Be Careful What You Wish For
by VSPS
Summary: Bella is trying to move on and gets attacked by Victoria and ends up at the Denali coven... she's trying to figure out this life.  Eventually a J/B story.  First FanFic - please be nice.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – This takes place in New Moon after Edward has left Bella – she's been riding motorcycles, she knows about the wolves. The Laurent scene never took place, but she knows about the wolves…**

_**Stephanie owns all, I'm just playing with her junk…**_

_**This chapter has been resubmitted after going through the beta wheel of givemesomevamp! Thank you, thank you, thank you… you are one awesome lady! **_

Chapter 1

Bella's Point of View

I was heading back to La Push ready to ride my motorcycle again. I was starting to get good at riding, which meant that the voice I was seeking to hear was making an appearance less frequently. I needed to find another rush. Maybe we could ride somewhere else… I wonder if I could ride a wheelie. Hey, I could be brave when I wanted to! I had been off in my own little world thinking of ways to get a little stupid with my bike when there was a loud "THUNK" in the bed of my truck. I was so startled by the noise that the truck swerved dangerously close to the ditch on the right side of the road, and I slammed on the breaks. You could hear the tires squeal and the metal groan at being put under the stress of stopping so suddenly.

There was a figure that flew over the cab of my truck and landed on the pavement as my truck came to a stop. "Ahhhhhhh!" came the scream; it sounded mad. As I was trying to register who could have been in the bed of my truck to fly over and land in the road, I started to open my door – only to catch a glimpse of the flaming red locks. Victoria. Shit. True terror ran through my system, I fumbled while trying to get the truck put it back into drive. I couldn't seem to get my act together. Get in the seat, grab the steering wheel…The door to my truck was pulled away as I stomped on the gas. She was hanging onto the side of the truck with her feet in my door well.

"Hello Bella, nice to see you again. It's been such a long time." Victoria gave me a full smile, purring and trying to look sweet.

"Go away! They left me…" I gasped as she grabbed me by the throat and jumped away from the moving vehicle. I heard the truck careen off the side of the road and crash into the trees that lined the pavement.

She stood there in the middle of the road, holding me by my neck, my feet kicking while I tried to move her stone hands, tilting her head from side to side looking at me. "I had just planned to feast, but maybe I could savor this just a little…hmmmm?" She slowly set me down to my feet, but not releasing me from her grip, as I gasped for air and tried to pull her hands from my throat. "Don't struggle Bella. Your heart is beating too fast and you are just getting to be too tempting… I just want to drain you in one drink!" She leaned forward and inhaled deeply; her crimson irises turning black instantly. And with that she slowly bit into my shoulder.

The pain that I experienced was not like it was when James bit me; it was like a normal injury, and then she started to drink. I felt very tired, like I wanted to go to sleep. It was finally going to be over, no more pain, no more dreams, no more trying to exist, I could just let go.

"Uh-uh, Bella," She hummed to me; my blood was on her lips as she licked them. "You are tasty but you need to listen to me." She was diabolical, shaking me awake, only to go back again. "We need to make sure that we can remember this exchange. This," As she pulled back again she licked a drop of blood from my skin, "Could" lick "take" lick "all" lick "day" lick. I could smell my own blood, and I started to feel nauseous. I wanted to sleep. She leaned into me and smiled, her cool breath on my ear bringing goose bumps on my skin "What happened? Did they tire of their pet?"

"They… they left me. They didn't want me anymore…" I struggled to say with her hand still holding me upright.

"Why must they make things so easy… hmmmm," She purred as she licked another trickle of blood that was running down my chest.

I could hear a fierce growl coming from the side of the road. She bit into my neck; she sliced through my skin like it was paper, and then I could feel the pain. She dropped me to the ground and I heard the wolves descend. They flew over me, and I could feel the disturbance in the air above me. I could hear the growls and snarls, and then they ran farther away. I could feel the venom running down the left side of my body as I lay writhing in pain in the middle of the road.

I waited to fade into unconsciousness; I could feel warm hands on the wound on my neck. "Bella! Bella – wake up!" I could faintly hear Jacob.

_Jake! You came for me! _But the words would not come. I willed my eyes to open; it felt like there were weights trying to hold me down and pulling me into unconsciousness with the pain and exhaustion. I could feel myself being picked up and moved, and then he was running with me. We ran only for a short time before he laid me down on a soft surface.

"I think she bit her. What do we do?" I could hear Jake shouting at someone. I could hear him pacing and shuffling his feet. I tried to sit up, but as soon as I tried the weight pulled me back down. I tried to speak, but my throat felt like it was closing up. I could feel a cool rag run over my face and some of the liquid touch my lips. I opened my mouth at the sensation. The cool rag returned with more moisture. "We're here Bella; can you talk?" I heard Emily's voice coo at me softly.

_Emily, they brought me to Emily… this is not good, don't they know what's happening to me… I'm burning… I'm going to be a vampire and they have me at the reservation… they have to get me out of here…_ with all of my strength, I struggled to talk.

"Jake, Jake, can you hear me?"

"Yes Bella, we're here. I'm scared. I don't know…"

"Stop, listen to me… go to Alaska, to Denali… there are other vampires there like the Cullens. You need to find them and get me there. I can't be here. I can't be a danger to your people. You'll have to kill me if you can't find them…" and after that, I let the fire take me.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N – Wow, I'm shocked at the number of folks adding to the alerts and responses… thank you so much.**_

_**Stephanie owns all, I'm just playing with her junk…**_

_**This chapter has been resubmitted after going through the beta wheel of givemesomevamp! Thank you, thank you, thank you… you are one awesome lady! **_

Chapter 2

Jacob's point of view

_Alaska… I need to go to Alaska… and find vampires… what?_

She muttered the words, but I couldn't believe what she was asking. I put my arms under her to shake her, "Bella! Bella! Wake up! I don't understand." She was breathing rapidly; her body was twitching, but she was out.

"She's changing into a vampire." It was Sam. He sounded so odd: not really sad and not angry. It was like he was trying to remove all emotion from his voice. "Do you want to try to find these other things… or… well…" He looked at me with serious eyes, "Or we'll have to destroy her. She can't be here."

"Can I try to find them? I can be in Alaska in 3 hours." I pleaded.

"I'll go with him, Sam," Embry volunteered.

"You have 48 hours to have her removed from this reservation or she will be destroyed." Sam said with regret. Sadness shown in his eyes and his shoulders slumped.

I started to head out of the door and Quil was on my heels "Wait up, I'm coming."

We walked to the edge of the woods and tied our shorts to our legs and phased.

**Where the hell are we going?** – Quil

**You dumbass! We're going to find more leeches!** – Embry

Sam was here I could feel his presence. **Sam?**

**Yes**_._

**Can someone go find out exactly where Denali is in Alaska? I mean, I know how to get to Alaska, but I don't know that town.**

**Sure. I'll be right back.**

**Ok guys, we need to get there and find a vampire without red eyes. This could be fun. Aw hell, what am I thinking; this is crazy. How are we going to find them? Ok, we'll just run, as fast as we can go.**

**On it, Bro.**

**You bet.**

So we ran; for three straight hours, we ran as fast as we could go. We were nearing the Alaskan border and started to slow. Nothing.

**Do you smell any leeches?**

**Um no. Um Jake, are these things going to attack us?**

**Damn, I hope not. We'll figure something out….**

Just then I could feel Sam come back into our presence. **Found it, it's in near Glacier Park. You"ll need to head toward Anchorage, and then see what you can find. You should be there in less than 30 minutes.**

**Thanks, Sam.**

**Mmmm, sure.**

**Sam… how is she doing?**

**She's still here Jake, just hurry.** And then he was gone.

**Don't worry, Dude; I'm still here.** Paul chimed in. **Since you need a cell phone and I didn't want to sit in that house and smell her , I'll just be laying here watching her for you.**

**Thanks Paul.**

**Yeah sure, but what in the hell were you thinking bringing here here?**

**Where was I suppose to take her?**

**Anywhere but here? You know you can't let those leeches on the res to get her.**

**Let us just find them first.**

**Fine.**

**How does she look, Paul?**

**Like she's sleeping, but paler.**

**Ok.**

So we ran,and then we picked up a faint smell of something so sweet it could make you vomit.

**This way guys**!

The smell got stronger and stronger, coupled with a second, and then a third, and then two more. Ugh, five.

**Are you sure about this, Jake?**

**No, but I gotta try, it's Bella.**

We followed the strong smell until we arrived at a mansion that looked like it had been carved out of marble. White marble in a palace of white snow. There was even a grand entrance; it didn't look like it was real. Like something you would imagine seeing in the movies of Mount Olympus. Geez, are all these vampires rich?

**Ok guys, here goes nothing**. And I let out a howl.

Instantly five vampires with golden eyes were standing at the doors of Mount Olympus looking at me like I was a meal. Great, four women and one man: this could be fun.

**I'm going to phase, Jake, let me do this…**

**No**! But it was too late.

I stayed in wolf form only to see Quil, who now stood naked in front of five vampires.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" The vampire with the dark hair smiled.

"Um, excuse me for a moment." Watching him turn around while he smiled and put on his raggedy shorts was going to send me off the deep end. "Hello, not sure if you know who we are, but would like to ask for some help."

"And how exactly would you like my help?" She started to descend the stairs, only to be caught up short. She looked like she just swallowed a bug.

"Um, yeah… listen… you don't want to do that. Our kind don't mix well with yours."

Ok that was it; I phased. "What this idiot is trying to say is that we are looking for the Cullens." Well, that took them by surprise.

The woman with the white hair spoke next, "I'm sorry but we haven't talked to them in a couple of weeks. I could try to phone them, but they are not here right now."

Tanya's point of view

I watched Carmen talk to this wolf/man thing, and I kinda got turned on. Cause, hey, he was standing there naked talking to us. And trust me, Kate had been eyeing that first one. Let me try this: I stepped down the stairs like a supermodel and just to see how flustered I could get them.

"Hello gentlemen, my name is Tanya, and I can assure you that the Cullens are not in the area. You must be the illustrious Quintline wolves that the Cullens signed a treaty with years ago."

"Yes, we are. My name is Jake, and this guy is Embry." Ah, the Cullens were having more issues than running from their problems I see. Drama, drama, drama! Ugh.

"Well, I don't have a whole lot of time, so I'm going to tell you everything I know, and then you can let me know what you can do."

"Ok." This should be good.

"Edward left Bella, after he pissed off the red-headed leech. We've been patrolling the area, but she keeps getting away. Today she attacked Bella." I could hear Carmen and myself pull an intake of breath. "I think she was just going to kill her, but we interrupted her . Now I think she's in a coma, and turning into one of you. She told me there was a group of vampires here in Denali like the Cullens before she passed out."

Shock registered through my system. Exactly how much had the Cullens talked about us? "Is this Edward's mate?"

"Hmmph,mate… " The look on his face looked like he was about to growl and vomit at the same time. "Whatever he WAS, well he isn't that anymore."

"OK, then what exactly do you want us to do?"

"She told us to come and find you- "

"I'm sorry. I don't know this human, and I'm not going to risk my family here for a newborn." Eleazar said calmly.

"But please!" His eyes looked desperate, "If you can't help use, then we'll have to, um … have to, well we'll have to destroy her."

I looked over at Eleazar. "I think we need to talk… inside…" I said, making eye contact with everyone. "Hall?"

Everyone nodded. Turning back to address this Jake. "Can you give us some time to discuss this privately?"

"Sure, sure, but please."

His plea faded as we turned to go inside.

Kate was the first to burst the bubble of silence before we could even get into the hall."Seriously?"

Irina was next, "Um, what the hell?"

Eleazar was standing next to Carmen; it looked like the guy with the serious stick up his ass, "Absolutely not. I don't even know why this would be up for discussion."

And that's when I put the smile across my face, "Hmmmm, I think I have to disagree." Every eye turned to look at me like I had lost my mind. "Aw, come on, really? She caught Edward's eye, didn't she?"

"Oh, you are not serious about this?" Irina asked condescendingly.

"Oooh, yes I am. This place has gotten too boring and I need to see who it is that Edward has been turning me down for. Besides this will drive him nuts. I just want to see him lose it, just once. Always so calm, so collected."

"You know they will freak out when they find out." Carmen finally spoke up.

"Yes, what better reason. It'll be a party. And we can have Alice arrange it."

Eleazar dropped his shoulders "So, how is this going to work, Tanya? It's not like she even knows us."

"Well, she knows something: she sent them , come on!"I paused, but seeing their unchanged expressions, I continued, " Oh fine! I'll do all the work, but you know I'm going to need some backup." And I started to walk back to the door. This was going to be so much fun.

_**A/N – Ok, this is my first attempt at a FF. This will eventually be a Jasper/Bella story, but it will take a while. She has a lot of stuff to deal with before they can run away… if you have any suggestions or think my characters need something more (attitude, angst, anger, bitterness) let me know. I'm working on it.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N – Thanks to all of you reviewing and adding me to your alerts.**_

_**Stephanie owns all, I'm just playing with her junk…**_

_**This chapter has been resubmitted after going through the beta wheel of givemesomevamp! Thank you, thank you, thank you… you are one awesome lady! **_

Chapter 3

Tanya's point a view

Hmmmm, who to call? Who to call? I'm driving like a bat out of hell through Canada, gotta get home and get "Bella" back to the house… really, who names their kid Bella? And I don't see what's so special about her. Kinda short, dark mousy brown hair, thin… Hmph, can't believe Edward turned me down for that! Whatever. Ok. I need to call Carlisle and just let him know the news. This could be good.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Carlisle."

"Tanya! Well this is a pleasant surprise. It's been a month since we've talked. How can I help you?" I can practically hear the eye roll in the background.

"Funny you should ask that question. Did you happen to leave some unfinished business when you ran away from Forks, Washington?"

"Not that I'm aware."

"Hmmm, well – how do I say this…." What is the best way to drama this up? Oh my, this is going to be so much fun. Dramatic pause on my part…

"Go ahead, Tanya. Just say it."

"YOU WILL NEVER GUESS WHERE I AM?"

"I'm listening." Darn still cool as a cucumber.

"I'M DRIVING BACK FROM THE QUILEUTE RESERVATION WITH A PRESENT THEY GAVE ME!" I shout into the phone. Maybe he'll react to that!

"They invited you to the reservation? For what?" Yes, there's the stress I was looking for.

"To pick up Bella of course." Pause. Nothing. Silence. Ha ha, success…

"Excuse me?" There was a considerable amount of rustling in the background, and I could hear Alice and Esme and Rose all rushing to be near the phone, mumbling something I couldn't quite decipher.

"What did she say?" Emmet hollers in the background.

"Doesn't that sound exciting, Carlisle? Looks like we're going to have a newborn and it's a girl!"

Jasper's Point of view

Pulling into Char and Pete's cabin it feels eerie. I've been driving for weeks. I've been needing time to think. I just don't want the drama anymore. I don't want to be the Cullen family scapegoat any more. Ever since Bella's birthday party all I've been getting is the silent treatment, dirty looks and isolation.

Alice kept telling me that I needed to get my shit together and that she couldn't watch every move I made. Geez, I didn't make Edward leave. I didn't want to leave. It was a family vote, and if Edward the frustrated, infatuated, obsessive, needing-to-get-laid-like I've never -seen, uptight prick hadn't convinced Carlisle, which means Esme as well, and then my wife, errrr - my now estranged wife, to leave… well, I still think we'd be fine. But instead, we had to leave home and hole up with the Denali coven for awhile, and then go to the house in New Hampshire. Really? What in the world is there? New Hampshire; glad my Texas accent won't stick out THERE. Just another place where I'll have to be practically mute, so as to not draw attention to myself….

Then all I could do was sit and feel it: the resentment, the disappointment, the hatred-well from almost everyone. From Rosalie, well, it almost felt like smugness; ugh. Edward stuck around for a couple weeks, before he took off. He just couldn't stay in Denali. He was seriously getting hit on by Tanya about every 30 seconds. He should have just given in; the boy needs to get laid so that he can let go of the self-hatred he has going on. Quitter. Oh, he'll call every so often, and then it starts all over again.

I had to get out of there. And when I tried to get Alice to come with me, she told me to" go away and get out of her face" and that I needed to go it figure out for myself. What the hell is that suppose to mean? I mean, for the last 60 years, all that woman has done is hover over me and tell me what I need to do. Wear this, hunt here, stay away from this place, and now when I need her, go AWAY on my own? Awesome. The golden boy took off, and now I'm to blame. Fuckin' great!

So here I am with my tail between my legs, heading south; gotta go back to my roots. I need to see Pete and Char; it's almost like coming home. Almost. I put my truck in park and climb out.

"Hey there, Asshole." Pete doesn't even look up from the chair he's sitting in on the deck. Evidently very interested in something in the newspaper he's looking at.

"Yeah, right back at'cha, Mother Fucker."

"Can't say as I haven't been expecting you; although, I thought you'd show up before this. I was hoping I'd get to fuckin' mess with you before you had to leave." I cast a look up at him with my face squinted up in my confusion. WTF. I just got here. "Yeah, yeah… I know."

"I hate it when you do this."

"Doesn't matter; you're going to have to get your ass in gear to make it to Alaska in time."

"WHAT? I'm not going back to Alaska. I was just there; well, up until 2 weeks ago."

"Jasper!" Char came bounding through the front door and launched herself right at me.

"Hey there, Char, now that's the kind of reception I was hoping for, not like this dickhead over here." Inclining my head to my brother and know-it-all comrade in arms on the deck.

Pete came out to shake my hand and the typical man smack half hug. "No, seriously man, I thought you'd be here a whole lot sooner. You're gonna be needed in Alaska in 2 days"

You see Pete had this uncanny ability to just 'know shit' as he would put it. It drives me crazy, and I hate it. He's as bad as Alice, grrrr; I can't even say that name without feeling defensive.

"So why are they gonna need me? There is nothing good that could come of visiting the Denali coven. There is a lot of, ummm- The female persuasion up there." I grin just thinking about it though.

"They're going to be having a newborn very, very soon. An unexpected one. And I think you need to be there to help them."

Just about that time, my cell phone alerted me to a text.

**GO TO ALASKA TO THE DENALI HOUSE. TROUBLE. THEY'RE GOING TO NEED YOU; I DIDN'T TELL YOU** And it's from Rose's phone , great.

"Glad I got to visit a spell. You want to tell me what the fuck is going on."

"Nope." Making sure to pop the 'p' when he said it. "Don't worry; you come back in awhile to visit me."

I sat down in a chair on their deck and exhaled; when in the world did I get this moody? Damn, this sucks. "You look a little worse for the wear, Cowboy; what's going on?"

"A bunch of shit, and it looks like a lot more is coming."

_**A/N – Ok, let me know… reviews are appreciated.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N – Thanks to all of you reviewing and adding me to your alerts.**_

_**Stephanie owns all, I'm just playing with her junk…**_

_**This chapter has been brought to you by the beta wheel of givemesomevamp! Thank you, thank you, thank you… you are one awesome lady! **_

_**And thank you to my pre-reader gredelina1.**_

Chapter 4

Tanya's Point of View

I'm sitting here looking at Bella, and ok, she is going to be really hot. I guess that 'girl next door' look changes into a drop dead gorgeous model looking vampire. Damn. I have her up in the guest room, and I have no idea how to do this. I hope someone shows up to help me soon. Eleazar and Carmen went out to hunt, and Kate and Irina want nothing to do with this situation. Geez, they didn't have to freak out about this. I mean, she is the reason the Cullens left town and hid up here. They will appreciate this, won't they?

My mind was racing about how she would turn out; when she first arrived she looked a little worse for the wear. It looks like the scars on her neck are healing. Her heart beat is good and strong. I hope Carlisle gets here soon. I can't do this by myself.

"Bella? Bella? Can you hear me_?" _I'd really like to find out more about her friends; so liberated, I bet we could party. How long does it take for a newborn to get a real handle on their issues before they can party? I mean, we could be in Seattle in a few hours._ Yeah, it could happen. MMMMM, ha!_

I can't wait to see how Edward is going to react to Bella being here. He is going to so freak out! This will get him back up here though. He spent so little time here after they left Forks.

There is only one set of feet down there, I don't recognize those boots. Someone with cologne on;_ I can leave her for a few minutes right? It'll be OK_. "I'll be right back." Well, she might hear me.

"Hello? Is anyone home?" Jasper, ooh wow! This is going to be fun.

Alice's Point of View

_I knew it! I knew she was going to be one of us. I just don't know how it happened. I was just peeking, just looking to see if she was doing better. I mean it's only been a few months since she's been getting out of bed on a regular basis. I saw her earlier this week and she actually had a smile on her face, driving that monstrosity of a truck. I saw how she was doing better…What the hell happened?_

I'm sitting on a plane to Alaska with the rest of my family, well, minus Edward and Jazz_. Let me look to see what Edward's doing. _Oh he can't find this out yet. He is going to freak out.

Wait! Ugh, "Rose, you didn't have to text him!"

"Who?" Yep, cat ate the canary.

"Edward! You know we need to see how this is going to play out before we talk to him."

"Hmph, it's his fault we're in this mess. He can come and clean it up. And I haven't texted _him_ yet… Would it be better to call him? Will he even pick up the phone?" Rose mumbled.

I closed my eyes and started the decision trees that I need to flow through to get a good answer_. If Rose text's Edward, he'll freak out. I need to try out several scenarios to see which of my visions will make this the easiest on him. He freaks out if Rose texts him- throwing things all over his hotel room. What happens if we call him? No, he won't answer it and won't pick up the message for days How much time do we need before we get in contact with him? Decisions, decisions. _

Let me look in on Jazz_…. Hmmm, he's in Denali already? Ugh. How is that possible? I thought for sure he would be at… grrr, Peter! That man is always trumping my ace; lowlife. _ Jazz and I need to sit down and talk; he needs to get a grip on himself. I wonder if the all time to himself is doing him any good? He is wearing those gawd awful jeans again, and COWBOY BOOTS! I burnt every pair of those darn things, and I'll be a Wal-Mart wearing, color mismatching hussy before I'm seen in public with him wearing that crap! I'll stop in Anchorage and buy both him and Bella some clothes. _Yeah shopping_!

"Rose, just go ahead and text him. That looks like the best we can hope for. He's not going to answer his phone for anyone. Then, expect a call. But we're not going to make it back before she wakes up." Yeah, he's going to an airport; yeah, Ok. He'll be here soon. That will work.

Jasper's Point of view

_Denali-just fuckin' great. No place like the pussy coven. It's hard to come here when I'm with Alice, and now I'm here after having no ass for 4 weeks. This is bad, bad, bad. _ Pete has never steered me wrong, but I swear, if this is just to get my ass in the clink with the wife, I will kick his ass. And Rose? Rose would do it just to see me and Alice fight. I swear that woman just likes to see Alice treat me like shit. Well, better see what's going on. I was hit immediately by the smell of wet dog. U_gh. What are they doing here? And something else; it's familiar, but wrong. What is that? _The smells are all wrong. What in the hell are the La Push wolves doing here and where is everyone?

_I mean seriously, I'm at the fuckin' door. I pulled in the driveway; they had to have heard that. Where is the 'suck you' welcoming committee?_

"Hello? Is anyone home?" _Knocking on the door here? Oh damn; Tanya, sex incarnate, lust oozing from her before she even opens the door. Wonderful._

"Hey Jasper! Are you here for the festivities? "I had to just cock my eyebrow at her; yep, more lust. Geez, hasn't she taken advantage of anyone lately? This is not going to bode well for me. "Where is everyone else?"

"What?" Genius; could I sound a little more clueless? "Oh! Not with them at the moment. Got a message that I was needed here for some trouble, so here I am_." Jesus, don't let her know that Alice and I are, well, whatever we are; she would be on me like a tick on a dog!_

"Mmmmhmmmm, well come upstairs and see what it is."

She walked up those stairs making sure she took them at a slow leisurely pace, swinging her hips in an exaggerated deliberate fashion. I could feel the vibes she was giving off a little better now: mischievousness, lust, excitement, this is not boding well for going upstairs. I can hear the heartbeat from the newborn. It's beating pretty fast; it won't be long. Why is Tanya so excited? Is this newborn a new conquest; did she finally get herself a man? I'm not sticking around to watch a newborn lover for her. Why is Rose sending me here? I hate the pussy coven.

"TA DA!" And I walk in there only to see BELLA. Oh shit, this is not going to be good. And she is almost done with the change. Shit, shit, shit! Bella's going to be a vampire. And well, wow, she's going to be hot! Glad she's at the pussy coven. This could be funny. I'm also glad I've got my boots on.

"Oh shit." Was all I could say. I look up to see Tanya with a dangerous mischievous smile on her face.

"You could say that again. This is going to be a riot!"She said giggling.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N – Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed. It means the world to me.**_

_**Stephanie owns all, I'm just playing with her junk…**_

_**And I bow down and kiss the ring of the all awesome beta givemesomevamp –for being absolutely marvelous and keeping my grammar in check as best she can. God knows I'm a naughty girl with the "…" and the misuse of verb tenses. *smooches* I would say that one of these days I'll get better, but it's hard to break the bad habits of a redneck.**_

Chapter 5 – Bella's Awakening

BPOV

I could hear excited mumbling but nothing was clear. It sounded like I was under water, but it felt like I was in the pits of hell. My body was on fire. I didn't want to move a single muscle, afraid that if I did, it would cause the burning to increase. I could hear my heart beat loud and clear. It's beating so fast; why can't I feel it? If it were possible, I feel the fire get hotter. If I could cry for help, I would scream, the pain is so intense and so all encompassing. It would be useless anyway I can't hear anyone.

Am I all alone? Where am I?

I can feel someone; someone's hand is touching my face. I can hear them a little, and it's getting clearer. Is that Carlisle? Please tell me that it's Carlisle. I hope they got me away from the reservation. My heart is beating faster, and the oven just went up a few degrees. I have to be close to Kelvin. Soon I will be a pile of ash, the inferno that is my body will burst into flames then I'll be dead, and it won't matter.

I can feel my fingers; the heat is gone from them. But it is now centered in my chest. Heart beating, chest on fire: hotter, louder, and then, nothing. Nothing. Wait, nothing?

The burn is gone…

I can hear with clarity. There is someone in the room with me, but I'm not sure I want to open my eyes. I'm not sure if I should breathe. I wiggle my fingers, and I hear someone take a breath.

"Hello¸ can someone tell me where I am?" I manage to say while keeping my eyes shut. Please tell me I'm not in La Push. Please, please, please! Holy shit, was that my voice? What the hell was that? I sound like a damn songbird.

"Hello, Bella, you are in Alaska. You had a very interesting friend come to us to bring you here. My name is Tanya. "

Before I could even think about it, I opened my eyes and I shot up into a crouched position. Standing in front of me was a tall strawberry-blonde, freaking gorgeous vampire. She's holding her hands up in a defensive position, but her eyes are large. She looks like she's ready to run.

"Are you the Tanya that has been trying to seduce Edward for like forever?"

"Ugh, did I really say that? Damn, where is my filter"

"Ugh, I said that too; didn't I?"

Tanya smiled and stood out of her defensive stance. "It's ok, Bella. It has happened to us all."

I realized I was standing on the bed, so I stepped off and stood tall. "I'm sorry. That was not what I wanted to say." What did I want to say?

"Bella? Can you hear me, Darling? I'm standing on the other side of this wall, and I'm going to come in and see you. It's me Jasper. Do you remember who I am?"

"JASPER! As in Jasper Cullen. Yes, O dear Cullen de Edward, why I do remember you!" I think I was sounding a little angry there. Whatever. Then he steps around the corner, and I'm not sure I ever saw Jasper very clearly when I was human. He was still tall with crazy blond hair, but he was wearing jeans and a long sleeve V-neck t-shirt that was stretched across his well defined chest and abs. I was following that pattern down to his belt buckle that pinpointed _'you need to go here',_ and then I follow my line of sight to his well fitting jeans and down to his boots. Grrr, now that is something to see. I start to follow it back up for a second perusal, and want to stop on that belt buckle again, but I continue my journey back up to his face.

He looks at me with that all-knowing smirk and a raised eyebrow. Duh, he's feeling that Bella. Stop looking. Ugh, can't! So I look at his shirt again and around every edge I can see the bite marks. He was frightening and handsome at the same time. I back up; his appearance just screams fuck me and danger! How can he have all of that at one time? I'm sure I have something to say, but I can't think of it.

What was I going to say?

"Yeah, it's just screams 'bad boy', doesn't it? Now you know why Alice keeps him around?" Tanya purrs out of her mouth, wiggling her eyebrows. I guess mentally fucking him in front of Tanya wasn't the smartest thing I've ever done.

"Okay, okay," Jasper dismisses Tanya's comments, and looks directly at me. "Bella, it's just Tanya and me here right now. Are you okay? How do you feel? What do you remember? Do you know how you got here?" Standing there, I stare at him like he just asked me the purpose of the quadratic formula, which I oddly enough know. Do… but…how? He leans forward, and asks, "Do you need me to repeat the questions individually?"

"Um, no. I'm not ok. I just woke up a vampire." _ How brilliantly observant you are, Bella. Can you provide some more insight? This brain is just too much for me. Yeah, memory bank. What is in the memory bank? _"Ok, what do I remember? I am Isabella Marie Swan. I was born in Washington State. I lived there until I was about a year old, and I left Washington with my mother when she walked out on my father."

"Ok, not every detail is important." He smiles and dips his head to get his a little more level to mine, "Looks like you have a lot of your memories; good. You are doing very good keeping yourself calm."

"Am I supposed to feel something else? Cause I'm not so sure I feel calm"

"Um, no, you're doing well." He's looking a little concerned. I'm getting worried. My body takes me back down into a crouch.

"Whoa, Bella!" He puts his hands up in the air and backs up a step. "No one is going to hurt you. I just want to make sure you are calm, and then we can take you out to feed."

As I listen, I can hear a car in the distance. It sounds like it's pretty far away, "How far?"

"Ten miles; this part of Alaska is pretty deserted. You'll hear anything arriving within ten miles. Very good, very observant, Bella."

"Geez Jasper, you don't have to treat me like a child! I'm not stupid." I huff out. Okay, now I'm starting to get irritated.

"Ah, I am just trying to keep tabs on making sure you know what is going on. Now, I am going to wait for that car to get here before we take you out on your first hunt. I know that your throat must be burning, and we need to get that taken care of before anything else; okay?"

I could feel the burn in my throat now that he mentioned it. I put my hand up to it, feeling my own skin for the first time. The sensations were all odd; my own touch feels like I am caressing myself on my neck. I look down at my hands, and I can see the changes. My skin has an illuminescent glow to it in this artificially lit room. The realization hit me: I'm a vampire.

I've got the burn. I've got the skin. Huh, wow.

"Do you remember how you got here, Bella? " Jasper looks very serious.

"Somewhat," I look at him hesitantly, and take a peek over to Tanya. "I remember being attacked, and I remember the pack being there. I remember talking to Jake, and then the pain…" I squeeze my eyes shut trying to get more out of the haze of memories. I know I had a conversation with Jake, "I think I told Jake to bring me here."

"Yes, that would be one of the exceptional pieces man-flesh that showed up here looking for us, and I must say thank you for sending them. They put on quite a show." Tanya said with a sly smile.

"Hmmm," I put my hand on my chin and turned to look at her with lowered lashes. "I take it they phased in front of you?" Oh my, a naked pack. I wonder who was here…

"Whatever you want to call it; phased? Yeah, okay. One second a wolf, then next a gloriously naked native American man, grrr."

I chucked as she growled, "Yeah that would be the pack. Careful, they bite."

"I'll keep that in my files, not sure they have a lot of potential to get that close. Their odor; hmm, not sure I could get past that. But then again, that was a spectacular display." She got up to leave, "I'm going to go check on the new arrivals." Looking at me, she continued, "I'll be right back, Bella. I just want to make sure the way is clear for Jasper to take you out. I'll be right behind you."

"Thank you, Tanya." I look over to Jasper, and ask, "Why are you here_?" Ok, I sound angry again._

He looks down to the floor and puts his hands in his pockets. "I was sent a message to show up, so here I am."

"Where are the rest of the Cullens?"

"I imagine they are on their way." Awesome, that is just awesome, like that is what I want to deal with. The fucking Cullens! Ok. Breathe in; breathe out. _Nope, not workin_g. I really don't want to see them. I just need to run. Yeah. "Whoa there, Bella. If you can't calm down, I can help you, if you want me to."

"Jasper, no offense, but I really don't want your help or to see the Cullens. If you can just tell me what I'm supposed to do, you can go. I wouldn't want to be a _burden_ on your family. I wouldn't want to be where I don't belong."

I hear a car door open, and five people get out. Jasper turned his head to the door way, but doesn't move. "Bella, Edward is not with them. It's the rest of the family."

"Can you just get me out of here? I need to get out of here, Jasper. Now, please! Too many people, too much has happened. They don't want me. They left. Get me out of here. I need to go_!" I can't be near them; I can't take their rejection again. I belong nowhere, no one wants me._ My vampire brain was processing so fast and fear of this family who had left crippled me. The family that was supposed to be _mine. _But then decided they didn't want me because of HIM_. Run away!_ If I were human my chest would be hurting with a panic attack, as a vampire – I'm not sure it's much better, I just know I can't die from this now. That still doesn't make it any better.

Tanya flew into the room, "Ok, Bella, window. Follow me," and she jumps out of the window.

I look at the window. I hear Carlisle addressing someone downstairs, and I know I need to get out of this place. I run to the window and jump. I land with ease. I didn't even miss a step! I see Tanya ahead, waiting for me. She waves at me, and I take off toward her. Wow, I can run fast! Really fast!

I hear something behind me and look to see Jasper, so I push harder. I'm beside Tanya in a flash. We run side by side, and I can't help but think wow this is fun. This is powerful; this is wow. It just is. Laughing, I look over at Tanya. "Well, you ready to do this?" I say with a smile. When she starts to slow down, and so do I. She stops. I stop right beside her.

"Ok Bella, this is a natural thing. You're going to feel it. Slow down that brain of yours and listen; tell me what you hear." I open up my senses, and I hear everything. I hear the insects and the birds: their heartbeats, the rodents below the ground running from us. I listen further out, and I hear the slow thump thump of another heartbeat, actually several. "Four heartbeats to the northeast, about three-hundred yards"

"Very good, Honey, now go after them," Tanya whispers in my ear.

So I run to the heartbeats. I'm there so fast they don't even register my presence. I hit the one closest to me, and the animal flies about ten feet hitting another of the animals. I hear its heartbeat speed up, and I put my face to its neck where I could smell its blood under the skin.

My teeth slice thru the skin and fat to the thick, warm blood. It tastes off. Something like what I'm craving, but not exactly. I continue to drink while the animal struggles, until I drain it dry, and the heart stops. I stand up to look for more, and see that the other animal it had collided with was laying down right beside us. It has a heartbeat, but a weak one. I drain that one as well. I began to feel full; actually kinda like I drank too much water, almost bloated. If I were human, I would want to puke right now.

I look up to Tanya, who was standing back about fifty feet, and Jasper standing next to her. Tanya has a smile on her face, but Jasper's eyes are all buggered out. "What? Did I do it wrong?"

Tanya laughed, "No, Honey, you did great. Your clothes on the other hand did not." I looked down to see that the clothes I was wearing did not fare too well. The converse tennis shoes were all but torn off of my feet. You could see my toes. My jeans were in tatters, holes in the knees. And the t-shirt I had been wearing was all but gone. You could see what was left of my bra through it, but it was only hanging on by a thread. Since I was also covered in blood, mud, and leaves, I'm sure I look like a heathen child. At least the jeans were still covering my crotch.

"Uh yeah, guess I could have done that better, but I feel really full." I paused to look at Tanya. She was a little taller than me, but we were around the same size... "Could I have a change of clothes? I don't' think I can be seen like this." I look over to see Jasper, who had seems to have regained some of his composure while I had assessed my condition, now looking all stoned face. Wonderful.

"You bet, Honey. Let's head back. I'll show you how to jump back into the house, and then, you can clean up. "

"Thanks, Tanya."

With that she turns to go back to the house running at the same quick pace as before, but this time we follow Jasper back to the house. He would slow down to run beside us, and then, jump ahead. Who would have thought that running would be so much fun? I let out a laugh, sounding like a wind chime Ugh. Do we have to sound so chipper all the time? This is going to get annoying.

_**Ok, let me know….hit the button…**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: Stephanie owns all, I'm just playing with her junk… Rated M for language and future lemons.**_

_**Thank you to my most excellent beta givemesomevamp! She makes me make sense, and that's a hard job. *Kudos and smooches***_

Chapter 6 Jasper's Point of view

_Wow, she is one angry newborn. This isn't going to be good_. There were so many questions needing to be answered; I needed to talk to Carlisle. She's not going to be happy to see them, and everyone here needed to know how angry she was before they try to approach her. She seemed very certain about running out that window and not seeing the Cullens.

I walked into the front foyer to see the Cullens sans Edward. The rest of the Denali clan had arrived after their hunting trip, and Tanya was so happy and excited you would think she was a kid on Christmas morning. There were a lot of emotions swirling around this room: everything from excitement, familial love, longing, irritation, fear, and curiosity. As Tanya and I arrived in the great room all eyes turn to us.

"She has been on her first hunt. She's cleaning up right now, but I'm not sure she wants to see any of us." I state plainly.

Carlisle was the first to speak to me, "How long has she been awake?"

"Two hours. I believe you had just pulled up after she woke up. She panicked when she knew everyone was in the driveway and wanted to get out of the house." I was listening upstairs to make sure she stayed in the house; I could hear her in the shower. She was scrubbing the dirt and mud off of her and was getting irritated.

She was talking in the shower, really low, but you could hear her. "Fucking asshole mother fuckers showing up here. What the hell is with that? Couldn't stick around to tell me to fuck off, but they decide to show up after vampires try to make me a buffet? Seriously? They are all down there talking about me. Am I talking out loud? Aw shit." She was mumbling now. Like she was talking, but holding her own hand over her mouth. A small chuckle escaped from me. Everyone stopped and looked in the direction of the stairs.

Esme broke the silence first, "When did she start speaking in that manner?" Her concern and disappointment very precise.

Bella snorted upstairs and turned off the water. "Oh seriously, Tanya, did you really set this out for me?" Tanya flew up the stairs and tapped on the door before entering. "Come in. "I could hear the fabric moving. "Seriously?"

"That's not what I set out."

In tandem, "ALICE!"

I looked around the room and she was gone, up the stairs and in the room before I even had a chance to warn her.

"YOU! Get out!" Bella seethed.  
"But, Bella," Alice whispered.

"GET OUT OF HERE AND TAKE THIS SHIT WITH YOU! " The anger rolling off of her was making camp in my system and was going to get out of hand soon. If she yelled any louder, she just might break a window or two. I tried to send calm throughout the house and into her room. "I can feel that ,Jasper! Stop!" At least she stopped yelling. "Tanya, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to… um… can I have a change of clothes."

"Oh Sweetheart, anyone who can throw out a Diane Von Furstenberg like its garbage can have the pick of my closet. I had a pair of Levi jeans set out for you. Let me go hunt them down. Two seconds." Alice came down the stairs throwing off astonishment and fear. I could hear Tanya rushing around in the closet, pulling things out, and rushing back to the room where Bella was. I felt her relief, and it made me exhale a breath I didn't realize I had been holding in. "Thank you, Tanya, I owe you."

"No problem, Sweetheart," her joy at this situation was getting irritating. What was her motivation for all of this?

"She threw me out of her room." Alice whispered.

"Um yeah, I was going to get around to that. She really doesn't want to see any of us, well the Cullens that is." I began.

"Well, we need to help her with this situation. I don't expect the Denali family here to take on responsibility. ." Carlisle addressed me with a tone that was entirely too condescending. "We will need to get her situated and-"

Bella flew down the stairs and was standing in front of Carlisle with anger radiating from her entire being before he could finish that thought. She was vibrating from her anger, but managed to keep her voice at an even tone. "Did you just call me a _situation_? I am not something for you to handle, Carlisle. I will be out of EVERYONE's hair as soon as possible. Just explain to me how this whole thing works, and I will be gone. I would hate to _burden _anyone with my presence. Now if you will excuse me I am going to step outside; it's a little crowded in here." And with that, she flew out of the front door. The whole family stood there with their mouths hanging open; speechless.

"I'm going to step outside and make sure she's okay." I went out the front door. She was standing about a hundred feet away. She was staring at the mountains off in the distance trying to calm herself down. "Bella? It's just me. I just want to make sure you're okay." She turned to me with those crimson eyes, and I stared at her in awe. Her dark hair was still slightly damp and was drying around the edges. The jeans Tanya gave her were a perfect fit over the cheeks of her ass, a little long, but dark and snug. Her T-shirt was pink with a "S" printed in the middle. It stretched over her chest to make the "S" pucker just a little. I'm assuming the "S" is for Supergirl, which made me smile. It fit her personality today. "Tanya would give you the Supergirl shirt today; that's fitting." I voiced my thought.

"Kara Zor-El the famous cousin to Kal-El. Yeah, the female superheroes always get the shaft unless it's marketable. I'm just grateful that I'm not wearing the freakin ball gown that your wife picked out for me." I just stood there in silence and put my hands in my pockets. I really didn't want a confrontation with Bella right now. I sat down in the grass and looked over to the mountain range she was gazing at earlier. Her emotional climate was jumping all over the place. She was nervous and scared, but her feelings of determination would surface and disappear with resignation and then surface again. "Why are you out here Jasper? _I'm not your responsibility either. _ I'm not going to be a burden. I'll get this figured out."

"I don't want to upset you, but we need to find out what happened. We have some really sketchy details but would like to know more." Resignation came to the forefront and she followed me.

She finally calmed down enough to go back into the house, but stood up against a wall nearest to the door. I could tell that she really wanted to run for the door, but refrained so that Tanya could make the introductions to the Denali clan. She was eyeing all of them speculatively, but did not make eye contact with a single Cullen.

"Bella, this is Kate, Irina, Carmen, and Eleazar. We would like to welcome you to our home."

"Thank you. I will be forever grateful for saving me. I'm sure you were very confused by my friends coming to you about me, so I will try to explain everything I can to you. But I should try to contact them soon to let them know that I'm still here." Eleazar was the person to address her next.

"Bella, this is a very confusing situation for our family. We were under the impression that the Cullens were important to you and vice versa. I'm not sure why you had your friends bring you here."

Bella turned to address him directly "Eleazar, my apologies for landing on your doorstep so to say. My friends could not keep me where they were. There were humans everywhere and the wolves are their protectors, so when Victoria bit me -"

"Victoria!" Everyone in the room said the name at the same time. Tension filled the room.

"Yeah, Victoria. Actually, I'm sure I was supposed to be her meal, but the wolves interrupted her. I started to burn again like I did after James bit me, so I knew they had to get me out of there. I asked them to find the other veggie vamps like the Cullens in Denali Alaska, just hoping they could get me away from the reservation. I had thought about trying to find you months ago, but gave up on the idea. But after I was bitten, you were the only other vampires I knew of – other than the ones in Italy, and the pack couldn't have found them in time. I was under a little duress when I asked them to find you." She said with a smirk.

"We leave town to make you safe and you start hanging out with werewolves; that is so you, Bella," Emmett said under his breath.

Bella chose to ignore him. "I think that's my whole change story. If there is anything else that you would like to know, please ask."

Tanya fired off the next question, curiosity ebbing from her, "Bella, how do you know these wolf men?"

Bella smiled and turned to Tanya. "I met them through Jake. When I use to come to Forks for the summers we played together as children. He just found out he was a wolf this spring. It's been a rough year. He's the one who got me out of the hospital and kept me from doing anything drastic."

"When were you in the hospital?" Carlisle addressed her softly, full of concern.

Bella's bitterness seeped out of her being, "Oh Carlisle, it's probably not a hospital you had rounds in. The Seattle Facility for the Mentally Unstable probably wasn't a facility you visited often. Although while I was there, I understood why Alice didn't remember much from her stay in that type of facility." She turned to face Alice. "I'm pretty positive you didn't forget anything wonderful. There are a lot of pills, a lot of talking, and a lot of disgusting people there."

"Oh Bella, we didn't know-" Esme breathed out.

"Oh yes, I'm sure you didn't know. I was in a comatose state for 3 months. My dad didn't know what else to do. I threw a fit when he tried to ship me off to Florida. I jumped out of my bedroom window and broke both of my legs. Assuming that I was trying to commit suicide, they locked me up in a nuthouse! They thought I was fucking crazy! They thought I was going to commit suicide. So they had me locked up in the loony bin, where they gave me meds and wanted me to go to therapy. God damn therapy, hmmm, please tell me how I can talk about my issues – about you, you … vampires! They would have put me into shock therapy. After I was seemingly under control but unwilling to participate in therapy, they allowed me to have visitors and I got to see Jake. Luckily Billy from the tribe wanted to try an alternative therapy with me and convinced Charlie that I needed something different and they sent me to see the medicine woman from the reservation."

She then proceeded to tell us about smoking some really great weed and having deep conversations with the tribe leader and the medicine woman. They let her know that they knew what we were and she had made plans to move to the reservation after graduation to be around people that understood her. Bella looked up and directed her comments at Carlisle. "I never really belonged anywhere. It was great that there was a place where people accepted me for me, and didn't judge me for being who I am." And at that she hung her head and turned to walk out of the room. "May I go out for a walk? I would really like to gather my thoughts and I know you need to talk about me. I really don't' want to hear what you have to say." She stated in defeat.

"Sure Bella. Would you mind if someone went with you?" Carlisle addressing her as softly as possible.

"Fine. Who would you like to be my babysitter? " Then she turned and walked out the door.

All eyes looked to me and I shook my head no. Everyone looked around the room making eye contact trying to figure out who it should be, and Emmett piped up. "Ok, me. She can take me down if she wants to."

Rosalie spoke up, "Oh hell no, she is not going to attack you. I'm going with you." And out the door they went.

Bella was standing on the other side of the door waiting for them. "Drew the short straw, did ya? Well sucks to be you. Let's get out of here so they can talk about me." And the three of them ran to the north toward the mountains.

As soon as they were out of earshot Carlisle spoke up. "Well isn't this just shitty ass mess." Esme gasped and covered her mouth but said nothing. She was so full of longing for Bella that she barely kept herself in her seat when Bella entered the room. "I can't believe this happened. I didn't think Victoria was going to be a threat."

"Awwww, this isn't so bad. She is gorgeous, and she could be a lot of fun. Just give her time." Tanya pleaded. The whole room looked to her like she had lost her mind. "What? We all have our issues. It looks like her issue is your family. Besides she's funny."

Eleazar addressed Tanya, "I'm still not sure I understand your motivations for allowing her in our home, but this is all on you. As far as I'm concerned, she's your responsibility. I'm not sure she wants this life, and I have no interest in going through the newborn aftermath. I don't' know this woman, and I have no interest in disturbing our home. Especially with what she possesses, we could always call Italy and see if they would be interested in her abilities."

"Does she have an ability?" Carlisle jumped in. Curiosity exploding from him.

"Oh yes, she's definitely a shield, but there's something else there. I almost want to say it's something similar to what I can do, but not quite. It's very confusing."

I had to speak up, "Were you going to turn the wolves away, knowing that they had Bella and she was turning into a vampire?"

"Well yes, she was the reason all of you came here not six months ago, was she not? I was under the impression that you had no interest in seeing her ever again. And the wolves made it clear that if we did not take her – they would have to destroy her. I assumed that the problem would then be solved. But Tanya jumped onto this. She was all happy to have a new girlfriend or something. I'm sure it has something to do with Edward, but I really don't care." Eleazar spoke with indignation, dismissing the severity of this conversation.

The whole room erupted into a set of accusations and conversations on Eleazar's pompous attitude. The tension and the anxiety rose to a level I was starting to get uncomfortable with until Tanya spoke up. "Hey, HEY! Listen here. I take responsibility for her. If it upsets all of you that much, I will take her and leave with her. We'll go farther north up or onto Canada for a year. I thought I was doing the right thing, period."

"Tanya, you absolutely did the right thing. She is our family and whether she wants us or not, we would never want any kind of harm to come to her," Esme stated exasperatedly.

**A/N – Ok folks let me know – just push the button. A smiley face is fine or a sad face, or anything really. You can even call me names, it's a freebie this time.**

**I'll send out a teaser for anyone who reviews before the next chapter is out. Or – let me know if you don't want one **


	7. Chapter 7

A/N – Disclaimer – Stephanie owns all, I'm just playing with her junk. Rated M for language and future lemons.

Thank you to my beta givemesomevamp, she keeps me off the short bus! *smooches*

Chapter 7

BPOV

Rosalie, Emmett, and I went out for our impromptu hunt, and then spent time just staring at the mountains. I didn't talk much, but they did. They told me that the family had left on Edward's insistence, that Jasper's incident during my birthday party was the final straw, and that the only way to keep me safe was to leave. They told me how the family fought about the decision to leave, but in the end the family wanted to support Edward in his decision. Emmett made it clear that he wanted me as a little sister and Rosalie even tried to tell me that she didn't hate me, although I think she was trying to placate Emmett. I said very little, trying to keep my shock and anger over Edwards's decision to take away his family to myself.

It was an interesting experience to watch them hunt. Emmett attacked a bear and played with it for ten minutes before finally injuring it, taking pity on the animal, and draining it. There was brute strength mixed with a playful manner that I never could have really appreciated as a human. Rosalie was an altogether different matter; she looked like a panther when she hunted: graceful, deadly, controlled, and beautiful. She flew through the air, snapped the neck of the elk she took down, and drained the animal without so much as a smudge of her lipstick. She did have a small amount of dirt on her hands, but said that was common when you had to touch an animal that had horns. I tried to hunt the elk in the same manner as Rosalie. I still managed to get dirt on my clothes and in my hair, but much better than I did the first time.

We arrived back to a silent house. As we walked into the house, I stood in the great room where everyone was gathered, and I could feel the tension knowing that it was about me. I looked around to see if there was anyone that would break the now very uncomfortable silence. I looked straight at Tanya, "What happened? Did someone die or something?" And she erupted in laughter. She stood up and gave me a wink, letting me know that she appreciated my humor even if no one else did. Nice to see that at least one person still had a sense of humor in this whole fucked up situation.

Alice chose this time to speak to me softly, "Bella, can we talk? "

"No Alice, I can't talk to you right now. I'm not sure I can form sentences for what I need to say to you, and to the whole family, for that matter. I just can't do it right now."

"We've missed you so much…" Esme said softly.

"Hmph, I'm sure your time away from me was a much needed break from my constant irritations." I said snidely.

"Bella, that is totally uncalled for. Esme was merely trying to convey her desire to have you back in the family." Jasper said in defense of Esme

"Really Jasper? Do you want to know what it _felt_ like when this family left me? I may not be able to put this into words, but I can let you feel what it was like to be me for the past six months." I said with a growl, growing disturbed that he seemed so bothered with me. "Would you relay that information to the _family, and _then maybe they'll understand why I'm so hesitant to sit and have a chat?"

"I'm not sure I should project your emotions to everyone here in this room. That is not fair to the Denali family."

"I hate to ask you this Eleazar, but would you mind? I need to know this." Carlisle asked

"Human emotions do not frighten me, Carlisle. She may not be able to even remember them now. "Turning and addressing me "Go ahead, Child. Fulfill the curiosity of this family that left you."

"Ready, Jasper?" He looked at me and nodded. "Can someone please stand close to me so that if I need to turn off the bat signal, I know to shut it down quickly." Alice quickly came to stand my by side with a sad smile on her face. "Ok, I'm just going to go over my memories, and you let me know if you feel anything."

I curled up on floor, closed my eyes, and started to go through my memories. I skipped over the memories of Edward for now and thought about how I felt when Edward told me that the family was gone. The feelings when I lay in bed feeling like I had no one to talk to, no one to call, no one to hold me while I was in pain. The feeling I had when they put me in the hospital; the desperation knowing that I couldn't talk to anyone. Thinking about trying to figure out how I was going to get out. Getting out and talking to werewolves and a medicine woman who didn't care about me, but wanted to gather information on vampires for her tribe; however, she helped me anyway. I sat and let the images flood my mind, feeling the familial loss as bad as death. The abandonment, the desperation for contact, and the fear of being alone washed over me time and time again until I felt the sobs wrack by body. I heard a thud in the room, a sob, and an agonized cry. I open my eyes to see every vampire except Jasper on their knees on the floor. I start to pull in my emotions relieved and satisfied that they could feel my pain even if only for a little while.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry." Alice sobbed. She put her hand on my shoulder and images flooded my field of vision. Visions of me running, and laughing – riding in a truck, being drunk. What were these? I'd never done these things. I heard Alice gasp and I looked up to her astonished look on her face. "Did you see that, Bella?"

"Yes, what in the hell was that?" I screeched.

"I just had a couple of visions of you seeing the future. Your eyes were all glazed over. And little snippets of your future. Is that what you saw?" Alice said excitedly.

I nodded my head. "Do it again." So Alice sat down in front of me and grabbed hold of my hand. Images flooded me again. Images of Carlisle and Esme staring into each other's eyes and leaving to go for a hunt, of Tanya running into the forest, of Elezar and Carmen leaving in their car, of Kate shopping, of Rosalie and Emmett doing things I'm not sure I should ever see, an image of Edward coming thru the front door… I let go of Alice's hand. "Wow."

"What did you see this time, Bella?" Alice questioned me.

"I think I just saw what everyone is going to be doing today." I looked at Rosalie and Emmett, and they both had big smiles on their faces. I knew that if I could blush, I would be bright red. Jasper laughed. I grabbed her hand again. I saw her and Jasper in a heated discussion, and then I saw Edward again, walking through the door. I let go of her hand. Not really sure how to feel about Edward arriving. I looked right at Alice. "How long until he arrives?"

"About a day," she said sadly.

Eleazar spoke to Carlisle, "Did you see that? She mirrored Alice's ability with physical contact."

"That is fascinating. Have you seen that before?" Carlisle looked at me like I was a science project. Not sure I liked that.

"No, I haven't, but it is better than I thought. I wonder how it will work with other abilities." Eleazar stated.

"Aw, come on. That is so cool. Do I have to be touching people?" I wondered aloud.

"I believe so. You can always try with some of the others here." Carlisle speculated.

Kate, who had not spoken much to me, spoke up, "I'm not sure how it will work with my ability, but we can try it."

"Can you tell me what it is you can do?"

She smiled slyly, "I run an electric current that can drop most people and vampires to their knees."

"Ok, let's give it a shot." She walked over to me and laid her hand in mine, and we waited. I felt something, but it felt more like someone was trying to prick my brain than send me an electric shock. I looked at her and she was looking at me like it was impossible that I was still standing. "Are you trying to do it now?"

"Yes," So I reached out my hand to touch Alice. I didn't see any images, but I still didn't feel the electric shock that Kate spoke of. Alice yelped, and Kate gasped. Both of then stepped away from me.

"That hurt!" Alice screamed.

"What the hell was all of that?"

I turned to look at her "Did you see images?"

"Spectacular!" Carlisle exclaimed

So I walked over to Elezar and held my hand out. He reluctantly put his hand in mine and I could see an aura around each of the vampires in the room. Some shone brightly, like Alice in purple, Kate in yellow, and Jasper in Green. While others were faint, like Tanya in pink and Carlisle in light blue. "Wow, that's amazing. Is that how you see everyone?"

Eleazar looked at me and smiled for the first time, "I'm not sure what you saw, Young One, as there is only one perspective that I have, but I see when people have abilities. With years of experience, I have been able to decipher those abilities."

"What color is around me?" I turned to look at him and noticed that his aura held a really soft cream color, which I thought was odd.

"Well, when you are holding my hand, you project orange. When you are by yourself, you project gold but your hue blends with the one you are combined with at that time."

"So very cool," I stated.

I started to look around the room and looked to Tanya, "I don't have an ability." I looked over to Elezar, who gave me a smirk but said nothing. I walked up to Tanya and held out my hand. She smiled and put her hand into mine. I could see how some people looked more beautiful to me. I felt attractive, and I felt almost predatory. I smiled at her and could for once understand why she was always happy. She was always in a constant state of arousal!

"That's very interesting, Tanya." I had to smile because I knew that she had no idea that her sexuality was an ability all in of itself. How interesting.

Finally I laid eyes on Jasper. He held his hand out to me, with a small smile. "This one could be scary with what I just did."

"You'll be fine. I'll send out happiness, and we'll have everyone laughing in the room in no time." So I walked over and put my hand in his. I thought that someone had sent an electrical shock from my hand all the way through my entire body. I couldn't let go of his hand and I turned to look at Jasper. His eyes had turned to onyx and he had a stressed look on his face. Then I was hit with a tidal wave of lust that knocked both of us to our knees, it swirled to desire, and then to wonder. When we were finally able to let go of each other's hands, we sat on the floor panting.

"What the fuck was that Jasper?" I breathed out.

"I have no idea. Were we projecting?" And as we looked at the other vampires in the room I could see that were weren't. They were looking with curiosity, nothing more. Wait, how do I know that they are curious? Elezar was looking at me oddly, his curiosity increasing, but I looked away from him.

"No, nothing. Why didn't you? I expected to be playing _Skip to My Loo_ by this time." Emmett responded.

I couldn't make eye contact with Jasper. What the fuck was that? I think I almost had an orgasm right there in front of everyone, and no one felt it. Awesome. I could feel Jasper looking at me, but I couldn't bring myself to make eye contact, so I looked at his chest. "That was odd."

"Agreed," was all he said.

I sat and listened to Carlisle and Eleazar discuss my ability like I was some kind of species in a laboratory, slowly feelng less and less from the people around me. I was sitting down on the stairway and thinking about the events that had transpired today. It was getting late and all the couples were getting ready to retire for the evening, and from my earlier visions I had with Alice, I was pretty sure I needed to retreat to my quarters before I saw any of that. Tanya came over to me.

"I have you some comfortable evening attire in your room upstairs in the dresser drawers for you. There is some music on CD's and some books for you to read until we get you set up a little better."

"Thank you, Tanya."

As I was heading upstairs, I could hear a wolf howl in the background.

**A/N – Ok folks let me know – just push the button. **

**Chapter 8 will be out in a day or two (with a surprise lemon…) **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N – Disclaimer, this story is rated M for language and lemons. If you are not 18 – go away come back when you are!**

**Oh yeah, Step owns all things Twilight, I'm just messing with her junk…**

**And a BIG Thank You going out to my Beta givemesomevamp… This is my longest chapter yet! Primarily due to my addition… have fun.**

Chapter 8

Jacob Point of View

I was about to make the run back up to Alaska, and of course, Quil and Embry had to come along. They just wanted to get a glimpse of that strawberry-blonde, Uma Thurman look alike. Should just call them pussy hounds. I swear they would sniff it out anywhere. Gross.

It's been a week since _Tanya _aka the Uma leech came to pick up Bella. We met at the border of the reservation. She looked at us like we could be her next meal, and it sent a shiver up my spine. She might be beautiful, but that hungry look is still creepy. It was hard to tell if she wanted our blood or if it was something different. According to Quil and Embry, it was something different. _Whatever and nasty._

I should have thought to give the leeches my number so someone could have called me when she woke up. _Will she want to drain me of all my blood?_ I guess I never really thought about it. I'd never had the misfortune to have to be in the same room as the bloodsuckers, so I wasn't sure how Bella would react. I just couldn't believe she's one of _them _now. It's more than a tragedy. The level on the suck-o-meter can't measure how bad this situation is in reality. I thought she was it. She was going to be my everything. We were on the path to be everything to each other. Once Dad and Charlie got her out of the nuthouse and she spent time with Migina, our tribal medicine woman, who I still think is crazier than anyone on this earth, she did seem better. She ate, she showered, and she would even talk to you if you asked her a question. I remember the two days that were pivotal for her.

_Flashback_

_I had been feeling horrible, running what I thought was a fever, when Bella had come to visit. Dad had taken off to see the council because he knew that it was only a matter of time for the change to occur. I was going to be a werewolf. Sam and Paul were heading to my home, but Bella had beat them there somehow after leaving Migina's home from her "therapy" session, which meant she was high as a kite and would have the munchies very soon. She was sitting beside my bed asking me what I wanted to eat when I felt like my whole body break out into a sweat. My body started to vibrate and my breathing became rapid and shallow. Bella's eyes just about bugged out of her head and she ran outside to get some fresh air. Sam and Paul pulled me outside and set me in the front yard. Sam was talking to me, trying to get me through my first transformation, while Paul was trying to get Bella to go inside. When Bella became hysterical because Sam was with me, I phased right in front of everyone. I knocked Sam back about 10 feet before he phased. I could hear Sam talking to me in my head, telling me to calm down and back up from Bella. Paul was in full wolf form standing in front of Bella like a guard dog while Embry was holding onto her and trying to calm her hysterics down. She was rocking back and forth in his arms chanting, "There is no normal. There is no normal." _

That was the day that she knew she had a whole world of freaks to relate to. She wasn't alone in this fucked up world. It was a bad day and a good day. We were welcomed into another world. We might not have understood, but we were together in it. She told me that I was her sun. I kept her warm and in orbit. She had a place to go to always. I knew that that leech had broken her heart, but he did so much more to her than that. He left her feeling unwanted and unlovable. She constantly felt worthless and that she had no place in this world. The more I tried to convince her that she was a lovable and beautiful woman the more she would withdrawal from me; telling me that she could never be anything to me, that she didn't belong anywhere. It was a night at the bonfire with the pack that finally convinced her that she belonged in our fucked up world of the supernatural…

_We were going down to the beach for a big bonfire talking about phasing and control. The pack had grown considerably by this time and they were constantly peppering Bella with questions about vampires and the Cullens. Leah had asked her if she had ever "gotten her freak on" with any of the vampire men. She had always been so vague about her physical relationship. I had always assumed that she and HIM had been doing the nasty so I never bothered to ask. Bella had told Leah about Edward (actually using his name that time) never going that far, never getting past KISSING, and that when he left he had told her that he didn't want her. Leah was by her side, telling her how all men were assholes and to pay no mind to what that leech said, when Paul said to Leah "Don't worry no one wants you either, Leah." It was a good thing that Paul was sitting down because Bella picked up a log and broke it across his back. She was screaming a string of profanities that I'm not sure I'd even heard before at him until she broke down into hysterical sobs. I carried her back to my house and calmed her down. She curled up into a ball, and I spooned her body. She woke up in the middle of the night and reached out to me. That was the first night that we had sex. It was not my best performance, but it could have been worse. When Leah came to check on her the next morning, she wouldn't let anyone in the pack into my house until we were decent. She had won over the Ice Queen by defending her and attacking Paul. If anyone could win over Leah, it would have to be Bella._

Thinking back to that first night we were intimate was not what I needed to be thinking …. We're here. I leaned back and let out a howl.

I could smell them before I could see them.

_Do we stay wolf or phase back?_

_You need to stay wolf for a bit – please wait this time. _I replied

The blonde, daddy vampire was the first to approach me. "Hello, Bella asked us to come out here and greet you. She's unsure of her bloodlust and wanted to make sure you would be safe. She will be on the front porch, but will be restrained by her brother, Emmett, and his wife, Rosalie, just in case."

I shook my head because I wasn't prepared to phase right now. We followed his sickenly sweet scent up to the palace that I had found earlier and there she stood. She was the same, but different. Her hair looked longer and I think she may have been taller. Her skin had lost its glow, turning into the alabaster look of a corpse like the rest of them. To say that the hardened features made her more beautiful would be hard to say out loud, but would be the truth. If she was beautiful before; she was stunning now. She stood on their porch with her eyes closed breathing in very shallow pants. When she finally took in a deep breath, she opened her eyes. I let out a whine after seeing her eyes glowing blood red. It was almost painful to see Bella look like a killer. "Hey Jakie, well I don't want to eat you in wolf form. Did you come to see me or just make sure I'm alive? Emmett and Rosalie will hold onto me to make sure I don't try to attack you if you want to phase so that we can talk?" I nodded my head and jogged into the woods to phase.

_Stay wolf until we're sure she isn't going to try and kill me. _I told Quil and Embry before phasing.

"Bells, I'm coming out of the woods now." And I walked out of the forest and looked at her. She didn't seem to be all crazy and wanting to jump at me, so I stepped closer and closer. Nothing. I smiled. "Well, do your worst. Take a whiff." She took in a large breath, looked at me and shrugged her shoulders.

She looked at the two leeches holding onto her, "Ok, you guys were right. He does smell kinda nasty. Like a wet dog." And with that, the big one and the blonde one let go of her and walked back into the house. She walked up to me looking at me like she was seeing me for the first time. "You look so different with these new eyes of mine. You can tell the guys they can stop hiding. I'm not going to hurt them." With that, Quil and Embry phased and came out to where we stood with shorts on this time. _Thank God._

Embry was the first to break the stare down, "Bells, you look like a fuckin' model. Do all of you have to look so hot? It's just not fair to the rest of the population." He walked up and gave her a big hug. You could tell that both of them found each other's scents offensive, but shared the affection anyway.

"Yeah, I guess we do." She smiled while she replied, but I could see her looking back to the front door where Uma was standing, smiling. "As you can see, Tanya is taking good care of me." We nodded in her direction. Bella then leaned in and gave Quil a hug as well. She turned to me and gave me a hug. Her smell was so sweet it almost burnt my nose, and she was so cold it actually caused me to take a sudden intake of breath. I could tell that she was trying to hug us carefully; she was encircling us with her arms, but not fully making contact, barely touching our skin. "Wow, touching you is like touching fire!"

"Huh, and I thought hugging you was like hugging an ice cube." I said in retort. She laughed in relief.

"Very funny. I would invite you in, but I was given strict orders not to do so. They were afraid that if your odor," she smiled and put her hands in the air when I started to protest, shaking her head, "Got into the house, it would take a long, long time to get it out."

"Sure, sure, I just wanted to come and make sure you were ok, and let you know all the things that have happened since you left. And to give you an update about Charlie." She got a frightened look on her face.

She turned to face the house, but spoke at a normal level. "I would like to go somewhere to talk to Jake. Is it safe for me to go to the gazebo by the lake?"

The blonde, daddy leech replied, "Bella, that will be fine. Do you want anyone to go with you?"

"No, I'm positive that's not necessary. I don't feel any draw to his blood at all. I'll be where you can see me; we should be fine." She paused and looked at the Uma leech, "Tanya, would you like to show Quil and Embry around the property? I think they would be particularly interested in seeing those springs you told me about earlier." She smiled at Tanya and looked over in the direction of Quil and Embry, and then she winked! She winked at them!

The Uma leech walked down the steps slowly, swinging her hips like she knew we were all watching from different angles, and turned to Quil and Embry. "Would you to see the hot springs we have here? They are quite rare, and are exquisite in their own right."

Quil looked at Embry, "Uh, sure." He said shrugging his shoulders

"Lead the way…" Embry smiled and held out his arm leading them down the driveway.

I turned to look at Bella, then over to the gazebo, "Race you?"

"Human?" She laughed. She smiled this little evil grin, and I had no longer finished nodding my head and she was gone, sitting at the gazebo, laughing at me and waving. "C'mon slow poke. It has a great view of the lake," she yelled. Laughing at her enthusiasm, I ran over there. She looked at me with a smile, but her eyes looked almost scared. "Tell me how Charlie is doing."

"Well, we told him enough to know that you aren't dead. He came to see you before the Uma leech-"

"Tanya."

"Tanya came to get you. He thought you were dead or asleep. Dad started telling Charlie about our legends, about the wolves and the cold ones. Charlie started yelling at him about his superstitions and being a crazy old Indian, so we went outside and I phased in front of him." She looked at me with wide eyes. I knew she was doing everything she could not to interrupt, so I didn't miss a beat. "Ok, well, he fainted. When he finally came to, he told me to never do that again in front of him. He wanted me to deliver a message from him. He wrote it here in this letter and asked me to give it to you. And that's it, I guess."

"That's it, I guess." She smirked. "I guess he understands now why I deserved to be in the nuthouse."

"He said he mentioned that in his letter, and that after you had time, he wanted you to call him."

"Ok, I can do that." I pulled out the letter from Charlie, handing it to her, and then pulled out two more envelopes and handed them to her.

"Once news got out that I was coming here to be the Wolf express, the letters started to appear on my bed. Everyone misses you."

She ducked her head and took the letters with a small smile. "Thank you for doing this," she said with sincerity. I just shook my head, indicating that I was good, and we turned to look out at the water. We sat there and watched the fog rise off of the water in the moonlight, just enjoying the silence. You could see some of the other leeches sitting in the mansion. I'm not sure if they were watching out to make sure I didn't hurt Bella or that she didn't hurt me, but it was annoying nonetheless. She let out a small chuckle and turned to me, "So, I take it you didn't have any problems finding the vamps here in Denali?" She put her hand up to stop me, "Tanya told me about you guys showing up, and then one of them phasing in front of the whole coven."

I rolled my eyes, "Embry."

"Yeah, I figured." She smiled and leaned into me. She was so cold. I ran my hand up her arm, to slide over her collarbone and up her neck. I could feel her visibly shudder.

"I can't be making you cold. You are freezing."

"No, it's like running the hottest thing next to fire up my skin without it burning. Then when you pull away, it feels cold. Weird."

"Yeah, weird." And then an awkward silence fell. I really wanted to kiss her. I just didn't know if I could. I mean she's a leech and all, and _that's just gross. _So I leaned into her and touched my lips to hers. And it was once again so cold. I smiled and looked up at her, not finding the words I needed to say.

"Jake, listen, it's ok. We had good times. But this," and she waved her hand down her body, "Well, it changes everything. " She nudged me with her shoulder lightly, "Not only that. Long distance relationships never work."

"That doesn't mean we can't still have good times."

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea." I turned to her.

"Has HE shown back up? Did you go BACK to him?"

"No Jake, it's not like that. I just don't know what I'm going to do." She paused and looked at the ground. "Besides, he's not here. He hasn't gotten here… yet."

"So that's what you're waiting on. You're just waiting for HIM to show back up. Then the rest of us can take a back seat." I yelled at her.

She stood up, getting right in my face, screaming back with more volume than I thought her capable. "You know it's not like that. Fuck you, Jake. Seriously, this is my fucking life, and I can do with it what I want." She turned to walk away, and I grabbed her arm to stop her. She dragged me a couple of steps before the hair stood up on the back of my neck and I started to fight my body's natural instinct to phase. "Really, Jake. Is that what you thought? That I was just waiting to be attacked so that I could come back to him?" She said much calmer this time.

"Well, sometimes, yeah." I shrugged my shoulders, trying to tell her I didn't know what else to say. I looked down at the floor of the gazebo and picked up a small rock that was lying just outside of the steps. I threw it into the lake. "Well, if you haven't taken him back," I looked up at her and smiled "Can we be friends with benefits?" And then she smacked me. DAMN that hurt.

"Asshole." She looked at me with a big smile. "You smell."

And just like that, we were fine again. "You don't smell any better to me; trust me." We walked along the shore of the lake slowly and chit chatted about the reservation and the town of forks for a while longer. Out of the tree line, I could see Quil and Embry return with the Uma leech, waiting at the mansion's front steps for me. "Well, it looks like we should probably head back to the res. Billy will be waiting for news. I'll call Charlie and let him know that I delivered your letter." She nodded her head. "I wrote a bunch of the pack's phone numbers on one of the envelopes since your cell got broken during the attack. I know they all would like to hear from you."

"Ok, thanks for all of this Jake. I love you."

"I love you too, Bells. Don't be a stranger." I laughed.

"You bet." And she walked up on the porch.

I looked over to Quil and Embry, "You ready to blow this joint?"

They both laughed and we all walked to the woods to phase back for the journey home. The Uma leech turned from the doorway. "Now you come back and see us sometime." She winked saucily and walked into the house.

**

* * *

**

**AN – Ok here is the addition to my Chapter 8… my very first lemon… SURPRISE!**

This is for you mama4dukes….

Tanya's Point of view from Chapter 8:

_Bella turned to Carlisle, "I would like to go somewhere to talk to Jake. Is it safe for me to go to the gazebo by the lake?"_

"_Bella, that will be fine. Do you want anyone to go with you?" _

"_No, I'm positive that's not necessary. I don't feel any draw to his blood at all. I'll be where you can see me We should be fine." She paused and looked at me, "Tanya, would you like to show Quil and Embry around the property? I think they would be particularly interested in seeing those springs you told me about earlier." She smiled at me and looked over in the direction of Quil and Embry, and then she winked. _

_Oh yeah, game on girl._

_I walked down the steps, slowly swaying my hips. Yeah, right here, you man-beasts. I turned in their direction and purred out. "Would you to see the hot springs we have here? They are quite rare, and are exquisite in their own right." _

_Quil looked at Embry, "Uh, sure." He said shrugging his shoulders._

"_Lead the way…" Embry smiled and held out his arm for me to go down the drive._

I led them away from the house in the direction of the hot springs. They occur naturally, and we were fortunate enough to have five on the property we owned. It was the one farthest away and used most infrequently, but I believed it appropriate for this _seduction._

"The springs are five miles north-west of here; can you keep up if I run?" I taunted.

"Oh, we can keep up. Run along, and we'll be right behind you." The one they called Embry said.

I took off as quickly as my feet would carry me. With a quick glance, I could see the two horse-sized wolves less than a hundred feet behind me. It should take us less than fifteen minutes to get there so I ran a pattern that would keep us in the least dense part of the forest before getting to the clearing and the springs. They kept up with me quite well. I was surprised actually; I thought vampires as a species would be faster. That could be a fun exercise later. As I neared the clearing, I slowed down with the wolves were close behind me. I walked out into the clearing at a little faster than a normal human stroll and into the moonlight. I saw them look at one another, each waiting for the other to take the first leap of faith. I smiled my most seductive smile, "The springs are right past this tree line. If you would like to join me, I'm going for a dip." I started to walk to the springs, removing clothing as I walked. First my shoes, which I simply stepped out of. Next, I hung my blouse on a branch. I heard the familiar sound of a wolf phasing back to human and looked back to see that it was Embry who had phased first. He was a beautiful specimen of a man-child. His dark skin seemed to absorb the moonlight and made him seem darker than the surrounding field of light snow. Standing there stark naked in the light made him seem dark and mysterious, but I could see the lustful and mischievous gleam in his eyes, not to mention his most impressive, fully-erect cock.

I smiled again with half- lidded eyes, "I promise not to bite, if you promise not to." I stepped out of my leggings and hung them on another branch. I stepped to the other side of the tree line to take in the view of the hot spring. This spring was not as large as some of the others on our property, but the setting was perfect for my planned debauchery. As I reached the edge of the springs, I could smell the familiar scents of jasmine and sandalwood that I so frequently added to this pool. As I removed my bra, I pulled out a pouch of the strongest salts I had and added them to the water just as Embry walked up behind me. The smell of the salts hit my senses strong, just as his scent reached me. It was greatly beneficial that the offensive wet dog scent was lessened in his human form, and with the salts that I added to the water, it was barely noticeable.

His hands ghosted up to my hair, which I had pulled up with a clip before we left the house. He unclasped the clip and let my hair fall to my shoulders. His hands ghosted to my waist before he laid his hands that were the like molten lava on my skin. Both of us took a sharp intake of breath as a reaction to the contact. I turned my head to see the dark pools of his eyes, taking in my almost naked body. "Aphrodite must be so upset that you are so flawlessly beautiful."

I turned so that I could face him. His hands remained on my waist, but as I turned his hands slid across my stomach and lower back leaving trails of heat in their wake. My eyes traveled from his chest up to his eyes. "So sweet," I whispered. I lifted my hand to his lips where he feathered a kiss on just the tip. I trailed one finger down his mouth to his jaw line, and then slowly trailed it down his neck, across his jugular that was deliciously pumping his blood through his body, distracting me momentarily. I saw Quil just step to the other side of the tree line and smiled. As a vampire, sometimes the way we look at people can put them in a trance, but I have always been able to lessen the trace-like state into something more like stunned arousal, which judging by both of their obvious arousals was not going to be needed.

I looked over to the springs, knowing that my body would be bitter cold to their overheated bodies. "Let's get warmed up in the water." I stepped to the edge of the water and backed onto the beach that led to the spring. As I continued to step backwards, Embry who had his hands on my waist, let his hand fall and remained standing at the edge of the water to watch my retreat. He quickly glanced over to Quil, jerked his head towards me and walked into the water.

Watching two muscle-bound, young Native American men approach me side by side was frighteningly arousing. It felt like being trapped, and I liked it. As I backed into water until it reached my shoulders, Embry reached out to me with his hand on top of the water. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me forward flush to his body. A sea of flames washed over the front of my body as his mouth descended onto mine. I was pulled into a charring kiss that forced the air from my lungs. Another body pressed into my backside, which sent me into another spiral of heat. Quil's lips trailed from my neck down to my shoulder blades while his hands slid around to cup my breasts. Embry pulled back from our kiss to see, what I am sure looked like a wanton jade, as these two man-beasts pressed me between their bodies.

Quil trailed his tongue up the shell of my ear, and whispered, "Now sweetheart, each of us can take you slow and easy or we can take you hard and fast, but both of us taking you right here, standing in the water will fulfill a fantasy that I have had since I laid eyes on you."

I ran my hand up the side of my body to Quil's arm. Running up the heated length, I pulled his head down from my ear to my mouth for a blistering kiss. "Whatever your body desires," I breathe out.

Embry bent down in the water and lifted me up to where I could feel his cock resting at my entrance. He moved his cock back and forth in my slick folds. I wrapped my legs around his body and pulled myself onto him as he surged in me with a thrust. Blinding heat filled me to the core. I gasped and moaned.

"Holy fuck! You are tight! God, Tanya, SHIT!"

"EM, EM, AH, SHIT!" I screamed.

"Are you ready for this goddess?" And before I could answer, his cock was at my ass, entering me slowly.

"OH FUCK, OH FUCK, OH FUCK! " I screamed louder. I could hear Quil hiss as he entered me.

Combustion.

Fire.

Ovens of Heaven.

I was stretched and consumed with the feeling of being penetrated. That exquisite sensation of being completely filled. My mind raced and my breathing picked up. Quil in my ass and Embry in my pussy was an incredible feeling. I was stretched to the max. "Aw Fuck, Tanya, your ass is like a vice. Relax for me, Baby." Quil gritted through his teeth. I took a deep breath; Embry pulled back and entered me again. Quil began thrusting in opposition to Embry's thrusts. When Quil was ass deep Embry was almost out.

My walls and ass were filled with scorching heat and lecherous sensations. My pussy was sending shock waves back to my ass as my orgasm slammed into me, "OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!" I screamed in my release. Both of them stilled and grabbed tighter, gritting their teeth and growling, trying to keep from coming.

While their heat still filled me, I started to wiggle to get more friction as the sensations started to swirl again. "OH FUCK ME, OH MY GOD, FUCK ME HARD!" I wailed.

They started pounding into me in sync. I was being sandwiched between these two man-beasts. The heat from their bodies and the springs bringing my temperature much higher than ever. I could feel their heartbeats and their breathing become ragged. I rocked my body to the rhythm they set, listening to the grunts and pants and breathless whispers. I felt their cocks swell as their thrusts became harder and more frantic. I screamed as my orgasm shattered my senses. I turned my head to the side to ensure that I would not bite them as I continued to wail while my orgasm continued to ebb and flow and pulse in ways it never had before. The three of us stood there in the spring, panting. I could feel their heartbeats start to slow slightly, and I felt Embry smile against my hair.

"Well, I think these springs are quite lovely. Do you bring all of your guests to this location?"

I let out a laugh. "No, this is usually my spring. The others don't like it because it doesn't have a diving platform." They each pulled back from me and went further into the water.

We played and swam in the spring for a little while splashing and laughing as we all lulled into a restful silence. I was surprised to find that they were so young! My previous assumptions may have been slightly skewed, and I am thanking the Gods above for youthful exuberance.

"Gentlemen, as much as I hate to end our adventure here, we should probably get back to the house. They will wonder what you are up to." I loaded the phrase with sarcasm, but I believe it fell on deaf ears. They exited the water quickly.

They were barely at the tree line when they phased. I got out quickly and put on my clothes as I ran to the clearing to catch up with them. They picked up their clothing that had been left there in haste. I shook my head and just muttered, "Kate is going to be so jealous." I smiled at them as I ran back to the house. "Come visit again, and I'll talk to my sister. I can tell you now that she's sorry she missed this. Hell, I might even mention it to Irina." And I laughed all the way back while they stood there with goofy smiles on their faces, and their tongues hanging out their mouths.

Werewolves. It takes a lot to shock me, but I had every intention of taking them to that spring and fucking them unconscious, each of them. Somehow, they turned those tables on me and fucked me sore. And that's saying a lot.

* * *

**A/N – Ok so did I disappoint? **

**Let me know, push the button. Good, Bad or Ugly?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer – Stephanie owns all – I just like to play with her junk!**

**A/N – Thanks to my all new beta LucyLu74 – you're all kick ass, in redheaded kind of way!**

* * *

Chapter 9 – Edwards Return

Bella Point of View

I walked back into the house after Jake's visit with my letters in hand, not really sure if I wanted to read them right away, when Alice came bouncing into the room. "Put your letters away, you can read those later, Edward will be here soon!" I looked over to her ready to give her a snide comment. Her smile was bright and she was vibrating with anticipation as she looked me over. She put her hand up to stop my verbal assault. "I know, you haven't forgiven me and you're still mad, yada yada yada, but you need to borrow my gift right now. We can to go to the front porch"

"Fine, I'll be there in two minutes." I ran upstairs and put my letters into my room for later and freshened up real quick. Ugh, I smell like dog.

When I arrived on the porch, Alice was sitting on a large pillow with another pillow facing her, she had wrapped a turban on her head trying to look like one of those ladies in the Caribbean that carries fruit on their head – very unsuccessfully I might add. "Come an' sit down child, ye need to come an' see Cleo" she said in a broken Jamaican accent. I stood looking at her like she had lost her mind. She tore the turban off her head and wiped the smirk off her face. "Ok, fine. Be like that. Seriously, you need to work on your ability with me. You're going to want to see some things. And since you can just use my gift now, I'm not giving away any secrets." Alice had always been very selective on which visions she would share. She was very diplomatic about what was appropriate to share and what she kept to herself. This was her way of opening this door to me. She was sharing something very personal and although she didn't have to do much to do so, it doesn't go unnoticed that she was being very unselfish in doing so. I sat down in front of her, not saying anything, making eye contact and scooting forward just to where our knees almost touched. "Ready?"

I shook my head yes, and she scooted forward to where our knees were touching and I started seeing images in front of my eyes. The first image was of Edward running up the driveway, towards me, putting his hands on my face and kissing me. Then an image of me in a truck again. An image of me with my eyes glazed over sitting on the front porch. The image of Edward was coming again and I pulled back away from Alice so that I no longer had contact, but the image continued to play in my field of vision. I took a deep breath and tried to push it away. I looked up to Alice, who was smiling at me "Can you choose what you see?"

"Sometimes, but that takes a lot of concentration. All of my visions are based on decisions that people have made, if they change their mind, or if there is an unknown factor, things can change. Do you want to try again?"

"Yes, but I want to try and concentrate on when Edward will arrive. How can you look at the timing?"

"It's not an exact science, but you can try to look at something that has a time stamp on it for you. A clock on a wall, someone's watch, anywhere time is kept. This will also help you pinpoint when something is going to happen."

"Ok, I want to try again. " Emmett can you come over here and decide to do something while I'm trying to do this with Alice?"

"Sure thing." He bounced outside to where we were sitting and waited for us to continue. I scooted forward and let our knees touch and I put my hands on her knees and tried to focus on Emmett. I could see that he was going to swing at me and it would be in 3 seconds, so after seeing the image in my mind, I turned to see Emmett start to swing his arm, and I put my hand up to block him. "Pretty cool Bells." And then he twisted his arm and pulled me off the porch with me landing twelve feet out into the snow.

Alice chimed in "If there is a split second decision made, the visions can't keep up. And since you need to be in contact with me, it will make it harder to do things like that."

"OK, one more time." I sat down in front of her and touched our knees and put my hands on her for the connection and let the images flow once again. "Go again Emmett." This time I saw him try to swing in and pick me up and I decided to step out of the way, and kick my foot out, tripping him. I opened my eyes and did just that_! Déjà vu had nothing on this!_

"Way to go Bells. You going to be a pain in the ass like this one?" Emmett said pointing to Alice.

I gave him a dirty look "Not likely Emmett. I'm just trying to figure out how this shit works. If I'm not touching her, it doesn't work anyway. Not to worry." I smiled snidely.

I played the image of Edward running up the driveway over again. I let go of Alice and continued to let the same image keep playing over and over in my head. _If I put my hand on his lips when he puts his hands on my face what will happen? _The image changed slightly, he ran up to me and I put my hands up to his mouth in the scene developing. I stopped thinking about it and opened my eyes. Alice was looking at me. "What?"

"I think you were using my gift without making contact with me."

"No, I was just playing the same thing over and over in my head." _I wasn't right? _"Edward will be here in an hour?" I asked her, trying to see if I'm using this _gift_ correctly.

"Yes, 54 minutes to be exact. If you would like to change your outfit, I have something you could wear."

"Um, no. I'm fine just like this." She may be opening up to me, but I'm not going to be her dress up doll.

"Yeah, I saw that. I just had to try." And with that, she got up and went back into the house. I sat there and tried to use her gift and playing the images in my head over and over again, trying to figure out the best way to use this. _I think I can do this without having contact with her…. Interesting._

* * *

I knew I had to play this right. Edwards return will be like a party with everyone here. This is going to get ridiculous.

Jasper came out on the porch and sat down at the other end, looking at me with a smirk on his face.

"Go ahead Jasper, what's on your mind."

"Nothin', you're emotions are all over the charts. I just wanted to come out and make sure you're ok. If you need help, all you have to do is ask."

"Tell me something Jasper…." Coming out a little huskier than I intended.

"Sure Darlin'" Sounding just a little too sexy.

"What the hell was that? That thing that happened earlier? When you were sharing your gift with me." I was feeling confused and embarrassed, but I'm not really sure what else. It wouldn't have been a bad thing to repeat the other emotions we shared earlier; other than we're talking about my ex-best-friend's husband. And I don't know this man, other than he's the Cullen that sits in the background and watches everyone. _Creepy_.

"I'm not exactly sure. I've never shared my gift before. I was putting off happy emotions, and when you touched me, it morphed into something different. Then your shield came down trapping it all in. No need to be embarrassed, it was a happy emotion" he put his hand over his mouth "in_ a way._" He chuckled under his breath.

"So you don't know then." I stared at him.

He laughed and shook his head no. "I'll talk to you later, Bella. You need to get yourself calmed down. I didn't mean to disturb you. Let me know if you need me to help." He jumped off the porch and ran into the woods before I could say anything else. _What the hell? Is he always that mysterious? _

* * *

I was watching the clock counting down the moments until Edward's arrival. I was trying my hardest not to use Alice's gift on the front porch. Several of the family members have gathered to greet him when he arrives. I'm just not ready for anyone to know that I can do that yet. It's just weird, and I'm not sure I'm doing it right anyway.

I could hear him running up the driveway, just like the vision that I shared with Alice showed me. He ran up to me and put his hands on my face, leaning down slowly to kiss me. I put my hand up to stop his kiss. A small smile came across his face and I looked up into his eyes. I WAS ASSAULTED WITH EVERYONE'S THOUGHTS.

_Oh look at them; it's good to see them together again. I've missed my boy so much – Esme_

_There he is. Everything's going to be ok now. – Carlisle_

_Yumm, he looks good enough to lick – Tanya_

_God, he is going to be so fuckin' pussy whipped when this is done, ha ha – Emmett_

_Edward! We should talk before you go off and talk to Bella. There is a lot you need to know! – Alice_

_Oh look, the Golden Boy has returned. You see, I didn't fuck up everything. You did, you fucker! – Jasper_

_Look at her! Look at my Bella, this should have never happened. How did I let this happen? – Edward_

"Hello Bella, I've missed you." He said over my fingers, while kissing the tips of my fingers that were on his lips.

"Hello Edward." I took a step back and tried to break contact with him, but he stepped forward still touching me.

_Edward! I need to talk to you! Before you run off with Bella! – Alice_

He ignored her. "Bella, how did all this happen? I got a text from Rose saying you were here in Denali, as a vampire and I came as soon as I could."

I proceeded to tell him the story about Victoria attacking me, and about Tanya coming to get me. At some point in time, he took his hands off of me, but I could still hear some people's thoughts. Especially if they were close. It was hard to act like I couldn't hear them.

"So, Victoria attacked you, the wolves found you here in Denali and Tanya came to get you? All while you were in the middle of changing into a vampire?" The words were coming out of his mouth, but his thoughts were totally different. _What the fuck is wrong with you, you silly girl. Why would you hang around werewolves? And how could you possibly trust Tanya enough to have her come and get you? She is a total whore! And not to mention a horrible influence on you, that was so stupid._

I took everything in, but not being able to respond to his thoughts, I was getting more and more upset, but I answered his statement. "Yes, that about sums up those 4 fuckin' days of my life." I gritted through my clenched teeth

"Oh love, this is such a tragedy. This is not the life I would have chosen for you." _What the hell is wrong with you? I never thought that Victoria would come for you and turn you into this monster. It would have been better if she just killed you. I should have done it; your blood was so sweet. The most exquisite thing in the world. I should have been the one to drink from you. I WAS YOUR SINGER. If anyone was to be able to drink your blood, it should have been me._

"Oh that's right, I remember. Yes, you, you sanctimonious shithead chose to leave me." _Fucker_

"Bella, I had to. I had to do what I could to keep you safe." _Either that or surrender to your blood. After tasting you, it was the only thing I could think of. And what such language! We really need to work on that!_

"Because Jasper attacked me? At my own god damn birthday party?"

"Yes. Bella, I love you. You see, we all were a danger to you. And I just couldn't have you in that kind of danger." _It was me. I wanted your blood too much. If we didn't leave, I was going to drain you. And if I couldn't have you, they couldn't either._

_EDWARD! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU! YOU MIGHT WANT TO KNOW ABOUT BELLA'S GIFTS! KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER! – Alice_

_Edward! She's getting pretty angry. I think you should step away from her. - Jasper_

"You love me? Did you just fuckin' say that?"

"Yes love. Of course I love you, why would you think anything else?" _Oh my, it won't be the same. You just don't seem like my old Bella, but we'll get you back to being her again. It won't be the same without the temptation of your blood, but if we changed your clothes and got you to work on your language some, and then sending you to etiquette school would be a must. You have so much potential to be what I want, someone for only me. And you could be, with the right training and direction that I could give you. Wait, did Alice just say that Bella has a gift, like an ability? _"Alice, did you say that Bella has gifts?"

"I'll be fuckin' damned! Did you just ask a question about me, to Alice, right in front of me? You fuckin' asshole! And is that how you treat people you fuckin' love? You are so fuckin' full of shit. Go sell crazy ass fuckin' vampire somewhere else, I'm all full here! "I walked toward the lake to get away from him.

"Yes Edward, that's why I've been trying to get your attention …" Alice stated impatiently.

"Well, what is it?" Edward demanded to Alice, turning to her

"She can borrow our gifts, if you're touching her." _And she might be able to use them when we're not touching her._ He turned to look at me, but I had already turned to walk away. I would not let him see that I heard his hurtful thoughts.

"Really? That's magnificent!" _Oh my goodness, she did not just hear my thoughts. Bella? BELLA? BELLA, YOU ANSWER ME THIS MINUTE, LITTLE GIRL IF YOU CAN HEAR ME!_

I turned to look at him, staring into his eyes. "Did you really just call me 'little girl' ? As if you think you can just walk over here with all your sanctimonious crap and speak to me. Get the fuck away from me." He walked over to me trying to grab my arms, pushing his hands away I said in a low growl, "Get away from me!"

_No! You will listen to me. You might be silent to me, but if you can hear me you will listen to every word I have to say to you. You are mine, you will go nowhere. You can't live this life without my help. You need me, and I love you. Now play nice in front of my family and then we can go somewhere else and talk._

"Edward, I do not want to go anywhere with you. We will not go anywhere to talk. I am not your property. Get away from me." I said as calmly as I could.

"Bella, love. I don't think you understand. Once vampires mate, we mate for life." _And you are MINE._

"Hmm, that's odd. After you left me in the woods, after telling me that you not only didn't love me, you didn't want me and that you were taking your family away from me. And that it would be as if you and your family never existed." I could hear gasps from the crowd gathered around us. "You told me my mind was like a sieve, that my memories of you would fade, that I would forget and move on."

"Love, I tried to explain this to you. Will you just listen to me? We needed to leave for your safety. I didn't think you'd run to werewolves like an idiot." _You listen to me; we will discuss this away from my family. Do not drag them into this you child. _

"Are you serious? You did not just say that. Would it bug you to know that I had a damn good time fuckin' one of those werewolves?" That got his attention, he stumbled back.

"You, you… you defiled yourself with one of those…those animals?" _How vile are you? What kind of girl are you? WHORE!_

I turned and tried to run from him, but he had a strong grip on my arms. I grabbed a hold of his elbows and tried to twist out of his grasp. "LET ME GO! LET ME GO YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" He did not lessen his grip, if anything, he gripped harder, so I gripped harder and I pulled on him will all my strength, maybe a little too hard… And then I tore his arms off!

* * *

**A/N – Ok, so let me know folks! Hit the button…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer – Stephanie owns all, I'm just playing with her junk.**

**Thank you to my beta LucyLu74 for making me make sense *hugs***

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Jasper's Point of View

I had tried to retire to my room for the evening several times. And each time I would try to go into the room, my wife would follow me and ask me to do another trivial task. I had been keeping a close eye on Bella to make sure she didn't do anything to hostile to the dog when he visited. I sat on the porch for their entire visit. They seemed to have a nice talk, and no one died. So once things were settled, I headed back into our room.

There's a storm a brewin' with that woman. Alice and I have not had a full conversation since her arrival. Strike that, we have not had a full conversation since she kicked me out. If it hadn't been for Rose, I wouldn't even be here. And God knows they need me here for Bella. . It seems the Cullen family has forgotten what it's like to be around a new vampire. She's a volatile newborn. I was hoping that the arrival of Bella on the scene would have helped my situation. But no, I cannot get Alice to talk to me in any kind of reasonable manner. Her emotions towards me range anywhere from their original cocktail of resentment and disappointment to regret, resignation, and irritation. I have sat back and waited to speak to that woman, but she keeps blowing me off. I've never been a man to initiate a confrontation, but it will come to that if she doesn't hurry up and speak to me. And that damn gift of hers doesn't make this any better. She knows when I'm going to approach her, so she makes sure she's unavailable. She's being a bitch and she knows it.

Alice is now out on the porch working with Bella on her gift. A gift, mind you, that has brought me to my knees with an electrical current and then followed up with lust so strong, I almost messed myself in front of the whole family. Albeit an interesting reaction to have to Bella, but watching her strut around here in her jeans is enough to make a man need to take a few moments to himself out in the woods. She is definitely a different creature than when she was human. And I thought she was an emotional roller coaster then. Now she's like a Mac Truck driving through town. More controlled and focused (oddly enough for a newborn) but with a strength that could be a force of its own. I'd be willing to place a bet that she could bring me to my knees with her intensity.

######

I went out to the porch to get ready for the show. Bella is a rather angry newborn and I'm anxiously awaiting Edward's return. The fact that he blamed me for his decision to leave the family only fuels the fire for my itch of road fever. I would like nothing more than to skip town and never look back. But I need to get this issue with Alice resolved and then make sure Bella is ok. I need separation from the Cullens. But I really hate the thought of leaving Bella in their care. I'm not sure leaving her with Tanya would be any better, but at least she wouldn't be held back in her pursuits. That could be an amusing prospect.

"Go ahead Jasper, what's on your mind?" Bella cocked her head to the side, looking at me like I was breaking her concentration.

"Nothin', you're emotions are all over the charts. I just wanted to come out and make sure you were ok. Remember darlin', if you need help, all you have to do is ask." I would help her, but helping her would be a little different than with everyone else. I would hate to try and help her, send her some calm and she turns it around on me and makes me come in my pants.

Sounding like a purring sex kitten, she says, "Tell me something Jasper…." she was putting off the vibes as well. Damn she is hot. I'm glad Dickward isn't here yet. He would totally freak out about the thoughts running through my head about Bella.

"Sure Darlin'" _Whatever you want_. Lay it out there. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ This is Dickward's woman.

"What the hell was that? That thing that happened earlier? When you were sharing your gift with me." Her emotions were all over the place again, embarrassment, confusion, a little hint of lust and revulsion.

"I'm not exactly sure. I've never shared my gift before. I was putting off happy emotions, and when you touched me, it morphed into something different and then your shield came down trapping it all in. There is no need to be embarrassed, it was a happy emotion" I had to stifle "in_ a way._" Thinking about it now, between the shock and the lust, there were no innocent thoughts running through my mind. If she knew what I was thinking, she would probably be appalled, and that made me chuckle.

"So you don't know then?" She stared me down.

_Challenging me? Ooh Bella, so tempting. Don't push it sweetheart. I need to get my ass out of here before I get in some deep shit. _I shook my head no. "I'll talk to you later Bella. You need to get yourself calmed down. I didn't mean to disturb you. Let me know if you need me to help." I took off into the woods.

I went for a quick hunt. These sudden desires for Bella were totally irrational. It's this coven, this place, no place like the pussy coven, gotta love it. The party is getting ready to begin and it will be interesting to see how it all plays out. I came out of the woods and stood at the corner of the house, just to be there if needed, not really wanting to get involved; I'm just here for the fireworks.

The whole family had gathered outside, really anticipating his arrival. Between Alice and Bella both using the fortune telling gift, they had his timing down. He was running up the driveway straight toward Bella when a thought struck me, she's going to be able to read everyone's mind. This could be good. He put his hands to her face, _ShowTime._

_Oh look, the Golden Boy has returned. You see I didn't fuck everything up. You did fucker! _

He was looking at her like a she was a rare flower picked out of the desert to be preserved. She tried to step back from him, but he followed her. Their emotions were like a dance. At first he was full of wonder and disbelief.

Alice was being impatient. I could tell she was trying to speak to him with her mind, but he was ignoring her. He continued to stare into Bella's eyes while she tried to back away. Their words were pleasant enough but their emotions told a different story. The more she would talk, the more possessive, condescending and obsessed he became. All the while she grew more angry with him, her anger became rage. She was getting more upset and when he blamed our family leaving, on the fact that I tried to attack her at her birthday party, she cursed at him causing her emotions to swirl into an inferno of anger. I'll give him one warning.

_Edward! She's getting really angry. I think you should step away from her. _

He chose to ignore me, as he was ignoring Alice. We were both trying to get his attention because Bella was becoming so very angry that I was going to have to start projecting soon and that would not be good.

Finally, he must have heard Alice. "Alice, did you say that Bella has gifts?" Bella went off on him again, her anger rising to levels that were dangerous to be around. She is a newborn after all and she could very well tear us all apart, she needs to calm down. After Alice told him about Bella's gift, dread and determination overcame Edward's emotional state. Possessiveness overtook him and he stepped forward grabbing a hold of Bella roughly.

My anger spiked at this point. Bella was in an absolute rage! . I wanted to run to her and it took everything I had not to run to her at this moment. They were growling back and forth between one another when she was yelling at Edward about how he told her goodbye. I could feel the family's shock and outrage hearing this news. Both of their emotions were swirling around us, he was becoming very angry and while they were still arguing, Bella became so determined to get back at Edward; she turned growling out that she had been doing the nasty with one of the dogs. Edwards's emotions rode down the scale of incredulity, disgust and anger, to repulsion. He leaned into her, communicating with his mind when her anger and fear and emotional levels spiked so high it caused a ripple of fear throughout the family, who were standing in shock throughout most of this display.

When she started yelling at him, "LET ME GO! LET ME GO, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" He did not lessen his grip, and if anything he gripped harder. In return she grabbed him, pulling on him with only the strength of a newborn and pulled both of his arms off.

Alice must have saw this coming a little too late, she jumped off the porch, charging at her head first. Bella bounced off of her and landed in a crouch ready to attack anyone who came near. I ran up to Bella to restrain her, sending her large doses of calm and lethargy. I wrapped his arms around her and I felt that same jolt of electricity. I was consumed with sorrow from Bella. We fell to our knees. She cried uncontrollably, her sobbing became my sobbing and I could feel us falling into a pit of despair. We continued a downward spiral until we were both sobbing so hard that my arms became weak. I laid her gently onto the ground so that I could get my emotions under control. She laid there slowing her sobs to a quiet whimper. I wanted to hold her close to me. I wanted to take her away from all of this pain. But I was afraid to touch her anymore for fear of sending us into another emotional immersion.

.

Tanya came up to Bella and pulled her into her lap, trying to calm her, rocking her back and forth. "It's ok honey, it's ok. Shhhhh…" continuing to rock back and forth. "Let's go for a hunt, let's get away from this." She looked over in Edwards's direction and I could tell she was sending thoughts that were not nice his way

"Ok, let's get out of here." Bella stood up and followed Tanya into the forest.

#########

After Bella and Tanya ran off into the woods, Carlisle came to stand beside Edward. He was lying in a pool of disbelief and shock. Carlisle had this under control. I needed to get away from this. I needed to escape these emotions, if only for a little while. Alice looked at me, and knew that I needed to get away. Disappointment and irritation was resonating from her. She turned her back to me and walked back to the house. Her emotions didn't make any sense and only made me angry. But it was Rose who walked up to me, "C'mon, let's get out of here for a little bit. Carlisle and Eleazar have this under control. And you need to get away from here, you're projecting." I nodded to her and followed her down the driveway. _God, I hate all this drama._

Bella's Point of view

Tanya and I ran for a long time, hunting in silence. I followed behind Tanya, watching how she gracefully took down 2 deer. She was so beautiful and graceful as all vampires are, but she held herself differently than the others. She didn't put herself up on a pedestal, she was real. I ran over to the next deer and tried to emulate what she had done, and I came closer to her hunting style than Rosalie's. My hands were dirty, as were my shoes, but I didn't spill any blood. I was quite proud of myself and opened up my senses to find something else other than deer or elk, which were barely appetizing, but found nothing close. I started to run north at a slow pace for vampire speed, Tanya by my side. She jumped up into a tree, jumping from tree to tree by the upper branches. I followed the path she took through the trees jumping from branch to branch. She paused and pointed to a lynx that was north about 100 feet from where she stood. I went and took down the animal, draining it while she watched. I was much more successful with my hygiene in the hunting of the cat. No dirt no rips to my clothing. Tanya came down to where I was while I was discarding the body of the cat, leaving it out for other scavengers. We sat down and looked up at the mountains. The sun had started to peek through the trees into the area where we were lounging. The sun sparkled off our skin and I couldn't help but find all of this surreal. There were so many things that I had wanted to say and do when I first saw the Cullens, but I just couldn't get past my anger. My anger was being mixed with fear of the unknown. There was so much I needed to learn about this life. I know that my actions with Edward made everyone around me feel threatened, but I was quickly realizing I was alone in this group of vampires. I only belonged to this coven by association through Edward and by my actions earlier; I knew I had severed those ties. I needed to go back and check on Edward. He may have been rude and crass, but I'm the only one who knew. No one here heard what he said to me, and they wouldn't understand. They couldn't understand how much he hurt me before and how much he continued to hurt me.

Tanya had laid here with me for hours, never saying a word, understanding that I needed the time to think. I knew that I would need to talk to every one of the vampires here, both the Cullen and Denali covens. I needed a plan. Tanya turned to looked at me very apprehensively, so I turned to her and nodded for her to go ahead. She took a deep breath and started "I don't want to get into your business, really, but what was that with Edward?"

I turned to walk back at the house and motioned for her to come with me. "I suppose, THAT was what was left of our relationship." I shook my head and scoffed. "I've had a lot of pent up anger and I and hurt for him, for a long time. With him touching me, I could hear everyone's thoughts and his were really loud and clear to me." I stopped and looked at her, "even after he stopped touching me."

"I might not be the brightest bulb in the box, but I did pick up on that. Can you still hear our thoughts?"

"No, they stopped after Alice knocked me down. I'm not sure I would want to hear everyone's thoughts all the time."

"I know he must have said something awful, and I'm not sure I want to know. But you do realize that you ripped his limbs from his body? It's not like you can be punished, but the family will not be happy with you. You need to go apologize to him."

"Tanya, in his mind, he called me a whore. He may have been sweet talking on the outside, but on the inside, he was hateful. He said he only left because he wanted my blood and that he should have had it instead of Victoria, that he would have drained me and killed me. He said I had potential to be what he wanted. Potential Tanya!" I was wailing by the time I finished my rant.

Tanya turned to me, very calm and smiled softly. "Bella, I'm very conflicted about all of this. I understand your rage, and I understand you're hurt. But this family is all I have. Someday you will understand, but I think you should do whatever Edward wants." I was so stunned; I couldn't even form two words. "It's no secret; I've wanted Edward for more than a hundred years. He is quite the catch and if I had the opportunity, even if it was remote, I would change to be his."

I stopped walking and stood staring at her. Not really knowing what to say, to something so absurd, until I finally found my voice, "I'm not sure I can give up who I am to be with anyone." I wanted so badly to tell her more, but I could feel the desire and the obsessive love she held for him. I just knew that anything I would say, she would defend him. "But I know I need to tell him I'm sorry. I did not mean to physically injure him. I just didn't realize my own strength."

"You need to think about what you want out of this life Bella. I think apologizing would be a good first step, let's go back to the house."

#########

As we approached the front door, Carlisle appeared. "I would like to talk to you Bella. Alone." I looked up, nodding my acknowledgement and turned to let him lead me away from the house. We reached the gazebo where Jake and I had talked earlier and he motioned for me to sit down. "I know that this has to be very confusing for you Bella and I know that you are very angry with all of us. But I cannot permit you to go about causing physical harm to this family."

"Carlisle, I can assure you that was not my intention. I tried to walk away. I wanted to get away from Edward; I had to escape all the things he was saying. I know that you couldn't hear most of them, and I really do not want to repeat them, but I never meant to hurt him. Will he be ok?" I had my face in my hands; I could feel his disappointment and disbelief coming off him. I could not face Carlisle knowing that this family didn't want me, that I was becoming a burden to them.

"He will be just fine. We had him starting to fuse back within 5 minutes of him being dismembered. He will be fully healed today; he's already out on a hunt to speed his recovery. You will need to learn to control your strength. And we will need to address all of your anger towards the family."

"I know, I would like to talk to everyone, but I'm not even sure I know where to start."

"I can go get Esme and we can sit down and talk. If you would like to start with us."

"Can I sit out here and think for a little while first? I think I need to be alone with my thoughts for a while."

"Sure Bella. Esme and I are going out for a hunt; we will be back in a few hours. We can talk then."

"Thank you Carlisle." As he walked away, I could see him go into the house and a few minutes later, he and Esme left running into the woods.

What was I going to say to everyone? Carlisle and Esme were the right place to start, but I'm not sure what to even say. I closed my eyes and tried to meditate, clearing my mind. I wanted to try and use either Alice or Edwards's gifts, but I didn't know how to turn them on. I must have short circuited the abilities when I freaked out. There are a lot of possibilities.

I could sense the approach of another vampire from far off in the distance and judging by the speed they ran, it was Edward. I could feel his agitation towards me as he approached. I pulled my knees up into my chest and laid my head on my knees, looking out into the lake. He approached the gazebo slowly. He stood behind me for a while. I was trying to "hear" his thoughts, but I couldn't. I was concentrating as hard as I could, but I still couldn't hear anything.

"You really can't hear my thoughts right now, can you?"

"No." I replied.

"How does your gift work Bella?'

I turned to look at him and he still looked like an angel. He was beautiful and so boyishly handsome that if I had needed air to breathe, I surely would have passed out. He was leaning against the roof support of the gazebo looking at me. "I'm not sure anyone knows. But it seems I have to have contact with the person and I can use their ability until someone else with a gift touches me, and then I have their gift. It's like I feed off of them. It gets weird…" He nodded for me to continue. "If two people with gifts touch me, it transfers to the other person or something like that. Why?"

He stood by me and ever so gently brushed his hand against my arm. His thoughts came at me full force. _Bella, can you hear me now? _

I nodded yes. _Good, I'm not staying here. I hope your gift works the way you think. Carlisle is getting ready to have a family therapy session, and my gift will be the most useful to have. If for some reason you lose it, excuse yourself to go to your room. I'll be there in my room._

"Why are you helping me Edward?" I said softly

_Because I owe it to you. We will talk later._ He turned and ran back into the woods.

I continued to sit there and wait for my therapy sessions with Carlisle. For some reason, I don't think they will be like the ones I had with Migina.

**

* * *

**

A/N – I know, not as exciting as last chapter, but she needed to chill for a few moments… until next time.

**All reviews get a teaser… love ya folks.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N – Stephanie owns all the Twilight stuff, Clint Eastwood is the spewer of my quotes. So I don't own, the Dead Pool, The Outlaw Josie Wales, Magnum Force, The Bridges of Madison County or any of the other movies listed/quoted below. I tried to put all the unidentified quotes with their respective movies at the end.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11

Bella's point of view

_For some reason, I don't think they will be like the ones I had with Migina. Can vampires smoke pot?_

I sat there and waited for Carlisle and Esme to return from their hunting trip. My brain was running all over the place but I needed to concentrate. As they began to approach, their thoughts began to filter in;

_I hope Bella gets control of her anger soon. I really want to get all my children under one roof. It's not too late for everyone else to start the school year._ – Esme

_She has so many things going on, and for her to be part of this family, she needs to get over her anger. - Carlisle_

Esme and Carlisle sat down in front of me, looking at me expectantly to start our 'therapy session'. I stared back. I refused to be the one to begin this. Carlisle sighed "Bella have you had time to think about our earlier conversation? "

"Yes."

"Good, now let's start with some basics. First off, we are glad to see you again. And we'd like to integrate you into our family once again."

"Carlisle, I've decided I'm not going to do this on your or anyone else's terms."

"I'm not sure I understand Bella, what terms?" _Oh you have got to be kidding me, another one that's going to act childish._

_Childish, I'll show you childish!_ "Ok, this is how it's going to go down. I give you a Clint Eastwood quote, you name the movie, I talk. You don't know it, I give you more quotes. Deal?"

"No, this is not a negotiation Bella. This is something to help you with your anger issues." _Seriously? How immature. I expected better from her than this._

"Opinions are like assholes, everybody has one." I smirked.

Carlisle looked very irritated "Bella, we don't speak like that." _Was that a quote?_

"Right, you people are nuts." _Keep trying fucker._

_Ok, I can play this game_ "A man's got to know his limitations."

"Very good Carlisle, Magnum Force. But that's not the deal. I quote, you answer. Then you get to ask a question, or you have me ask a question." I stared back at him with my arms across my chest.

_Oh my God, could she be more childish_? – Carlisle

_Geez, Car, just answer the stuff! This is a simple thing, don't be stubborn. We will never get anything done like this – Esme_ "Ok Bella, give us another."

"Don't kid yourself, Francesca: you are anything but a simple woman." _Esme will know this one._

Esme was thinking, rolling through movies in her head. Carlisle looked stumped. Watching both of them go through movies in their heads was funny. They really didn't want to play this game, but knew they had no choice. It felt good to have control of a situation for a change. "Bridges of Madison County!" Esme shouted.

'Very good, ask away Esme."

"Bella this is all very confusing for all of us, we just want you to have safety and security. We want to welcome you back into our family."

"I don't want to need you, 'cause I can't have you." _Take that_

"Not fair Bella. I played once, now we talk."_ She can't answer a question with a quote. _"Please Bella, just talk to us." Esme pleaded.

"Fine! What do you want me to say? I'm sitting here at a house I've never seen up until the moment I wake up as a vampire. I had to plead with the people that picked me up and put me back together like humpty-fuckin-dumpty, after I got bit by the bitch YOU left behind, to only be taken to the woman who has lusted after my EX boyfriend for like 100 years. All so I wouldn't drain the entire tribe of people who were just trying to get me to want to live a real life again. Hmmm, what would you want me to talk about other than that?"

"Bella" Carlisle sighed.

"Listen Carlisle, I know you love everyone and put them under your security blanket. And I understand that you want me to forgive and forget and I use to be that girl, but I'm not her anymore. Your family abandoning me, solved all my lovey-fuckin-dovey issues. I won't be a burden to you. As soon as I'm not a wild crazy fuck-up, I will leave and you'll never need to see me again."

"Bella, we don't want that… we love you honey." Esme pleaded, eyes full of venom. Her remorse and guilt hitting me like a brick wall.

"Yeah, well, you have a funny way of showing it. I'm leaving you, before you can leave me, again. Period."

"I'm sorry Bella. I'm so sorry we left you. We really thought it was for the best." _Edward was sure it was what we needed. He's our son. We support our son._

"Yeah, glad I didn't get to have an opinion on the matter. You are kidding yourselves if you think I could ever stay with you. Go away."

Esme leaned forward and I could hear her mind crying the whole time. She mourned the daughter she left behind. I could see images of the family having arguments, and sitting around pouting over the decision made for them. She embraced me in a hug and I could feel her hurt, her pain of leaving me, and her remorse. "Bella, I love you. And I missed you. And I want you back."

"Thank you Esme." I said, "I understand what you are saying, but that is not something that I can do. "

"Ok Bella. We can only ask that you'll think about it."

"It's what people know about themselves inside that makes 'em afraid'"

"High Plains Drifter, Bella" Carlisle smiled. "When you're alone at night, and your rage takes over and you want an avenger, what face do you put with your enemy?

"Absolute Power, Carlisle. Good one." I turned to block the fuzzy memories of Victoria in my mind. She was my real enemy, not these people. A thought came to mind. "Carlisle can we drink alcohol? Like get drunk?"

He looked perturbed and concerned. _Oh shit._ "Yes Bella, but it takes a lot. And I mean a lot_." It's a good thing she doesn't have the means to get it._

"I may not have to have the means to get it Carlisle but everyone else here does…." And I turned to run back to the house.

I could hear one last thing from Carlisle before I got too far away. _She could read our thoughts!_

As I arrived in the house it was rather empty and quiet. Irina was sitting at her computer looking rather perplexed.

_What the hell kind of error is that? I hate these damn things. _I hesitated, should I help her, or should I not? No, I'm going to walk away. If she wants to talk to me, I'm here.

_Oh look its Bella, I'd bet she knows how to deal with these damn computers. She's of this age. Tanya has made friends with her so easy. I should try. I should really do this. _She took a deep breath "Bella, do you know anything about computers?"

I turned to her, she looked so uncertain. I could feel her nervousness. "I know enough to be dangerous Irina. But I can take a look if you'd like." She shook her head yes. She was radiating her nervousness now. "Are you ok Irina?"

"Yes Bella, I'm just trying to get to my e-mail. And this thing is always giving me problems." I could feel her uneasiness.

"You turned off your wireless. You see those little bars at the bottom?" She shook her head yes. "If those aren't there, you can't get to the internet." I made a few clicks and was done. "You should be good to go now."

"Thank you Bella." Her relief slammed into me. "Can I ask you a question?"

I smiled. "Sure, Irina."

"I don't know how to ask this, but was there anyone with Victoria when you were attacked? My mate Laurent use to be part of her coven, and he went hunting the day before you arrived, and hasn't been back since. I'm growing quite concerned."

"I'm sorry Irina, I didn't see anyone with her. " I laughed "But I was a little preoccupied getting killed."

"I'm sorry Bella, that was so insensitive of me,"

I waved her off. "Nah, you want your man. I get it. Sorry I couldn't help." I started back up the steps and her thoughts hit me again. _Where is that man? This is not like him._

I tried to remember as much as I could about my attack. Closing my eyes I could see Victoria. She wanted to be cruel, she wanted me to suffer. Would she still want to try and kill me? If she hadn't wanted to take her time with my torture, I'd be dead. The more I thought about Victoria, the more horrible I felt about how I have treated the Cullens. As much as I wanted to hate them, I really couldn't. They're just clueless. I didn't particularly want to be near them. But I didn't hate them. I could probably tolerate being around them, until I could control myself_. Maybe._

Focusing my attention back to the reason I came inside, I went upstairs and pulled my 3 letters out of my drawer. This was something that I needed to do. This was as good of a time as any to do this. I sat down on the bed and stared at the 3 envelopes. I knew that one of them was from Charlie; I had my suspicions about the other two. I picked up the one from Charlie first, I breathed in his scent, shoe polish and metal. My mouth pooled with venom, but not too uncontrollably. I could definitely feel the pull to the human smell, but this was my Dad. I opened the envelope as carefully as I could, I didn't want to rip the letter before I could even read it.

* * *

My Baby Bella,

Jake tells me that you've gone to a place up in Alaska where you are becoming something in their legends. I'm trying to come to terms with all their superstitious mumbo-jumbo, but after Jake so delicately demonstrated for me, I'm coming to an acceptance with this.

I just want you to know that I love you and I just want you to be happy.

I want to apologize for putting you in that mental hospital. I'm sorry I thought you were crazy. Jake tells me it may be awhile before you can come see me. He said it may even be a couple of years. If you could just call me, or send me a letter, or maybe even tap it out in Morse code, to let me know you are ok, that's all I can ask.

I have all of your stuff here, let me know what you would like me to do with it. I've saved some money for you to go college. It's not enough to send you to an Ivy League school, but since things have changed so much for you, you are free to use it as you need. I transferred all $7,000 to your bank account.

I love you Bells.

Dad

* * *

Well, he seemed to be taking this better than I was. I just need to call him and tell him I'm good. Then, there was this awful vibrating sound on my dresser, and I looked up to find a cell phone. I jumped up to see what it was doing and it indicated it had a text.

Hey B – he should be home in about 20 minutes. Call him then. – A

I texted her back a quick thank you and looked back to my bed where the other two envelopes sat staring at me. One was small and looked like something someone left out for a long time, looking weathered and old. The other was a standard business envelope. I could tell it had several pieces of paper in it. I took a sniff of the white envelope and I could smell all kinds of wet dog. This was the letter from the pack. This one I could handle. I opened the envelope and I could smell 15 distinct scents.

The first page was from several members of the pack. Sam and Emily had written and signed well wishes with their phone number and asked me to contact them when I had to the chance. Several other members of the pack had written similar messages; the same was on the second page. I started adding them to my cell phone so that I could make calls in a little bit. I looked at the last page and it was a note from Jacob:

* * *

Bells,

I'm not good at writing these things so I just wanted to tell you Thanks. Thanks for being my friend. My first and my best friend. Now that you're a cold one, I understand that our relationship will change. But I want you to know that you can always call me. Love you Bells,

Jake

* * *

It was simple, yet Jake. My phone buzzed at me. It was Alice again with instructions to call Charlie and our mailing address.

So I picked up the phone and called home. Home, well, at least it used to be home.

Ring, ring "Hello"

"Dad"

"BELLA?"

"Yeah Dad, it's me."

"It doesn't sound like you."

"Yeah, that's a, uh, side effect of this."

"This, huh?"

"How much do you want to know dad?" I asked.

"Are you with the Cullens?"

"Yeah Dad, I am."

"Are you ok with that?"

"I'm getting there. But there are other people here too. I'll figure it out Dad."

He chuckled, "Oh I have no doubt that you'll have it figured out soon. I'm just …" he took a deep breath, "I'm just so sorry Bella, if I had known all of this, I would've never sent you to that place."

'I know. You were doing what you thought was best. Migina helped me. I just needed someone I could really talk to, and that wasn't you. I'm sorry dad."

He scoffed into the phone. "I thought it was my chance to take care of you. I guess you just never really needed my help, did you?"

"It's not like that."

We continued on with our phone call for about 10 more minutes. I was glad that Charlie was a man of few words. Short questions, short answers. He was sending me my laptop, my IPOD and my bank book, along with a few choice clothes. He said he would get it to the post office this week. We told each other awkward 'I love you's' and ended the call.

I looked down at the note from Jake in my lap. Thinking back to his visit, I knew that Jacob wouldn't be able to stay away for long. It just wasn't in his nature. He was more than a best friend and more than a lover. He was my salvation, my sun and the person who saved me from myself. He knew I could be a strong person, even when I didn't. When other people treated me like yesterday's garbage, he treated me like tomorrow's rose bloom. To say that I loved Jacob would be a wrong assumption. I needed him like I needed air to breath, which now sadly is no longer the case. We both were each other's rock, the sanctuary of our sanity. When I was in my despair of never being wanted, he was there telling me I was. When he was in turmoil of turning into a werewolf, I was there to show him that the world was still the same place. The truth was WE were different. We both learned and grew up quickly together. And when we needed each other, we clung to one another like there were no life preservers left and we were the only ones keeping the other sane. We'd made it through enough life lessons in a few short months to last a lifetime. During his visit, he tried to get us to maintain a long distance 'friends with benefits' thing…. "Hmph, that's funny." I said to myself. "Men are such pigs."

There was a slight knock on my door and I could smell Tanya on the other side of my door, black licorice and fresh cut grass "Come in."

She slipped into my room and closed the door quietly. "Hey."

"Hey" _What's going on with her? _I thought.

"Ok listen, I want to clarify something. What I said out there, that is to never be repeated."

"What?"

"That shit about me changing to get Edward. You are to never tell him that!"

"Why would I? And you know that if you're thinking it to me, he can hear it?"

_He's not here._

"Ok fine. So, how was your trip to the hot springs?"

"Hmmm…" She started playing the images in her head, and seeing her with Quil and Embry was an erotic display I wasn't sure I wanted to have written to my memory. I laughed.

She looked shocked "What's so funny?"

"Tanya, how old are you? Cause they are jailbait."

"What? I was turned at 20, no big deal."

I smiled real big. "They may have the bodies of 25 year old men, but Quil is 16 and Embry is the same. Cradle robber…" I started to jump out the window and she grabbed my arm, looking at me.

"I'm serious, not a word."

"Tanya, trust me. I'm not gonna say a word to Edward about it." She shook her head and turned to walk out.

I jumped out of the window and landed on the soft ground below. Alice was standing next to me in a matter of a nanosecond. "Hello Bella, can we talk?" I could feel her determination as well as her desperation.

"Ok, let's go for a quick run." I ran while Alice did cart wheels and hopped through the trees. I eventually joined her and imitated her movements. I started laughing when the thoughts of me doing Olympic quality jumps and landings hit me. She smiled at me and pointed to a set of trees up ahead.

I followed her and we sat down on a branch near the top.

I could feel her apprehension and she embraced me in a quick hug before she started. "Bella, I know that you're soooo mad at me. I know, I really do. But I _had to _leave Bella. I know that's a really lame excuse, but it's the truth."

"You know what Alice, I don't care anymore. All I want to do right now is scream at you and hit you, but I'm not going to do. It's just not worth it to me anymore. You were my best friend. You were the person I called for everything, and sadly, that's never going to happen again. You will never get the opportunity to betray my trust again."

I dropped out of the tree and started pacing on the forest floor. Alice dropped down near me and stood about 5 feet back.

"Well, thanks Bella. Glad to see they changed you when you were on your rag. You'll be giving Rose a run for her money on the bitch front. Hell, you might want to go stand next to Jasper, he's been so fucking depressed since we moved that I had to send him away to get his shit straight. And he still ain't fixed."

"Fuck you Alice." I yelled.

"Not my type sweetie."

"Good to know. Next time I'm spanking it, I won't be fantasizing about you."

"God, you've gotten vulgar. It's nasty."

"Once again, Fuck you Alice."

"Whatever, can you find your way back to the house? I'm going to go for a hunt. I wouldn't want to be responsible for leaving the newborn brat unattended to get herself in trouble."

"Well Madame Fortune teller, you tell me. Will I make it back?"

"Bitch"

"For the third time, Fuck you Alice!" And then she took off into the woods. I could see the images of her going hunting, catching a fox and draining it dry. _Damn fuckin' fortune teller ability. This shit sucks. _

Another image came, Jasper walking around a tree. I turned, and there he was, walking around the tree. I could feel his amusement as he gave me a small smile. He leaned against the tree he had just rounded, and crossed his arms.

"Hey Bella."

"Hey Jasper. Is it your turn?"

He shook his head and laughed, it was a deep throaty sound. "No, I was out to … well to get away from everyone here and be by myself, and on my way back, I overheard some of your conversation with Al."

"Hmmm, getting away from everyone here. How exactly can I do that? Can I just run away?" I sat down in the grass feeling trapped and defeated.

He came over to sit near me. "Bella, you are not trapped. You are not a hostage here. Damn darlin', they couldn't keep you here if they wanted to. You are faster and stronger than all of us. If your little demonstration with Edward didn't prove that, I don't know what will." He said with a kicked up smirk. _God that is a sexy lookin mouth. I bet you could trace your… _He kicked up an eyebrow at me. _Ugh, Empath here. Stop looking at Jasper, stop looking at Jasper._

"That was something huh?" I laughed.

"I've wanted to see Edward get his ass handed to him for years. I would like to extend my deepest gratitude for your display ma'am." He drawled out the ma'am causing my heart to skip a beat.

"So, what's with you and Alice?" As I asked, I could feel his anger flare immediately.

"Well as you heard her so eloquently put it, she kicked me out so that I would get my shit together."

I turned to look at him giving him a full smile "So Jasper, have you gotten your shit together."

He laughed a full out belly laugh, his humor spread throughout the forest in waves. His laugh was so nice; it permeated my soul, giving me a feeling of belonging that I had yet to feel since I've been here. "I'm getting there."

"If I asked you to take me away from here, would you?"

His mood darkened quickly, his eyes looked over my face giving me a caress without physical contact. "Where would you like to go Bella?"

"I haven't put a whole lot of thought into it. But with mine and Edwards altercation I'm surprised that I'm not locked in a dungeon somewhere, awaiting sentencing for assaulting the golden boy."

Now that really got him laughing. His laughing sent a wave of amusement so hard that I started laughing. I could hear two other vampires approaching me, and our laughter started them laughing. It was Emmett and Rose.

"I'm not sure what's so funny, but if you put out any more humor, we'll be pulling everyone in the family into a giggle fest." Emmett boomed. An image of him jumping over me and flicking my ear flashed to me. I stood up and grabbed his arm as he started jumping over me. I swung him like a Frisbee to watch him fly. He knocked into a couple of trees while I watched in horror as he bounced off one tree only to land on the branch of another. "Damn Bells, I was just messing with you. You didn't have to go all gladiator on me."

"Hey the little half-pint was here with all her premonitionist ability. So I saw you coming. Turd." He waved me off and came over to sit near Jasper.

"We were just discussing her and Edward's conversation on the lawn."

Rose turned to me with the biggest smile on her face I'd ever seen. "Bella, you managed to do something that I've wanted to do ever since I woke up to this life. Edward is a pompous ass, and even if you never want to talk to me again, I want you to know that I love you for that. No matter what. If you ever need back up, I'm your bitch." She said as she broke into a full belly laugh.

"True that babe." Emmett said as he leaned in and kissed Rose.

Rose turned to me and addressed me with a mischievous gleam in her eye. "So, is your family therapy Cullen style over yet?"

I rolled my eyes. "Ah, so Carlisle sent you out here?"

"Not exactly, he just asked that we sit with you and answer any questions you have. Since you are so angry, and they're a little afraid of getting ripped apart." She started laughing again.

"Ok, does it hurt? I mean, we like glue back together right?"

Jasper perked up "It's not exactly glue sweets, but yes, we fuse back together. And yes, it hurts like a bitch, but it won't kill you."

"I don't care, the bastard deserved it." They burst out laughing again. "Ok, so give me the rundown on this life, what do I need to know? The important stuff."

We sat for a few hours talking about a newborn life, human bloodlust, how my speed and strength would be like this for about a year, but would then decrease. Emmett and Rose talked to me about being angry with the family, and I had to explain that I was just mad. But I was madder at Edward and Alice. Carlisle and Esme were next on my list, only because of their support of Edward. I understood the logic of supporting their son, I just didn't want to be part of a family that only wanted me with conditions and could throw me out on the whim of Edward.

Emmett was a big teddy bear, and even if I wanted to be mad at him I couldn't. He was just a big lug, and I loved my big brother. I couldn't be mad at Jasper or Rose; neither had tried to befriend me so I never felt betrayed by their departure. It's funny, that they are the two that I would prefer to be with now.

I could feel the fortune telling visions starting to fly in front of my eyes again. "Aw shit guys, looks like my last part of therapy is coming."

They all looked at me like I had spoken in code. "Edward is going to be here soon, and you don't want to be here for this one."

* * *

Opinions are like assholes, everybody has one -_The Dead Pool_

Right, you people are nuts – Gran Torino

I don't want to need you, 'cause I can't have you.- Bridges of Madison County!

**

* * *

**

A/N - Sending big kudos out to my beta LucyLu74 (or BigRedImp whichever you call her) for getting these chapters back to me. I'm burying her folks. When you review, it's gets me all giddy and excited – which makes me write more… alas, I bury her… keep 'em coming, I'll buy her a case of wine, she'll be fine.

**So send me some love… do you like the teasers? Let me know - V**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer - Stephanie owns all the Twilight stuff, Clint Eastwood is the spewer of my quotes. So I don't own, the Dead Pool, The Outlaw Josie Wales, Magnum Force, The Bridges of Madison County or any of the other movies listed/quoted below.**

**A/N - Thank you to my awsome-ass beta LucyLu74 for stopping my bad grammar. **

* * *

Chapter 12

EPOV

I walked up on the group of Rose, Emmett, Jasper and Bella and I didn't like it one bit. I scanned their thoughts as they sensed my approach and I liked those even less.

As always, Rose and Emmett were going through some kind of pornographic scenes in their minds on purpose. I swear, they must do that when they know I'm getting ready to approach them. Bad tactic, bad taste. It's like they think I don't know what they're doing. They don't need to block me with their visions of escapades. Some couples never get out of the newlywed stage, when they're not off doing the dirty dirty, then they're thinking about it. _How primitive._

And Jasper, well that SOB is just messing with me lately. He and Alice are fighting, and he runs their arguments through his mind every chance he gets. If he knows that I'm grazing his thoughts, he turns it a lot darker. He has a foul mind. His vivid imagery is nasty, I'm sure from personal experience. Vampire parts, blood, war, Bella's body. _Wait? Bella's body?_ _That nasty jerk is lusting after my woman! The fact that we allowed him in our family is still beyond my limits of compassion. He's volatile, at any moment he will snap, we'll be picking up body parts for days. They should have turned him over to the Volturi after Alice arrived with him._

And as always, Bella was silent to me. I wish I could tell when she was using my gift. I wonder if I think to her if she can hear me? _Bella? Bella?_ No, I think not.

"Hello family, how are things?" I say casually as I stroll into their little gathering.

"Well hello Edward, how's your arms?" Rose snided to me. _Nice to see you put in your place asswipe._

"Subtle Rose, real nice. I came here to speak with Bella." Everyone looked over to Bella who was staring off into space. Ah, Alice has been here, she's caught up in a vision. She looked around to the crowd and had a confused look to her expression. She looked over to Jasper and she sent him concern. _Jasper? She's sending him concern?_

He nodded his head yes. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "I won't be far."

Rose and Emmett followed suit, they got up and looked to Bella before leaving, but neither of them made declarations to remain.

**Bella's Point of View**

"Bella, I just want to talk to you."

"Yeah, I know Edward. But honestly, I don't trust you to tell me the truth."

"If you'll allow me to touch you, you'll be able to read my thoughts and you'll know what I'm thinking. I promise you, I just wanted to come out here and see you."

"Well, that's already a lie Edward. I've already had one of Alice's wonderful fuckin' visions and she's going to be here in about ten minutes, so you can cut the crap and get out whatever it is you want to say."

"Actually Bella, it's about your ability. I want to ask you a favor."

"What Edward?"

"I want you to try to make the contact with both Alice and I. I think it would allow me to see visions and Alice to read minds while you're making contact with us."

"Seriously Edward? You think I want you to touch me? And Alice as well?"

He walked torward me and looked at me with his topaz eyes pleading. "Please Bella, I want to see how her gift works in my mind."

"I don't know. I don't like it."

"Well, we have ten minutes to kill. Let me think about it."

"Ok Bella." He looked remorseful looking down to his shoes. Picking at the tree he was standing near. "But can I ask you a question?"

I laid my head in my hands with my elbows resting on my knees as I sat down. "Fire away Edward."

"What? I don't get to play the Clint Eastwood game?"

I chuckled "yeah … Ok, _God is not on our side because he hates idiots also_."

"The Good, the Bad and the Ugly, not nice Bella."

"You want nice? Um Ok, _You want to play the game, you'd better know the rules, love_."

"The Dead Pool, still not nice Bella."

"You know what Edward? I'm not going to play nice. Personally, I just don't like you anymore. I know everyone says that your first love will always hold a special place in your heart, but I just don't see it as a special place. I see it as a black cesspool of disappointment. They only thing you ever showed me, is to never fall in love, it leaves you out there to get hurt. And I won't be that stupid again. So fuck off. If you want nice, go put your dance card in with another bitch."

"Ok, no need to get nasty. Alice is here. We just want to try this, and then we'll leave you alone. Please?"

I looked over to see Alice in the clearing. She peeked out from around a tree, looking a little tentative but still stepping out. My anger boiled over the bitchiness that was all Alice. I know that this will go a long way to play nice and be friends with the two people who had hurt me the most.

"Jasper?" I yelled

"Right here sweets." He jumped down from a tree branch above us.

"Really Jasper? Is your presence necessary?" Alice snided.

"Bella asked me to be here, so here I am?" Jasper retorted defensively.

I could tell that she was holding her tongue, or screaming to Edward in her mind. He was answering her 'no' and then she was screaming back 'yes' in her mind.

I was getting impatient with their display. "Ok so listen, if I do this. We all play nice, you will not argue, and you will not interfere in my life. Whatever I want to do with my life, you have no say. And you support me. No matter what, you are out of it. Nothing. Understood?"

Edward looked at me like I was choking him. "Is that what you want?"

"_Fuck with me, buddy, I'll kick your ass so hard you'll have to unbutton your collar to shit."_

"The Dead Pool again Bella, excellent choice." Jasper chuckled.

"Ok, let's do this. I want both of you to sit down and we will play koom-by-ya and hold hands."

"In the spirit of science Bella." Edward smiled

"_Oh you can set yourself into a bonfire and we'll break out the marshmallows and the weenies but you ain't gonna be on News at Eleven."_

Jasper broke into a snicker, covered his mouth and turned his head. Edward glared at him but then turned to me.

Alice sat on one side of me and Edward was on the other. They each had their hands out on their knees. I took a deep breath and reached out to make contact with both of them. I felt like an electrical conduit! Both of their thoughts, histories, and futures were flowing through my mind. My mind was acting like an Ethernet cable. They were talking to each other with their thoughts.

_Oh Edward, really? This is spectacular._

_Alice, you need to look at six months from now. _

As the images flashed before my eyes, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Images of Edward and Alice engaged in intimate positions that I'm sure I really did not want to see. I squeezed my eyes closed harder and tried to let them get their fill.

Their thoughts and future went to looking at homes and places to visit, shopping trips and cars to buy. Places in Europe to vacation and beaches to frolic. I felt ill. This is not what I wanted to see. I lifted my hands and let out a breath that I didn't realize that I had been holding.

"No!" Alice screeched.

"No!" Edward yelled

They both grabbed onto me. As the images and thoughts ran through me again, they sat up and looked over me into one another's eyes. The same things kept running back and forth between the two of them. They were falling in love and I was the freaking catalyst.

"Stop! Stop! I don't' want to see this. Let me go!"

_No Bella, just a little bit more._ They both said in their minds simultaneously, drowning me in their thoughts and feelings. I started to panic. They were holding onto me and wouldn't' let me go. I started to struggle, then the images changed subject and turned to me. The images had me sitting in a truck, I was leaving with Jasper. Then there were images of Jasper and I running, looking at each other, both of us in an embrace…

Jasper grabbed both of them and threw them back. I opened my eyes feeling the waves of calm he was sending to me. He leaned forward and put his hands on my face. The world swirled again. We were in a sea of tranquility. Peaceful. I took a deep breath and looked into Jaspers eyes. The world seemed to stop and all that existed was the two of us and the little island of serenity we found ourselves in. I looked around us to see us encased in a bubble. Edward and Alice were standing on the outside of the bubble and Edward was knocking on the form. Like looking down at us in a crystal ball, it 'tink tink tinked' at us, when he knocked.

I whispered "What is that Jasper?""

"I'm going to take a wild guess that it's your shield sweets."

"How did I do that?"

"I don't know." He pulled his hands away from my face and the bubble disappeared. Edward fell forward. Jasper lowered into a crouch in front of me.

"Jasper, I'm not going to hurt Bella. I just need to talk to her." Edward said, as he was getting up.

He started growling and snapping at Edward. _She is not yours, you will never threaten her again you fucker. Back it up. Back it up Edward or I'll let her rip off your arms while I toss the rest of you around this forest._

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph, Jasper! It's not like she is your mate or something!. Get away from her!."

Alice chose this time to spout off at the mouth. "Jasper! Jazz! You listen to me you emo, boot-wearing rag tag bandit!"

Jasper turned his head to glare at Alice. He wrapped his arm behind him and pulled me up against his body. The bubble popped around us again, throwing Edward back about two feet.

"Bella? Bella? Really? Come on, talk to me. Get away from Jasper, he's dangerous. And he's married! You can't do this."

I was a ball of rage. The swirl of emotions coming from Jasper, pulling me into the crouch with him.

"_Listen, punk. To me you're nothin' but dogshit, you understand? And a lot of things can happen to dogshit. It can be scraped up with a shovel off the ground. It can dry up and blow away in the wind. Or it can be stepped on and squashed. So take my advice and be careful where the dog shits ya!"_ I quoted to him snickering.

_Sudden Impact. God I love this woman!_ Came from Jasper. I tried to push humor into him. I thought of our peaceful bubble we were just immersed in. He stood up straight and turned to look at me. "How did you do that Bella?"

"Do what Jas?"

"Listen Bella. You need to get away from him. Jasper is not who you are meant to be with? This is ridiculous." Edward said after I didn't move. He looked at me like he was confused _she can't be serious, she loves me deep down in there somewhere. We were meant for one another._

"Don't delude yourself fucker. Never going to happen. You and the sawed-off fortune telling dwarf should go off together. You know it, she knows it. Stop pretending that something isn't going on. Both of you are deceiving yourselves if you ignore all the shit that just transferred here."

"But Bella, you are MINE. MINE. He can't have you?" Another wave of anger surged through me.

"You know what Edward? I may not be at the top of my game here, but I think I can kick your ass and if you want to test me, I'm up for it! Bring it mother-fucker! I am not your property! You do not own me and I don't want you."

He was looking back and forth between me and Jasper then he looked over to Alice.

_Let's get out of here_ – Alice said to Edward in her mind.

_Let's_ _go - _he responded.

She ran, and he followed her.

Jasper turned to look at me again. He was looking into my eyes. I could feel his hesitation and his need. I breathed in his scent, leather and sandalwood. And it made me pool. We leaned toward each other slowly, savoring the moment. Feeling our breathing grow faster and more ragged. _Can you read my mind like this Bella?_ I nodded yes, still keeping my eyes on his lips. _Aw, fuck it. _He leaned forward that fraction of a centimeter and closed the gap.

His lips ghosted to mine. Soft, tender, delicate. He pulled back and looked me in the eyes again. The color of his eyes had darkened to black and I could feel the desire start to build between both of us.

_Do you want this Bella?_ He asked in his mind. He sounded worried. We knew that this was going to change everything.

"Yes." Was all I could say. And I reached up to pull his lips onto mine.

Our lips crashed together and I moaned into his mouth. My hands went to his hair pulling him closer. His internal dialogue started to go on fast-forward. _Oh God, this is so wrong, but so right. _His hands went to my ass and pulled me into his body. I opened my mouth for entrance and his tongue battled mine as we broke the kiss gasping for breath. _Bella, you are abso-fuckin'-lutey fuck hot! _He trailed his lips down my jaw line to my neck. I leaned back and he trailed his lips down my neck to the hollow in my throat where he then licked from the base of my throat back up to my jaw. The desire swirled around us, intoxicating us both. We became a frenzied mess of lips and hands, frightening in intensity and incapacitated by our need.

Someone clearing their throat near us caused us to jump apart.

"Well, this is not what I expected to find when I came out to check on you Bella." Tanya smiled. _You go girl._

I stood there in stunned silence. Not really sure what to say. Jasper snapped out of his daze before I did.

"Hello Tanya. We were just heading back to the house weren't we?" He turned to me and held his hand out.

"Yes. Back to the house."

_Do not go back to the house. We need to talk about this before we face them. _Jasper said to me mentally. I nodded my head and smiled at Tanya.

"Do you mind giving us a few minutes to compose ourselves, Tanya? I'd like to talk to Jasper before we return to the Spanish Inquisition."

She rolled her eyes. _Jesus Bella, don't finish it off here in the woods. Go somewhere nice. You already know about the springs. Go there._ She winked at me. "Sure Bella, I'm just going out for a stroll anyway. I promise not to return to the house for another twenty minutes. But I'll warn you, Edward and Alice have returned from your party and are packing their bags to leave right now. I don't' know what you did to them, but they are high-tailing it out of town and are being very cryptic about it as well."

"Twenty minutes Tanya. Thank you." She took off to the north.

I turned to look at Jasper and he was swirling with confusion.

"I need to stay for a few days until the packages from my father arrive. Unless I can catch him to change their destination?"

He smiled a small smile, "It's not like to me run away Bella. Don't you think they'll think we're acting suspicious if we pack up and leave?"

"Jasper, we need to get out of here. I know this is new and scary. But we can't do this here. I don't know what's going on between us, but if we want to figure it out, we need to leave. I'm not willing to stand in judgment in front of them. I will talk to Tanya. She'll be ok."

"Are you sure Bella?"

"Yes, let's do this."

"Call your dad, we have a forwarding address."

"Where are we going?"

"How do you feel about Montana?"

**

* * *

**

A/N – Thanks duskri123 and dementedevilpixie for pre-reading this chapter and helping me get my ass in gear! Loves you…

**Mkay folks, let me know…**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N – I don't own Dirty Harry or Grand Torino, but I'll quote them. Stephanie owns Twilight, I'm just messing with her junk.**

**I'd like to send out love and smooches to by beta LucyLu74 (BigredImp) for fixing all of my atrocities with grammar and commas. And another round of drinks for by pre-readers and cohorts in crime duskri123 and dementedevilpixie. You all are the best! Mwuah!**

* * *

Chapter 13

JPOV

On our way back to the house, Bella had contacted her father to let him know that she would not be remaining with the Cullens in Alaska. Instead, she would be going to a very remote location in Montana where she would be learning about this new type of life and promised to call when she could. Peter and Char had a very nice place there that they had bought in the 80's when the resort went belly-up. The area there was too remote to run a lodge, even for skiing. Since the weather was still warm, we would make it there before it started to get cold. This was an excellent location for an animal drinking, vegetarian vampire. There was always a large abundance and variety of wildlife, although the prevalent overpopulation always leaned toward elk rather than the preferred predators. They had told me they had made up one of the lodges for me and I had planned on being there for a while when I arrived at their place, only to leave for Alaska with no time for visiting.

The drive to Montana would give Bella and I plenty of time to talk. By normal standards, it's a solid 2 days drive, but since I want to avoid highly populated areas, it probably will take us two or more days, even driving at a high rate of speed. We will stop at a nature reserve during the evening to avoid Bella encountering any humans. Tomorrow she will be a month old. She is still too young to take her into a crowded area without a massacre. With the experience I have with newborns, I have never had similar circumstances. I will have to inquire with Carlisle before our departure, about when she should first be tested and when she should first expect to have some control.

We ran in silence. It was comforting that Bella did not feel the need to fill the voids in conversation. It shows a strength that one has within themselves, which is rare.

When Bella and I arrived at the mansion, everyone was in a snit. I tasted the emotional climate before we approached the front door and the most prominent was confusion along with panic and abandonment. I looked over to Bella_; Can you still hear what I'm thinking?_ She nodded yes. _Good, we'll wait for the excitement to die down from Edward and Alice before we start to make our getaway. I think it's best that we play this to our advantage. These are the Cullens and if nothing else, they will cling onto things they hold dear. Of course, they did kick me out as much as they abandoned you. _She looked at me like she didn't know what I was talking about and I realized that she may not have been given the whole story about me and why I arrived separately from the family. _Bella? Do you trust me? _She nodded yes again and gave me a mischievous smile. _Ok, I have a plan. When we walk in this house, look sad, but don't cry._

I led our entry into the mansion, feeling more than a little protective of Bella; I did not want to defend her from our family. I knew that there were several members here that she should not trust. I wanted to warn her, but their kind of threat would be insignificant as soon as we leave this house.

The house was buzzing with activity. It was obvious that Alice and Edward were preparing their immediate departure. There were bags lining the large foyer, all but one Alice's. She was talking to Carlisle in one of the offices about finances and about her and Edward's departure from the family for a time that they had yet to determine. She had concocted some kind of story about her having a vision and that all of us needed to leave the Denali home. As she played through the story, it continued to sound like she was trying to cover up the visions that Bella had described they had shared. When her topic turned to Bella and me, I decided to join in the conversation. _Bella, you're going to want to be here for this._

"Hello Alice, Carlisle. I'm going to assume that since Bella and I are your most recent topic of conversation that we should be present."

"Yes Jasper, it seems that Alice and Edward feel the need to leave. Although, their destination seems to be unknown at this time." Carlisle looked at me as if I was intruding, irritation directed straight at me.

"I see." I replied

"Alice was asking me to take care of some of the belongings she had in our new home waiting for us in New Jersey." He indicated that he was done with his explanations to me. He turned to gather a stack of papers. "She also asked me to retrieve these papers she had drawn up shortly before our arrival." He turned to hand me a set of legal documents. I turned to read them and they were divorce papers. I smiled.

"Pen?" I inquired with my hand out. Carlisle handed one to me and I signed in front of everyone standing in the room, which had gained several spectators upon our arrival.

"What a happy day! Glad to be rid of my baggage. Emo and skank may now unite under the pretenses of appropriateness." Alice said chirpily

Bella started to growl and I could feel her anger rising quickly. "For the fourth time, Fuck you Alice."

"Yes Bella, we've already established that you have a limited vocabulary. Please be out of my way, now that I have unloaded my burdens I wish to leave. Edward?"

Bella flashed across the room and had Alice by the throat lifted and up against the wall while Alice tried to kick her but was failing at the moment. Edward started to grab at Bella and she turned and reached her other hand out to grab Edward but wasn't fast enough before he caught her arm and pulled her. I went to grab ahold of Edward but his mind reading must have alerted him to my intentions and he dodged my arms, but my foot collided with his side and we both fell away from the females in the room who were now crouched and snarling at one another. I tried to bite back a laugh at the image of Alice in a crouch and snarl. Being of such short stature if it wasn't for her figure she would be considered large for a child, but considerably small for an adult.

Bella chuckled and snarled looking like a beautiful, ferocious and pure vampire. Seeing her like this caused my dick to immediately stand at attention. She was beyond hot in what could only be considered battle mode. I had never felt such a pull to be near another person on this planet than at this very moment. They circled and snarled, while Edward and I stared at one another he started to lower himself into a crouch and I immediately flanked Bella so that we were back to back, facing our opposition. The crowd in the room we were occupying had cleared out, the only person that remained was Carlisle and he was standing in the doorway.

"Please let's not do this in the Denali home." Carlisle pleaded. Bella turned and growled at him as venom started run down her jaw and drip on the floor.

When Bella turned her head, Alice jumped at Bella. Bella turned lightning quick and landed a punch to the side of Alice's face that sent her flying, knocking a considerable hole in the wall, and leaving Alice partially hanging out of the opening. Edward ran over to Alice and pulled her to a standing position while blocking her from further assault in a crouch. I crouched low starting to snarl and snap, venom pooling my mouth. The anger in the room had started to dissipate quickly, and humor was growing in intensity and it was coming from Bella. She slid up behind me, laying over my back making a full body contact, I snaked my arm around her, her shield putting the bubble around us. At the same time, Edward propelled himself at me for an attack. Edward bounced off Bella's shield, back into Alice which caused both of them to widen the opening in the wall and for the two of them to fall to the ground outside.

Bella started to laugh uncontrollably. "For the fifth time bitch, Fuck you."

I turned to Bella with a smile on my face. _Bella can you hear my thoughts?_

She pulled back disengaging our contact, her shield coming down. "I know what you're trying to say, but no. I'm all back to omens." She laughed. Then she nodded to me, to let me know that she was still on board with following my lead.

I turned to face the entire coven that was now waiting in the hallway peering into the doorway. "We are sorry about the damage to your home. But circumstances have changed considerably and Bella and I will be departing post haste."

Carlisle walked back into the room. "Jasper that is totally unnecessary and very dangerous. Bella is a newborn and there is no way you are allowed to take her anywhere."

I arched my brow at him and smiled at the challenge. "Are you telling me that I'm not allowed to take Bella away from this place? "

"Yes, both of you have to stay here." I looked back to Bella who looked like she was ready to start screaming at any moment. I gave her a nod and stepped to the side to let her address Carlisle.

"Ok Daddy C, get a clue, enlighten yourself and buy a vowel because you cannot keep me here."

It was then Esme that stepped forward and looked between Bella and I several times before her emotions settled on acceptance and resignation. "As much as I want you to stay, I can see that this is something you need to do. I want you to know, that you are always welcome with us."

Bella walked up and kissed Esme on the cheek. "Momma E, glad to see you actually have a voice. Thanks." Then she walked past Esme, to her room.

I walked past the crowd that was still standing in the hallway to my room that I had been sharing with Alice, only to find that the room was completely void of anything Alice. I had only brought my light black leather travel bag with me and it was sitting on the floor with the few possessions I brought.

I was hit by sadness from Bella's room and I walked toward her with my bag, the only thing I needed to have before we left. As I approached Bella's door, I could hear her and Tanya having a conversation in hushed whispers. I couldn't hear the words, but I could hear that Tanya was asking a lot of questions and Bella was answering with a tone one would use when talking to someone you loved but were breaking their heart.

I knocked softly on the door and Tanya yanked the door open looking at me with eyes full of venom but with anger and sadness emitting from her. "Are you really taking her away from here?"

"Yes." She pulled me into the room, looking at me like I just kicked her puppy.

She lowered her voice to less than a whisper so that only she, Bella and I could hear. "…because I walked up on you kissing each other?"

"No, Tanya. Bella wants to leave." I stated and pushing calm into her. She knew I was calming her down but was unable to rebuff my gift. "We need to leave. You are the only other person who is here for her. I would offer you a seat in the truck, but since we're going to Montana…"

"You're taking her to your human drinking friends?" She shrieked.

Bella looked at me and I felt her shock along with several other members of the household as well. I turned back to Tanya to answer her. I sent her calm and sincerity explaining; "She will be fine. Besides, they are only human drinkers when they are in town, out in the open plains, where humans are pretty scarce, they partake in the vegetarian lifestyle. No big deal."

"But…"

Bella interrupted her, grabbing her face so that she had her full attention. She started rubbing her thumbs back and forth along her jaw in a comforting gesture. "Tanya, I want to leave. I need to leave." She lowered her voice and whispered in her ear. "I love you, my sister. You can come visit me soon, ok?"

"Ok Bella, if this is what you want?"

"It is. Be good to you Tanya. I'll call soon."

Bella walked over to the bed. She picked up some papers and envelopes putting the stray pages into the envelopes. She picked up her phone and looked at me. "This is all my worldly possessions. Let's blow this popsicle joint."

Tanya walked over and hugged Bella, she took in a deep breath. "I would quote you something from Clint Eastwood, but I've only seen Dirty Harry."

"Go for it…"

"_Well, you can just get yourself another delivery boy."_

Bella chuckled. "I'll take it. And thanks for bringing me here and saving my after-life."

"Hold on, you need a bag. I'll meet you downstairs." Tanya ghosted out of the door.

I turned to Bella and looked at the excitement in her eyes. She was a confusing cocktail of emotions; it felt like I was swirling in a blender and nothing was coming to the surface except anticipation. "Ready?"

"Like you wouldn't believe." I leaned in to give her a quick kiss on her cheek but she turned her head and gave me a quick chaste peck on the lips. Even that little amount of contact was still electric. Everything about her right now was stimulating. It was going to be a long ride to Montana.

We walked down the steps to see both families gathered in the main living room. As we descended the staircase Emmett and Rose approached us first.

"Bella, I know you don't want to be here because of them," Rose turned to look at Edward and Alice who had come through the front door to retrieve the last of their luggage, "but they are leaving, so you can stay. We have a place very close to here, and you can come with us." She was irritated at the situation, but looking at Rose you could feel the acceptance she had for Bella, that's good footing with her.

Bella walked up and hugged Rose in an awkward embrace and sighed "Rose, I appreciate it. I really do, but I'm going to Montana with Jasper. I have a good feeling about this." She gave Rose and Emmett a full smile and then gave Emmett a big hug. "I'll talk to you soon big brother."

"Talk to you soon to lil sis." Emmett ended her embrace and kissed her forehead and gave me a handshake, half man-hug slap. "Bro, you know how to find us if you need us. We're going to take off and vacation for a little while in the Rocky Mountains before we head back to New Jersey, but we can be here in a day if needed."

"Thanks," was all I could answer. Rose gave me a long hug goodbye.

We proceeded to go continue down the line, giving everyone hugs and saying our goodbyes. Carlisle and Esme were resigned and relieved that Bella was coming with me. They protested with words, but the emotions they emitted told a totally different story. They were relieved and Bella knew it. She might have been able to feel it, but it was hard to tell. Carlisle did pull her to the side and hand her an envelope and told her to open it when we got onto the road. This was the standard Cullen ID, Credit Card, Checking account essentials. All the things they deemed as important and necessary. Bella looked at the envelope and a spark of irritation buzzed through her, but then she let it go and tucked that envelope with the others she was carrying.

She went down the line of the Denali coven members, with the exception of Tanya who was not in the room. I suspect that she was waiting for us outside, but I was paying more attention to her saying goodbye to Irina, Carmen, Eleazar and then Kate. She told Irina she hoped that she heard from Laurent soon and thanked each of the members for allowing her in their home. Eleazar was feeling quite embarrassed and Bella looked at him odd, but continued down the line. When Kate hugged her, she whispered in Bella's ear so low that only she could hear, but I could feel the mischief rolling off both of them. Bella kissed her on the cheek, winked and turned for the door.

Standing at the door were Alice and Edward. Both were standing there in irritation looking at us with scowls on their faces. _Edward, you better get your shit together and get the fuck out of here. If Bella wants to take you out, I'll help her. Get your shit and move._

"Jasper, as much as we want to, your truck is blocking the car we are using and I'd prefer not to return it to the rental car company damaged."

I could feel the mischief rolling off Bella in waves, it was better than the anger she had the last time she was in the presence of this duo, but it worried me none the less. She smiled wide and looked at the two of them. "_You've got to ask yourself one question, Do I feel lucky?"_

"Oh shut up Bella, just hurry up so we can leave." Alice said with an eye roll, but I could feel her and Edwards's irritation and fear. Edward looked at me and then at Bella.

"Bella, Jasper is a monster and he is taking you around human drinkers. The temptation is going to be too much and you're going to end up killing someone. You should stay with Tanya. You are like two peas in a pod." He said with malice.

Bella took it with a smile and walked slowly up to Edward and Alice. She held her hands out, both hands. "One last time, and then you can go create your happily ever after?"

Edward and Alice took a quick look at one another and then walked toward Bella with their hands outstretched. She grabbed their hands and they looked at one another with a confused expression for a second and then fell to the floor when the electrical shock rocked both of them.

"_Ever notice how you come across somebody once in a while you shouldn't have fucked with? That's me."__ - __Gran Torino_

Bella let out a loud laugh and then walked out the door.

As we approached the truck, Tanya was standing next to the passenger side door. She had a backpack next to her and when Bella approached her, Tanya gave her a big hug. She handed Bella the backpack that was black leather and kissed her cheek. "I put together a couple change of clothes and a few essentials for you. Text me along the way, mkay?"

"I love you Tanya. I'll see you again; heck you never know when I'll be back for a visit."

"I'd like that. I wasn't sure with the way Eleazar acted, if you would want to come back."

"What do you mean?"

Tanya looked at me, and then back to Bella. "Let Jasper tell you on the way. I'm not up for you hitting anyone else while you're here." But as Bella stood and looked at Tanya, I could feel her anger slip out just a tad, then it was back to determination.

"Doesn't matter. Love you; I'll talk to you soon." She turned to me. "Ready?"

More than you will ever know. I got in the truck and started it up to hit the road for the two day drive.

**

* * *

**

**I'll respond to reviews, but they might be a little slow in coming. Today is mine and my husband's wedding anniversary and he hates it when I'm out here on FF all night and well - evening plans are different, we've got a babysitter tonight! Yahoo!**

**A/N- Ok folks, hit the little button and let me know… next chapter, road trip!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer – Stephanie owns all I'm just playing with her junk.**

**A/N - This story is rated M for a reason, if you are not 18, please go away and come back when you are…. Thanks. Lemons follow, enter at your own risk. And for anyone that I didn't get the chance to answer on the last chapter *closes my eyes and smiles* - I was busy celebrating my anneversary.**

**Beta'd by LucyLu74 – I love you baby - but I think you got off on this…! And duskri123 and evildementedpixie – thanks for pre-reading – you two are kick ass!**

* * *

Chapter 14

BPOV

I climbed into Jasper's truck with the backpack Tanya had given me, my envelopes and my phone. Sitting in the passenger side and I leaned into the leather seat, breathing it in. Jaspers skin smelled like leather and sandalwood. It was an arousing smell all by itself, but when coupled with the Jasper vessel; wow what a combination. I was trying to reduce my tension by breathing in my surroundings, but I'm not sure if it was going to have the intended reaction.

I knew what Eleazar had said, but I didn't want it to be a big deal. Yeah, so what, he didn't want me at their house. Tanya won, I'm here, big deal, moving on. I could feel the tension coming from everyone around me, it must've been because they were expecting me to go off again on Edward and Alice. Although I really wanted to, I wanted to get on the road even more. As we pulled out of the drive waving at the folks who had gathered on the front porch and Tanya standing in the drive, I felt renewed. I was leaving the Cullens, things were looking up already.

We had barely gotten out of the Denali driveway before Jasper's phone rang. He picked it up before it rang a second time after looking at the caller. "Hello Dickhead." The voice rang from the phone. Jasper just smiled.

"Pete, you fucker. We're just pulling out of the drive."

"How's your newborn?"

"Bad-ass" he said with a big smile. "You should have come with me, she's been kicking ass and taking names."

"Yeah, what'cha been teachin' her Major?"

"Oh no, not me, she's a natural at this whole vampire shit."

"So have you talked to her about the two of you,"

"No"

"How come? There's no reason to pussyfoot around this."

"I'm not ready to talk about somethin' I don't understand myself." He looked over to me and I could tell he was thinking about my reaction to this conversation. He definitely had my curiosity spiked.

From that kiss we shared in the forest, I was assuming that our attraction was mutual. He couldn't be regretting the decision to take me away from there already. I could feel his concern glow into me, but I couldn't make eye contact with him. Was I just a hopeless romantic who wanted my knight in shining armor, only to get the pony express rider? It was so like me to want someone who didn't want me for me, they wanted me for what I could provide them. With Edward it was temptation, he wanted to keep me around just so he could play some sadomasochistic game of desire and abstinence. And with Jake, well that relationship was better. We were impulsive and reckless, and I loved him, but not like you love the man in your life. He was a great friend, he was a lover, and he was comfort. But we knew we were never the final destination in our lives. He was going to imprint, and I was a detour on his course to find his destiny. He knew what he was meant to do, and I wasn't part of what that. It was good while it lasted. But what now?

"Ya know, you just don't want to… Don't you let the shit storm of life fuck this up for you. Admit it and get on with it." Peter answered.

"Ok asshole, listen; you have her emotions rolling around so bad I'm going to need to pull this truck over and calm her down if you don't stop. Was there somethin' you needed, or did you call just to irritate the shit out of me?"

"I was just calling to let you know that Char and I are going to run into town and we'll be back in a few days. You're going to get here before we get back and your lodge is all ready to go. The key is under the welcome mat. Don't break Char's door when you get here or she'll kick your ass."

"Whatever, fucker. We should be there in 2 days. I'm not planning on stopping for anything but gas and to go for a quick hunt in Canada."

The laughter coming out of the phone rang throughout the cab of the truck. "We'll see you when you get here. Char wanted to talk to your little lady before we head out."

"Kay. Put her on. Later, asshole."

"Later."

He turned and handed me the phone. "Char wants to talk to you."

I took his phone and put it up to my ear. "Hello sugar. My names Char, short for Charlotte. I know you will probably be needin' come clothes. Since we're goin' ta be out, what do ya want me to pick up for ya?" The heavy southern accent made me smile.

"Char, my name is Bella, short for Isabella. And I wouldn't want to put you out. I have a couple changes of clothes here from Tanya and I can order online once I get myself set up."

"Yes shug, I understand, but you might want to have a few options. How about a couple of those lounge sets, like sweat suits or some jeans, or are you more of a sundress kinda gal?"

"It's not necessary, really."

"Ok, this is your last chance to have a choice. Even if you don't tell me. I'll decide."

"Ok, Ok. Jeans, t-shirt, a couple of tanks, I definitely need a pair of shoes, tennis shoes, socks, underwear, a bra would be nice."

We continued to go through the styles of clothing that I liked and she realized that I was pretty laid back. There wasn't anything girly about me, and I wasn't going to start. If she was willing to go get me a few essentials, then I would need to make sure I paid her back. I was not a freeloader.

"Thanks Char. Whenever I get to the point of not taking out an entire town, I'll repay the favor."

"Aw shug, we're gonna have us some good times. We'll see ya soon."

"Bye Char."

"Bye Shug." I closed Jasper's phone and handed it back to him. She was very welcoming. These were friends of Jaspers and I needed to make sure that I tried my best not to go all bat shit crazy.

We traveled in silence for hours and I could feel contentment waves coming from Jasper. He was projecting and it felt nice. I leaned back and closed my eyes and just breathed in his scent. It was an arousing smell. I had always reveled in the smell of leather when I was human. I could remember going by the stores that sold leather coats and I would walk by and take in as deep a breath as I could, it was pure desire and euphoria. Now with my heightened senses I could savor the essence down to my core. And Jasper's cocktail of leather and sandalwood only enhanced my reaction. I knew that Jasper would know that I was feeling this desire toward him and I wanted to explore this new development.

The more I thought about my attraction to Jasper; the more it made me realize that it had been there for some time. I just hadn't realized it. It was there that first day my gift was discovered. The first contact that we had was incredible, the lust and desire that passed between us was an all-consuming; bring you to your knees kind of fuel. The fact that we didn't throw down in front of everyone in the room is still kinda incredible. If it hadn't been for our confusion at the situation we might have, but the desire and need that continued to build and made itself known in the forest, was explosive. I wanted to do that again, and soon. This attraction was something that I don't remember ever feeling. I couldn't quite understand the jolt of electricity that passed through us upon contact,I hadn't been anywhere near Kate and me passing that onto Jasper didn't make any sense.

"Sweets, what has you so confused?"

"Monitoring me through my emotions is not nice Jasper."

"Sorry. I was making assumptions and I shouldn't have."

We fell into a silence again. Passing through the small towns at night gave the impression that we were the only people around. We were in a pretty deserted area of Canada now and I'm sure this route was chosen to avoid as many temptations for me as possible. I could feel Jasper's desire kick up and I was hoping that he was going through the same memories I had just been.

"Whatcha thinking about Jasper?"

"Sorry, wasn't meaning to project." He paused and looked over at me. "I was thinking about that kiss we shared in the forest."

"Yeah, I was too."

"Is that what had you so confused?" I could feel a jolt of uncertainty burst from Jasper

"No. The jolt of electricity that went through us is what confused me. I hadn't touched Kate at that point and I was trying to figure out why that occurred."

"Well honestly, until that moment, I thought that current of electricity was a myth. I had heard people talk about it. I had never felt it obviously, but still the first touch of a true mate filled with electricity; I just didn't' believe..."

"True mate?"

"Yeah." A strange and false sense of calm flooded the cab of the truck.

"Jasper, please don't try to manipulate my emotions. I can't sort this out if I can't feel it."

"Ok sorry."

"How do you feel about this Jas?"

"Bella, I would prefer to have this conversation when I'm not driving a truck through random towns. Can we delay this? I want us to do this right."

"What does that mean? Are you trying to tell me you don't feel this?" I started waving my hand back and forth between us.

"No Bella, that's not what I'm saying. I just don't want to fuck this conversation up, and I wasn't expecting to have it in the cab of my truck."

"Ok Jasper, tell me what you thought about that kiss?" I could feel his lust and desire as he chose to answer me without words. "And what are we going to do about it?"

"Bella." He said with a pleading warning to his voice. He kept looking back and forth between me and the road. "Please, this all new to me too. You're new to this life. I don't want you to feel like I'm taking advantage of you being a newborn."

"You think you would be taking advantage of me?"

"Bella, no, I would not take advantage of you. That's why I want us to be in a reasonable place when we talk about this. I can feel what you are feeling Bella. You need to know me Bella. This mate thing isn't just purely physical."

"But what if I want you now Jasper? Physically." I kept looking at him, and I wanted him. I wanted to run my hands in his hair and trace my tongue down his neck to his collarbone. I continued my mental perusal going down his body as I could feel my arousal build. His nostrils flared and his eyes went wide, but he kept his eyes on the road.

"Play fair Bella." He tried to send calm into the cab, but I breathed in his scent deep keeping my arousal high.

I've never felt this kind of pull ever and I wasn't about to deny my desires, but if he was worried about taking advantage of me and I have physical needs, I can take care of them myself right? "Jasper? What is fair?" I pulled the lever to the seat in the truck and leaned it back. I closed my eyes and breathed in his scent.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Alarm poured off him, as did his arousal. _He he._

"I'm being fair Jasper." I ran one hand up my stomach up under my shirt to my breast, while my other hand unbuttoned my jeans slowly pulling them open. I rested my hand just below my belly button and dipped my finger just below the lace edge of my underwear.

"Bella, I promise you, that this is NOT fair." His anxiety, alarm and desire filled the cab of the truck, if the pressure got any higher, the windows might crack.

"Jasper" I pulled a ragged breath in. "I just need to take care of this; this need." I dipped my hand below and plunged my fingers into myself. "Right here." I whimpered.

"Jesus fuckin' Christ." He turned the truck off the road swerving onto a dirt road and slamming on the breaks. That caused me to slide down more on the seat. I started to move my hand, my fingers deep inside me and the palm of my hand pressing on my clit. "Bella, I would prefer that our first time not be in the cab of my truck. " He said as he turned off the truck.

"I'm not making you do anything Jasper." I panted. He grabbed my legs and swung them his direction, pulling my jeans and underwear off in one fail swoop.

"Aw sweets, you are fuckin' soaked." He watched me move my hand in and out of myself , I could feel my climax just beyond my grasp. I was crawling toward the ledge of the cliff, I just needed to get myself there. He leaned down and licked between the fingers I was thrusting into myself, then grabbing my wrist and pulling my fingers into his mouth. He moaned loudly. I sat up slightly to watch him as he looked up to me, pulling each and every finger into his mouth as he swirled his tongue around each one, getting every drop of my arousal. He lowered his head again keeping eye contact with me as he ran his tongue over my clit with firm pressure first and moved back down between my folds, drinking me in. His left hand moved up my thigh to rest his hand on my pelvic bone as he pushed the skin on my mound back ever so slightly as he slid fingers from his right hand into me. My hands slid into his hair, pulling him closer to me.

I couldn't form the words in my mind as jibberish stuttered from my mouth. "Oh Jas, ah, aw god, oh Jas, ah.." I could feel the onslaught of tension start to ball in my stomach. In this new vampire body, all of the sensations were so much more than I remember as a human. As Jasper continued his ministrations of fucking me with his fingers and licking my folds; I rode the sensations higher and higher. Jasper put his tongue on my clit and gave it a merciful suck and hummed.

My whole world shattered around me. I screamed Jasper's name, several thank you's to deities' unknown and gasped for air as I rode out my orgasm. He continued his magic and I rode the pleasure train for what felt like hours. I finally let go of his hair and stared at the magician looking up at me from between my legs. "Wow." I breathed out.

**

* * *

**

A/N – K, let me know.

**Chapter 15 is a "companion" chapter to this one. Will be posting soon!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer – Stephanie owns all I'm just playing with her junk.**

**A/N - This story is rated M for a reason, if you are not 18, please go away and come back when you are…. Thanks. Lemons follow, enter at your own risk.**

**Beta'd by LucyLu74 – I love you baby – how was the shower? And duskri123 and evildementedpixie – thanks for pre-reading – you two make me feel special.**

* * *

Chapter 15

"_You got a body like the devil and you smell like sex._

_I can tell your trouble but I'm still obsessed."_

_So Hot – Kid Rock_

JPOV

Desire, need and lust rolled off her in waves. I wanted her like nothing I had ever desired in my existence. My arousal was already at a very uncomfortable level and if her mental fucking of me wasn't enough; leaning back the seat and touching herself had me ready to shred our clothes right here in the cab of the truck on the side of the road. She had one hand that moved up under her shirt pulling on her nipple, I couldn't see her skin but I could see the imprint of her hand in the material. She was twisitin' at her nipple, as she let out a low moan. Her other hand had unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans and was now buried below her lace underwear. Her soft moans grew in volume. "Jasper," She gasped. "I just need to take care of this need." She shoved her hands into herself and I could smell her arousal as it became exposed to the air and it permeated the cab. "Right here" she whimpered. My dick reacted to her scent and pleas with proof that no amount of reasoning was going to avoid this situation.

I had already been driving without lights on; as to go undetected on these deserted roads. I swerved to the first area I could find, pulling off the road so that we could go unnoticed. "Jesus fuckin' Christ." I slammed on the breaks when we hit the dirt and swerved to keep the truck from sliding on the surface too much. I looked back to her and she had slid down on the seat and was now pumping her fingers in and out of her pussy. I could see her juices on her fingers. _Holy Mary Mother of God_ I was not going to make it, I was going to come in my pants if I couldn't get her orgasm to back off before I got myself under control.

"Bella, I would prefer that our first time not be in the cab of my truck." I turned off the keys to the truck throwing them on the dashboard. I didn't want to be a spectator in the Bella show. I wanted to bring her there. I wanted us to bring each other there.

"I'm not making you do anything Jasper." She panted. I reached over and grabbed her legs, pulling her jeans and underwear down as quickly as possible.

Her hand was working itself in and out of her pussy while her head was moving back and forth trying to get herself to orgasm. Her arousal was dripping down her fingers and was smeared all over her thighs and mound. "Aw sweets, you are fuckin soaked." I could feel her orgasm almost at its peak and I wanted to bring her there. I lowered my head and inhaled her incense of all that is Bella and my mouth pooled with hunger for her arousal. Watching her fingers pump in and out of her pussy was going to be my undoing, but I just felt paralyzed in watching her pleasure herself. Committing this to memory I leaned in and licked the liquid gold running from her pussy collecting as much as I could pull in amidst her fingers fucking her. _Sweet nectar sent from the gods!_ I couldn't stop the moan that came out of my mouth as I sucked each one of her fingers and licked every drop of essence that clung to her fingers.

She shifted herself and made eye contact with me. Every level of lust and desire rose to the atmosphere. I lowered my head to her core and positioned myself to pull every ounce of indulgence I could consume while I slid my fingers into her. She slid her hands into my hair as I continued to assault her with my tongue. There was no need to use my gift, she was there. She started to stutter, ."Oh Jas, ah, aw god, oh Jas, ah.."

I increased the speed with my fingers and tongue. Her orgasm was so close, I didn't want to push her over with my ability and my desire was so strong I was dangerously close to losing control of it. So I put my tongue on her nub and gave it a delicious suck and hummed.

"JASPER. OMYGOD, OMYGOD, SWEETFUCKINGJESUS, JASPER, OFUCK, OFUCK" she pulled my hair and wrapped her legs around me with enough strength to pull my head off. I kept licking, pumping and sucking until her shudders stopped before she let go of me and I looked up at her. "Wow." She said as she gasped for an unneeded breath.

I rose up resting my elbows on either side of her, resting my chin on her waist, "Bella, you will be the death of me." She was feeling more in control and a little embarrassed. "Oh no, no time to feel embarrassed now. This is us, just us. And that was scrumptious. Now, can we get back on the road before someone sees my truck on the side of the road and calls the police?"

She sent me remorse "But you didn't…"

"I'll be fine. I want to do right by you Bella. Although you are trying to make my best intentions the hardest thing I've ever tried to do. You are my mate and I don't plan on having my way with you in this truck." I leaned up and gave her a quick kiss, just enough to taste her lips but not so much that I couldn't stop. We sat there for a few moments with our foreheads leaning on one another closing our eyes to savor the moment.

We sat up and I adjusted myself because my hard on had not gone down but knowing we were one more day away from the lodge, I grabbed the keys and put them in the ignition. I wanted to get there as soon as possible. I could feel her shock and hesitation as she pulled her jeans back on and adjusted her shirt. I knew she wanted to say something, but if she was about to say something to tempt me to pull over on the side of the road again, it couldn't happen. It was almost daylight and a truck pulled over on the side of the road would be more noticeable.

"Jasper?" Her uncertainty and lack of confidence trickled to me.

"Yes sweets?" She took a deep breath.

"Why don't you want me to reciprocate?" Well, that of course made my dick, which had stopped being so painful, to stand a full attention.

"Saying that I don't want you to reciprocate is not a true statement." She turned to look at me and slid over to the middle seat. "This just isn't the place." She didn't say a word, but I could feel her determination and desire. Her uncertainty vanished. She leaned over and laid her palm on the bulge growing in my jeans. "Bella…."

"Shhhh…." She began creating a friction on the front of my jeans. I was trying to control my breathing and I gripped the steering wheel harder, hoping I didn't break it under my concentration. She turned her body so that her other hand could grab the fly of my jeans and start to unbutton while the other jerked them open. My cock sprang out of the confines of the denim and I began to think that the decision to go sans underwear was a wise decision for this trip. "Lift up baby."

"Bella…."

"Lift up or I rip them off." She commanded. _Schwing! Fuckin' command me darlin' – damn. _I lifted up my hips and she slid my jeans down to my knees. She grabbed my cock in her hand as she leaned down and licked the drop of pre-come. "Mmmmm." I took in an unneeded breath in a gasp. _Oh My God, Road Head! Seriously? Should I just propose now_? Never mind the fact that my now ex-wife could not possibly bring herself to "perform" such a vile act, but that I have not had a manipulated or self-induced orgasm in so long, I'd prefer not to think about it.

I no longer finished my mental babbling before she started to lower her lips over the head of my cock.

Slowly.

Inch

By

Inch.

She reached her hand. And then she slowly.

Raised up

Inch

By

Inch

Till she reached the head, and she traced her tongue around the mushroom cap. _Mother fucker._

I was doing everything in my power to watch the road. It had just barely broken daylight and we were on a forested road in the middle of nowhere Canada. I knew we were at least 30 miles from the nearest town, but for the life of me, I could not recall the name of that town. All I could focus on was Bella's tongue swirling around the head of my dick, keeping my hands on the steering wheel and not crashing the truck. Although, my capability of keeping us at a constant rate of speed had faltered as I began to slow down,Bella lowered her head on me again, I slammed on the gas and we raced down the road. As she lowered her hand down all the way and then started to rise again, she twisted her hand.

"Ah Holy Fuck Bella." My eyes rolled back in my head and the truck swerved, as the rumble strips roared under my tires. I gripped the steering wheel hearing the crack under my right hand. Feeling panicked, I started searching the sides of the forest for an opening, and seeing a dirt road up ahead I let off the gas and allowed the truck to decelerate on its own. I am not slamming on the breaks while my dick is in a newborn's mouth with her new teeth! And before my dick could react to that thought she went down to her hand again and sucked, hard. "Sweet Mary Mother of God."

I pulled into the dirt path on the side of the road and followed it to where the truck would not be visible from the road, slowed it to a stop and turned off the ignition again.

She had let up on the suction and raised up again, allowing my now straining hard on to be released from her sweet mouth with a loud suctioned pop. "Mmmm, sounds like Jasper likes." She smiled up at me, looking me in the eyes. She turned her head so that she was maintaining eye contact with me and slid her tongue down the underside of my dick to her hand where she released and continued to lick down to my sac. She slid her hand down below and started to massage my balls while licking and sucking. I was trying to pull air into my lungs and had I been human I'm sure, I would have been hyperventilating. I ran one of my hands into her hair and pulled a fist full at the back of her skull, while I ran the other hand down her back to the crack of her ass and slid my hand farther until I heard her take in a breath, knowing I hit the right spot, I started to rub back and forth.

I pulled her head back up to the tip of my dick and Bella continued to watch me, she darted her tongue out to lick all the way back up and I let out a loud moan. "Do you want to hold my head and fuck my face, or are you going to let me do this?" My eyes rolled back in my head at hearing her tone and the filth that came out of her mouth. And as much as I wanted to let go of her hair I physically could not. I wasn't moving her head, but I wasn't going to remove my hand from her hair either.

She smiled and started to lower herself ever so slowly onto my cock again when I surged up burying myself all the way into her mouth and throat until her nose was pressed into my skin. She let out a moan and swallowed. "Ah Fuck Bella." I was close, I was so fuckin' close. I was holding onto every bit of my control not to come. My body started to shake and I held her there, grasping for any remaining control I could find.

She hummed, a low throat, vibrating sound.

Krakatoa

Mt. St. Helens

Holy fuckin' shit!

She bore down and sucked hard. I grabbed her hair and thrust my hips up as I rode out my orgasm releasing everything I had into her mouth, her throat contracting around my shaft sending me into another release.

I was beyond words, I couldn't form them. I breathed in and sent the electrical signals from by brain to my hand to release her hair and slowly my hand complied. My other hand was still wedged between her legs where she was soaking wet and I moved my hand slightly when her thighs clamped onto my wrist.

I moved my hand back and forth spreading my hand slightly to rub on her pussy lips and clit thru her jeans. Knowing we could go on like this forever I started to push my gift to release raw unadulterated lust and desire into her, she raised her head to release my now semi-hard cock. She rose up into a back arching position and let out a low growl. I increased the speed and pushed and she started to tremble. I pressed hard and shook her entire lower body with my efforts. She cried out again turning her head to scream muffled into the back of the seat of the truck while taking in shallow breaths.

I didn't know what to say. Do you say thank you to something like that? I just reached down to her face and slowly kissed her lips, softly. I could still taste my venom on her lips, as intoxicating as she is, we needed to stop. I pulled back and smiled. She smiled back at me. "We're never going to get tired are we?" She inquired.

"No." I shook my head and she started to sit up. I reached down to pull up and button my jeans, them as she straightened her clothes as well. The waves of happiness, contentment and connectedness swirled around us both as I started the truck and headed back onto the road.

My phone rang; I looked down at the display. Peter. Bella smiled, I handed her the phone and she flipped it open.

"Hello Pete."

"Bella, now that you're all done with that. Stay on the road." Then he hung up.

"What the?"

"One day. One more day and we'll be at the lodge." I said it as a statement, but I could feel her acceptance that it was a question that had to wait as well.

"24 hours." She stated with a smile.

We rode in the cab of the truck throughout the daylight. She was leaning against me in the cab of the truck and to any passing vehicles they would have thought we looked like any normal couple. We rode in silence bouncing feelings of happiness, contentment and love back and forth.

**

* * *

**

A/N – K, let me know. Hot enough? Need some smoke signals?


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N – Beta'd by the all awesome LucyLu74 (BigredImp), she rocks my world and I worship at her feet for it. Preread by dementedevilpixie – thanks babes, 3 you too!**

**And thank you to all the folks for hitting my story for the lemons with the R&R. I feel honored. Love you guys!**

**Disclaimer – below, peeps, I own nada. Under 18 – go away, this is rated M on purpose.**

* * *

Chapter 16

JPOV

We continued on the road for hours, not saying a word. It gave me time to prepare for what I needed to tell her. She knows nothing of my past and she should know who and what I am before we go any further. I don't want to hold anything back. I know this is the real thing, and I want to give it my all, everything I am. I want to be that dream man for her. A passionate and tender lover, husband and companion, for eternity. _God, I sound like a fuckin fairy. I need to get my shit together before I talk to her_. She shifted in her seat and looked up to me, a small smile gracing her heavenly face.

"Twelve hours Jasper." _Aw hell, I'm never going to get to talk to her if she is counting down the hours until we get there._ Her lust and desire kick in immediately after she said the words. _Damn._

"Bella, it's going to be the longest twelve hours of my life if you sit there and throw out your lusty feelings to me the whole ride." She just looked at me like I was the juiciest meal in her entire life and smiled bigger.

"Please Bella."

"Jasper, begging will not help me to stop wanting to do the things that I want to do to you_." Schwing! Do things? Like what things? Don't ask Jasper, do not ask. Fuckin' curiosity killed the cat. Do not fucking ask. Twelve hours, you can wait twelve hours._

"What kind of things Bella?" Dumbass_! Stop fucking doing this to yourself…_ "Stop, no. Don't tell me. Not while I'm driving. Besides we have to stop for gas soon and I'm not going to carry you off to have my way with you, even if you do get me all worked up again."

"Isn't it normally the guy in the relationship who is always trying to get the girl to have sex?"

I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself. "Bella, I am trying to do right by you. I want us to know one another. I'm not looking for a quick fuck. I'm an honorable man."

"Fine." She moved over from me breaking our body contact, making me wish I would just shut the fuck up and do whatever she wants. _Oh no boy, don't go there – whatever she wants, could mean a lot of things._

It was starting to get dark again and we needed to stop for gas. I had used all of the gas in the truck and used all of the gas in the gas cans I had brought along. I knew we would have to stop once for gas and that this could be very bad if Bella's bloodlust kicked up. "Bella, I'm going to have to pull into a gas station up ahead and there are going to be humans there. We can try one of three things. We should probably go for a quick hunt and get you full and then I can, one; leave you in the woods, two; you can come to the gas station and hold your breath, or three; you can try out your control and see if we have any clean up to do. _IF_ you're going to have an accident, a gas station would be the easiest to cover up the mistake. Take it from me, I would know."

"Geez Jasper, you make it sound like you want me to have a slip up."

"No, it's not that. It's just an inevitable thing that will happen. I would like to have it happen in a place that would be easy to clean up. Besides, I haven't blown up a gas station, ever."

"Alright, I'll keep that in mind." I could tell she was thinking things over so I gave her a few minutes until I found a park to pull into. This would be a good place for us to find something to hunt. "I want to see how much, if any, control I have Jasper."

"Ok Bella. Your choice, I'll help you the best I can."

This was a rather large park. Not many trails for humans, but plenty of wildlife. I followed Bella and watched her take down two elk and then a bison. I took down a bison as well, because in this particular area we were in, it had more than I could ever recall. They were still herbivores, still pretty nasty, but nourishment was nourishment, I suppose. She stayed behind me watching me hunt, compared to many of the people in the Cullen family, I'm a pretty messy eater. But this time I managed not to get any blood, fur or flesh on myself. I could feel her attraction rise as she watched me. After disposing of the bison carcass by spreading its remains in the wooded area, I turned to go back to the truck. Bella was leaning against a tree, looking smug. Smiling at me, she held out her hand and started heading back. I took her hand feeling that familiar connection that we share.

"Am I ready for this Jasper?" She sounded suddenly unsure.

"Everyone is different Bella. From all the vampires I have known, some never have control of their bloodlust then, there are others who never have any issues unless they go too long without feeding."

"Are you talking about the veggie vampires or ones who feed off of humans as well?"

"Both. Some of the Cullens have very little bloodlust around humans and never really have, then there are the others who have to struggle constantly."

"And I'm assuming you fall into the latter category."

"Sometimes. You will find that there are humans who smell better than others. Unfortunately, the ones who smell best are the ones that you don't want to kill."

"I'm confused, like who?"

"Like children. Children will smell sweeter than the finest food on the earth. If you can resist them, you have enough restraint to go out into the world."

"Oh my God Jasper. I don't know if I could do this. I'd never be able to live with myself if I killed a child."

"It's better to be prepared if it happens, than for it to take you by surprise." I could feel the fear and desperation coming from her and pulled her into a hug. "If you see a child, stop breathing. Hold your breath and walk away."

"Ok Jasper, let's go get some gas." She was scared, but determined. She wanted to see what kind of bloodlust she was going to have and it was going to happen now.

We pulled up to the station and I could feel her tension mount. She would tell me if she couldn't do this. When we stopped, I grabbed the handle on the door of my truck and gave her a reassuring smile. I could tell she was holding her breath and was having an internal debate of whether to breathe or not. I got out and started to fill the tank to the truck. As I stood there I watched Bella, there were 3 humans around. There was a man working at the counter and a young couple in a car on the other side of the island of gas pumps. They were discussing where they were going to go after dinner and the man was practically having a panic attack. I leaned up against the truck, crossed my arms and breathed in deep. Bella's senses would be more acute than mine, being a newborn and I wanted to make sure she would be fine. The smell of the humans here was only mildly appetizing, not overwhelmingly tempting to me. She finally shifted in her seat and I heard the door open. She came to where I was standing and took a shallow breath. The tension that was balled up in her shoulders was immediately released.

"It's not too bad here, is it?"

"Nope, only 3 humans here." I said really low.

"And they don't smell good at all. Actually, the guy running the counter is kind of repulsive."

"He's been drinking."

"That reminds me, Carlisle said that we could get drunk. How much does it take?"

"A lot. About a gallon for me. Maybe a little less for you."

"Cool. Can we get some?"

"Sure sweets." Like she thought I would deny her that.

"What about smoking?"

"You'll never get cancer." I said with a chuckle

"Yeah, but can we smoke?"

"Yes, but it won't have the same effect as when you were human. Nothing from smoking enters your bloodstream, since your lungs don't work the same anymore. There is no high, so to speak. Just the enjoyment of the smoke going in and out of your lungs."

"Hmm, you sound like a former smoker?"

"Yep. When I was human, and before I was with the Cullens."

"Ok, let's get some smokes too. "

"Ok."

"Drugs?"

"That's trickier Bella. We can talk about that later." Much later. Who knew that Bella was into the more mind altering aspects of consumption? The gas tank to the truck was full and I started to fill each of the jugs that I had in the back. They were good for a backup plan, should we need it. "I'm going to go inside to pay. Do you want to come in?"

"Yes."

She followed me inside and grabbed a hold of my hand once we crossed the automatic doors. There were all kinds of smells upon entering. It helped that they had human food on a turntable and it smelled disgusting. She scrunched her nose up as we passed the offensive items sitting on the warming plates. We rounded the corner to the alcohol isle, they actually had quite a selection. It was best to stick to the highest alcohol content when consuming, as eventually whatever wasn't alcohol our bodies would reject and we would have to vomit at some time. We were in luck. This location had Everclear. The highest concentration alcohol 190 proof; I started to pull off all the bottles on the shelf and took them over to the counter. The guy running the counter looked at me a little odd, but rang me up. Two packs of Marlboro and some matches as well. I was watching Bella while we were inside and her bloodlust was under control. I could feel that she was hesitantly proud of herself, as we paid for our purchases and headed back to the truck.

As we finished putting our stuff in the back of the truck, we could hear a car off in the distance and in that car were 8 heartbeats. Six of them children. "Bella, get in the truck." I looked over to her, and she looked frozen in place. She was standing at the tailgate with her hand on the side of the truck, her eyes were focused on the car. She had stopped breathing, but I could feel her shut down. Everything I had been feeling from her was gone. If I wasn't looking at her, I would have never known that she was standing there. It was like watching in slow motion, the station wagon pulling up to the gas pump, the woman driving opening the door and the smell of the sweet blood hitting me. I could see Bella's eyes darken and I put my hand on her arm trying to get her focus onto me. She turned her head to me, getting her focus for a moment. "Bella get in the truck." Suddenly realizing what kind of threat she was, she turned and ran just above a human pace to the truck and climbed in. I got in quickly, pulling it roughly into drive. "Are you ok Bella?" I looked over at her as we were pulling out of the station. She kept herself facing forward and as we hit the road and I gunned the gas. Just as we hit the road, Bella let out the breath she had been holding.

"Oh, holy shit Jasper! How the hell do you do that?" I could feel her panic and fear hitting me again.

"Practice, Bella."

"But it was more than hunger Jasper. It was like a yearning, a pull. Like that was the only thing in the world that would ever make me happy and I wanted it so bad." Her voice cracked and she put her face in her hands.

"But Bella…" I waited for her to look up at me. "You didn't DO anything. You stopped breathing, you got in the truck and we left. You were near eleven humans tonight, six of them children and they are still alive. That is quite an accomplishment."

"Does it ever get better?" She said in a small voice.

"Yes, it does." I didn't want to tell her that the only way to make it easier, was for her to slip, and for that guilt to eat her alive. Then it would make it easier. She was under the impression that if she never partook in human blood that she would never want it; now she knew different. I need to tell her. "Bella, it does get easier, but what makes it easier is to feel the guilt from a slip. Either that, or you'll end up changing your diet for good." I said with a smile.

"Jasper! So there's no hope then. I have to kill someone at some point?"

"No. That is what I believe will work for you. I could be totally wrong. You could go your entire existence and never spill human blood and be fine."

We continued to debate human blood and the desires that it causes, going back and forth about control and how to work on it. The conversation went on for a couple of hours before it felt like all aspects of bloodlust had been beat to death, so to speak.

"Bella, I want to talk to you about my past."

"Ok, what about your past?"

I started telling her about my history in the Civil War and how I had been approached by Maria and her two companions. I told her about the Southern Vampire Wars; the battles and my scars. I began to tell her about the horrible things that happened and she held her hand up to stop me in the middle of the confession. "Wait, so you're telling me that you fought in a war for a woman named Maria, after she took you from fighting the Civil War, over territory for blood?"

"Yes." I could feel her curiosity spike. "Go ahead Bella, I will answer anything you want."

"So you served in two wars. And that's how you got all of your scars?"

"Yes." I could feel her desire spike again, she looked over to me with a smile.

"God Jasper, you are so fuckin' hot."

I looked at her like she had lost her mind. I could feel the lust and desire coming off her in like a tidal wave, slamming into me. "Bella, we have 6 hours left. Please?" She looked at me and smiled a wicked smile, but stayed on her side of the truck. "Bella, let us get to the lodge and I'll do whatever you want."

"Don't say that Jasper." Her desire turned into raw lust and need,making my hands shake on the steering wheel.

"God damn woman, tone it down. You're gonna make me come in my pants. Don't you have something non-sexual to occupy your mind with for six hours? Do you have a book or a magazine?"

She turned her lip up and in her most patronizing tone "Yes Jasper, so sorry that I WAS turned on, and that it was such an inconvenience for you." She huffed and turned to look out the window and grabbed the backpack Tanya had given her. She pulled out several envelopes. She pulled out the three envelopes that the dog had brought her and the manila envelope that Carlisle had given her. She looked into the manila envelope and slowly sorted thru the contents. I could feel her anger spike, she growled and then started shoving the contents back into the envelope. "Fuckin' Carlisle. Gave me the name Cullen in a brand new driver's license, credit cards, bank accounts, the whole shebang… oh and a marriage certificate to fucking asswipe."

"What?"

"You heard me, they really held out hope for that shit didn't they?"

"I suppose. I wasn't really part of their decisions. I didn't get in their business, they didn't get in mine."

She looked at her other envelopes and happiness spread over her like a caress. She smiled wistfully and I heard her sigh. She opened up the top envelope and I could smell human, her father I believed. "My dad" She said simply. She read it quickly and put it back. She pulled out the other envelope and I could smell the wolves. Lots of wolves. I sent her a little curiosity and she looked over to me. "The pack. They wanted to send me their numbers and e-mail addresses so I could keep in touch. They feel really guilty about me getting attacked and turned."

"You seem to be fine around human adults Bella and you didn't seem to want to attack that dog when you met with your _friend_ earlier. I don't think a visit would be a problem if you wanted to go sometime."

"Jake. His name is Jake. " I just kept driving. I'm not sure I could handle a conversation about her and her wolf lover. The jealousy that surged through me was disturbing. I wasn't expecting to talk about her former lover and I really didn't want to know. I was trying to rein in my jealousy but was failing miserably and projecting. Bella smiled. "He's not a lover anymore Japer." Aw damn, having her confirm that Jake was the one that was her former lover, made the evil head of jealousy rear its ugly head stronger. A low growl was involuntarily coming out of me, causing Bella's amusement and desire to hit me. I took a deep breath and looked at the last envelope on her lap.

"Who's the last one from?"

"There's only one person left. Migna."

"Who's that?"

"She's the tribe's medicine woman." Bella opened up the envelope and read it once, and then read it again, shock resonating from her the first time and then fondness and a wistful feeling overcame her. "She was one of the few people who understood the conflict I was in. She knew me, even when I didn't know myself. And after reading this, I guess I understood why she was always gathering information about any vampire that I knew." I didn't want to pry, but I could feel her acquiescence come about slowly. I wanted to know what was in that letter. I sent her a little curiosity again and she smiled and slid it back into the envelope.

"How much time Jasper?" She smiled at me, hitting me with her desire and lust again.

"Half an hour Bella." I said with a smile. Letting my lust hit her back. Two can play at this game. **

* * *

**

A/N … hit the button, let me know.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Sending out a huge ass thank you to my beta LucyLu74 (BigredImp)- I love you… have I told you that lately? Yes I do. And another big ass thank you to my pre-readers dementedevilpixie and duskri123, they put up with my whining and give me ideas when I'm ready to throw my chapters out and start over… thanks ladies, you rock my world.**

**Disclaimer: I own nada.**

* * *

Chapter 17

BPOV

Half an hour. Thirty minutes. Eighteen hundred seconds.

One-Mississippi, Two-Mississippi, Three-Mississippi, Four-Mississippi , Five-Mississippi, Six-Mississippi, Seven-Mississippi, Eight-Mississippi, Nine-Mississippi, Ten-Mississippi, Eleven-Mississippi, Twelve-Mississippi, Thirteen-Mississippi, Fourteen-Mississippi, Fifteen-Mississippi, Sixteen-Mississippi, Seventeen-Mississippi, Eighteen-Mississippi, Nineteen-Mississippi, Twenty-Mississippi, Twenty-One-Mississippi, Twenty-Two-Mississippi, Twenty-Three-Mississippi, Twenty-Four-Mississippi, Twenty-Five-Mississippi, Twenty-Six-Mississippi, Twenty-Seven-Mississippi, Twenty-Eight-Mississippi, Twenty-Nine-Mississippi, Thirty-Mississippi – _aw shit, this is going to take forever…. Ok where was I? _Thirty-One-Mississippi, Thirty-Two-Mississippi, Thirty-Three-Mississippi, Thirty-Four-Mississippi, Thirty-Five-Mississippi, Thirty-Six-Mississippi, Thirty-Seven-Mississippi, Thirty-Eight-Mississippi, Thirty-Nine-Mississippi, Fourty-Mississippi – _Aw fuck it…_

I sat back to watch Jasper while he was driving. God he was fuckin' hot. Smokin' hot. After him telling me about being in the Civil War and I imagined him in a uniform, looking dashing and then I imagined him in a vampire war. I closed my eyes and I can see him standing at the top of a hill, bodies strewn everywhere. Jasper standing with his arms stretched out slightly to his sides with a menacing snarl on his face, badass.

Pussy wet.

My imagination was going wild. Playing the scenes he described, were horrible. But in my lust for Jasper, I twisted them into a fantasy of dominant Jasper. He could dominate everyone around, bring them to their knees, but he doesn't. _He could dominate me. _I take a deep breath ready to let myself immerse my consciousness into the fantasy.

"Bella, please…"

Pussy more wet.

"Bella." He pleaded

"Yes Jasper?" I whispered, almost a pant from my fantasy induced stupor.

"Stop."

"Why?"

"Fifteen minutes"

"So? "

"Whatever you want Bella. I'll do whatever you want, but I need you to lay off the lust. I'm getting blinded by it and I have to drive up the side of this mountain to the lodge. And I really don't want to roll my truck."

I slowly opened my eyes to look around at my surroundings. We were on a dirt road in the middle of nowhere. The road rocked the truck from side to side, but was easily passable. I backed off on my fantasy mindset to watch the road. If I watched the road and didn't think about Jasper then I wouldn't want to jump him. But he said I could do whatever I wanted to him. Whatever I wanted, but I had to turn it off. How do I do that? Think of something very non-sexual. "Whatever I want?"

Hesitantly he said "Yes, whatever you want."

Oh god, ok… I closed my eyes again and concentrated. Think about the Cullens. Think about Carlisle, Daddy-C; Esme, Momma-E; Emmett, big brother; Rosalie, big sister; Alice, ex-wife of my mate, fuckin' bitch; Edward, fuckin asshole. Cullens, repeatedly in my mind. Now run thru the Denali's…. Irina, missing Laurent; Carmen, really quiet; Eleazar, he didn't want me around, but then wanted me as a science experiment; Kate, ornery; Tanya, savior and friend… my new family. My old family, the pack. My dad… ok officially turned off now. Totally and completely turned off now. Jackpot! Breathe, freeze right here.

Breathe through the calm, non-lusty car ride. Getting away from the Cullens is a very good thing. Concentrate.

I opened my eyes and looked at the lodge coming into view. It was a large log cabin like looking building, set next to the side of a mountain. To the north, you could see a small lake in the distance creating a mirror effect for the mountains sitting just behind it. Looking south to the lodge as we drew closer, you can tell that the front door was new. It had an oval window with stained glass in the middle of the door, it was beautiful.

"Peter warned me about not breaking Char's front door." He said to me.

"I do recall that during part of your conversation."

"Yeah, she's a force to be reckoned with." He opened up his door and rushed over to my side and had it opened before I could reach for the handle. He held his hand out to me as I stepped out. We were staring into each other's eyes and I could see the desire in his, he was holding back so much. You could almost physically see him shaking from the restraint he was exhibiting. Still holding my hand I stepped forward and pressed my body to his. "The key is under the mat." He breathed out in a pant. He lowered his lips to mine, slowly, displaying more patience than I believed he should be able to show. I let go of his hand and put both of mine in his hair, pulling him into a deeper kiss. I snaked my tongue along the seam of his lips and he eagerly allowed me entrance.

It was like opening the flood gates. There was a deep growl from deep in his chest as he grabbed my ass and pulled me up to his straining member in his jeans. His tongue battled mine for dominance, as he pulled back and trailed open mouthed, franticly licking and nipping his teeth down my jaw line and up to my ear. "Whatever you want Bella." He trailed his oral assault down my neck to where I had the mark that Victoria placed when she changed me. "Tell me what you want." He licked the scar, sending a shiver up my spine.

"Lodge, inside" was all I could coherently say. He pulled my ass higher and I wrapped my legs around him and I started kissing down his neck and he walked us toward the door of the lodge. He set me down at the door. I bent over to get the key from under the mat and he grabbed my hips and rubbed his cock on my ass letting out a growl. I ground my ass into him and handed him the key. He reached around me and unlocked the door, flinging the door open and slapping my ass to motion me inside. I walked inside quickly and took a quick inventory of my surroundings. Directly in front of me was a fireplace and a living area very rustically decorated, a couch, a recliner and a couple of side tables. On the far wall was a plasma TV and a cabinet full of electronic equipment.

He slowly walked thru the doorway never taking his eyes off of mine. I could feel the lust coming off him in waves, making me feel like I was ready to spontaneously combust into flames. "Whatever you want Bella." He repeated.

Pussy drenched. Legs getting weak.

"Tell me what you want Bella." He knew what he was doing to me. I was ready to attack him, my body was humming with desire, I let out a low growl.

"Take your clothes off, then take off mine and then fuck me Jasper." I managed to rumble from deep within my chest.

His eyes darkened to pools of onyx. He turned to close the door and walked slowly toward me. He grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled slowly while it ripped from his body exposing his muscled chest. The scars were literally everywhere on him, they were over his pectorals and down his chiseled abs, I could see one peeking over his hip bone. He threw the remnants of his shirt to the floor behind him and moved his hands to the waist of his jeans. He unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans allowing his already hard cock to burst out of its confines. He toed off his boots, kicking them to the side and in one fail swoop removed his jeans and kicked them to the side. And before me stood a gloriously naked Jasper, looking at me like I was the holy grail to his quest. He smiled slow, sexy and seductive, taking the five steps to close the distance between us. He reached forward and grabbed my shirt, slowly pulling on the fabric, I could hear it rip and feel it fall from my body. He laid his hand at my waist and stalked slowly around behind me, kissing my neck and taking his hands to my bra and unhooking it, tossing it to the side. He leaned into my body and placed his chest up against my back while continuing his oral assault on my neck. Grabbing my breasts with both hands and twisting my nipples and sending shock waves thru my system. My breathing was in a quick pant now. His hands were now on the front of my jeans, which he unbuttoned and shoved them slightly off my hips, leaving my underwear in place. As he grabbed both of my hips, he ground his cock into my ass letting out a loud moan. I pushed back into him moaning in appreciation. He walked back around to the front of me and started working my jeans down my legs until they pooled at my feet, where he lifted each foot, removing jeans and shoes; leaving me standing in my underwear. He leaned forward and breathed in my pussy's arousal causing my breath to hitch from pants to a purr.

I just stood there watching him take in my naked form. He was battling within himself, he wanted to take it slow, but needed to take me fast. I wanted it hard and fast, making love was for later.

I felt a sudden burst of courage, knowing he was sending it my way. That was his way of telling me to take charge. "Pick me up and fuck me against the wall." Faster than I thought he would he had me wrapped around him with his cock pressed against my now soaking wet underwear. He reached down quickly and tore them off. And with one quick thrust he was buried in me. Both of us let out moans so loud they shook the windows. He was holding onto his control, just being in me. I could feel the desire and lust bouncing back and forth between the two of us. "Fast" was all I could breathe out. His face was buried in my neck and his hips were thrusting as fast and as hard as I could have ever managed. I let out a growl as our climaxes neared too soon. I wanted this frenzy to last trying to hold off my orgasm.

"Let it happen baby, I need to feel your sweet pussy milking my cock." Hearing his small bout of dirty talk sent me off on a launch sequence with an explosion so intense I saw stars. He was growling and sucking the scar on my neck, I could feel his desire to mark me. I could feel his teeth just grazing my skin.

He was still pinning me to the wall with his body, his cock twitching inside me while filling me with his seed. He leaned his forehead to mine and tried to calm his breathing. "I want to replace her mark with mine baby. I want everyone to see the bite on your neck and know you are mine." He looked me in the eyes; his eyes once again topaz.

"Yes Jasper, I'm yours. You're mine. Make me yours." He growled and started to pump into me again with slower and longer thrusts. Pulling me away from the wall and he glided me along his cock by only holding onto my ass. He closed his eyes and concentrated on our bodies slapping together. Feeling the friction and heat between us. Taking my mouth to his, we kissed open mouthed and tongues battling for purchase. I caught his tongue and sucked bringing another moan from him.

"Dirty girl." He said huskily.

"You like, dirty big boy?" I challenged back.

He sank down to his knees and laid me down on my back in a missionary position and leaned over me with a devious smile.

Knowing what he was wanting to do. "Harder." I goaded him on, breathing into his ear. He placed his hands beside my head and reared back and fucked me with enough force to start breaking floor boards. "Harder." I said again. He felt like a jack hammer ramming into my pussy causing ripples of pleasure to reverberate throughout my body up my spine. "Harder!" I screamed. My orgasm started and I let out a long wail, not able to form words or coherent thoughts, then I could feel Jasper suck on my mark. And when I felt his teeth sink into my flesh I exploded with another orgasm so intense, that all I could feel was his cock sending shock waves through my pussy while his mouth sent another wave of pleasure/pain through my neck. Both of our bodies were dragging each spasm out so much that if we were human we would have lost consciousness. Actually as vampires, we may have been pretty close. "Oh sweet Jesus Jasper, that was fucking incredible." I was breathless and satisfied for the moment. He laid down half on top of me and half on the side of me.

"Yep, you'll be the death of me." He chuckled into my ear.

##########

JPOV

We laid there on the floor for a few minutes just trying to catch the breath we didn't need, but I was feeling so deliriously satisfied for the moment, I just didn't want to register anything. I just wanted to be. Right here, right now. It felt right, nothing had felt right like this, ever. Bella giggled and I could tell I was projecting. I raised myself up to look into her eyes and her smile was beautiful. Her hair had that just fucked look and the scar on her neck bore my mark now. That gave me a sense of pride that could not be described. She raised her hand to move a lock of hair that had fallen into my face and tucked it behind my ear, she kissed me softly and smiled wider.

"We should probably get up off the floor." She said softly. I raised up off the floor and extended my hand to help her up. Both of us standing in the living room naked, was a dangerous combination. Especially if we wanted to get anything accomplished besides … well, then again.

I took in the surroundings of the room as I pulled my jeans on. The wall was damaged, the floor was damaged, somehow I managed to knock over the couch. "Well, at least we didn't damage Char's door." Was all I could say.

Bella cocked an eyebrow at me as she pulled on her jeans and slipped on her bra, realizing she had no shirt left she walked over to where I was standing and looked at the damage we had caused. She went over to right the couch and I rushed over to the other side and we set it upright. "Um yeah, the wall and the floor didn't fare too well though." She was biting her lip and looking at the damage. I could feel the mischievousness coming off of her and her sexy little lip thing turned into a smirk.

I knew we didn't have much time until Peter and Charlotte would be here, hell we were lucky we got here before they got back or it could have been a very embarrassing predicament. With the damage to the house, I was already going to have some repair work and explaining to do. She looked so delightful standing there looking at me in her jeans and bra with her hip cocked to one side. "Not that I wouldn't like to have you run around lookin' all sexy like that all the time, but Peter and Char will be here soon. Would you like for me to go get your backpack?"

"Yeah, that would be good. I don't want to meet them looking like this." She waved her hands up and down herself. I ran to the truck and grabbed her backpack and took it to her. She reached in and put on the first shirt she came to, which had Hello Kitty on the front. She looked down to her chest and frowned. "Tanya." She smiled at me and rolled her eyes. She pulled her brush out of her bag and pulled it back into a pony tail. "Do I look presentable?"

I walked up and pulled her into a hug and took a deep inhale in her hair. "You are beautiful."

"Yeah, ok." She wrapped her arms around me and took a deep breath as well.

I could feel the approaching vampires and knew by their scent that they were Peter and Charlotte, they weren't running but they weren't walking either. "You'd better be decent in there!" I could hear Peter yell as they came into view of the lodge. Bella stiffened and I could feel the nervousness from her.

"Darlin', they're gonna love you. Char's gonna kick my ass for the damage to the lodge, but they're gonna love you." I assured her.

We went to the front door and smiled at the one thing I hadn't broken and opened it to walk out onto the porch holding Bella's hand. I could see them approaching and I could feel Bella's excitement grow.

Char looked me up and down and considering I was only wearing jeans, I probably was a little more underdressed than usual, she put a sly smile on her face but didn't say a word to me. She came up the steps and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and walked over and looked at Bella. "Shug, is he taking good care of you?"

She nodded her head yes, looking at Char. "It's really great to meet you in person." She looked up at me and smiled "It was a long ride to get here."

She pulled Bella into a big hug and kissed her on the cheek. "We've been waiting a long time for you to find the Major here."

"We just arrived a little while ago." I interjected.

"Hmmm, then that was quick." She looked up at me and winked. "Now let's get inside." She grabbed Bella's hand and walked inside. I could hear them start a soft conversation about the clothing that Charlotte had bought Bella and then I turned to Peter.

Pete came up to me and extended his hand and gave me the typical man shake, smack hug that we normally do. "Glad to see you left Char's door intact."

"Yeah well, can't say we did as well inside."

Peter gave me an ornery smirk and looked at the contents of my truck. "Planning on having a party? Or did you have to get her drunk first?"

"Asshole, help me carry this in…" I retorted.

"Jasper!" I heard Char yell.

**

* * *

**

AN: Hello folks, my beta has caught up to me! And I'm just now into the next chapter, so my normal twice a week updates are going to turn into once a week until I can get ahead of her… geez; this chapter kicked my ass for some reason. Let me know what you think…. *smooches*


	18. Chapter 18

**AN – Hey folks thanks for all the R&R! You guys are kick ass, and thank you to all the new readers that have R&R and put me on alerts, wowza…**

**A big thank you to my beta LucyLu74 (BigredImp) *kisses* sweetie, I love you. And sending out hugs and lovins to my 2 best pre-readers ever dementedevilpixie and duskri123, without them, this chapter would have taken WAY longer… this was a toughie…**

**Disclaimer: I own nada, not the SM stuff nor anything that has to do with DC Comics… take a guess.**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**PPOV**

Walking up on the lodge and seeing the Major with his mate on the front porch was like closing the chapter on a book that I had been trying to complete for years. I knew the day she was bitten; although I think it was earlier than fate had originally mapped out for her, I knew she was coming. She was the change, the new direction and the destiny the Major had been walking toward forever. His past was all a path, a means to an end. And together they could finally have the lives they were meant to have. It was a funny thing, that they hadn't even realized it yet. They were so caught up in their physical relationship and the bewitching aspects of being true mates that they didn't even realize how they were together.

I'm well over 100 years old now, and I can recall 4 times in my history that the Major here was without a shirt. And all 4 times were not of his doing. He's comfortable in his own skin right now. I've never seen that and it looks damn good on him, well in a totally non pervy way.

As we walk by his truck, I could see quite a few gallon jugs of alcohol. I've not been one to imbibe recently, but I know that the Major normally doesn't, well hasn't, in a long time.

Charlotte walked up to the porch, but I hung back. I wanted to talk to the Major. She and Bella made their greetings, she gave the Major a little teasing and then the womenfolk went inside.

Charlotte and I talked about the Major a lot lately. Change is coming, something big. I wish I knew what, but that's not how things work in my head. There are things I just know. The Major calls it a gift, I call it me just being a fuckin' genius. I know shit, and the shit I know, happens. Don't know why, don't know how, after this long I just go with it.

I walked up the steps to the lodge and shook his hand. "Glad to see you left Char's door intact."

"Yeah well, can't say we did as well inside."

I knew he was gonna fuck something up. I know that Charlotte just bought that door and she would want that undamaged. I know he broke something, I'll find out soon enough. Turning back to his truck and helping them unpack. I picked up a few of the brown paper bags and upon looking inside, I looked up and smirked at the Major. "Planning on having a party? Or did you have to get her drunk first?"

"Asshole, help me carry this in…" he smirked back to me

.

"Jasper!" I heard Char yell.

His shoulders sunk just a little. He didn't want to be in the warpath of Char any more than I did. I grabbed two of their bags of booze and walked into the lodge.

Now I'm not usually one to be jealous of another's sexual exploits, but the Major and his mate had made a mess of things in here. I'd never actually seen anyone's ass prints ever pressed into a wall before. I turned my head, curious to see how many impressions there were. "What were you like a 15 stroke and done there Jas?"

"Fuck you asshole."

I kept looking at that impression and sent him my appreciation. He sent me a little bit of irritation. But then I looked at the floor and really understood why Charlotte had yelled at him.

The solid hardwood cherry floor was one of the first things Char restored and now it was fucked up. I mean, we've had sex on this floor and we never did that, exactly how do you do that? I could see where the palms of someone's hands were up above, then an ass, is that toes? "Missionary?"

"Dude, stop it…." The Major sent me some apprehension and I knew that I was making his mate uncomfortable. Her eyes were downcast, looking at the damage in the floor.

"You will be fixing that Japer!" Char walked up to him. "Do you have any idea how long it took me to restore this floor?'

He smirked at her just a little. "Yeah, I'll fix it. We just got a little carried away, newborn strength and all."

He looked up at his mate and I could feel the lust they were projecting into the room, and I looked over at Char. She had that sexy smile across her face and I knew that there was another reason we missed having the Major around. There were times that having his feelings projected were shit, but right now, well hell, we might just have to take advantage of that in a bit. She sashayed over to me and ran her hands up my chest. "Since Jasper isn't going to formally introduce the two of you, Peter I'd like for you to meet Bella."

"Oh I'm sorry…" the Major ran over to his mate. "Bella, this is Peter, he's my brother from the wars. " She looked across the room at me and smiled.

"Nice to meet you Peter." She started to walk across the room. Holding out her hand to shake mine.

"Bella, you might want to wait on that…" The Major interjected.

"Why, do you have an ability?" She looked at me wide eyed.

I cringed. "I wouldn't call it an ability exactly…"

"Shut up fucker, it's a power. An ability, fuckin Yoda, you are." The Major snarked.

"Asshole," I tossed at him; I turned to look at his mate. "Bella, how do I say this…. Ok, I just know shit. I don't know how, but I'll be sitting here looking at the sky and then things just go *ping* like pennies hitting you in the head, and then I know shit. Now I know you have a pretty fuckin' powerful ability. I know it has something to do with who you touch, so before you do, I'd like for you to be ready. It's not gonna be pretty when you feel this for a bit." I looked her in the eye while she looked back and forth between the Major and myself.

"And I suppose this is something you just know?" She smiled.

"Um, yeah." Smart answer, dumbass. _Yeah ok, she believes that._ The Major is smirking at me, great.

*Ping* They will have to almost lose one another, to realize how much they love one another.

_Damn, that sucks._

"Hey, was someone planning on a party?" Char calls from the kitchen. Bella runs to Char and I can hear them discussing the alcohol that we carried in.

*Ping* If you get your wife drunk and the Major and his mate drunk, you will all be having wild ass sex tonight. More damage to the house.

_More damage to the house, but wild ass sex. _

_Yep, totally worth it. _

_Fuckin' awesome._

Char and Bella walked into the room carrying 4 bottles of Everclear and a radio. _This could be fun._

"Dancing, really?" The Major asked.

"Sure why not? Once I have enough liquor in me, I'll try about anything." She winked. The whole room was slammed with a quick burst of lust. _Damn! _I looked over at Char who was not looking at me, but smiling.

"Careful there Jasper." Char warned.

He smiled at her and looked over at his mate, taking a bottle and pulling the cap off. She smiled at him and did the same. Looking at each other they started to drink, gulping in sync. _Holy shit, they are gonna down this shit. Oh motherfucker, this is gonna be good._

"Char, we need to catch up." She looked at me a little wide eyed as they continued to drink down their bottles. As they both emptied theirs and slammed down the bottles, Bella's crashing into a hundred pieces on the table. I put the bottle up to my lips and pulled. _Damn, that is not fuckin' blood. NASTY. UGH, gulp. Gulp, gulp. Oh shit stop._

"Oops, sorry about the bottle, where is the broom Char, I need to clean this up before it hits me, "and right then her words slurred. Char pulled the bottle from her lips and ran to the kitchen and had the mess cleaned up in about five seconds. She then ran back in and picked up her bottle and finished it off. Bella looked at me, bottle about half empty in my hand. "C'mon Petie, you can do it! Drink up. We'll be a waitin' on ya to drink yer fill here." I tipped up the bottle and drank it down. _This better be worth it._

"What did yooouu say Petie?" She said.

"Huh? Nuttin'" _Aw damn, I'm fuckin drunk already. Duuuuuudddeee!_

Char was looking all around the room like she was just as happy as could be. The Major sat down on the floor and his mate sat right on his lap and they started kissing, all sloppy and uncoordinated.

I started to move but realized that the room was not supposed to move in that particular way, so I sat down on the floor as well. Char plopped in my lap. She had the orneriest smile I think I've seen on her face in so long. I laid back to see the ceiling fans make loopty swirls in the ceiling.

"Check it out dude." I had to say, the Major laid back and did the same.

"Fuckin' A! That is the shit!" He looked over at me with the goofiest looking grin I have ever seen on his face. _What is in that shit?_

"Pete, have I ever told ya that yer a fuckin'awesome brotha?" He slurred.

"Nope." And when the "p" popped I spit all over myself. Char was happily rubbing on me and came up and kissed it and licked it off. Which I think I should think is gross, but is oddly a tingly turn on. "Havea I eveah tol you dat yer a gawd damb awsum brotha too?"

He broke out in a laugh that rattled the windows, and then his mate joined in. I looked at Char who was laughing and then realized that I was laughing too. We laid there for a long time and laugh. And just as you would get your bearings, someone would break out in a laugh and then it would be on again. It was like a laughfest. Finally the Major's mate broke the laughfest up.

"Ok, we're wasting our buzz on laughing folks. How long until dis stuff takes to cycle?" Still a slight slur to her words but you could tell that some of it was working its way off.

"C'mon Shug, let's dance." Char called out to her.

So just like that the Major and I were lying on the floor and watching his mate and Char dance together. Now on a normal day, that would be hot. Being buzzed, well that is beyond fuckin' hot. I looked to see what the Major was doing and before I could even look at him I could feel the room get hit with lust. Burst, burst.

*Ping* Bella needs to use your gift. _Shit._

So I stood up to dance with the ladies, and I put my hands on Char's waist and grinded into her back side. _Damn fine ass woman, I'll be tappin' that tonight._

"Bella, it's time." She looked up at me confused. She was dancing with Char and grinding into her hips and soaking in all the lust that the Major was sending her. And he had now joined in behind her. It was the oddest thing, when he touched her. There was a bubble that burst around all of us, like a subliminal protective bubble. "Hey, are you doing that?" She looked up.

"Uh yeah, sorry, it's unintentional. If I don't think it shows up." And just like that, it's gone.

*Ping* She is gonna freak out when she borrows your ability.

"Ok Bella, sorry but we need to do a wonder twins activate. It's time for you to know shit too."

She turned to look at the Major. "Oh my fuckin' gawd, you did not tell me your brother was this fuckin' yoda like. He's freakin' funny. Okey dokey smokey." She stood in a jumping jack stance and put her fist out to me. "Wonder twins activate." And I fist bumped her.

*Ping* Stupid. Catch her before she hits the floor.

_Missed. Damn, floor broken again. _Bella laid on the floor and was flopping around thrashing like she was having a seizure. "Jesus, I don't look like that do I?" She thrashed, and started wailing, her back arched and then she flopped still on the floor.

"Damn fucker. Could have warned me just a little." She glared at me. And then smiled at Char and winked. _What was that? _She cocked her eyebrow at me and smiled, all imp like.

"So, I'll tell you mine, if you tell me yours."

**

* * *

**

BPOV

I stared down Peter after his fucking all-knowing Yoda shit. I felt like a bucket had tipped over into my head. I feel like I just downloaded the Encyclopedia Britannica and my head is ready to explode.

I felt a burst of lust hit me and I looked over at Jasper lying on the floor and could see his smirk. God he's hot. And this booze is some awesome shit. _What to do… mess with Peter or mess with Jasper?_

*Ping* In the mid-1960s, scientists came up with straight bananas, but nobody would buy them

*Ping* A hopping kangaroo takes one breath per hop.

*Ping* Eucalyptus leaves contain a narcotic. That cute little koala lives most of its life stoned.

*Ping* Among army ants, the commanding general is always female.

*Ping* X-ray a live snake and you'll kill it.

*Ping* A grasshopper's eggs won't hatch unless they've been frozen

*Ping* A goldfish has a memory span of three seconds

*Ping* Tequila is made from the root of the blue agave cactus

_Damn this shit is like throwing pennies at my head. _"What the fuck Peter? This shit is like totally random and useless?"

"Calm down Bella, what kind of things are hitting you?" Peter held his hands up moving them in a manner indicating for me to calm down.

"Tequila is made from the root of the blue agave cactus."

"Ok, these are just random facts. Are they about people or just stuff?" Peter looked concerned now.

"Stuff, like a grasshopper's eggs won't hatch unless they've been frozen. What is that shit Peter? You live everyday with the universe throwing random useless facts into your brain?"

"Um, no. That's not how it works for me, but I've had this ever since I was a vampire. It's quite possible it happened during my change. I do get stuff like that from time to time, but it usually comes in relation to something I need to know."

I saw Peter's eye twitch. "What was that? Do I do that when this shit hits me?"

"What? You saw that? Wow?"

I looked over to Char who had sat next to Jasper "Did you see that?"

"I have no clue what you two are talking about. I didn't see anything, sweets." Jasper commented, but I could feel his curiosity and Char's amusement while they were watching us.

"Well I think my antenna isn't picking up all the channels, cause this shit is stupid. What just came in on your beacon?"

He smirked at me, let his hand grab his chin and looked up to the ceiling in a contemplative gesture. "Your heart beats six hundred eighty million, nine-hundred four thousand, three-hundred seven times before you died and became a vampire. I have no idea why I know that. And I have no idea if it will ever be useful, but I know." I looked at him. He was being serious even if he was trying to look like the thinker. I let out the air in my lungs and tried to release the tension I had built up in my shoulders. "We all like a man who gives a nice firm hand shake. However, you might want to think twice before returning the firm grip. Annually you will shake hands with 6 men who have recently masturbated and did not wash their hands." He smiled and walked over where Char and Jasper were on the floor and sat down.

I sat down next to Jasper and huffed. "Geez, this stream of information is just fabulous. I can't wait to pull an absolutely useless fact out of my ass at random moments." I was getting irritated and I really didn't know why. I guess I just expected something special with knowing shit.

Peter decided that particular moment to share more of his all-knowing shit. "Did you know that whales cum like ten gallons, and most of it gets spilled into the ocean when they ejaculate?"

"Thanks Peter. Important information to know for the next time I'm jacking off a whale." _Fucker, why does he say shit like that?_

*Ping* Your fate brought you to this spot, you are right were you should be today.

"Wow." _Now that is cool. It's like a confirmation of where I am._

"What did you get babe?" Jasper reached out for me and grabbed my hand, pulling it up to look at and then traced small circles in my palm, sending tingles up my arm.

"Something that more or less told me that my fate has brought me here and I'm right where I should be." I said a little unsure of why that would be important to know, but glad that it wasn't some random fact pulled out of an encyclopedia.

"Well, damn. I could have told you that." Peter quipped.

"Well tell me something fascinating about myself Peter." I grumbled, "Fucker." I muffled in my mouth with a smile.

"Ok…" He trailed off looking up to the ceiling and putting his hands under his chin "Your ability is not affected by your mate and he has a very powerful ability. But with everyone else, it replaces it. You have yet to figure it out."

"Wow, that's cool shit to know." I had to sit back and think about that when my mind wasn't all woozy. Maybe this knowing shit could be cool. The rest of the evening was spent dancing and chatting with Char, a couple of steamy slow dances with Jasper that made me all tingly and happy. We were good and buzzed and when it seemed to wear off, we broke out another bottle and split it amongst ourselves. We were feeling good.

*Ping* You're in love with Jasper.

**

* * *

**

AN again… leave a review…. I'll send out teasers mid week to all reviews. I'll try to publish again next week… love you all!


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Thank you to my very excitable beta LucyLu74 (BigredImp) - I love you lady… Thanks for putting up with my shit and going thru my chapter when RL is kicking your ass. And another big thank you to my pre-readers dementedevilpixie and duskri123. If the lemon in this chapter seems a little more raw and rough, thank duskri123, she kept pushing for more, dirty little minx.**

**And thank you to all the readers that reviewed last chapter. I went over 500 reviews and the last chapter was the most reviews I have ever received for one chapter. Smooches to you all….**

**Disclaimer: Twilight characters, I do not own. Nastyness, lemons – all me. References to "God of War" all belong to the visionary IdreamofEddy.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 19

**JPOV**

I sat back and watched Bella dance with Char. That is a sight to hold. Two hot women; moving to the beat, brushing their bodies ever so slightly against one another, hearing the fabric swish when it makes contact. It didn't hurt any that I made sure to keep the vibes going. Sending out desire, excitement and a little lust to all parties involved. Char and Bella seemed to be getting along great and I was hoping that they would become fast friends because with both their personalities, it could either be greatest or worst thing ever. But they really complimented one another and I couldn't be happier. I really did want to spend time with Peter and Char.

Peter sharing his gift with Bella can be a good thing, I think. I can feel her emotions spark irritation each time she gets a "penny", as they call it. But he's a tough nut to crack sometimes. I can already tell that they'll get along just fine. Now that he has someone who understands what happens when he gets a fact, be it useless or not, she'll "get it". Their banter back and forth is amusing to me. He's so curious; it's almost painful to him. He wants to ask a hundred questions, but he knows she's not ready. She knows shit, awesome. Yoda and Yoda's better looking sister…. Poda and Boda… yeah… I'll have to save that shit for later.

I could tell she just got another fact and she looked me over. We still had a good buzz going, but it wasn't so much that we couldn't do what I'd been thinking about all night. After having her earlier today there is no way that was gonna be enough. And we're too buzzed to go for a hunt; although it might be amusing, I think I'm gonna pass. I think it's time to have our own party.

I looked over to Peter and motioned to our lovely ladies up there dancing. "I'm stealin' my woman back, so you might want to keep yours company." He smirked at me and we both got up and walked over to where they were dancing. I went up behind Bella and rubbed up against her ass. She leaned back into me and wrapped her arm up around my neck. I leaned forward more and captured her lips in a kiss that sent desire through the whole room.

"It's my turn now darlin'." I whispered into her ear.

"Your turn for what, baby?" She replied huskily.

"Whatever I want."

"Mmmmm, is that so?'

"Yeah, that's so." I said, and licked up the side of her neck, to the shell of her ear as she moaned softly.

"Ok." She breathed out.

"Ok what Bella?"

"Whatever you want."

"Good." And I moved my hands around to those nipples and gave them a good squeeze. She moaned again. "Are you ready to go upstairs Bella?" I said and then nipped the shell of her ear.

"Whatever you want…" She looked up at me seductively, her eyes getting darker and smiled "Major."

_Now that's a fuckin' turn on. _I let out a low growl, threaded my fingers through hers and started walking backwards slowly to the steps, maintaining eye contact and pulling her in for a few rough kisses. With each crushing kiss I could feel her level of lust and desire rise. Somewhere in the background I could hear Peter and Char knocking over something but I refused to take my eyes off of Bella. We got to the place in the room where we had damaged the wall and I smirked. I stepped forward slightly and picked Bella up for another kiss and swung her around to the wall, while grinding my hard on into her center. I could feel her wetness through both of our clothes, but the sensations of having her up against that wall again was just too tempting to resist. "Do you like this Bella?"

"Whatever you want Major." She moaned. _Arrrrrrhhhh, I want to do so many things to her body right now. _I pulled her back from the wall and slammed her back again, grinding harder. Her lust going up another notch and her moan grew a little louder. Our kissing became rougher. I stepped back and slammed her into the body print in the wall again and Bella began to grind right back at me, kissing my jaw and nipping at my jawbone. I released her letting her back down to the floor to stand and I could feel her disappointment.

"Upstairs Bella." I managed to speak. She turned to walk upstairs and as she turned her disappointment went to another stage of arousal. I leaned in over her shoulder and whispered in her ear. "You like this don't you? Being ordered about?"

"Whatever you want Major." She purred this time, as she started walking slowly up the steps, so that I had to watch her ass moving in front of my face. I snaked my hands up her thighs and over the round of her ass, between her thighs, and to her mound putting pressure on her hot spot... She never faltered in her steps and it's a good thing the door to our bedroom was right here, because I'm not sure we could have made it any further. We walked into the room, letting her go a few steps ahead to watch her body move and I kicked the door closed causing the wall to shake a little.

"Come here." My voice was starting to sound strained.

"Whatever you want Major." I grabbed her wrists and pulled them above her head, pressing my body against hers. She growled and nipped at me, not making contact.

I leaned forward right to the outside of her ear. "Are you sure you want to say that?" Her emotions gave her away, if she could have visibly shuddered she would have. A little trace of anxiety along with lust, perfect.

"Yes Major." She moaned. I released her wrists and grabbed her shirt, pulling it off quickly, along with her bra, in one quick motion. She moaned loudly. Grabbing her pants and ripping them off of her body as well, which left her standing in only her little black lace panties. _Grrrrrrrrrrr._ My mouth pooled with venom to taste her.

"Repeat."

"Yes Major." And with that, you would have thought I had released the water from the Hoover Dam. She grabbed my shirt and jeans at the same time, pulling with all her might and yanked my clothes off ripping them to shreds in one fail swoop. Throwing my body into hers where she proceeded to growl against my chest while she ducked her head to pull a nipple in her mouth sucking hard then nipped at it, before pulling back and looking up at me radiating want, desire and lust. Her eyes so full of need but asking permission at the same time. Stepping forward, I walked us back to the end of the bed where there was a trunk at the foot of it. Her knees hit the back and as they bent, I pushed her down to a sitting position. I kneeled down to her and kissed her roughly on the mouth while my hands explored her delicious body. Kissing down her neck; my hands exploring her breasts palming both. Moving my right hand down her legs that were slightly parted, then bringing my left hand down to part them as far as possible, I started to kiss my decent down her body, taking a quick and purposeful trail down her neck with a quick stop on her right breast, circling her aerola and sucking hard, eliciting a loud moan from Bella. "Ah fuck Major, want you so bad."

Her hands went to my hair trying to pull me closer. I moved one hand up to the other breast while my other hand at her core ripped the scrap of fabric away and plunged in with two fingers. She mewled out a "Major" and I started to pump my hands in and out of her while my mouth continued its assault on her nipple. I sucked hard and pulled back allowing it to pop out of my mouth as I continued my path down, stopping to nip on her hip bone and going to the crease of her leg which was already damp with her essence dripping down her legs. I started lapping up her juices and pulled my fingers out of her to suck all the juices off and look at her. Her eyes were black as coal and she pulled my face closer to her core. Wasting no time I submerged my face in her pussy and licked right in her depth.

_Ambrosia_

_Nectar_

I growled and so did she, pulling my face impossibly closer. She started bucking her hips trying to get the friction that she so desperately wanted but I was denying her. She roared and pulled my face closer while fucking my face. I moved up to her clit and started to flick my tounge over her sensitive nub and plunged my fingers back in her and then held still, just holding pressure. Looking up at her, her body was trembling, her orgasm so close but without the friction it was just, and I mean just, out of reach. I moved my other hand to her ass teasing just at the rim of her hole, licking and fucking her with my hand as quick as I could. She tumbled over the edge screaming "Major, Oh God, Oh oh oh!" At such a high pitch, I thought the windows might crack.

While she was still trembling I stood up and pulled her up and turned her around bending her over the trunk with her ass in the air and dove into her dripping core; slamming into her with as much force as I have. The trunk she was holding onto started to move with the force of our bodies, scratching the floor. Both of us grunting and growling as the motion got rougher. She moved her hands up to the footboard of the oak timbered four poster bed for leverage and it started to move as well. My thrusts were forceful and the sound of our bodies slapping together sounded violent in nature as I continued to drive into her. I moved my hand down from her hips to reach over to her arm and pull her hand down to her clit. Threading our fingers together I started to stroke her nub and the arousal and lust swirling around us turned into a radiating mist of physical energy that exploded like an eruption when she came and I roared as my climax took me over the edge.

Bella stood and pushed me back to the floor and crawled over me like a panther. Licking up my thigh to my now hard cock again. She grabbed it and started to pump rapidly and licking the tip. "What are you doing Bella?" I grinned and growled.

"Whatever you want Major" she said sarcastically. She pumped harder and squeezed with enough strength to make me gasp in pleasure. I could feel the build, as could she and she raised up above me and slammed herself onto my hard length. I grabbed her hips and started to thrust up as she began to ride me. Her hands on my shoulders, slamming my body into the floor. With each thrust I could feel our bodies collide in forceful joining as Bella started to scream and pant as her release came near. I flipped us so that she was under me and pulled her legs up parting her impossibly far so that her clit and pussy took the full brunt of each thrust; I grabbed her waist and drove my cock into her with everything I had as we climaxed togheter.

Blinding ecstasy, deafening joy, completion.

Both of us stilled and tried to catch our breaths as waves of our orgasm started to slow. There was a large crash of something downstairs and Peter and Char were screaming their releases as another loud crack of wood was heard.

"Well, at least it was them breaking the house this time.' Bella quipped.

After retrieving new clothes we descended down the stairs to see the damage that Char and Peter had inflicted on the downstairs. Evidently they had tried to take their escapades to the dining room table but the table wasn't strong enough and when the table collapsed they took out a wall in the process. _Nice._

"So Peter, looks like we'll both be going to the hardware store for supplies." I smirked at him as he rounded the corner.

"Yeah, looks like it." He laughed. I could feel Bella's irritation beside me and looked over to her where she had her eyes closed and I could tell that once again she was getting her "pennies" from Peter's gift. She opened her eyes to look at Peter and squinted. "It'll get better Bella."

"Really Peter? I just can't figure out how you put up with all this crap flying in. How do you know what's really useful and what's total bullshit?" Bella asked.

"Bella," he sighed and ran a hand through his hair in an introspective moment "it's not all hard to deciper. Sometimes things come in crystal clear, sometimes it comes in snippets that you need to know. And then well, sometimes it is just stupid shit. Hell, the first time I got a little tidbit about you was almost 15 years ago."

"Really? What was it?"

"Well we don't need to get into that right now. I was just saying that sometimes I get things that aren't useful now, but will be someday." Peter sighed.

"Peter, what do you mean? If you know things about me, I'd like to know what they are." She pleaded. I could feel the thirst for information she had, flare at that moment.

"Bella, maybe we should go for a hunt then you could come back and talk about this with Peter." I interjected. She looked at me with anger and sent the irritation my way. I put my hands up in the air in a symbol of surrender and looked at Peter. "Ok, maybe not."

"Peter, I'd like to know."

"Ok Bella. It's not been a whole lot. I just know that the Major here was suppose to meet you a year ago, but for some reason, I really thought that you were supposed to become a vampire a couple of years from now, but circumstances or an accident happened and you were turned early. I know that this is your fate. That you and the Major are going to be a," and he made the little quote signs, 'a beacon of love mixed with the forces of war' and he made the unquote sign. "you are desitined for great things" I could feel the shock rolling off of Bella in waves. She had her hand up to her mouth, trying to find the right words. She was staring off into the distance, lost in thought.

"Bella, are you ok?" I asked her softly, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Um yeah." She was feeling very confused and looked back to Peter. "Have you been in my papers Peter?"

"Papers? What papers?" Peter asked, confused now. Bella ran up the stairs and I could hear her rustling through the letters she had gotten. She came downstairs holding Migna's letter. She handed it to Peter and as he read it, a smile came across his features.

"See honey, this is your fate. I didn't know you already knew this info. You didn't need anything from me after all."

"What's in the letter Bella?" I asked quietly. She handed me the letter for me to see.

_**My dearest Isabella,**_

_**Although the timing is off, this is your destiny. I knew it before I met you, and after our introduction I was in awe of your spirit.**_

_**You are destined for great things my dear; you will meet your one true soul mate. It will be as if you were struck by lightning and the intensity will bring you to your knees. He will be a God in his own right and your standing beside him you will be a Goddess, his equal. But together, both of you will be a beacon of love with the forces of war.**_

_**Be blessed my sweet. Someday, we will meet again and when that time arrives we will smile on the sun and moon with hope.**_

_**Go with love and peace – Migna**_

I could feel the awe and shock radiate from me, but also from Bella. Peter let out a short laugh seeing my reaction. "What?" I asked

"God and Goddess, should have known. Why didn't I get that tidbit?"

Bella scoffed. "What is that? What's that suppose to mean?"

Peter looked at me and then back to Bella. "I take it you didn't tell her about your little nickname from our days with Maria?" I shook my head no while Bella looked back and forth between us.

"This man right here," Char said with reverence, "was known throughout the southern territory as the God of War."

Bella's demeanor changed at that mention, her eyes going off into that far away place "God of War" she whispered. I could feel the beginnings of lust start to rise again and I smirked.

I think it's time for that hunt now. I reached up and threaded my hands into hers and walked to the door.

**

* * *

**

AN: Ok same deal as last week. Leave a review, I'll send out a teaser mid-week…


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Twilight characters, I do not own. References to "God of War" all belong to the visionary IdreamofEddy.**

**AN: Thank you to my beta LucyLu74 (Bigredlmp) – I hope you feel better soon…. And another big thank you to my pre-readers dementedevilpixie and duskri123. Another AN at the end…. **

* * *

Chapter 20

BPOV

We had decided to go for a hunt and after taking in a couple of the local wildlife, mainly deer, we went for a run. Running was easy and I had never felt more at ease in my whole life. These little facts that kept coming to me were irritating, useless facts and it left me wondering how Peter handled the onslaught of information all the time. He knew the same things Migna knew. The little old medicine woman, who had me smoking pot and laughing at the moon, telling all my secrets, was gifted. Who else knows this information? As Jasper and I sat down on a rock and stared up at the moon, I let my mind wander to all the information I received confirmation of and all the information that was new.

"God of War, huh?" I asked in a soft statement.

He picked up a blade of grass, started pulling it apart and tossing it into the air, letting it land in front of him. He took a deep breath, "It was never a title I was totally comfortable with." He looked far off, but he was watching something in his mind, not really looking at the grass in the distance. "When we were in the southern vampire wars it was the name I was given as Maria's right hand man. I think one of the few survivors we let go to scare other armies off, put it out there. It spread like wildfire from that point. That name alone caused more death and destruction than was really ever necessary. Other armies would show up to challenge us, just because of that name." He stiffened and sat up straight.

*Ping* Danger cometh – flaming bitch.

"Victoria." I whispered. "We've gotta get back to the lodge," he looked at me as we stood up. "It said Danger cometh – flaming bitch, which to me would mean her, unless you know someone else that would be nicknamed that?"

"An accurate description if I've ever heard one." He took off and I followed him. We ran at top speed, both of our speeds an equal match. I hadn't realized we were so far away until we started back. As we arrived at the lodge, Peter and Char were out front standing on the lawn looking at the edge of the forest; scanning, standing in battle ready mode.

"Major, if my mad Yoda skills are correct, we have a redhead coming with some friends and a present to deliver." Those giving him a much better status report than I had_. Fucking know shit gift my ass. _

"Bella, you are not ready for this. I want you up on the porch with your shield up." Jasper turned to tell me. I could feel his fear and love. Love? He loves me?

"But I can protect you too. Please let me try." I pleaded. I reached my hand out and put the bubble around us, our bubble of peace.

*Ping* Encase Peter and Char too.

I closed my eyes and tried to envision Peter and Char in the bubble too and I could feel it slowly go around the four of us.

"Yes." I heard Peter say. "Good job Bella. Step one in learning more about your abilities."

Jasper took in a deep breath, resignation seeping from him. "Ok, you can stay right here, right by my side, but if for some reason you can't hold it. Let us know."

*Ping* Thirty.

I looked over to Peter and could tell that he just got the same information I did. He looked to me and nodded. "Thirty?" Char was the one to take in a deep breath, determination laced with fear coming from her. And then all three of them stiffened and looked right at the spot where a vampire sped through the tree line. She was small and wild looking. Her clothes were dirty and worn, no shoes and her hair was blond, curly and windblown in tangles. As she started to approach us, she crouched low and snarled. She slowed her movements and roared. I could feel and smell the other approaching vampires, too many scents for my untrained nose to distinguish, but there were a lot. The four of us crouched low; they were letting out low growls as I concentrated on holding my shield around all four of us. Vampires surrounded us, coming out from the tree line and around the lodge. We were the center of a merry go round as they crouched low and snarled, waiting for the command to attack.

"Well well well, if it isn't my pretty little girl." Victoria strolled into the clearing. "You are looking well Bella, o' daughter of mine."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I spoke before thinking.

"Ha ha ha ha. Oh sweetheart, I am your sire. That makes you my bitch." She spread her arms wide with a smile on her face. "This here is your family. We've been looking for you." She stepped forward and two other vampires came from the clearing, obviously her personal protection detail. "We've come to take you home." I could feel the delusional sense of ownership she held, but it was Jasper who growled and spoke.

"She is here with her family. And I will give you one warning to leave. Leave now, before you find out who you are dealing with." His voice had taken on a different tone, rough and dark. He crouched lower and snarled.

"Oh yes, the 'God of War' as you were called. I've heard all about you." She strolled closer to us, her personal protection detail right at her side as she drew closer and the circle opened to allow her in the encasement of us. Her personal protection detail consisted of number one and number two. Number one was a young man, blonde and wiry, he was of medium height but did not hold the overwhelming good looks of most vampires; actually plain. But her number two was tall and handsome, roughish good looks and the kind of demeanor that gave you the impression that he was raised to believe he was better than everyone else; like he was a diplomat of sorts and could talk his way out of any situation. Victoria was dressed ridiculously, brown riding boots with brown pants. A rust colored shirt, holding a horse whip. She thought this was a walk in the park. "Charge." She said calmly.

All the vampires except Victoria and her two guards, leapt at us in sync. It would have been scary if it wasn't for the fact that it looked like a football pile gone bad. With my shield, which they obviously hadn't seen, they all piled on and as each one would arrive, another one would land on top of the next. I pulled my shield in a little closer as each vampire attacked; putting them within a foot of each of us, but try as they might, they could not reach us. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and flexed my shield, imagining it was a muscle, effectively tossing all of them off. They landed in haphazard piles and into trees, jumping up snapping at one another but then turning their focus back to us. Surrounding us once again.

"Ah, I see you have a little trick up your sleeve." Victoria said a little smug. She looked over to number one. "Get them." His eyes were black with hunger but he walked calmly toward us.

*Ping* Let him in your bubble.

"Finally." I whispered. Jasper looked at me confused but Peter looked to me and nodded.

"Fuck you bitch, you ain't got enough anything for the likes of us." Peter snarled.

Number one walked up to my shield and put his hands up to my bubble, feeling around like he was looking for an opening. As he moved around, he went to the side where Peter was. I dropped my shield and pulled him in and put it back around us as he fell inside. Peter had him by his neck dangling from the ground, but as the blonde put both hands on Peter, he went down crumbling, unconscious. Char flew at the blonde vampire with a snarl biting him on his arm before he could crouch down. Holding his arm, he looked at Char and looked down at Peter. Tilting his head to the side, he kicked Peter's body lying on the ground and Char charged him again, snarling and snapping. They were in a furious swinging and lunging match and as they got farther away from Peter's body it stretched my shield as far as I thought it could go.

"Come back Char." I squeeked out, barely holding onto my shield. She grabbed Peter and flung him over to me, coming back to stand side by side with Jasper as I crouched over Peter's body. The blonde vampire started to charge us once again and as he lunged he collided with Char and Jasper effectively knocked me on my ass as he collided with all three of us. My shield faltered and fell. I grabbed the blonde vampire's arm and felt his power seep into my body as he turned to snap at me. Jasper hit him and he went flying to the trees.

"Charge!" Victoria yelled, seeing that my shield was down and all hell broke loose. Newborns started attacking us from all angles; knocking us away from each other. I could see Peter's unconscious body to my left that Char was trying desperately to get back to, and as Jasper was being surrounded, I could feel the fear he was projecting all the way into the clearing. Newborns started backing up from him and he made eye contact with me as I felt her hand grab me around the waist and pull me up against her. Victoria. I threw my shield up around the two of us, and all attention was focused on us, all fighting stopped and Char ran to Peter's body and Jasper moved toward me, coming in contact with my shield. "Bella, Bella, Bella. You're all mine now." Victoria purred as she pulled me closer.

I wrapped my arms behind me and let the ability from her number one flow into her, she crumbled to the ground and her followers all tried to attack me. Jasper roared in anger and started tearing them limb from limb as they tried to get to me. As he neared me, I felt him come into contact with my shield and I pulled him inside. Unfortunately, doing so pulled two more vampires in with us. Both decided to lunge at me as I stood with Victoria's crumpled form in my arms. As they lunged they grabbed ahold of her arms and tore her from me, but I still held onto one of her arms. Jasper leapt onto the largest vampire and removed his head with one fail swoop and the other vampire sensing that he was about to meet the same fate threw Victoria's body at him. Catching her by the hair he threw her unconscious body to the ground in a touchdown spike and grabbed the other vampire and tore him in half, straight down the middle. _Wow, that is my man. Look at him in all of his glory._

There was a screeching sound coming from the tree line that caught our attention. "Halt." Her number two stepped out. . . Victoria's newborns that now counted to about twenty retreated back to him. "Surrender Bella. Surrender and we will allow your family to survive." I looked over to Char who was crouched over Peter. Jasper and I walked toward Char, kicking the remnants of Victoria's unconscious body by Char and carrying her arm with me. I put my shield up around us and crouched down low.

"My family is safe right here." Jasper threaded his hand in mine as he studied us.

"Really?" He strolled closer to us, dragging a bag. "I'm not sure that all of your family is as safe as it would seem. Of course these are the spurned ones, yes?" He strolled forward waving the bag and that's when I smelled them. I could smell Alice and Edward. "I believe I have something here that would interest you then." And I could feel them; Alice and Edward were in that bag. My shield rippled but held. I felt dizzy and stumbled backwards seeing the landscape move as I fell to the ground holding my head. It was the strangest sensation I had ever felt. I felt disoriented; the sensation was similar to being drunk but worse. My mind was spinning out of control. Jasper roared out in pain and looked at our joined hands.

*Ping* Let him go.

I released Jasper and he looked at me like I was someone else, like I had hurt him.

_What the fuck it wrong with her?_

It was Char's voice, but she wasn't speaking. Then the vision hit me, the number two vampire threw the bag and it bounced off my shield. As he threw the bag, I let my shield down long enough to let the bag come inside and put it back up. One of the newborns decided to charge my shield and bounced off, only to run back up and lean on it. My head was spinning, and I could feel the newborns anger as he pushed on the shield, and another joined him. My head started spinning again.

*Ping* Warn them, your shield is gonna fail.

I choked out in a sob "I can't hold my shield, I'm gonna fail."

_Aw baby, you're not failing_.

"It's ok Bella, let it go. We can fight NOW." Jasper growled out. And with that I let it down. The two newborns lunged straight for me and Jasper knocked them down with fear until they were quivering on the ground and he and Char each pulled them apart. Throwing their body parts at the other newborns. I sat on the ground looking at Peter's unconscious form and the bag.

*Ping* Shock him.

I sat back and watched the carnage unfold. Char and Jasper were taking down newborns right and left. Brother and sister fighting side by side protecting their mates for all they had. Char dodged a particularly small female vampire that had lunged at her and landed on me, rolling with me on the hill. Her teeth sunk into my flesh and I let out a wail as I felt my elbow twist and start to tear. I roared and let out the energy that had been building inside of me as she screamed and holding onto my arm quaking in pain. I went on instinct and bit into her neck and pulled hard on her hair as her head fell from her body. I jumped back into a crouch and started back up the hill holding my injured arm as it dangled in an odd, painful angle.

Char was surrounded by four vampires and Jasper was unceremoniously ripping through newborns as they charged him while quaking in fear, many of which were missing limbs. Peter still lay unconscious and I reached down and poured that energy into him like I had the newborn.

"Fuuuuuuccccckkkkkk" He screamed and jumped up into a crouch knocking me on my ass in the process. I sat there stunned as another vision hit me effectively blinding me. Jasper standing taking out a newborn vampire when one snuck up behind him and bit into his neck.

"No!" I screamed as I lunged for the vampire that was diving for him colliding mid-air. The vampire bit into my already injured arm and tore off the dangling appendage. Jasper quickly grabbed the vampire by the arms and tore them off in one quick pull. That's when I saw that he had been bitten on the hip and he was missing a chunk of his thigh. I held my breath and threw my shield over the area where Jasper, Char and I were hoping to stop the carnage. I felt and heard more newborn vampires inside my shield meet a similar fate, the sounds of tearing metal filling the air. I opened my eyes to see Char, Peter and Jasper in various states of injury, but under my shield. Outside of my shield stood number two with the last remaining five newborns.

Body parts were strewn everywhere, twitching and moving. Bodies trying to walk around without their heads, colliding with trees creating a chaotic and frightening stage. Peter walked over to the bag and peeped inside. "Where's the rest of them?" He addressed the last few vampires.

"Just give me Victoria and I'll give you the location of their parts."

"No." Jasper yelled. He leaned down and pulled off Victoria's head and threw it at the vampire trying to run the show. "Here's a token of our appreciation." He snarled. "Bring us their parts and we'll give you hers."

_Fuck, they're strewn in Deneki Lakes, how in the hell am I gonna find all of those parts? They're probably in ten pieces each._

*Ping* Kill them, you can find their parts.

"I know where they are." I said quietly, too low for the other vampires to hear.

"I can't do that. I don't know where all of their parts are, you'll have to put Victoria back together first." He said. He was rolling out deception and Jasper knew it was a lie.

"Let's end this." Peter said. I gave him a nod as did Char and Jasper. I could see that Jasper and I had sustained more injuries than either of them. I dropped my shield from around us. The remaining vampires started backing up to retreat, Jasper lunged at one pulling his arm off and went to the next. Peter on the opposite side looked like a mirror image, both deadly and beautiful. The one armed vampire started to charge me and I grabbed his arm and poured energy into him effectively leaving him a quivering mess on the ground. Char grabbed his neck and tore his head off, giving me a wink.

Jasper and Peter dispatched the last of the vampires and stopped to survey the field.

*Ping* You missed one.

"There's one left." Peter and I said simultaneously.

"Thank you Boda and Poda." Jasper snickered. "Where the fuck is it?"

I stood and looked around for my forearm in the mess of parts strewn across the clearing. "I don't know, but I'd like find my fuckin' arm. This hurts like a sonofabitch." I groaned. Spotting it over by the edge I ran over and picked it up.

Char was piling body parts of newborns and had pulled out a lighter. "Are we missing any more parts before I light this?"

Jasper spoke up "Yeah, missing a chunk of my thigh, but its right there." He pointed to where it was and picked it up as well holding it into place. Just that moment he looked over to me and I could feel a vampire approaching me from behind. I twisted to see the number one vampire punch me in the face and send me flying, only to land on Jasper and using his ability, it knocked him out. He grabbed the bag that had the Alice and Edward parts and ripped it open. Edward and Alice's heads rolled on the grass as he picked up Alice's and spit in her face, kicking Edward across the clearing.

Peter, Char and I looked at him as he held Alice's head by her hair. Her eyes wide open and looking all around.

_Fucking bitch, she's not making it out of here. If I gotta die, so does she._

The vision hit me only a second before he was gonna throw her head into the fire. I jumped at him knocking Alice's head out of his grasp as Peter hit him with a punch that threw him back.

*Ping* His power only works with both hands.

"Grab an arm" I yelled as Peter pulled one side and I pulled on the other, hearing the metal screech as his body gave way and his arms detached from his body. Char was on his back pulling his head off before it even began the momentum to fall to the ground.

I ran to Jasper and started pouring energy into him like I had to get Peter to wake up. He did not respond. "Jasper!" I yelled. "Please wake up!" I poured more energy into him, never feeling so tired in all of my life. His thigh was seeping venom and he laid eyes open, black and lifeless staring at the sky. I could feel nothing coming from him. I couldn't feel him. I felt empty.

Char started to approach me and something snapped in me and I growled. "Bella? Bella?" She cocked her head to the side and put her hands up in a surrender position. "Bella, you need to hunt. You don't have enough energy for your body to wake him up." I growled again. My head felt dizzy. My world was spinning out of control. I stood up only to fall down. I laid on Jasper's body trying to pour in energy I didn't have into him. _Fail._ I closed my eyes and held my head trying to get the world to stop spinning. I could feel my ability spinning out of control again.

*Ping* He's not dead. Go hunt.

I held back a sob and stood up. I should carry him with me, but my shoulders felt heavy and I could barely put one foot in front of the other. My head spun again, I needed to focus but in this weaken state I wasn't sure I was capable. With great concentration I walked to the edge of the woods and took off as fast as I could run, leaving Jasper behind in Peter and Char's care. Running away leaving the man I loved unconscious and unprotected felt wrong, it felt like tearing my heart out of my chest. But I was too weak, I was no good to him like this. I needed to find nourishment. Hearing a heartbeat and not caring what it was I ran to it.

**

* * *

**

BIG ASS AN

**: I plan to post the next chapter soon, it is already with LucyLu and you know how she cranks, I hope to be able to post Sunday.**

**ALSO wanted to let you know that **_**dusrki123**_** and I are putting together a fic called ****Corruption of Destruction**** that we plan to start posting this weekend. It's a J/B fic although it is not a happy go lucky fic. It will be very dark and well downright evil at moments. If you like those angsty, angry, evil fics, this one will be for you, if not, no harm. It will be posted on Kriss's profile so keep a look out for it. I will post the link on my profile as soon as it's up. She has a story running right now called ****Someday**** that I am a little partial to since she dedicated it to me… so check that out too!**

**LASTLY – I wanted to rec out a fic of a new author, **_**mama4dukes**_**. As you know, she inspired me to write the chapter 8 Tanya and the wolves lemon from a review suggestion and she now has a new story out, it's called ****Life Happens, So Just Roll With It****… I will be putting up a link to her story as well… as she gave me a little ego boost in telling me I gave her inspiration to write, so if that's the case… wow *huge grin* - yeah I love you too bb!**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing – now show me some love…. Vic**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Twilight characters, I do not own. References to "God of War" all belong to the visionary IdreamofEddy. This story is rated "M" for mature. If you are under 18, go away and come back when you are…**

**AN: Thank you to my beta LucyLu74 (Bigredlmp) – I hope you feel better soon…. And another big thank you to my pre-readers dementedevilpixie and duskri123. Another big AN at the end…. **

_

* * *

_

Previously in chapter 20... (plus one line...) I held back a sob and stood up. I should carry him with me, but my shoulders felt heavy and I could barely put one foot in front of the other. I walked to the edge of the woods and took off as fast as I could run leaving Jasper behind in Peter and Char's care. Running away leaving the man I loved unconscious and unprotected felt wrong, it felt like tearing my heart out of my chest. But I was too weak; I was no good to him like this. I needed to find nourishment. Hearing a heartbeat and not caring what it was I ran to it. When I reached the stream I knew this was going to be bad.

* * *

Chapter 21

BPOV

I stood at the streams edge on the verge of hysterics. I could smell them and see them; although they had yet to realize I was there. Two humans, a man and a woman. They were riding in a rubber raft about half a mile upstream. My mouth pooled with venom. My arm hurt, actually correction, my arm hurt where my arm should be because, hold the phone, it's not fucking on my arm. I could hear their heartbeats getting closer and I wanted to turn away. I wanted to run the other direction. But I physically could not. I wanted them. I was beyond thirst. _They would be easier to catch than an animal and by their smell, much tastier._ I could feel my inner animal growing impatient with my internal ramblings and it let loose a growl.

I could hear another vampire approaching. "Bella? Bella, don't do this."

_Mine. My meal._ My mind roared. I leapt into the water and started charging the humans. I felt rather than saw Peter scoop me up into a potato sack hold and run the other direction with me. I started kicking and flailing and he ran faster and pushed harder, getting me away from the scent of the humans. I roared and growled, snapping at him trying to get back to those humans, my actions physically beyond my control.

"Fuck Bella, just give me a second, I'm getting you there" he said. And then I could hear the heartbeats. There must be fifty of them, big slow heartbeats. I could hear the thick blood coursing through their veins as he dropped me in the field. There were bison everywhere and I lunged at the closest one. Taking the animal down and tearing at its neck to find the artery delivering blood in large quantities. I sank my teeth into it and pulled and swallowed with more satisfaction than I could ever recall from a hunt. They were large, slow animals and the other bison started to bellow out the danger warning as I pushed this spent animal's carcass to the ground. I lunged and pulled down another; draining it slowly, savoring the taste of the blood going down my throat. I knew that it was nowhere as sweet or as delicious as those two humans that were going down Peter's stream in a rubber raft.

_Wait, Peter's stream? Aw fuck, I almost exposed us. Motherfucker._

"Aw Peter, I'm sorry. Jeebus, I just couldn't turn away." He sat down on a fallen tree, hands on his knees and laughed.

"Yeah, I know. And the Major would have kicked my ass if I had let you slip. Not to mention that we would have had the whole area crawling with park rangers and search crews. Not exactly what we need at the moment."

_Facepalm_. "I just didn't expect them to be there. I just heard their heartbeats, ran to the sound and after I smelled them; I wanted them." I could hear another vampire approaching albeit more slowly and seeing her come into view carrying Jasper's unconscious body sent my heart into my feet. _My mate, my man, laying there so helpless and defenseless because I failed him._ I ran to Char, pulled him into my embrace and poured all the energy I had into him. He jolted and jerked, twitched and gasped. "Jas? Jasper, can you hear me?"

"Yes sweets, I can hear you." He spoke roughly and then I felt him, his arms wrapped around me and he started kissing me; my eyelids, my face, my shoulders, my collarbone. And I felt enveloped in a cocoon of love and possessiveness. "Mine." he said.

"Mine." I said back as I started kissing everywhere I could.

I heard Peter clear his throat. "As wonderful as this might be, we need to get fed and get back to the lodge. There's a lot of shit that we've gotta do."

I sat back and watched each of them pull down a bison. Peter and Char gagged the entire time, but Jasper looked beautiful. He was dirty and his clothes were torn. His hair was disheveled and dirty, but he was mine and I love him. I sat there and watched him as he finished his bison knowing how close we came to death, knowing how precious our time is and that I didn't want to spend another second not in his arms. He must have sensed this because he stood up and tossed the carcass to the side and ran back to me. He put his hands on each side of my face, kissing me softly. "Soon baby, soon." I could feel the venom pooling in my eyes and I didn't understand why. I just knew that I could not live without this man standing in front of me. That my very life would be so empty and unfulfilled if I couldn't' share it with him. He put his arms around me and fell to his knees. "Bella, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere without you. Ok?" He looked at me with wide knowing eyes and smiled.

* * *

JPOV (yeah, you've been waiting for it, I understand)

Laying immobile on a spent battlefield with Bella laying over me was agonizing. Whatever that blonde vampire did to me put me into a state of out of body experience. I could feel my body try to pull me back, but each time I tried to go back, well, I just couldn't get it to accept me. I don't know how long I would have stayed that way, but it was not a state in which I would prefer to stay. When Bella was trying to pull me out of this state she was spent, she had nothing left and took off to feed. Less than 30 seconds later, Peter took off after her. I knew it could be bad. Almost as if on cue Char was by my side. "Now Jasper, you know that Peter is gonna take care of that mate of yours. Don't you worry; he'll get her to feed on something right. We're gonna go there in just a few moments, but I've gotta get some of these bodies burning or they will start fusing together." She zipped around the field separating the piles into part categories. All of the heads she put into one pile, or any part that had a head, went into the pile of heads. She looked around and picked up Alice and Edward's heads and set them on the porch. "I'm assuming you're the ex-boy from Miss Bella." She said, as she put Edwards head on the porch. "Boy you fucked up. And damn, if you ain't stupid. I thought being a mind reader you'd be smarter than to fuck with a woman; and such a sweet one too." She looked over to Alice's head sitting in an adjoining chair. "An' hello to you pixie bitch. Ya see, I never liked you and you never liked me. I wonder why that is?" Char scratched her head and looked back at her as she jumped off the porch and started picking up body parts again. "Well, I take it back. I might've liked you if you stayed this quiet. This is the best conversation we've had in as many years as we've known each other. Not as much fun as the time I told you I'd remove your tongue or as exciting at the time I tried to throw you in the ocean, but still fun." She smiled and continued to pick up parts and sort them into piles.

She picked up Bella's forearm and put it on the porch and then walked over to me, inspecting my thigh to see if it was fusing properly. "Ah, this'll be fine as soon as you're fed. It's about half way there. I think it's about time we go meet up with Bella and Peter, dont'cha think Jasper?" She smiled at my body as it lay limp and picked me up gingerly pulling me into a tight hug and kissed my forehead. "She loves you Jasper, we're gonna go to her, OK?" She must know or assume on some level that I can hear her. She turned back the porch. "Now don't you two get into any kind of shit, that's my porch and I like to keep it lookin' nice. See you in a bit." She snickered and then took off into the forest. As she ran it, it was like she was pulling me behind her like a mylar balloon behind a kid at a birthday party. She slowed suddenly and started to walk slowly into a clearing and looked over to where Bella was talking to Peter. Her facial expressions were enough to break my unbeating heart. She ran straight to Char and pulled me into an embrace and shocked the ever loving shit out of me. My body pulled at my consciousness and I leapt into it and she poured more energy into me. I braced for what I expected to be the same current, but it was more, I held onto it, trying to keep the energy in my body holding me inside. Taking in a deep breath, finally I knew I was back and opened my eyes. "Jas? Jasper, can you hear me?"

"Yes sweets, I can hear you." My voice was rough but I just wanted to hold her, I pulled her close to me and started kissing anywhere I could reach; her eyelids, her face, her shoulders, her collarbone. I had never felt more in love with this woman in all my existence. She was for me, she saved me, and she was the other half of me. "Mine." I said.

"Mine." she said back as she peppered me in kisses. Her love overwhelming me in its intensity; making me feel in awe of her.

I heard Peter clear his throat. "As wonderful as this might be, we need to get fed and get back to the lodge. There's a lot of shit that we've gotta do."

I ran out to the field and took down a bison as fast as I could. Peter and Char had their normal reactions to the animal blood and I did my best not to tease them. I could feel Bella from across the field, she loved me, and it beamed across the field like a spotlight. She was watching me as I hunted and I could feel her love, appreciation, lust, desire and fear. I turned to see her and her emotions reached out to me and took my breath away. She was hitting me with fear of loneliness and her love for me at the same time. I knew what she was feeling. I had the same fears on the battlefield. I had fought many fights, but never with the woman I loved at my side. Hell, I had never fought with Peter and Char since the southern wars and it was so different then. For the first time, I realized that I was fighting for people I loved and it made me a dauntless opponent. I thirsted for my opponents deaths; each and every one of them. I replayed parts of that battle over and over in my mind. Bella was so not ready for that, it wasn't fair to her. We should have been preparing her for a conflict and she went into that without any knowledge of how to defend herself. Considering everything that went down, she did good, she did really good. I was rolling everything in my mind finishing the draining of this bison and could feel the intensity of her emotions hit me again and I ran to Bella; I was fed sufficiently for a day or so. I ran to her and put my hands on each side of her face and kissed her lips softly treasuring her as she stood here before me wanting me covered in dirt and looking worse for the wear. "Soon baby, soon." She was becoming overwhelmed by her fear, love and helplessness. She wanted to cry; the venom pooled in her eyes, desperation radiated from her. I pulled her into an embrace and we fell to our knees with the intensity of need that each of us had for one another. "Bella, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere without you. Ok?" We looked at one another and I felt the pull of her more now than ever.

#####

We walked back up to the lodge and most Char's piles were twitching slightly. I walked over to the porch and found where Char had put Bella's arm and I walked over to help her reattach it. She looked at the porch; shock and confusion rolling from her as she turned to look at me.

"Are they alive?"

"Yes. They can't talk because when their heads were pulled off, there are no vocal cords to make noise, so they will be very quiet." I leaned down and held her forearm in position to fuse back. "Hold this here, it will re-attach quickly since you've just fed." I looked up to Alice's head and her eyes were pleading with me looking back and forth between the two of us. Edward was rolling his eyes, I'm sure from her thoughts, but I realized that I could not feel anything from them. Odd that when they weren't attached that I couldn't feel them, I wonder what causes someone to feel.

"I think feelings are held in a person's torso." Bella interjected. Looking down at her arm fusing together.

"Can you read thoughts again Bella, did you touch Edward?"

She looked up at me with a lost and confused line pulled on her brow. "Um, yes and no." She looked up to the sky and then looked at me. "In the middle of the fight, something happened. I'm not really sure what, but all the abilities I've run across were battling in my head for dominance. Unless I concentrated on one they all were trying to come to the surface. It scared me and I'm not sure I really know how to make this work, but my shield is the only thing that I could do with certainty. The others would come and go as I thought about them, like pulling them from my memory banks. That last shock was compliments of Kate, it's her shock that pulled you and Peter out of the Victoria's blonde vampire's ability to put you into another consciousness." She was confused and I didn't know how to help her.

"It's all right; we'll work on it on our way back to Alaska. I believe we need to make some phone calls."

"Oh yeah. I'd like to make those phone calls if you don't mind." She smirked. She was being mischievous and it looked good on her. I handed her my phone and went to help Peter and Char with all the piles, setting them on fire. Bella looked up from the phone. "Can you keep Victoria and her two favorite goons heads out of the fire by chance?"

"Sure thing, Shug. I had a feeling you'd be saying that." Char walked over to the pile that was strictly heads and pulled out the three that Bella requested. After pulling those out, Peter and Char started setting the piles on fire. I helped them toss parts onto the fires making sure the area was cleaned up while Bella started making phone calls.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tanya babe. How are things in Alaska?"

"Well not nearly as much fun as when you were here honey."

"Funny you should say that. I believe that we'll be making a short trip back." She looked over to Peter and Char and nodded. _Fuckin' mind reading bullshit. _She gave me a dirty look.

"We as in who? You and Jasper?"

"Well, actually it'll be me and Jasper, Char and Peter, and of course Alice and Edward." Bella said teasingly.

"Really? All of you in a vehicle together, why do I feel a but coming on?"

"Oh Tanya, it's so much worse than that." Bella took a deep breath. "First things first, do you know where Deneki Lakes is located?"

"Um yeah, it's about 50 miles from here. What's going on?"

"Well, when I told you that we were bringing Alice and Edward to Alaska, it wasn't entirely true. All we have is their heads, in that lake is supposedly the rest of them."

"What in the hell did you do to them Bella?"

She scoffed at that, "Me? No honey. It was Victoria and obviously she got the jump on them. I don't know how and I'm sure we will find out as soon as we can Humpty Dumpty their asses, but until then I need to know what to do with them. Is Carlisle there?"

"Well those of us that are here can go and start looking for them, but Carlisle and Esme left right after Rosalie and Emmett did. It's just me and the girls and Eleazar."

"No word from Laurent?"

"No, not yet."

"Ok. If you can start the search mission I'll call the rest of the gang. Thanks Tanya. I'll see you soon."

"Bye Bella. Love you hun. And it's great that you are being so good about this."

"Yeah, let's wait until I get there before we say how great this is, ok?"

"Ok, Bye Bella, see you soon."

She hung up as she walked over to the heads of Victoria and her two henchman and carried them up to the porch, setting them on the floor. She bent down and looked at Edward.

"I have to turn it off. I can't listen to the shit they are saying anymore. You need to listen to see if they tell you where Laurent is. They've done something to him. I know they have. I need to call Carlisle and make sure we do this right, ok? Yeah, Ok." She looked at him and smiled a little. "Yeah I can do that." She picked up Alice's head and laid it on a pillow next to Edward. "I swear if you two make any kind of kissy face shit I will put you in a Fed Ex box and ship you separately. I cannot deal with that, understood?" She nodded her head. "Ok." And then walked down to the steps and looked up at me with a smile.

I walked toward her and pulled her into an embrace and kissed her softly. We needed each other but I knew she wanted to take care of this. She felt responsible for their conditions and I'm not sure what Edward was saying to her, but it made her feel sorry for him. _Wow, that had to be some compelling bullshit_. "Oh stop Jasper, he just felt bad that they left the way they did and was saying thank you for getting this all together." I chuckled.

"This isn't your fault baby." I kissed her temple. I just felt like I couldn't move away from her. If I took a step away from her at this point I was going to fall to my knees. The need to touch her overwhelmed me. "You need to get these calls taken care of so I can take you inside." I could feel the need to make her mine again build; I leaned down and kissed her neck, licking the spot where I had marked her when we first arrived.

"Ok, I'll put it on speaker phone so we can get this all taken care of at once." Peter and Char walked up and sat on the steps beside us. Peter pulled Char into his lap. They were feeling the same desperate pull to one another that we were.

"Hello, Cullen residence."

"Well hello Esme." Bella began.

"Bella! It's so good to hear from you. We just got settled back at home and I was just thinking about calling you to see how your trip was and how you were adjusting to Montana, and…"

"Esme. Esme…" I cut in. "I'm sorry to interrupt you, but this is not a social call."

"Jasper? Oh, ok honey. What's wrong?"

"Well Esme, all kinds of things are wrong, but I need you to get Carlisle so that we can explain the situation to both of you and then you can tell us what we need to do about a situation we have here."

"Oh dear, um, ok. He's in the shower getting ready for his shift at the hospital. I'll go get him." She was rustling around in the background and she was talking to Carlisle in hushed tones, too soft for us to hear, then she barked at him. "I don't fuckin' care. Get your ass in here and talk to Jasper and Bella. They said it's important and I don't think they would be asking both of us to be on the phone for something childish. If they are having issues and you want to be a father, then fuckin' act like it." He grumbled something and then she came back to the phone, sweet as pie again. "He'll be here in a minute, ok. He just needs to get out of the shower." We looked at each other and smiled. This was a side of Esme we haven't seen.

"Hello Jasper and Bella, what seems to be the problem? Are you well?"

Bella spoke first. "Hi Carlisle, I'd like for both of you to sit down and process this first and then you can answer our questions. Ok?"

Carlisle seemed irritated, but you could hear Esme take in a deep breath and shuffling. "Ok Bella, let's hear it." Carlisle snapped out.

She snapped and stared off on a tirade annoyed. "Ok fine. Victoria attacked us. She had Edward and Alice. All of us managed to take out Victoria and all of her newborns and Edward is trying to read her mind to find out what she did with Laurent, but we need you to go to Alaska and help us with Edward and Alice because…"

"Bella and Jasper! I swear I am not going to mediate between you two. You need to get your temper under control. I don't know why you think you need to continue to antagonize Alice and Edward and I think that if they wanted my intervention they would have called me a long time ago. Edward was very vocal about how inappropriate he thought your actions and Jasper's thoughts were. And Alice, she practically was screeching that she knew before anyone that something inappropriate was going on between the two of you. She said that's why she sent Jasper away hoping that he would change their future. I think you just need to stay away from each other. I am not going to get into the middle of this. The world is big enough for you both." Bella sat back with an amused smirk across her face as Carlisle continued on his rant. I started to interrupt twice and she stopped me. After he stopped she spoke slowly for impact I'm sure.

"Carlisle? Are you done with your rant? Good. Esme. For once grow some ta-ta's and smack that man up the head." You could hear Carlisle scoff at that. "Before we were so rudely interrupted by you, I was trying to tell you that we don't have ALL of Alice and Edward. All we have is their heads. Their bodies are strewn in Deneki Lakes. And I have Victoria and her minion's heads just in case. After we have everything we need, we'll burn them."

Silence.

He cleared his throat, and then you could hear the distinct sound of a head being smacked. Bella and Char snickered.

Esme was the first to speak. "We'll meet you in Alaska as soon as we can get there."

"Thanks Esme, but I need to know what we do with their heads? I mean, do we need to go get them blood or anything?" I questioned.

The clinical side of Carlisle spoke up immediately. "Yes. Do you know how long they have been decapitated?"

Bella looked over at Edward. "From what Edward can guess, he thinks it's been 3 days."

"Ok, they will be fine for a few days. But if it gets to be more than a week, they need to have a little blood, but you'll have to sit them in it so that their neck sits in it. It's the only way for them to absorb it. Did you say that their parts were in Deneki Lakes?"

"Yes, according to one of Victoria's minions." Bella quipped.

"Ok, now that is bad. Our parts do not do well in water. At least it's freshwater because in saltwater it would only last about 10 days. At least in freshwater their parts will last about 30 or so. But we need to act fast. Have you called anyone in Denali?"

"Yes we have, but I think you should call them and let them know what to do when they find a part. I just told them that Alice and Edward were there." Bella answered.

I inquired, "Can you call Rose and Emmett as well? We need to get this place cleaned up and try to get ready for travel. I expect us to leave in 2 days."

"Sure thing." He paused and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry you two. I was out of line."

Bella smiled. "You have no idea Carlisle. We'll see you in Alaska in a few days. Bye." Then she flipped the phone closed and smiled at me. "Enough of that shit. I need you." I leaned in and kissed her. I tossed the phone onto the porch table and picked her up and walked to our bedroom.

**

* * *

**

BIG ASS AN

**: I plan to post the next chapter soon, it is already with LucyLu and you know how she cranks, I hope to be able to post Wednesday.**

**ALSO wanted to let you know that **_**dusrki123**_** and I posted our fic called ****Corruption of Destruction****. It's a J/B fic, although it is not a happy go lucky fic. It will be very dark and well downright evil at moments. If you like those angsty, angry, evil fics, this one will be for you, if not, no harm. It's posted on Kriss's profile, there is a link on my profile to hers. She also has a story running right now called ****Someday**** that I am a little partial to since she dedicated it to me… so check that out too!**

**Last Rec fic for **_**mama4dukes**_**, new author, called ****Life Happens, So Just Roll With It****… link to her story is on my profile as well. She just posted (and I mean just) chapter 3. Get in early so you can follow along.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing – now show me some love…. I might even send out a teaser, although I'm sure you can guess what's gonna be happening in the next chapter. So I'll send something small, just to tease you. Much Love - Vic**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Twilight characters, I do not own. References to "God of War" all belong to the visionary IdreamofEddy. This story is rated "M" for mature. If you are under 18, go away and come back when you are…**

**AN: Gropes and smooches to my beta LucyLu74 (Bigredlmp) for editing; I was really worked up writing this evidently, all I kept saying was "and", poor thing had to fix up my run-ons while I got her all worked up with this lemon…. And another big thank you to my pre-readers dementedevilpixie and duskri123. Druski123 *tackles and humps your leg* so much love out to you bb! Thanks for keeping me on "pace" for this, you know how I roll and keep me from going down to my baser nature.**

**And thanks to all of you that are reading, reviewing adding me to alerts/favorites. You humble and inspire me at the same time. Wow you guys are awesome, this story passed 600 reviews with the last chapter. Thank you, really. I'm so grateful… you're getting this 4 days early, enjoy.**

_

* * *

_

Could I be dreaming?

_Is this really real?_

'_Cause there's something magic_

_In the way that I feel, in your arms, tonight_

_The Closer You Get - Alabama_

* * *

**Chapter 22**

JPOV

I picked Bella up and carried her upstairs and sequestered her to our room before any more of this day tried to kill us. Both of us are filthy, covered in dried venom, dirt, bison and ashes. The post battle rumble and fuck is not what is gonna happen today, that was a lifetime ago. And then, I wasn't with Bella. I wasn't with my mate. My mate. Now I understand. I put her feet on the floor, but I can't release her from my embrace. I just need to hold her, keep her close to me, feel her. I breathe her in and I don't care that we are covered in the aftermath of battle. I don't care that our clothing is torn. Hell I wouldn't have cared if nothing was left to exist on this Earth right now, as long as I have her with me.

She stands here in my embrace and I can feel the possessiveness she has of me and I have a feeling that she's thinking the same thing I am. I wonder if her mind reading is turned on? No spike in emotions, just holding in contentedness, possessive love. I leaned down and kissed her lips softly, pulling her up to me. Her arms slid around my shoulders as she wraps her legs around my waist. I walk us toward the bathroom. The darkness in the bathroom invites us in a caress of intimacy. I set Bella on the vanity countertop and kiss her lips softly again. Looking into her eyes I can feel the love she has for me, but there are no words for us now. I raise my hand to caress the side of her face and she leans into it, nuzzling in the caress. I lean down to kiss her neck as she moves her hands to my back and runs her hands to the hem of my shirt, starting to pull it up. I break contact as I step back to remove the item and gaze into her eyes again. It's like being drawn to look at the moon on a starless night. She moves her hands to my chest in a caress and leans in to kiss a scratch that I sustained, a newborn's nails. She licks it and I hiss at the sting but I pull her closer at the same time. Pain does not matter; my mate caring for me is what matters. I pull her injured arm up to me and start the same affection, making sure that she is healing and taken care of. I follow up her arm and kiss the inside of her elbow and then move back up to her neck.

I reach the hem of her shirt and start to pull up as she pulls back and removes the scraps of her shirt and what is left of her bra, tossing them in the trashcan. I notice she has more scratches on her chest from someone. I put my hands under her arms and curve them behind her shoulders to pull her chest forward to me. As I kiss and lick she lets out a small purr. I nuzzle softly and move over to her nipple, softly and slowly licking her hardened peak, which gets me another soft purr. I pull the whole areola into my mouth and run my tongue over the tip while pulling and sucking softly, earning me a louder purr. I move across her chest to the scratches again and cover them in kisses and licks and move on to the other breast and lavish the same attention. As our desire increases the air feels charged, a palatable energy submerging us in the room. She leans her head back while bracing her arms on the counter and I move up to lick and taste the hollow spot on her neck, licking up her chin all the way over to her ear. I want to go slow. I want to savor this moment. I want to show her how much I love her without losing control. I trail my mouth to her ear and blew softly, watching her skin pebble in gooseflesh.

I pull back to turn on the water to the shower and let it warm up as I pull her to standing and start to remove her torn pants. Skimming my hands into the waistband and pulling them over her hips and kissing in my fingers wake. Hipbone, thigh, knee, ankle. I move slowly back up the other side hitting the same soft spots as her purr gets louder. I stand up taking in her gloriously naked form and step back. I unbuckle my belt and unbutton my pants before she places her hands on mine and takes control. Slowly as I had, she slides my pants down my hip, and pulls them to just where my erection springs free, leaning in and inhales my scent but otherwise moves down, teasing me and making a small growl escape from my chest. She places an open mouth kiss down my thigh, where she lets the pants fall as she cleans and licks and tends to the flesh that was injured but is almost fused back. I feel the sting of the burn more this time but the love and possessiveness that she gives me as she moves to the other side sends me into a level of desire that I tamper. I want to savor this moment and I take a deep breath as she places a gentle kiss on my hip then stands to pull me into a slow possessive kiss.

"Mine" she whispers.

I pull her in with me backwards into the hot spray. I position us between the dual shower heads to that each of us have hot water spraying on our backs, washing away the remnants of the battle. I kiss her lips softly and run my hands through her hair to get it wet. Finding sufficient moisture I put the shampoo in my hands and proceed to massage her scalp, working the shampoo into her hair, removing the debris from the field and her hunt. She leans her head back and rinses her hair pulling her hands up to remove the water droplets from her brow and push back to her scalp squeezing the shampoo from her scalp. It's the most erotic thing I can remember ever witnessing; this simple act of bathing. I drop my hands to her lower back and pull her closer feeling the gentle love as we caress each other with adoration. She reaches and grabs my body wash, pouring it in her hands, washing my hair and my shoulders moving down my chest and over my stomach. Letting her hands wander over my chest, shoulders and arms, pulling me in with want as she moves further down and runs soap down my abdomen to the hair at my groin, but avoiding my cock, massaging my balls in the process. A moan escapes my lips. I grab her body wash and pour it into my hands, starting to wash her shoulders letting the soap and foam cascade naturally down her body. Following the soap I caress and lather her breasts pulling on the peaks that peek out from the suds. I continue the journey of the soap down her stomach and fan out to her hips and pull into the apex of her thighs, just slightly dipping my finger into her folds, pulling out slowly to move down between her thighs and kneel down as I continue to soap down her beautiful legs making sure I rub circles behind her knees and on the inside of her ankles. Letting my hands trail upwards as I begin to stand, I move my fingers to her folds and slide in further earning me another much louder moan. She reached down and slowly encircled my cock in her hand and squeezed causing me to suddenly take a deep breath. It just felt so good. She pumped me slowly a couple of times as I leaned back and continued to tease her folds and her clit but never reaching the spot that she wanted.

"Make love to me Jasper," She spoke softly, looking up in my eyes, the need and desire that I felt shining back at me. I started to reach for the knob to turn off the water and she stopped me. "Right here baby, love me slow." I leaned down and captured her lips in opening, letting our tongues dance as she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled herself up as I turned to lean her up against the shower wall. She wrapped her legs around me and I could smell her arousal mixing with the heat from her core as she drips for me. I grabbed my cock and positioned myself at her entrance and slowly entering her, taking my time to kiss her lips and neck and up to her ear, licking the outer rim before I was fully sated and began to withdrawal with painstaking delayed movements to make this last.

"I was so scared for us out there today," I whispered in her ear

"I thought I lost you," She spoke softly back into my ear.

I withdrew again and started to slowly enter her as I spoke again. "I knew we shared a bond, but this thing between us... I don't know how to put this in words."

"I know. It's just more. It's us."

As I drove slowly into her I could feel her inner walls start to flutter and my legs began to shake as our climax neared.

"I can't live without you baby."

"Nor I you."

And then we came. White bursts of light exploded behind me eyes and I shook from the intensity as Bella pulled me down into a scorching kiss and moaned into my mouth. We stood like that for a long moment, until the water had long run cold but neither of us cared. We stayed connected holding onto one another not wanting to let go or lose contact. I reached behind me and turned off the water and opened the shower door, backing away from Bella letting her slide down my body and regain her footing before I stepped out and retrieved a towel that I wrapped around her, pulling her back to me for a quick kiss before she grabbed the towel and started to dry her body. I grabbed a towel and quickly dried off and walked into the bedroom to lay down on the bed and wait for Bella to emerge. She crawled on the bed and lay beside me. As we lay facing each other, I raised my hand to cup her cheek and run down her chin to her neck, moving down to her shoulder to her elbow only to start the assent back up her glorious body.

"I don't know how to describe what I feel for you, other than to say I love you Bella. But it doesn't seem to really convey what I feel, words just are not enough." She smiled at me and looked me in the eyes.

"I know what you mean. And I love you too Jasper, but I know you can feel it, and know that it's just not love. That word is thrown around like a ping pong ball. This, it's a bond that I don't understand. A bond that frightens me and thrills me at the same time. Something bigger than just one person, it's something shared and special. I'm not me without you."

I leaned in to kiss her. "Instinctual," and made a sloppy open mouth kiss licking her lips as she pulled my tongue into her mouth and sucked.

"Terrifying," she breathed.

I closed my eyes and conceded, "Vunerable."

"Raw." She whispered as she kissed softly, and pushed me slowly to lay back. I complied pulling her on top of me. She lay flat on my chest and parted her legs to pull herself up as my erection pressed against her ass. She scooted her bottom so that her cheeks caused friction and I moved my hands to her hips, moving slightly to create a sliding motion between her cheeks and she slid back and then forward to trap me near her entrance but trapped against my abdomen; feeling her moisture and ground down hard. She sat straight up grinding down on my cock.

"Kindred," I leaned up and took one breast into my mouth and sucked hard as she ground down and we both moaned.

She rose up and impaled herself on me "Inseparable," she verbalized. Coming down hard and holding still. I pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"Fate,"

"Destiny," She declared.

She started to move on me as I continued to feast on her breasts licking, twisting, and pulling while she ground down on me. Raising slowly and dropping down roughly, causing the bed to squeak in protest. I laid back and grabbed her hips and helped her rise slowly and matched her drop with a rough thrust.

"Mine." I answered

"Mine." She echoed. And then she crashed her lips into mine. We turned from loving to feral and raw in the blink of an eye. I flipped us and began to pound into her folds as I felt our desire and lust rise to levels that couldn't be measured. Both of us no longer able to form words to express our desires and needs, just instinctual mating. Both of our bodies crashing into one another, letting our level of need to release build to proportionate levels. I could feel her walls tighten on me and her hands grabbed my ass and pulled me into her harder and I sped up my efforts holding off my orgasm, pounding into her with all of my available strength sending her over the edge and following her instantly.

We lay there trying to catch our breaths and I felt her smile into the curve of my neck. I pulled back to look into her eyes, cocking one eyebrow at her.

"I wanna get married."

"Ain't I suppose to ask that question?"

"What, you think I can't ask you to marry me?"

I laid my head back on her shoulder. Closing my eyes, trying to say this correctly "Ok let me reword that. I wanted to ask you that."

"Ok then… I'll be waiting for you to do that." She smiled ornery, shook her head and gently nudged me so I rolled back to let her up. "The phone downstairs is ringing, Peter and Char are gonna end up knocking a wall down if you don't stop projecting and we need to start packing."

"Yes ma'am"

**xxxxXXXxxxxx**

Bella was on the porch with the Edward and Alice heads when I headed out. She was looking at them with her brow furrowed in concentration having one of those mind reading conversations that usually drove me insane, but I'm not really sure I wanted to be privy to that one. I sat down on a chair beside the heads and kicked my feet up and was just looking at Bella. _God she is beautiful. I should hit that shit before we take our road trip, or maybe I can get Peter to drive and we can just fuck in the backseat the whole time. _Bella smiled and then snorted before giving me a little snarky grin and then looked back at Edward and Alice's heads.

Peter finally came downstairs and sat down beside me addressing me, "So how are the double d's doing?" Bella laughed.

"Double D's?" I asked.

"Yeah, the decapitated duo… I mean, c'mon you've gotta admit, the fact that those two were caught is kinda funny. They would be the last two you would expect that to happen to."

"Yeah, how is it that you guys got caught?" Bella asked the DD's. She snorted again and shook her head.

"Really? God, you are fuckin' pathetic." She looked over to Alice and nodded, then back to Edward.

"Not a fuckin' chance." (pause)

"Go to hell." (pause)

"Yeah, well maybe we should just send you in a fuckin' Fed Ex box." (pause)

" No, that ain't gonna happen." (pause)

"Oh yeah? Well fuck you too." (pause)

"Asshole. Bitch."

Then she stood up and walked out to the field where the trio of heads sat in the lawn.

She looked up to me and Peter sitting on the porch. "Either of you have any skills in interrogation? I think some needs to be done on the decapitated heads of some sad ass motherfuckers" She sat down on the lawn and arranged them in a line so that they were facing her and had no other choice than to look at her. Peter walked out to the lawn and sat down next to Bella.

"Ok, if they say something, please let me know. You were driving me fuckin' nuts up there with the DD's."

"Ok, well number one here," she pointed to the blonde "Oh, his name is Dick," she leaned back and laughed, "And number two over here, yeah his name is Ass; and well, we all know she's the coochie… yeah I can hear it in your head Peter, don't ever say that word. I fuckin' hate it."

"Damn, ok. But I would think you would make an exception for her."

I got up, not wanting to watch the wonder twins down there with their interrogation of the CAD trio as they are now calling them. Bella is laughing a lot right now, I'm wondering if I should be worrying about her mental health at this point. She just gave me a dirty look, _ok maybe not. Love you baby_.

I tune them out and leave them to all of that and focus my attention to the DD's. I look over at them and since they can't turn their heads to look at me, it's just beyond bizarre, _but hey… what you wouldn't do for a brother and an ex-wife, right?_

I hear Bella smack Peter on the back of the head and yell at him. "You know that when you ask stupid shit like that, they think about it right? And I get the fuckin' picture? Yeah, well stop it. This is not helping." She stood up and zipped up to the porch.

"Want to go for a hunt? We need to get some blood in a bucket to sit the DD's and CAD trio in." I looked up at her and cocked an eyebrow.

"I was just sittin' here chillin'. You and Peter were having a ball down there, and Char is in the house wrestling something up. I was just taking in the scenery."

"Pans sweetheart. I'm not sure why she had them to start out with, but it's pans. You know, heads, blood, road trip?"

"Ok, let's hunt. But they're getting something disgusting."

"Groundhog."

"Squirrel."

"Snake."

"Rabbit."

_Nasty._

**

* * *

**

AN

**: The fic called ****Corruption of Destruction**** a collab with duskri123, Chapter 1 is posted. Link on my profile.**

**Thanks for reading – now show me some love…. I might even send out a teaser, I'm still in the process of writing the next chapter. Let me know if there is anyone's POV you would like to see in particular, I've been rolling around a couple of ideas for the next few chapters, but would like to hear yours! I'll try to crank on it for you. - Vic**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Twilight characters, I do not own. This story is rated "M" for mature. If you are under 18, go away and come back when you are…**

**AN: All kinds of lemon love to my beta LucyLu74 (Bigredlmp) for editing; …. And another big thank you to my pre-readers dementedevilpixie and duskri123. Druski123 thanks for the help with this one and telling me when I write shit and to start over… loves you bunches.**

**And thanks to all of you that are reading, reviewing adding me to alerts/favorites. You humble and inspire me at the same time. **

* * *

Chapter 23

Tanya's Point of View (oh my, how I have missed my fun Tanya)

After my phone call with Bella I have to tell you, I was excited. It's pretty morbid to think of them traveling around with Alice and Edward's heads to get back here, but it will be good to have everyone here again. It's been all of 2 weeks since everyone had taken off and I was going to get bored soon. I had to call in everyone and let them know that the party was about to start. I sent out text messages to everyone to meet up in 30 minutes, Kate, Irina and I had been out shopping. We were currently at the mall trying to scope out a conquest but nothing really interesting was catching my eye. I may be depressed actually, not even shoe shopping was fun at the moment. As soon as the text went out, Kate and Irina came out of the shops they were in and walked over to me.

"What's up sis?" Kate asked casually.

"Well it seems that Bella and Jasper have had a run in with Victoria and need to come back here so that we can do some re-assembly work for Alice and Edward." Both of them looked at me with wide eyes. I was trying to keep the conversation sounding somewhat normal because there were a few people that were watching us and hung on every word we said in this mall. Particularly a select few of the male employees that we have entertained on selected evenings; there is Greg and Vince, ,Kevin and Ken, David and Bret and Rick, oh and don't forget Roman and Dustin. Wow, I guess we entertain a lot from the mall, but I digress. We needed to pay attention to how we spoke; I don't want anyone figuring out what we are, other than beautiful and up for a party.

"Did you hear anything, anything at all about Laurent?" Irina asked anxiously.

"No, actually Bella asked me if we had heard from him. Let's just get to the car and get home. Eleazar and Carmen are waiting for us and we can figure out a game plan for this craziness."

On the car ride home Carlisle called with additional instructions, letting us know that they would be in town soon. Next, we received a text message from Rose saying they would be arriving tomorrow. When we arrived home, Carmen and Eleazar were waiting for us in the living room. I walked in, laid my keys on the counter and turned to address the family.

"I received a phone call from Bella this afternoon, but I don't have a lot of details, she sounded a little stressed out. But this is what I know, one; all of the Cullens will be returning for a visit, along with Jasper's other family, Peter and Charlotte. Two; Edward and Alice have been decapitated by Victoria. Their body parts are in Deneki Lakes and we need to start a search for them. Three; per Carlisle's instructions, when we find a part, it needs to be soaked in blood as soon as possible. Eleazar, I need you to set up logistics. Carmen, can you prepare the house and then the soaking centers. Kate, do you mind collecting some animals and keep them corralled and then Irina and I are going to go swimming."

Eleazar was nodding his head. "I have no problem setting up all of that, but Tanya you hate to swim. Would you rather trade with Carmen or I?'

I had to smile sweetly, thinking, _how do I say this…_ "Thank you for the offer Eleazar, but I'm gonna go in search of the parts." _This may be my only chance to see Edward naked_.

BPOV _(AN: Ok, just a fyi folks, I was gonna give a summary, but since there were several of you that wanted the conversation… here it is… a little longer BPOV than I intended, so if it drags… your fault!)_

_So after the best lovin' and sex I've had in my entire life, I thought I would go out on the porch and check the phone. It was flashing, giving me the message that I had a text. I'm sure at some point we should try to see what the plan was. I had two texts. One from Jake and another from Rose._

_Jake: Bells! Things ok? Been 2 weeks. We need to talk soon. _

_So I text back: Shit hit fan, left, fucked, Victoria attacked, in love – I'll call you sometime soon. BB in Denali in 2 days, if you want to visit._

_Rose: Heard you have some heads to transport. ROTF. We're gonna go join the search party. LOL. See you soon. _

_So I text back: Yeah, named the DD's, ask Peter. Be there in 2 days. See you soon._

_This whole switching abilities thing will get easier once I get use to my big ole vampire brain trying to run in four different directions. I so wasn't looking forward to reading minds, but it's a necessary evil I suppose. So I take a deep breath and walk over to sit in front of Alice and Edward's heads. They look kinda creepy sitting in this chair, I had arranged them earlier to be looking at one another but I turned each of them slightly to look me. Of course I touched Alice first, so some stupid vision of Char looking for pots and pans in her kitchen popped into my head, and then when I released her and my hand was on Edward EVERYONE's thoughts hit me. I tried to get all the buzzing to calm down, as everything hitting me at once didn't make sense; I had to get my bearings on the situation and try to discern who was talking because I realized that I have 3 regular vampires to contend with, but also 5 heads of people that were very not happy with being just heads. The ones down there in Victoria's vamp camp were easy to block out, they knew they were gonna die. They were going back and forth between praying and crying. It was sad really, but I didn't fuckin' care at this moment. They deserved all that and more._

_So I looked at Alice and Edward, trying to 'listen' to what they were thinking._

_Edward:_ Hello Bella. Are you listening to me now? I've been trying to talk to you for hours now and I'm still not sure if you can hear me. Can you give me an indication that you are listening?

_Alice:_ Bella, please tell me you can hear our thoughts. Can you hear me? I need to tell you something, you know I know things that are going to happen and I'm telling you right now that you cannot leave to have sex with Jasper again. Even if we are just heads, I cannot take that again. And I'm sure Edward can't either. I don't know what he's thinking. Is he ok? We fucked up. I know.

_I tried to concentrate when Jasper came outside because I knew that it was going to be hard to not get distracted when he sat down near me. Damn, we just came ouside, but he is fuckin' hot. And he's mine. And … wow._

_Jasper's thoughts came barreling into my head. _God she is beautiful. I should hit that shit before we take our road trip, or maybe I can get Peter to drive and we can just fuck in the backseat the whole time.

_Now that caused me to smile._

_Alice:_ Please make a decision to stay right here? PLEASE?

_That caused me to snort very unladylike._

_Edward:_ Bella, please are you listening to me? Please listen to me. I don't want to hear you and Jasper mind mating one another. I just cannot handle his thoughts from before. Please stop this.

_Now that shit made me grin. I know that Edward can't read my thoughts and now I'm wondering what Jasper was thinking while we were fucking. Hmmm, might have to do that later. What would he say to me if he knew I was listening.? _

_From inside the house Peter: _HONEY. SWEET CHEEKS. I'm coming out side to mess with you. I know you got your Jedi mind reading turned on… I'm running nicknames thru my head. What will piss off our pals the most?

_Just about that time Peter came bouncing out the lodge door and sat down next to Jasper. _

_Alice:_ Bella, Peter is about to give us a really demeaning nickname. You need to suggest something before he gives it to us. Tell him to call us R&R, Hurry! Bella, tell him.

Oh my gawd, I've got it. The dynamic duo. Like Batman and Robin. Oh wait, the decapitated duo, yeah. We could call them the Terrific Twosome. TT's or DD's… Well Char has some big titties and I like double d's. Can you imagine putting them in Char's bra, using it like a slingshot and flinging them across the lawn. Score! I might just have to hang some old tires up and see if I can play slingshot heads._ Finally he blurted it out to Jasper after his mind rambling had stopped and he decided on the DD's. "So how are the double d's doing?" I couldn't hold it in any longer, I laughed._

"_Double D's?" Jasper asked._

_Alice: _Make them stop, make them stop. Aw Bella! Make them stop.

"_Yeah, the decapitated duo… I mean, c'mon you've gotta admit, the fact that those two were caught is kinda funny. They would be the last two you would expect that to happen to."_

_I saw images flash in the minds of Alice and Edward but they both cleared their thoughts before I could really decipher what they were trying to hide from me._

"_Yeah, how is it that you guys got caught?" I asked the question directly at them._

_Edward: _It was all her fault! She would not shut up. She was bouncing in her seat trying to get a vision of where the best places to shop would be once we got to Paris and then Milan. When she was bouncing the rental I was trying to get her to calm down and then we literally ran into a group of vampires. They simply overpowered us. We would have had them had it not been for that stupid little blonde. He is evil, he got to Alice first and then he got to me.

_Alice: _Oh Bella it was horrible. That blonde vampire had a power that we didn't see. He should have been eliminated easily, but they must have made quick decisions because before we knew it, both of us were out of it.

_That caused me to snort. I remember that little shit. He was currently crying on the lawn._

_Alice: _Bella are you making fun of me? How dare you make fun of me. I am here in this vunerable position, while you sit there all pretty looking and wonderful powers and here Edward and I are just trying to make a life together and the vampire that's looking for you, gets to us. That is just not right.

_Edward: _She's just upset Bella. Don't listen to her. Once we're back together again we'll be fine. It'll be fine.

"_Really? God, you are fuckin' pathetic." I finally said. They were just too much._

_Alice: _Ok, ok. I'm sorry. I just want to get back together and you're the only person I can communicate with. I'm just not used to being this quiet. I just can't do this. Are you going to take us to Alaska?

_I nodded that I was going to. What kind of person does she think I am?_

_Edward: _Thank you Bella. Can I ask you a favor? Can you please refrain from having sex with Jasper until I am out of listening distance? I'm not sure that I can handle his thoughts. And for that matter, can you tell Peter and Charlotte to do the same. All of the thoughts in this place are absolutely vile.

"_Not a fuckin' chance." I growled out._

_Alice: _I've seen visions of it and you two have no idea what you are doing. It's all rough and swinging from trees like animals. I think you need to talk to someone about healthy sexual relationships.

"_Go to hell." _

_Edward: Bella, you need to understand that with our abilities, we are listening and seeing everything. And this is just not something we want._

"_Yeah, well maybe we should just send you in a fuckin' Fed Ex box." _

_Edward and Alice: _NO!

_Edward: _I think you should tell Peter, Char and Jasper about this. We can hear and see everything.

_Alice: _I don't know what Edward is asking you to do, but whatever it is, is making the situation worse. I can see you guys stopping every three hours having sex on the roadside. Oh my god Bella Swan! Did you do ORAL? That is disgusting. How could you defile yourself like that? Do you have no self-respect?

_Edward: _Please refrain from any kind of oral or anything of that matter when we are in the vehicle. Alice's visions are killing me. If I could vomit, I would. Absolutely no oral sex while we are in the vehicle. You tell them now! Tell them.

"_No, that ain't gonna happen." _

_Alice: _Bella, what happened to you? You use to be such a nice girl. You use to be so pleasant. Your actions and foul mouth prove to me that you are nothing but a floozy that debases herself. I'm so sad for you Bella.

"_Oh yeah? Well fuck you too." _

_Edward: _Can't you see what she's trying to tell you? She cares about you. She just wants to make sure that Jasper doesn't treat you like a whore. I mean you slept with a werewolf, I know you have low standards, and Jasper is a monster.

"_Asshole. "_

_Alice: _Bella, you know I care about you. I don't know what Edward is telling you, but you need to change your ways. Don't you let Jazzy treat you like a whore. Only whores allow a man to do those vile things you are wanting to do. You can change your ways. I'll help you. Once I'm all better we'll talk about it.

"_Bitch." _

_Both of them tried to start again, but I just couldn't take it anymore. They were so fuckin' stupid. I'm kinda liking Peter's idea of a slingshot and playing hole in the tire. After talking to them, I think I can handle anything… let's see if we can talk to the other heads._

The CAD trio, well, I thought Alice was useless, then Peter and I tried to talk to them. I'm only keeping them around until we either find Laurent, or until they go insane. I tried to explain to them that I would put them out of their misery as soon as we got all of our family back together. Victoria is an insolent bitch; even when she's a decapitated head rolling around on the front lawn. Peter really wanted to play slingshot, but I told him that if he made her dizzy and she thought shit to piss me off, I would make him pay. He is relentless with the stupid questions. Before I finally gave up, he asked Ass when was the last time he gave a blow job, and I'll be damned if I didn't get an image of that very same thing. Damn it, like I wanted gay vampires running thru my head.

So to be on the safe side Jasper and I ventured out on a hunt. One to replenish our own bodies, two, for some much needed mating and three, for the nastiest blood there is.

And according to Jasper, that would be Rabbit or Squirrel. I thought snake would be, but since they eat animals, I suppose that the other two would be worse. I know Carlisle said that we didn't need to worry about it for a few days, but I'm not sure how many times we're going to get the chance to stop on our trip. My last two encounters with humans didn't end in tragedy, but well, they were too close for me. And now that I know about all that shit, yeah, I'm avoiding it like a hot pink mini skirt.

So here I am, sitting up in a tree watchin' that man of mine, taking down some kind of big cat. You should have seen him take that animal down, he was gorgeous, all predator. Grrrrr. Oops, that growl caught his attention and now he's looking up at me. Making eye contact with him during his hunting always brings out more primal instincts within my actions. I don't have to think, my body just does.

He climbs the tree stealthily and perches on the branch directly below me. He just stands there not saying a word. His gaze makes me feel warm and I slide down to the branch that he's on and he leans in and kisses me softly. As I lean forward, I run my hand up to his hair and pull him a little closer to me. His hands wrap around my waist as I lean back and he trails licks and nips along my jaw down to my neck, over to the other side where he whispers in my ear. "Like something you see darlin'?"

I leaned back slightly taking in his appearance after his hunt. His clothes were disheveled, his hair was tangled from running fast, he was glorious in this pre-dawn hour. "Yeah I do."

"And what was that?" He responded back, looking in my eyes while tracing his hand from my neck to the valley between my breasts.

"You baby, all fierce and predatory. God you look so hot like that."

He moved suddenly behind me and ground his arousal into my backside. "Do you want to be my prey darlin'?" He whispered in my ear, causing a shiver to go down my spine.

"Your prey? Oh yes, yes I do." I answered back, feeling my voice go rough. I ground back into him and heard the low growl that came from him as he grabbed my hips and ground into me harder. He reached forward and unbuttoned my pants and sliding them down my hips to where they gathered at my knees. As I started to reach down to remove my shoes he grabbed my arm and pulled it behind me.

"Oh no baby, just like this," and his erection pressed into me. I hadn't even realized that he had lowered his jeans. He grabbed the other arm and pinned it behind me and I instinctually leaned forward which caused me to rest my chest on a trunk of the tree. "That's it baby, just let me take you." He growled as he held my arms behind me with one hand and started to thrust into me at an excruciatingly slow pace at first; causing me to feel every little movement with such clarity that it caused my arousal to kick up and cause me to gush all over myself. "So wet for me baby." He whispered. I could feel his desire increase as he started to pick up the pace. Releasing my arms from behind my back he interlaced his fingers with mine and pulled my hand down to my clit, creating jolts to my system like an electrical current and making me gasp for air. As I continued to rub my clit, I braced myself with my other arm on the branch I was leaning on, as he placed both his hands on my hips and slammed into me hard causing my body to clench around him and he hissed. Slowly he pulled back and then slammed back into me hard, holding himself in me and I could feel his limbs start to shake. Knowing we were both near orgasm he leaned back and started to thrust into me at a faster pace, holding back just enough that when one of us started to shake and tremble he would stop to let the sensation back off just enough to keep us on the edge, but not enough to fall over.

"Oh god Jasper, please baby…"

"Who did you say? Who is fucking you like this?" Then he stopped and held himself in me. As I turned my head to look at him, his look was dark and dangerous and I knew, my smile turning sinful. Knowing what I was feeling and thinking, he growled out. "Say it."

"Major," I replied quietly. He pulled back and slammed into me, holding me there.

"And what is it you want me to do?"

"Ahhh, fuck me!" I said a little louder. He pulled back and started fucking me with short shallow thusts, teasing me, but not getting me where I needed to be.

"Like this?"

"No Major, fuck me harder," He pulled back and started to thrust into me while groaning and growling, finally hitting that spot that I so needed.

"Like this?" He yelled.

"Ah God Major, yes!" And then he picked up the pace and the force of his thrusts, feeling our lust spike, causing any animal within hearing distance to run for the hills as we started yelling and growling, hearing his pelvis slap against my ass, feeling the coil in my stomach knowing I was nearing climax, I slammed back into him.

"Yes. Yes. Oh yes. Yes Major! Ahhhhhhh Fu-uck!" I screamed and stuttered as I fell over the edge of my climax.

He slammed with a final thrust screaming out incoherent phrases until finally a "Bella" came out of his mouth in a roar.

We stayed there, joined together and trying to catch our breath standing in a tree until we could sense something or someone, approach us. As we pulled apart and pulled up our jeans, I turned to kiss him and saw Peter below approaching the area.

"Hey, if you guys are done fuckin' like monkeys up there, I think you need to see the critters I got for DD and CAD. You are gonna love this."

**

* * *

**

AN – Once again, I am working on the next chapter. Next chapter we will have a Char POV… I'm having a fun with that one… anything else you'd like to see, let me know. Show me some love… talk to you next week. -Vic


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: Twilight characters, I do not own. This story is rated "M" for mature. If you are under 18, go away and come back when you are…**

**AN: All kinds of overdue love to my beta LucyLu74 (Bigredlmp) for fixing my shit; …. And another big thank you to my pre-readers dementedevilpixie and duskri123. And another thank you out to mama4dukes for giving me the idea of the bra slingshot… you make me smile.**

**And thanks to all of you that are reading, reviewing adding me to alerts/favorites, and to all the new readers as well that have read and reviewed each chapter as you read, there is nothing to describe the feeling to open up my mail to reviews. You humble and inspire me at the same time. Groveling A/N at the bottom… enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 24

Charlotte's POV

I could smell the nastiness of that animal before I ever saw Peter comin'. I don't know what he's got in mind, but it's obvious that he's not thinking if he uses that damn critter we'll have to smell that shit all the way to Alaska. Skunk. That man of mine is a dipshit sometimes. He's already run off to tell Jasper and Bella; but I'm sure that Bella's newborn nose is gonna be mighty sensitive to that stink. Of course, looking over at the DD's and the CAD trio, I can see why we would want to hold the sentiment of Skunk for the Skank. The real question, which skank?

"Hmph, you reading my thoughts there little boy? You might not like what I'm thinking. Pussy." I had to laugh at myself, talking to the head of little boy Edward. And Alice, I sat down in front of her this time. "Little lady, how about we start the second best conversation we've ever had." I picked up Alice's head and carried her by the hair over to one of the pots I had placed on the porch earlier. None too gently, I dropped her head into the quart pan, landing with a thunk sounding like a wet rock hitting metal. "Now little Pixie bitch, it looks like you'll fit into this pot quite nicely. I'm gonna get something to make sure you don't roll out of it and then I'll do the same for the boy over there too". I went over to get the fabric I planned on using to secure them into the pots and I looked back to Alice's irritated gaze, "I just have to ask, did you fuck him?" I had to step away before I laughed too hard as I went over to pick up his head as well as I looked back over at Alice holding him up high for her to see. "Cause he sure has a purty mouth." And then I went to a full belly laugh, dropping his head into the other quart pan with a resounding thunk.

I had rounded up an old wash tub, I figured that would work fine for the CAD trio, I tossed them into the tub and got them all lined up. I could hear Bella, Jasper and Peter running to the house, laughing. Bella came bounding into the yard first giving me a full on smile as she stopped right in front of me, "How ever do you put up with him?" Stopping to catch her breath, she started looking around, searching the wood line. "Do I smell a skunk? Aw, Peter. Please tell me that is not the critter you have for the heads here? Cause that shit stinks."

"Aw, but the blood is gonna be nasty. It'll be good for them." Peter whined.

"You get the blood out. I'm not touching that nasty thing." Bella retorted, Jasper stepping up behind her shaking his head as well. She looked back at Jasper smiling. "If he has one of those for the CAD trio, let's go get a rabbit for the DD's."

"Wait, can I ask you something sweetie?" I asked looking at Bella. "Are you gonna let us know what they said to you to upset you so much?"

I could tell she was debating back and forth and probably getting bombarded with people's thoughts or the know shit gift, because she was processing something. She looked up at me with a grin that would rival Peter's ornryness and said "Yes, yes I will. But let's get everthing ready to go first." She looked at me and winked. "Go hide your favorite bra right now."

xxxxXXXxxxx

Bella and Jasper went and retrieved a rabbit while Peter messed around with that stupid skunk. He was lucky that it hadn't sprayed him because he would be riding in the back of the truck all the way to Alaska if he smelled like that damn thing. Finally Jasper came back and knocked it out. They hung up the animals and had them draining in a couple of cups and let the DD's and CAD trio watch. Any smell of blood must have been appetizing to them because their eyes turned black the minute they smelled it. _Now that's just gross._

As Bella sat and watched the animals blood drain into the cups she stuck her finger out and got a drop on her finger, licked it and made a scrunched up face that made me laugh. I went and sat down beside her. "Well after these critters are all drained, all we have to do is get them secured and then we can hit the road."

Bella looked up to Peter and must have been answering one of his thoughts. "Ok, get the game set up, but everyone gets one shot each and then we hit the road." Peter began jumping up and down and then had run into the garage, he came bounding out with a tire and then ran into the house. I could hear him in our bedroom shuffling around in my dresser, ah the bra, as Bella turned to me.

"Ok, basically what Dumb and Dumber over here were saying is that they want us to refrain from having any kind of sex until they are safely away from us." About that time Peter came bounding outside with one of my older bras and was snapping it in his hands, looking at it curiously. "Edward says that he can hear your thoughts and that all of you are vile and Alice says that everyone here is doing it wrong." At that point I heard Jasper choke and then laugh, and not a little chuckle, but a full on belly laugh. His humor spread to all of us quickly so all of us were laughing.

Jasper walked over and kneeled down to look Alice in the eyes, "Wrong? Really?" He cocked his head to the side and smirked. "You would think that after 60 years of schedules, timing, and complaints that you would get the hint that you never did it right! Get a book, take a lesson, pay attention." He stood and walked away "Nevermind," he said under his breath. He then turned to look at Peter, and asked "Ok so what's the game?" as he walked over to Peter looking at the bra in his hand.

Bella leaned over to me to whisper, even though she knew that Jasper could hear her. "Alice especially thought the idea of oral sex was particularly demeaning and called me a whore." And that was about the time that the area was flooded with anger. Bella grabbed Alice's head and tossed it to Peter where he proceeded to place her face in one of the cups and handed the bra/sling-shot with Alice's head inside to Jasper. He pulled it back and the next thing you saw was Alice's head flying through the air, through the tire and landing into a fresh mud puddle.

"Sweet!" Peter exclaimed.

Bella ran grabbed Edward's head and held her hand out for the slingshot. She leaned down and whispered into his ear. "If you ever think you have the upper hand in my life again, remember this moment, karma is a bitch." And then she shot him off into the air, through the tire and landed with a smack on Alice's head that was imbedded into the mud and then he rolled face down into the mud as well. I grabbed one of the CAD trio and tossed them to Peter and then watched the blonde one do the same. I reached in, launched the other boy hitting the target easily and all 4 of us looked down at Victoria's head in the bin, not really sure who should take the turn. "You know, if I could still relieve myself I think I'd piss on her head." Bella commented openly as she turned and walked away, walking up the steps into the house. "Go ahead Peter, do your thing and then get them ready for our road trip. There is no reason to delay the inevitable." Bella came back outside to the truck and sat down on the tailgate to watch Peter and Jasper launch Victoria's head and watched it land; I then went and sat beside her because I could tell she was watching intently and knew that the men were up to something.

Peter went over to pick up the heads and one by one threw them at Jasper and he then dropped them in a bucket to wash off the mud, letting them bob up and down in the water, then moving them to their proper pans. Bella leaned over to me. "I've got an idea, let's dress Alice up for the trip. Do you have any accessories?", she smirked. I ran into the house and got all the items I could think of. Bella had brought Alice's head over to the table and we started to put on some makeup.

"How do you like this little pix? I'm thinking Mimi blue eyeshadow, bright green eyeliner with matching mascara, brown lipstick and the pink rouge?" I smiled as we applied it, her eyes closed, and I think she would have whimpered if she could have made a sound.

"Now now, it's fun to do Barbie head Alice too! This is so much fun." Bella patronized excitedly, mimicking Alice's enthusiasm when she was being an upbeat pain in the ass. She proceeded to put on a hat and sunglasses. Then taking a scarf and wrapping it around her head and securing her to the pot she sat in. She grinned and looked over to Edward's head. "Not one more nasty remark or you'll get the same treatment."

The men poured the blood into the pot and Peter then grabbed the DDs heads and popped the hood of the truck and secured them behind the grill. He leaned down and looked in to make sure that no one could see them there and smiled. "Here, maybe this time you can keep your eyes on the road this way." They tossed the washtub with the CAD trio in the back "Roll out in 10 minutes folks, get yer shit."

Bella ran back inside of the lodge and Jasper walked down the driveway and made a couple of quick phone calls. I went and grabbed my purse and a small bag I had packed earlier for Peter and I. Bella came downstairs at the same time I did carrying her bag and an envelope. "I think this is it Char, you ready to go?"

About that time you heard "ROAD TRIP" screamed from the front yard… So we went outside and climbed into the cab of Peter's truck.

**Eleazar's Point of View**

Now that Tanya and her sisters were out of the house, Carmen stepped inside to let me know that all was clear for me to make my phone call. I dialed the number I had called more in the last month, than I have called in 20 years. The receptionist connected my call after a few moments of verification and transferring.

"Hello Eleazar, my dear friend, how are things progressing?" Aro's baritone voice charmed through the phone.

"The newborn Bella, will be returing to Alaska shortly." I informed him

"That's going against their previous plans for her to be on the move so soon. Is there a reason for her sudden change of plans?" He pondered aloud.

"Yes, her and her companion and his friends were attacked by her sire. Upon the sire's defeat they discovered some um…. parts that belong to Carlisle's family. They are taking them back here."

"Eleazar, why do I feel as if I am not getting the entire story from you?" Aro mused.

"Aro, I am trying to give you the information which I am obligated. As a former guard member that left in good standing, I have complied with all of our laws. I informed the Volturi of a new vampire, I also let you know that she was being controlled and watched over by others, that she is not a threat and where she was going to be located while she waited out her newborn years. I wanted to make you aware that her she was being moved because of a family situation. Beyond that information, my obligation is complete."

"I see," He paused and I could hear him rustling papers in the background. "Thank you for the information Eleazar. I hope you deal with your family situation in a matter that suits your traditions best." And then he hung up.

He was the most disturbing man; he knew too many things about too many people. I needed to inform Bella that eventually she would need to go to Italy and meet the Volturi to avoid a conflict in the future. As she was not technically part of mine or Carlisle's coven, I did not have to make the call at all, but as I had assumed she would return with Carlisle, I thought it best that they be informed. I am thankful at this point that I know so little about her gift. I am positive that Aro would have sent for me had he thought I had the information he was seeking.

Carmen walked up to me and laid her hand on my face seeing my distress trying to calm my nerves. "It will be ok El, eh? One little newborn is not of their concern."

"Ah yes, but as we are the outcasts and they believe us to be a threat because we are different, only makes us more of interest to them. I have done my duty and my obligation to the Volturi is over."

"Are you concerned that Aro will come after us?"

"No, but he would threaten me to get to her. I will inform the Whitlock's when they arrive and they can consult with the Volturi on their own. A small coven such as theirs will be of no concern."

**Bella's Point of View**

We had been on the road for 12 hours, time was almost up. Per the agreement that Peter and Jasper had come to, we would be stopping soon for some lovin' time. I tried to cuddle up to Jasper earlier and Peter promptly stopped the truck and put Char in the back with me. From his description, attitude and thoughts, it was apparent that when Jasper and I are otherwise occupying ourselves, Jasper projects heavily and would most definitely cause Peter to crash his truck. Asswipe, Jasper was sharing the love, not causing an issue.

He pulled into a gas station, where it was dark and there were very few humans around. Jasper looked over his shoulder and gave me wink. We all exited the truck to 'stretch' our legs, I held my breath and Jasper walked over to me and leaned down for a soft kiss. "We've waited our mandated twelve hours, darlin' and I need you." He turned to look over across the road from the truck where there was a small patch of trees. "I'm gonna carry you over there and have my way with you. Or you can go over there and wait for me."

_Bella, don't you dare do that. If you go across the street, we will be able to see you. Get it? See you. Is that ok with you? Do you want me to watch you having sex?_ – Edward pleaded.

I had to laugh while ignoring Edwards's pleas. "I'll be there waiting for you." Still holding my breath, I walked as slowly as I was capable until I was out of view and then I ran over to the wooded area.

There was a small parking area and some benches on a path that led through the trees. I stood behind one of the benches and was thanking my forethought of wearing a skirt, although I had put it on hoping that we could play in the truck without being viewed, but this will work to. Jasper walked up behind me and kissed my neck, reaching down and pulling the hem of my skirt higher exposing my bottom to the night air.

"Now that is a beautiful ass baby." He rubbed my cheek, as I felt his anticipation flood the area as he pulled his hand back and I felt the resounding crack as he brought his hand down in contact with my ass, feeling the satisfaction of the sting. "You like that don't you dirty girl?"

I knew he was in a controlling mood "Yes major," I responded, before I leaned over the bench sticking my ass out giving him better access. He pulled back and spanked me again, this time a little closer to the middle, just inches from my ass opening, causing shock waves to vibrate down my ass and into my pussy causing me to let out a small whimper.

He rubbed the spot on my ass that was stinging and leaned down and licked it creating a pleasurable sensation as he traveled toward my center, teasing my hole with his tongue, the sensations so intense that it caused me to gasp. "Oh my, you are a dirty girl."

"Yes Major." I responded. He smacked my ass cheek again. Growling as he knelt behind me and continued to trace his tongue to my folds, plunging into my pussy and making a slight slurping sound as he licked up my juices. He placed one of his hands on the small of my back and held me in place while the other explored my ass. Teasing the hole in round circles, and rubbing on the pucker over and over again as his tongue worked his magic down on my pussy. A low moan escaped my lips as the sensations were building, causing my stomach to clench and sending the adrenaline pumping in my system pending my orgasm.

He withdrew his face and stood unbuckling his pants, causing his cock to spring free, standing at full attention. I turned and saw the bead of pre-cum on his slit and reached out to stroke him and rub the bead around for lubrication before kneeling down and enveloping him in my mouth clean to the hilt in one swallow. "Fuck Bella, so good," he grunted out. I started to bob my head up and down on him as I could feel his climax build, he fisted my hair and leaned down to my ear. "Don't you make me cum, I'm gonna fuck that pussy. And I think I may just want that ass later."

"Yes major," I whimpered with his cock in my mouth and he pulled up, grabbing my waist and bending me over the park bench again, driving into me with enough force to crack the top crossbar on the bench. He grabbed my hips and started thrusting hard, causing loud smacking sounds to reverberate throughout the small wooded area when we saw the truck's headlights point toward us and pull into the empty parking space in the park. Keeping one hand on my hip and placing the other at my rear entrance he increased the power of his thrusts and slipped just the tip of his thumb into my ass, sending rivets of pleasure through my system, causing me to fall over the edge of my climax as I muffled my screams as best I could, as he growled and leaned over me and we climaxed in sync.

We turned to see Peter and Char sitting in the truck waiting on us. We threw ourselves together quickly and went back to the truck to continue our journey to Alaska.

**xxxOOOxxx**

I was sitting in the seat basking in the bliss from my post fuck orgasm, just feeling the good vibes both Jasper and I were emitting. Peter and Char had their windows rolled down and it was a nice cool night. Even though we were now less sensitive to temperature it still felt nice to have a cool breeze fanning my face and feeling the peace and contentedness in the cab of the truck.

The peaceful breezy cab ride was interrupted by the notification from my cell phone indicating that a text was coming in;

Bella! OMG, check out my pic….

My phone gave me the message "Picture downloading". I sat and stared at it as it was giving me the little signal that it was receiving the message. The picture started to form and you could see Tanya and she was holding something next to her face, it looked odd and pale, and "Oh holy shit" I screamed in the cab, I started laughing hysterically as I realized what she was holding. Jasper leaned over my shoulder, looked at the picture and started laughing. I regained my composure and stopped gasping for breath before I dialed the phone.

"Hello, Bella?"

"Tanya, is that what I think it is?"

"Yes, can you believe that I found that tiny dick in Deneki Lakes?"

"Oh my god, did you just call Edward's dick tiny?"

"Did you see the pic?" she laughed into the phone causing everything else to mute out.

"Yes, you are too funny."

"How long till you guys are here?"

I looked at Peter as he nodded looking at his watch, "About 24 hours, if I can keep up this speed."

"Ok honey, I'll see you soon. Wait until you see all of what we've found. It's interesting to say the least. Bye!" She said in a sing-song voice and the line disconnected.

Everyone in the cab was laughing hysterically and I started picking up on Edward's thoughts.

'_Oh my god, Tanya as recovered my penis. I do not trust her with my member. She will do all kinds of inappropriate things with it. Oh this is so humiliating_' – Edward moaned in his thoughts.

"Don't worry Edward, I think it wasn't up to Tanya's standards. I'm not sure she'll be doing anything with it other than sexting." I spoke out loud.

**

* * *

**

AN –I just started on the next chapter. I apologize for not getting this chapter out to you in the time I promised. I had a major case of RL. It keeps me busy and I had a really hard time writing this chapter. (That is me groveling, it's the best I can do.) There were some sections I wrote 4 times, so if it felt a little forced, well I did my best. I'll be writing when I can, but with the holidays coming up I can't promise how soon I'll get the next chapter out. Hopefully right after Thanksgiving, have a happy holiday and eats lots of bird!

**Show me some love -Vic**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer – Stephanie owns all I'm just playing with her junk.**

**A/N - This story is rated M for a reason, if you are not 18, please go away and come back when you are…. Thanks. **

**Beta'd by LucyLu74 – I love you baby – she was fighting a migrane and still got this back to me! A big thank you to my pre-readers duskri123 and ForksPixie, you babes are freakin awesome! Thay kep me sane and keep me on track…. evildementedpixie – I love you, hope all is well.**

**To all of you that reviewed, alerted and favorite me or my story – THANK YOU so much. I promise to respond to each review this time. After posting last chapter I had all kinds of FanFiction issues…**

* * *

Chapter 25

JPOV

The 24 fuckin hours it took to get to Denali were long, and I mean L-O-N-G. Peter in his infinite wisdom seemed to think that we should wait before stopping, because in his words _'fucking every 12 hours in the line of site of the Douchewad Dumbasses was creeping him out'. Loser._ I made it a point to hit him with lust and nausea every hour or so, that way he could be a pukin horny motherfucker. It probably didn't help that Bella was relaying the thoughts from the DD's back to him and calling everyone in the cab out on any kind of thought. _It's not nice to call me out on my thoughts of you babe_. Her eyes narrowed at me, so I just started picturing her bent over that bench again and spanking that ass. She's smiling now. That's my girl.

We were on the last couple of miles to go before we got to the pussy coven's haven and Bella and Char were bouncing in their seats. I _may_ have been throwing off a little joy at being here, but I think that Bella is doing something to make it worse, I can't tell. I hope Carmen has a room ready for us.

Pulling up to their mansion is always an experience. I can feel the excitement in the air, the entire Denali coven, along with Carlisle and Emmett were standing on the front porch. Tanya is running out to the vehicle standing in the spot that Peter finally comes to a stop in. She pulls open the door and Bella is instantly gone. My instincts went into a panic, first she was here, and now she's gone. As I get out of the truck, I can hear her laughter up on the porch as Tanya drags her into the house, Char hot on her heels. I knew it was a bad idea to have both of them riding together in the back seat.

Eleazar and Carlisle walked up to the truck and looked in the bed. Peter popped the hood and I walked around back to the washtub that held the CAD trio. "Hello Jasper. Was the transport of the heads any trouble?" Carlisle spoke very formally, odd.

"No, no problems; other than just being a little creepy." I pulled the tarp off of the wash tub and it was more than a little creepy and it stunk. All of us pulled back in revulsion at the stench of old blood and the CAD trio that had been rolling around in the mess all the way here. They looked nasty. Peter walked around to the side and handed Carlisle the two pots that held DD's as he looked up at Peter in surprise.

"Where were they?" He inquired while looking into the Edward's eyes. I swear if he could cry, he would be crying like a bitch… (que, playing Godsmack right here *pow*).

"Oh, they had a front row view all the way here sir. Strapped em in right behind the grill, we didn't want good ole Eddie boy to get scared in the dark or anything. And you know how little Allie is, she was right beside him, all a part of the action." Peter interjected. Edward was giving us dirty looks, but since Bella and Char had dressed up Alice's head, you couldn't see anything for the awful sunglasses and hat had they had put on her and the pot she was resting in.

Carlisle leaned down and sniffed them precariously. "Rabbit?" he asked as he looked at me. I nodded my head in affirmation and he rolled his eyes and turned to walk back to the house. "Well kids, the Denali coven has made wonderful progress on retrieving all of your parts, let's go inside and show you the progress…" He was talking to them in a manner that just made Carlisle all the more creepy.

"That is nasty bro." Emmett said, as he leaned over the side of the truck looking into the washtub.

"We can run some water over them and get them cleaned up. We're only holding them until we can get some information about Laurent and then we can destroy them. Bella said she couldn't get them to think about where they last saw him, but she knew that they knew something about what happened to him."

Irina had run up to the side of the truck and was standing in the bed looking down into the washtub before I could even finish the sentence. "They know something?" She looked at me for answers and I shrugged my shoulders. "Bella, tell me what they know." She said a little louder knowing that Bella was in the house.

Bella came bounding out of the house and stood a couple feet back from the bed of the truck. "I'm sorry Irina, they haven't thought of where he is,even when I've asked them. And Edward hasn't told me if they thought anything. "

Eleazar finally spoke up, "So your gift has expanded then?" His curiosity spiked as did his fear. His and Carmen's emotions upon arrival were so different than everyone else, that it was cause for concern. I knew he had apprehensions about Bella and that he did not want her to leave Alaska when the time came for us to go back to the cabin. His emotions were unstable so I sent Bella a large dose of caution, directing my thoughts to her _'Babe, something is up with him. Don't tell him how your abilities have changed.'_

"Not much. Since Edward was there I tried to read their thoughts, but they were particularly jumbled and didn't make any sense." She was looking at Eleazar with a very confused look on her face when I felt her anger spike. She looked to the ground and then looked up at me. Fire was in her eyes and her expression was enough for me to know that we needed to get out of here for a little bit. She was furious! Peter picked up on it too, but I'm positive that Emmett and Eleazar had not. She was good, that mate of mine, she was good at everything. She gave me a smile at my thoughts.

"Irina, once Edward is all humpty dumptied back together again, I'm hoping that he will be able to get more information out of them. Until then, it's probably best that we just make sure they are kept in blood to keep from going insane."

Irina's shoulders dropped and she looked on the verge of tears as her emotions went into a sheer panic. "Without blood, they will go insane?" She whispered.

"You'll need to talk more to Carlisle. He was the one who gave us our information. I'm sorry to cut out so quickly on you, but Bella and I need to go for a quick hunt." I sent her some calm because her panic levels were reaching levels that were making me uncomfortable. She gave me a nod, picking up the washtub and walked over to the porch and sat it down in front of her to stare into it.

I extended my hand to Bella and once she had her fingers intertwined with mine, we started to run out to the woods. We had only run a mile when she turned and whispered very softly to me. "We're being followed but don't stop. I need to tell you what I can right now. He doesn't know what I can do, but he has called someone in the Volturi named Aro, and he wants to sit down and tell us because he is scared of what they are going to do. But there's more bad news. His ability is showing him that something has changed dramatically with my abilities and he wants to find a way to get us to stay in Alaska with him to strengthen his coven. He was running through scenarios on how to entice us to stay."

"Well then, let's make reasons for them to not want to make us." I replied, sending her a couple of positions in mind.

"Is that all you ever think about?" She smirked at me. "C'mon, let's hunt. I am actually thirsty."

We caught a couple of elk and I could feel Eleazar and Carmen not too far off from us. They were aware of the dangers of approaching a mated couple that were feeding so they remained at a distance. Feeling their apprehension and hesitation only irritated me further. I looked at Bella and she nodded for me to go ahead and give them the "ok" to come close.

"Eleazar and Carmen, we know you're there. Come talk to us if that is your goal." I said calmly and with all the authority I possessed. They ran to us and approached quickly coming to an abrupt halt within a few yards from where we stood.

"Bella, Jasper we need to discuss something that has occurred," Eleazar started. Bella walked over and put her hand in mine and nodded, his shield enveloping us immediately. "I'm not sure what of my history that you know, but before I met Carmen I was a Volturi guard member." He looked down at Carmen and smiled with love pouring out of him, but pulled himself out of the gaze and looked at Bella and me with determination. "Not many can really ever leave the Volturi. In agreement for my departure and upon our joining the Denali coven, I made an agreement that should any newborns be brought into my coven I would alert the leaders and keep them informed of the progress of that vampire. I notified them of your transformation, the situation surrounding your change, upon your departure and now that you have returned. I have let them know that you are not a part of my coven, nor under my protection, hoping that would keep them at bay. As Carlisle and I were both part of the Volturi he is under the same obligation to inform them, as I'm sure he has done so according to protocol."

Bella looked to him and then at Carmen and smiled. "So what you're trying to tell me is that I not only picked one, but two covens that had to tattle that I became a vampire. Leaving both of them and joining one that has zero obligations to them?" She was baiting them, playing a game.

Carmen spoke this time. "Mi Bella, as you see, he had to make that phone call to Italy. If he had not, they would have surely come looking for you upon word from anyone. And there are spies all around, always."

"We believe that it would be best if you stayed in Alaska for some time to show a united front should they come. I have been given no indication that they would, but as a precaution it is best that you remain here where you can be protected."

I saw Bella twitch and then smile. She twitched again and again and her smile grew larger with each twitch. She looked to me, a smile still plastered on her face. "Can we stay for a while? Just long enough until we all feel safe?" She looked to Carmen and Eleazar "Peter and Charlotte can stay as well, right?"

"Of course dear," Carmen replied. Eleazar and Carmen were releasing a smug attitude and a little pride with their manipulation but they didn't' realize they weren't really succeeding in.

"We should get back to the house and let Peter and Charlotte know." I gave her a little protectiveness and she nodded.

* * *

As we arrived back to the mansion the excitement was palatable. We walked into the living room and there was no one around but we heard a commotion in the garage so we walked towards the area. The smell of fresh animal blood was tinged in the area, elk to be specific. On the floor of the garage were two landscaping blood baths. There were landscaping stones set out to be 15 feet long by 3 feet wide. There was a tarp on the inside with stones holding down the edges. Inside the pools were parts, lots of parts. Carlisle leaned over some of them holding them together and trying to get them to fuse together. He looked up at us when we entered the room and quickly tested the fusing of the parts and set them back into the bloody pool.

"We have enough to start the refusing process, but are still missing some key pieces. It is my understanding that when a vampire's body is missing pieces that there will be a draw to the part. Do you have any experience with this? "

We held a conversation about what little I knew of this experience and Peter and Char added their two cents as well. It had been a frequent occurrence in our past that tearing off a body part and holding it hostage would be punishment. It had never been done to me for long, but Char described it as a longing almost as strong as a mate pull. Satisfied with that answer Carlisle walked over to the wall and pulled Edward's head down off the shelf and started to carry it over to the pool of blood.

Bella walked over to Carlisle and placed her hand on Edward's cheek. She smiled sweetly at him, looked to Carlisle and leaned over to him. "He really appreciates everything you are doing for him and everyone here." She looked over to where Alice's head was. "Alice too. They are overwhelmed by your generosity. Edward asked if his body should be fused to the maximum before you attach his head so that he doesn't have to feel each piece being assembled?" I could feel her deception and knew that she was trying to buy a little time.

"Sure I can try to get everything starting to fuse, but it will not fuse properly until his head is attached to his torso and he can feed."

"Very well then, thank you," she repeated as a lie from Edward. Her mouth was quirking up in a smile when she turned her back to Carlisle and as quickly as it was there she turned to ask him. "So, Eleazar tells me that he called Aro of the Volturi because of his obligations. Have you had to do the same?"

Panic rolled off of him in waves as he looked at Bella. Her emotions went from anger to amusement and then resolved to disappointment. "Yes Bella. I did call Aro, once you were mated with Jasper I called and informed them of that, letting them know. After that, my obligations were finished."

Bella and Carlisle sat and talked about his time in the Volturi while he fused body parts together. I left the garage and went outside to the porch where Irina was still sitting with the CAD trio.

BPOV

After everything that this family has done, you would think that they would at least feel the need to be honest with themselves. Eleazar is a nut job thinking that the Whitlocks would want to be part of this coven. Carmen is so enamored by her mate that she has no opinion unless he provides one for her. Carlisle just doesn't give a damn about any of us anymore. Once he found out that his golden boy needed him, he wanted to be the hero, the father that he always wanted to be to Edward and adding in Alice to the mix only added to his satisfaction. That he regarded Jasper and I with such irritation was disheartening. He wanted to distance himself from us as far as he could. I wanted to get as much information from him as soon as I could. When he had Edward and Alice assembled and whole, they would be gone as soon as possible and he had provided a lot more information to the Volturi than Eleazar had. He thought Jasper was too volatile and communicated as much information to the Volturi about him as he had me. Of course, he doesn't know how much my ability has expanded and will be shocked to find out when it comes about, but until that time I need to be a sponge and get as much info on this Volturi coven as I can.

After talking to Carlisle and listening to him as much as possible, listening to the half-truths that came out of his mouth and seeing what I could from his mind – I finally gave up. I had to remove myself from his presence and join my mate out on the front porch. Carlisle will be fusing Edward and Alice's heads on soon and then the fun and my secret will be out. They know more about my ability than anyone and as soon as the cat is out of the bag, I'll worry. Carlisle will be more than willing to throw me under the bus, along with my mate and our family. Eleazar and Carmen will soon realize that I know everything they've said and will feel betrayed and embarrassed to talk to us.

I know from Peter's gift and also from his thoughts that Aro will be here in less than 24 hours. Watching the visions that Alice is having they will have been partially assembled for about 2 hours when they arrive, not in fighting shape, not that we anticipate that kind of altercation.

I pulled Jasper to the side along with Peter and Char and told them what I knew. Jasper and Peter talked about scenarios and such but could not come up with a solid plan for when they arrived. Alice's visions went from their complete offense and pissing them off to them giving us a sincere invitation to visit them in Italy.

We called a family meeting to let them know about what we knew was coming. As everyone filed in I knew that this could end in some family divisions, but we need to be prepared. This is the Volturi and we are not going to back down from this, it would only show weakness.

"Family meeting in the garage in 1 hour." Jasper called out.

**

* * *

**

AN: Hey folks, ok – so I didn't post when I had expected, sorry. I'm writing the next chapter now. See you soon. - Vic


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer – Stephanie owns all, I'm just playing with her junk.**

**A/N - This story is rated M for a reason, if you are not 18, please go away and come back when you are…. Thanks. **

**Thank you to my awesome pre-readers duskri123 and ForksPixie, FP beta'd this too – so smooches to you both!**

**To all of you that reviewed, alerted and favorite me or my story – THANK YOU so much**

**And no, this story is not abandoned. I've not forgotten it. I just have some RL shit going on and well, you gotta do what you gotta do.**** Love to you all…. Vic**

* * *

Chapter 26

JPOV

As Peter, Charlotte and I strategized, Bella kept an ear out for anything that would be of value from the rest of the family. Once this was all done, we are going to go on a very long vacation. Carlisle had started the fusing process for both Edward and Alice and I've been sending thoughts to Edward about keeping Bella's ability quiet, but I'm not sure how effective that particular threat is to a man that is laying in pieces.

As everyone started to gather the room was silent, but I could tell from the distress Bella was sending my way that things were not as good as they seemed. The family was calm and cool so she must be distressed from their thoughts as to what this meeting entailed. Because the family has so little faith in myself and Bella, I asked Peter to inform them of his knowledge and then we can talk about what to expect. I nodded to Peter and he stood to deliver the message.

"Now I have an understandin' that not everyone is gettin' along all peachy right now, but you need to put those differences behind ya for the moment and be a family, if none other than for today. We know from talkin' to El that he has talked to the folks in Italy and I know from my gift that they are comin' and we need to be ready." There were quiet whispers coming from the groups as they spoke to their mates and Bella walked into the room where Edward and Alice were being fused laying a hand on each of them so that they could share their thoughts. Her distress lessened considerably and a smile came across her face. She flooded me with relief and came to stand next to me.

I held her hand as I spoke next. "We are three distinct covens that have familial bonds. Each of us set up as units and it is important that the Volturi knows that we have divisions in our covens. We know that the Volturi will want to meet Bella and then we should try to depart quickly after that. Bella has been trying to get as much information from Alice's visions as possible and we believe this strategy will be the best to avoid a confrontation. Once the Volturi know that we are small covens that only have affiliation and are not bonded covens, then we should not present a threat to them."

"How long until they arrive?" Eleazar asked.

"Less than 23 hours." Peter responded.

"In 20 hours." We heard Alice respond in a whisper from the other room.

"Alice!" Esme screamed as she got up to run into the adjacent room. She started talking to Alice in hushed tones and in a soothing manner. Alice responded and both of their emotions were happy and relieved. The remaining members of the family stayed in their seats waiting on the next piece of information.

"Carlisle and Eleazar, we need to know if there is anything that you have not told us concerning the conversations you have had with Aro, anything at all. It may turn out to be important."

Carlisle was deceptive with his answer of "No" but Eleazar's showed none. Bella already knew this, but I wanted to give my former father figure one last chance at redemption, he didn't take it. Peter and I laid out how we wanted to approach the Volturi and we were trying to get a feel on how Eleazar and Carlisle would be with this. Carlisle was so incredibly dismissive that I was positive that he would have Edward and Alice out of here the moment he could, Eleazar on the other hand was content with the approach.

As each of us settled into a comfortable silence Rose came up to me with a big smile on her face. She handed me a bag with the request I had made while she and Emmett were on their return trip to Alaska. I stepped away from the group to speak to Rose privately," Were they able to get everything to my exact specifications?"

"Open it and see for yourself. It's flawless. I don't know who that guy was, but I'm gonna ask him to make me something someday."

"We go way back, but I'm sure he would appreciate the business. You need to put requests in advance. He works on his own time schedule. Now, get this out of your mind. I don't want anyone to find out, ok?" Rose looked confused, but as a realization came over her face I knew that she had either figured out that Bella could read her mind or that Edward could and could potentially ruin everything. Trying to keep my mind off how the best way to propose to Bella was difficult to do, but I had already thought of where, I just didn't know when. Today was not looking promising.

As Rose and I slipped back into the room she and Emmett made eye contact. He rushed up to her and they took off outside, no doubt for a midnight romp. The Volturi would be here just as dusk arrives, during twilight.

Bella and I walked into the room where Edward and Alice were fusing back together. Alice was almost fused back together with all the parts they had. Edward hadn't fared as well. His head wasn't fusing very quickly and his torso was missing chunks that hadn't been recovered. Both of them were looking like they were jigsaw puzzles that were missing some pretty important pieces.

"Jazzy? It's going to be ok," Alice whispered. I looked over to Bella who was concentrating in the direction of Edward, but it was hard to determine if it was Carlisle or Edward she was reading.

"Alice?" I responded, not really wanting to converse with her. I just wanted to know the progress.

"Things are going to be ok. Don't panic and don't let Aro touch you," She whispered even lower.

"Ok, we'll keep this as short as possible."

As the duo fused more and more together, we took them out to the lake to see if they felt the pull to any more of their parts, and surprisingly they found the last of the pieces. Edward still had not healed enough to speak openly, but he could whisper. Alice on the other hand had all of her vocal capacity back and I was annoyed by her 'fingernails on a chalkboard' voice already. I think her dismemberment made it worse.

She froze and was caught in a vision, she gasped for a breath and then rushed outside to the front porch where most of the family had been sitting and talking.

"The Volturi will be here in 10 minutes." She was excited and was rolling in anticipation. Bella looked at her and grinned then walked over to me.

"This is going to be better than we thought." Bella mumbled under her breath.

As we all sat in complete and utter silence waiting for the Volturi to arrive the emotions that swirled around all of us was complicated. Many were anxious, a little fear, some hesitation, but Carlisle was the oddest. He was sitting looking like his normal self, but was rolling in waves of panic. He would take a deep breath and calm himself, but then would panic all over again.

Finally we could hear the footsteps of three vampires in the distance. Each member of the family took a stance in a single line in front of the mansion, something Peter and I had discussed at length. First impressions of solidarity would be important, because if they realized exactly how divided we were, that would be to our detriment should a large group show up to dispose of us.

As the three approached they were wearing full-length grey cloaks with hoods, they were meant for running long distances and floating across the snow, never leaving a trace that they had traveled visibly, but their scents were unmistakable. All three were old, older than me. Two of them more than a thousand years old, the smallest one at least three hundred. The smallest was in front and removed her hood first, she was of small stature and blonde, the second came to stand beside her and was a feminine looking man, standing of larger stature, but feeling slightly threatened as they took in the sight of the fifteen of us standing as a united front. Both took on positions of being prepared to attack as the vampire in the back pushed back the hood to his cloak. He was pale even for a vampire and his skin was paper-thin. His long black hair was combed back straight and it hung just to his shoulders. He was the leader and was not a fighter. As he pulled the strings to his cloak to remove it, he wore a gothic looking black suit with a black shirt and black tie. This guy was where all of the Dracula stories came from, all he needed was a set of fangs. As his red eyes scanned our group a smile formed across his face and he was full of glee, if he was any happier he would have broken out into a song and dance.

"Oh it's so nice to see you. Some old faces, but some new faces indeed. Carlisle, Eleazar you have been holding out on me, haven't' you?" He said theatrically. His excitement was palatable.

"Aro old friend, we wouldn't dream of holding out on you? Whatever do you mean?" Eleazar walked forward to him with his hand extended. The two guards moved to stand in front of Aro as Eleazar moved in his direction. "Demetri, Jane? Surely you remember me?" They eyed him suspiciously before Aro spoke up.

"Jane and Demetri, please these are old friends. There is no need to show such hostility." Aro put his hands on each of their shoulders and just like parting the red sea moved them aside. He grabbed Eleazar's hand as happiness and surprise fluttered through him. Eleazar was satisfied and was showing more happiness than he was really feeling. Carmen came up beside Eleazar and smiled at Aro as well, feeling content.

"Eleazar, it has been awhile since we have seen one another. You have been busy haven't you? And Carmen, a picture of loveliness as always. How are you dear?"

Carmen leaned in and kissed Aro on the cheek while giving him her hand as she responded. "We're doing well Aro, you look well."

Aro's eyes scanned the entire length of our line and took in each face carefully. For the first time Bella's emotions spiked and her anticipation levels were sky high. She smiled widely at Aro throwing off enough charm to make me want to take her back behind the house again.

"You must be Bella. The newest addition to this bunch. I would like to introduce myself, I am Aro one of the leaders of the Volturi."

Bella looked at Aro with a large smile. "Yes Aro, I am the newest addition to the Whitlock coven. The Denali coven was nice enough to take me in during my change. I am mated to this man standing beside me. This is Jasper Whitlock. It is very nice to meet you."

Bella walked forward to stand near Eleazar and as she walked by she looked at Demetri and stuck her hand out to shake his. "Hello I'm Bella; I don't believe we've been properly introduced."

In a heavy Italian accent, he responded, "It is a pleasure to meet you lovely Bella. I am Demetri." He took her hand and bowed, kissing the back. I involuntarily let out a small growl and I could feel the jealousy emitting from Alice. I looked over to her and her eyes were fixated on Bella. Bella on the other hand was elated. As I'm sure that Aro would only travel with gifted vampires, she was enthralled with picking up a new one.

She turned to look at Aro and then snuck a peek at Jane. Jane extended her hand and shook Bella's quickly "Hello, my name is Jane. Nice to meet you Bella."

Bella smiled tightly and responded, "Likewise."

Tension mounted as she extended her hand to Aro as most of the family held their breath. Aro grabbed Bella's hand and Aro oozed disappointment. "Nothing, your mind is completely silent to me." Bella stood stock still, frozen in shock. Aro looked to Bella and quickly became confused. Aro released her hand and Bella stood in the same pose as if he had frozen her in that particular position. I ran to her side worried that she had finally reached her limit of abilities. Her emotions were detached, but I could sense her contemplation and deep thought, and as I touched her I felt rather than saw Bella thaw and then a wide smile came across her face.

"Aro, my apologies. My gift sometimes leaves me temporarily incapacitated at times. This has happened when I met new people with abilities, especially ones as powerful as yours." Bella said with happiness radiating from her in waves.

"Well my child, what is your ability?" Aro asked giddy as a child himself. His hands came together and his eyebrows raised in anticipation of learning something new.

Bella looked to me and smiled. "Well mainly I am an... absorber is what I think you would call it. If I am around or in contact with someone with ability I can mimic theirs. Not as well as they use their own ability, but use nonetheless. I seem to be able to block or shield as well, but that is a little harder to control and define."

Aro's eyes were wide as saucers as he smiled, looking a little crazy. "Fascinating!" He looked over to Demetri and to Jane, quickly realizing that Bella came in contact with both of them. "So you have our abilities right now?"

"Well, it's not as easy as that." Bella laughed. "I'm not even sure what it is that Demetri does although it seems like a location ability of some kind." And she turned to look at Jane. "And Jane's ability is something similar to Jasper's, but more focused and has a different kind of intensity."

Jane looked to me and smiled, I could feel the challenge well inside of her. Bella spoke up quickly looking directly into Jane's eyes. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." She smiled and nodded, still feeling a little cocky, but focused back onto Aro.

Aro looked around to the other members standing around us observing the display. He raised his hands as if to motivate people into moving. "Come now old and new friends, introductions are in order."

Aro moved to the end of the line quickly and introduced himself first to Emmett and Rose. Jane and Demetri followed and continued down the line. Carlisle's dread rose to levels that actually were starting to affect me when he leaned back and screamed in pain. He dropped to the ground and his back arched as he screamed, arms twitching to the side. Aro's head quickly turned to look at Jane who had a surprised and blank expression. Bella flooded me with guilt as Carlisle was released from the grips of pain he was being subjected to.

She ran over to Carlisle and helped him up. "Carlisle, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just… I mean I… oh wow, I'm sorry." She held him up to standing and led him over to the couch. He looked over to her and I could tell that they were having a private conversation. I assumed he must have realized that she could read his mind.

I could feel waves of shock rolling from the opposite side of the room. I looked over in the direction of the intense emotions being emitted by two vampires. Alice had her small hand tucked into Demetri's, both of them gazing into each other's eyes, not saying a word. The only ones in the room to notice were Bella, Edward and myself. Edward was the last person in line and was currently shaking hands with Jane who was throwing off a little lust and him embarrassment, I'm sure at her thoughts. As Alice and Demetri continued to stare at one another I realized what was happening. Bella nodded her head yes, but put her fingers up to her mouth to give me the message to be quiet. They needed to figure this out on their own. Demetri continued down the line, but held Alice's hand as he completed his introductions. After he introduced himself to Edward at the end, he and Alice walked out the front door.

As Aro made his rounds he was much more conversational than the other two of the Volturi had been. I noticed that he had not made contact with everyone yet. I was assuming that he had an ulterior motive in the introductions, reading everyone's minds and histories. He still had Edward, Alice, Carlisle and me to go. He made a mad dash over to where Edward was standing and held his hand out for an introduction. As he pulled out Edward's memories he conversed quietly, but I did not like how the conversation was being manipulated. Edward was still whispering, but Aro was gleeful and a little envious of Edward.

Aro turned and started to approach me. Bella intervened and spoke quietly to him. "I'm not sure why, but Alice didn't seem to want this to happen. Do you have any idea why that would be Aro?"

**

* * *

**

AN: Hey folks, ok – so I'll try to post when I can. Thanks for the love and reviews…. Vic


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer – Stephanie owns all, I'm just playing with her junk.**

**A/N - This story is rated M for a reason, if you are not 18, please go away and come back when you are…. Thanks. **

**Thank you to my awesome pre-readers duskri123 and ForksPixie, ForksPixie beta'd this too – so belly rubs to you both!**

**To all of you that reviewed, alerted and favorited me or my story – THANK YOU so much, it amazes me each week when I get more people alterting and putting this on your fav's… love to you all.**

* * *

Chapter 27:

BPOV

_Aro turned and started to approach Jasper. I walked over to Aro and spoke quietly to him, "I'm not sure why, but Alice didn't seem to want this to happen. Do you have any idea why that would be Aro?"_

I could see in his mind the replaying of scenes he had pulled from minds of vampires over the years. As he had already looked into Peter and Char's, it made me wonder if he was merely curious. "Only that I have wanted to meet the infamous God of War for a very long time. Your mate has remarkable skills, has lead armies of vampires into war, and from the thoughts I have pulled from various people, has earned his name and then some. I merely wanted to see things from the source of greatness." _Oh how he would serve the Volturi if I could only convince him of the reasons._

Jasper could feel his anticipation, but there was something else that was going on. As I was the newest of all the vampires here, I knew it was from my inexperience at dealing with people and their abilities that I was unable to pinpoint why this was a bad idea. As if I was in a bad western, I saw Aro reach for Jasper without thought as to why we would not want this, his arrogance rendering himself a threat to my mate. My shield popped around Jasper, and since Aro was so close, it threw him back a couple of feet. As he regained his footing he whispered something in Italian and Jane was trying to use her ability on me. My shield wobbled against her mental onslaught she changed her focus onto Jasper.

Her ability was stronger than I had anticipated and Jasper went down onto his knees in pain screaming but as he did, so did everyone else, including Jane. I could read the pain from every vampire lying around me.

I knelt down and placed my hand on Jasper, more effectively encompassing him in my shield. I then turned my focus to see if I could duplicate the sensation back to her. She twitched on the ground and screamed an ear piercing sound, I eased off quickly and she gasped for breath. Everyone sighed in relief when Jasper stopped the transference to them.

I turned to look at Aro who was dusting himself off as he stood. Hissing in his direction I spat, "Taking a person's memories without permission is not ok with us Aro."

"Using your ability to absorb mine was not ok with me either, but you continued anyway Bella." Aro retorted in an offended manner.

"Meh, I'm a newborn. I'm still trying to figure this big, bad world out. Besides I didn't know if it would work." I replied flippantly.

"Call off your dog Aro. I can have you all snoring on the floor in seconds if not. You know what happens when you threaten a mate." Jasper stepped in front of me while Aro looked over to Jane.

"It's ok Jane. No harm, really." He paused and then looked back to Jasper. "I would like to see you demonstrate that projection ability again." His mind wandered into scenario after scenario. "That is an amazing ability."

Jasper looked at me and in his thoughts I could see all the lusty images he had going through his mind and I returned the feelings right back to him. Edward groaned in the background. Aro looked over to Edward confused as Jasper replied, "Sure Aro, can you give me a couple hours to go hunting and refuel?"

"Yes that would be lovely."

xxxXXXxxx ~several hours later~ xxxXXXxxx

JPOV

We had hunted and I wanted nothing more than to take Bella up against a tree out here in the woods, but I wanted to make sure that I saved all the good stuff to project on all the vampires that had been nothing but a pain in my ass. As we approached the house Alice and Demetri were sitting out in the woods having a quiet conversation in very hushed tones, but I could feel the adoration both of them were sending each other.

"That's really not an appropriate way of demonstrating you ability Jazzy." Alice interjected. I did not dignify her comment with a response. If she didn't like my methods, she could go elsewhere.

"Get off your high horse Alice. You say one thing and think another. Just go get yourself ready, you know what's gonna happen." Bella snorted as we walked past them.

Demetri did not say a word, but felt a lot of confusion and looked at Bella and I with envy as he saw our hands joined and saw the protective stance that we took with each other. Alice turned to him and said something in a hushed tone so that we could not hear. We turned and continued into the house.

Once inside it was evident that not everyone had gone on a hunt. Carlisle and Esme sat on the loveseat while Jane sat across from them staring them down. Eleazar and Carmen were across the room having a very hushed conversation with Aro while Kate, Tanya and Irina were crowded around the computer screen, Irina was at the keys. The room had emotions swirling around in such a shit-storm I couldn't tell who's were who's.

Tanya turned and winked at Bella as she nodded and I could tell that Bella was trying to figure out what was going on, when she looked at me she nodded in confirmation. Edward walked into the room and handed Aro a stack of papers. Aro grabbed the papers out of his hand and shuffled through them angrily.

He looked over to Carlisle. "How long do you think you could keep up this charade? How long did you think you could keep me in the dark?" Carlisle sank back deeper in the couch defiantly crossing his arms over his chest.

"This is my life, this is my choice. No Volturi laws have been broken; I have not broken any vampire laws." He looked over to Esme, "I love you. But if anything were to happen to me you know what to do."

Bella gasped and Edward turned to look at Carlisle as waves of shock radiated from him as he read the mind of Esme. There was a short one sided conversation between Edward and Bella with Bella nodding her head yes and no while Edward sighed, rolled his eyes and stomped out of the room. Bella smiled at me and snaked her hand up my chest and smiled as she leaned in to kiss my lips and whispered, "Back to your original plan baby."

I leaned in to kiss her lips softly and smiled. "As you wish." I could feel her desire and smelled her arousal as she leaned into our kiss. We increased the pressure leaning her body flush with mine. I pulled back and licked along her jaw back to her earlobe and sucked on the delicate flesh that hung from her ear, nipping gently. She moaned and my arousal pressed against her leg. She reached down to stroke me and I growled slightly in recognition.

"I'm positive that this is not the demonstration that Aro had in mind Jasper. Stop it." Demetri spoke from the door.

I turned up the knob on the intensity of lust swirling around the room. I heard a crash of furniture from upstairs as Rose and Emmett started their coupling, their moans and talking began. "Oh yeah," you could hear Emmett moan.

Hearing them and knowing the effect I was having on the entire room I started to rub on Bella more and she increased the pressure on my cock. I picked Bella up and wrapped her legs around me as I devoured her lips and neck again, as she rose I could smell her arousal fully and bumped up the lust being pumped into the room. As I pulled her to me she hooked her legs around my back pulling me in contact with her heat. In the background of the room I could hear bodies colliding and moans, but I was too focused on Bella to see the effect of projecting that much lust into the room.

"Fuck me Jasper!" Bella moaned when I rolled my hips hitting her clit. I carried her over to the wall and ripped off her pants and panties in one tug as she freed my cock and guided me into her velvet paradise. I tried to pump into her slowly as she pulled me into her deeper. With each thrust her arms and legs grasped me tighter. As we swirled into a vortex of lust I could hear the wall crack from my thrusts and our breathing hitch as we both neared our orgasms.

The room had become a virtual pressure cooker of lust. I could feel it swirling all around me, being bounced off the walls and coming from so many sources it was hard to decipher which were manufactured by me and which were real. The moans and screams around us were intoxicating. The emotions in the room like another lover caressing my skin.

At that point I felt Bella's walls start to tighten as she started to mewl in a low tone. Her breathing hitched and I knew she was close. I sped up my thrusts hitting her in just the right rhythm until she started screaming incoherently. I pounded her into the wall, causing plaster to fall about us and shake paintings that were hanging nearby. I swirled my hips and thrust hard onto her clit until she finished screaming, "Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" as she came hard and I felt her pussy flood my cock with her orgasm. I grabbed her hips as she braced herself on my shoulders as I pumped out the last of my orgasm letting out a roar as I projected as much as I could into the room.

When we came down from our own lust-filled haze, we glanced around the room and it was in utter chaos. Although we had remained out of the mix of things, the center of the room was a mass of tangled bodies those of which were writhing and undulating from being pounded and fucked. As I threw them as much lust and euphoria as I could they all shuddered and screamed out the last of their sensations. The mass of bodies lay in the rubble of the room; couches, chairs, tables lay in splinters. Damage to the marble floor was apparent from the broken slabs near the stack of flesh that was gasping for breath. From the middle of the pile someone sat up, strawberry blonde hair sticking up in every direction, it was Tanya. She looked over to where Bella and I were now standing and grabbing the remains of our clothing.

"That was fucking awesome! Can we do that again?" She smiled and asked with enthusiasm.

"Like seriously, that was just fantastic!" Kate popped up out of the pile, wide grin plastered across her face.

"I believe I need to go to the washroom." Commented Aro as he stood up from the pile. He was covered in fluids, none of which I wanted to fathom where they came from, but as we stepped closer to the pile we realized that Edward, Jane and Irina were laying at the bottom of the pile twisted into a massive jumble of arms and legs intertwined into a display of post fucking satisfaction, staring at the ceiling.

Bella busted out into a full belly laugh and pointed to the top of the stairs to the hallway washroom for Aro. "It's at the top of the stairs, second door on the right." He raised an eyebrow to me with a smirk on his face as he walked bare-assed, head held high to the top of the stairs.

The door to the coat closet opened and a disheveled Esme and Carlisle stepped out cautiously. Looking around the room for Edward. They saw how he was covered by Jane and Irina and Esme gasped. "Edward! Get up from the floor right now! You are naked as a jaybird for all the world to see!"

He raised his arm to lie over his eyes. "Seriously Esme? Do you think there is one person in this household who hasn't seen me at least in parts? They've all seen my shit and no one cares, ok?"

"Edward, you will not speak to Esme that way." Carlisle walked over to the pile and pulled Edward by the arm to standing as Esme threw a blanket at him to cover himself up.

"And Irina, I cannot believe you. You are a mated vampire, how could you do that to Laurent?" Esme chastised Irina as she started to rise.

"Bite me Esme. It's been awhile, ok?" Irina snipped back as she stood and walked up the stairs.

As she ascended the stairs, Emmett and Rose chose that time to come out of their room and walk down the stairs, both with a fresh change of clothes and smiles on their faces. Rose smiled at us, "Jas, I really love it when you're around. Sometimes you just make the world go round, wouldn't you agree Em?"

"Oh hell yeah. Awesome bro!"

As the last body in the pile started to rise, all the attention focused on Jane. Her hair was a mess, clothing askew and a large smile was plastered across her face. She looked over to Bella and me. "Um yeah, thanks. That was excellent," she smirked as she tried to right her clothing.

From upstairs, descended Carmen and Eleazar. Carmen winked at me and smiled. They carried down a few sets of extra clothing for our 'guests'. "Let's all get tidied up and then we can gather in an hour or so out front. I do believe several of you have travel plans, yes?" Carmen said as sweetly as she could.

The front door opened and in walked the two remaining couples, both with smiles and clothing looking rumpled, but much less so than the others who were more on display. They made eye contact, but said nothing as all of us proceeded to areas where we could change our clothes and wash up.

XXXXXXOOOOOOOXXXXXXXXXX

After Bella and I washed we decided that it was best if we left as soon as the coast was clear of the Volturi. We waited out on the lawn for Peter and Charlotte to arrive and discussed our exit plan quietly while the others were finishing up.

Bella leaned into Char, "What happened to you guys? I thought for sure you would be here in the house to watch the show."

"Well, we were on our way back when we got hit with so much damn lust that we just couldn't get any closer. We fucked in the trees over there. Hopefully no one was partial to that pine." She smirked. "And that sap is sticky! Not to mention what the needles did to my hair. It's too bad that we figured out that Alice and Demetri were watching us afterwards. We would have put on a much better show if we had known we were being watched."

I could feel Alice's eye roll behind me as she and Demetri walked up to us. "We really didn't want to watch, it's just hard not to watch the wild kingdom when it presents itself. We were on our way back anyway; we visited the hot springs while you were having your debauchery feast."

"Oh get off your high horse Alice. I know you liked the Peter and Char show. If you were really paying attention you might have learned a thing or two," Bella snapped.

"Whatever. I was just going to let you know that while you were out hunting Carlisle and Esme fortune was stripped by Aro as a penalty, so any money that you had tied with them is now gone."

"Penalty? Penalty for what?"

"Never mind that, did you hear me? All of their money is gone. All of it. Millions I tell you. I worked on that portfolio for decades building it to great amounts, and now it's all gone."

As Alice was whining about all of Carlisle and Esme's fortune vanishing, Aro stepped outside donning new clothing and listening to the small conversations that were being carried on by the small groups that had congregated. He walked over to our small group and nodded his head.

With a smile that felt as mischievous as it looked he said, "That was quite a demonstration . I must say that the, um topic, was quite unexpected, but the outcome was most pleasant."

"I must say that I enjoyed the demonstration myself." I replied with a grin.

"As you are aware from your conversation with Alice here, Carlisle and Esme have been penalized and their fortunes will be stripped and put into an escrow account for many years. The Volturi has no such need to confiscate, but as I did not find any of their funds attached to your assets, they will not be affected."

"If I may be so bold to ask, what was the crime?"

"Carlisle and Esme have managed to lie to me for over a century regarding several members of my extended families blood lines as well as several members of the other Volturi. Each of these persons were suppose to be found and changed or sent to Italy when they reached the age that we deemed suitable and were to notify us upon their discovery, but many of the records were sketchy and some family lines lost. Carlisle has claimed that all of them were dead, except one and that she would be changed on her twenty-fifth birthday which had yet to come, but upon more research found that she had died in a car accident and that they could be of no further assistance. That is the reason your family was in Forks."

"Who were they watching?" I inquired.

"According to the records that Edward just gave me, her name is Jessica."

"Jessica Stanley?" Several of us called out.

Aro looked down at the piece of paper he had in his hands and confirmed with a "Yes". He looked back up at Bella this time. "But Carlisle said they had stayed on because his son Edward had found his mate and they had married and she had been changed, which is the news that he had called me with a couple of months ago. He even provided me with your marriage certificate."

Bella was seething. "I did not marry Edward, he is not my mate and Jessica Stanley is alive and well, attending the University of Georgia if I recall correctly."

"That is good information to have. I will have to send out some of the guard to find her and bring her back to Italy. If she can prove herself worthy of the Volturi, she will be changed. If not, she will be a snack for one of her long lost relatives."

"She won't be twenty-five for a few more years, Aro." Bella rationalized.

"Bella my dear, this is just one of many. All in all, this has happened a total of eleven times. Each time Carlisle and Esme relocates, we have provided him with some research funds and an acquisition. They have benefited from the money we have provided, and each and every time they located one of our human ties, he has destroyed our family line."

"That is not true Aro and you know it. The money you paid us was penance and every one of those people did not need to be condemned to this life. There was no reason to sentence them to death and most of them were so inherently evil that I couldn't allow them to walk the earth forever." Carlisle interjected.

"That is not your decision to make Carlisle. You allowed my own family line to end by your own hands!" He turned and roared.

"That man was insane! When I tried to approach him, to befriend him, he was completely and utterly insane. He attacked me and then he attacked Esme. When I growled at him, he ran away and jumped off a building to his death."

"Your instructions were clear Carlisle. Find him and change him. It took years to find him, and someone on our guard with a very unique gift told us we had only a short time before our family line ended."

I could feel Bella's curiosity peak. "Aro, who is Jessica related to?"

"Why Caius of course, why do you ask?"

"From your memories I can see the similarities." She glanced over to Alice. "But she will not be suitable for your guard."

Aro looked around to Alice and raised an eyebrow. "She will end up a snack when she angers Caius. She is not what he is expecting." She commented matter-of-factly.

Aro turned to Alice and addressed her formally. "Am I to presume that you will be returning to Italy with us as you are mated with Demetri? He has been a valued member of my guard for centuries and he has not been released from service."

"Yes Aro. I will be returning with Demetri until he fulfills his obligation to the Volturi. Although you may wish you had asked us to leave early if my visions come to fruition." She chirped happily.

"We shall discuss it on our way home." He turned and smiled at Bella and me. "I would like to invite you, your mate and your coven to visit Volterra. It is a most pleasant area to visit."

I stepped forward and nodded, "Yes, if we are ever in the area we will stop by and say hello."

Aro walked over to the Denali's and extended the same invitation, but as he smiled and leaned in to kiss their cheeks I could feel his lust rise as he leaned in to kiss the cheek of Tanya. Bella chuckled and shook her head as I looked over to her. Tanya must have made quite the impression. Interesting.

As everyone said their goodbyes I noticed that Edward stayed back, merely assessing the situation. He said goodbye to Jane, Aro and Demetri with little emotion. But when it came time to say goodbye to Alice he was very angry, having silent conversations back and forth before he resigned himself to give her a quick hug and turned to run into the forest.

…

As evening descended, Bella and I decided to take a walk. The skies were getting just the perfect hue of blue to where the Alaska sky would glow off the nearby snow. We walked hand in hand through the wooded area and onto the paths. We had decided earlier to leave once Aro and his followers were gone. They were traveling by plane back to Italy. Eleazar and Carmen took them to the airport as Alice had luggage that she could not leave behind, even if it was her back up set. So we had a few hours before we needed to hit the road.

We found a beautiful spot in an open field where we could see the stars and take the moment to lay down and gaze up at the night time sky.

"Bella, I love you." I was nervous and I kept trying to keep my thoughts blank or thoughts going to the nighttime sky.

"What's wrong Jas? You're nervous and your mind is all over the place."

I rose up to one elbow and looked down at Bella. God she is beautiful. And she is my mate, how did I ever get so lucky? "Bella, can you turn off your gift for a moment? Just let us lay here and be us?"

She looked at me confused but smiled. "Sure Jas, I'm sorry. I've just been on edge all day and I feel like a raw nerve. Keeping tabs on everything was causing me to keep every gift right at the tip of my fingers should I need it."

"I will protect you Bella. With my life. I love you."

She snuggled into my side. I could tell that she wanted to protest, but was letting me have my moment. "I love you, too," she sighed.

As we lay there cuddling I hummed an old tune, just laying under the stars watching the night sky twinkle and shine. A small star way off in the darkness shot across the sky causing me to stop my song.

"Make a wish, baby, it's a shooting star," Bella whispered.

"Well, let's see if my wish comes true." I whispered back.

"What wish?" She looked up to me.

I raised us up to sitting position where both of us were kneeling and facing each other. "Bella, I've been trying to think of the perfect poem or sonnet to do this, but none of them give justice to the love I feel for you. I love you with my whole being. Everything I am, everything I feel, everything that matters is you. Will you marry me?" I reached into the pocket of my pants where I had stored the ring and popped open the lid.

Bella looked at me and then at the ring and then at me again with surprise written all over her face. Tears formed in her eyes as she leaned forward and softly kissed me on the lips. "Yes" she whispered as she choked on the tears. "Yes" she said louder. "Yes, I will marry you."

I pulled the magnificent ring from the box. A platinum band with baguettes and princess cut diamonds completely surrounding the circumference with marquis in the middle surrounded by rounds. Totaling around 5 carats, but simply stated while beautiful in its own right, just like Bella. I slipped it on her finger and raised her hand to kiss it softly.

"What poem?"

"What?" I asked, caught off guard.

"What poems did you think of?"

I wrapped her in my arms and reiterated the two I had debated on for days, but had not used.

_I have no life but this, _

_To lead it here;_

_Nor any death, but lest_

_Dispelled from there;_

_Nor tie to earths to come,_

_Nor action new,_

_Except through this extent,_

_The Realm of You!_

And

_Look off, dear Love, across the sallow sands,_

_And mark yon meeting of the sun and sea;_

_How long they kiss in sight of all the lands,_

_Ah! longer, longer we._

_Now, in the sea's red vintage melts the sun_

_As Egypt's pearl dissolved in rosy wine_

_And Cleopatra-night drinks all- 'tis done,_

_Love, lay thine hand in mine._

_Come forth, sweet stars, and comfort heaven's heart,_

_Glimmer, ye waves, 'round else unlighted sands;_

_Oh night! divorce our sun and sky apart-_

_Never our lips, our hands._

We made love under the stars until it was time to go back …

* * *

AN: **I'll try to post an update when I can, goal is in 2 weeks. Thanks for the love and reviews…. Vic**

I Have No Life But This is by Emily Dickenson (the first one) and Evening Song by Sidney Lanier is the second.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer – Stephanie owns all, I'm just playing with her junk. This story is rated M for a reason, if you are not 18, please go away and come back when you are…. Thanks. **

**Thank you to duskri123 and ForksPixie for your pre-reading and beta skills. Smooches to you both!**

**To all of you that reviewed, alerted and favorite me or my story – THANK YOU so much, it amazes me each week when I get more people altering and putting this on your fav's… love to you all. **

* * *

Chapter 28

EPOV

Wow. I had relations. For more than 100 years I have deflected Tanya's advances and listened to the meanderings of men and women about sex and love; about carnal pleasures, but I had never felt it. I have come to the conclusion that there are things that can't be experienced in the mind, they have to be felt. And that, that "stuff" that happened. That was excellent. And I would like to repeat it, frequently, repeatedly, and repetitively. There were things that happened there that I'm sure I should be embarrassed about, but it just felt so good. I'm just going to let it go to a life experience that needs to have a repeat before I can properly form an opinion. This is something I plan to spend a lot of time thinking about, but for now, I need to get washed up and attend the gathering outside.

As I went to my designated room I listened into the thoughts of all of the nearby persons and they were all very satisfied with Jasper's demonstration. Even Esme who seemed to chastise me and treat me once again like a small child was more than happy with their closet romp.

After a quick wash and a change of clothes I felt like a changed man, gone are the days of the old Edward. I want to have a new start. Well, I'll have to have a new start. With all of the Cullen funds and properties seized there will be changes. I'm not sure what they will be, but there will be changes.

"Edward, I'm so glad that we had the opportunity to meet face to face. Our brief conversations in the past do not give an individual the opportunity to know someone like we can when nearby." Aro smiled. "I would like to offer you an opportunity, per say."

"An opportunity?"

In his thoughts I knew what he was going to say, but he wanted to make sure that Carlisle heard it. "I would like for you to go to the University of Georgia and keep an eye on Jessica Stanley for the Volturi. We will make sure that you are well compensated and when she has reached the age of maturity satisfactory to Caius; we would like for her to come to Italy."

With my perfect recall, I can remember several redeeming qualities about Jessica Stanley. Keeping an eye on her could be an interesting challenge. "I would be interested in that as I currently have no plans for my immediate future."

"Excellent! Jane can work out the details with you, we shall talk soon."

Jane? Hmmm, this could be more fun than I had originally assumed.

Jane approached me attempting to keep her thoughts centered on going home to Italy. "Hi Edward" she said softly.

I couldn't help but smile. "Hello Jane." She is an intriguing individual. Her thoughts were all over the place, trying to think of anything except the images that would flash of the lasciviousness that occurred earlier this evening. She finally settled on the matter at hand, Caius, Jessica and the state of Georgia.

"I understand that you accepted the assignment of keeping an eye on Jessica Stanley."

"Assignment? I hadn't realized that it was so covert." I said with a layer of sarcasm.

"Well, the details we can work out later, but you need to get to the university as soon as possible, locate her and set up residence for us."

"Us?" I ask as I see the scenarios she has playing in her mind, what an intriguing concept.

"Yes, us. As a new member of the Volturi guard you must be under observation of a senior member." She smirked. "I volunteered for the position since you took the assignment."

"Is that so?" I dropped my voice. "Is there any reason in particular for that request?"

_Practice. _"Well the only way to be promoted is to tally up experience and I have not had a field assignment in North America. There are so few members who will come here because of the hidden covens that are so volatile and dangerous."

"I would like to have one day to spend here in Denali to tie up some loose ends before I head to Georgia if that would be agreeable."

"Of course. Will you need funds to provide yourself transportation to Georgia?"

"That will not be necessary, thank you. I shall see you soon?"

"Yes, I will see you in 5 days."

We exchanged cell phone numbers and talked for a little bit more and the more we spoke the more I realized that this could open up a whole new world for me. Jessica may be the new job, but Jane just may be new territory. We shall see if I can persuade her to try an alternative diet and blend in a little more.

Alice came up to me to say goodbye. I could hear it in her thoughts that she could not stay with Esme and Carlisle because if she did, she would have to get a job to have funds to supply the things she likes to surround herself with. She could change her mind and ask Demetri anything she wanted and the Volturi would release him for some time, but that just was not good enough. She knew that he had considerable funds accumulated because of his position and age, and she would have to do practically nothing and get a position on the guard as well. We had a mental argument with our normal means of communication, I would make a decision, she would have a vision, she would change it or think at me and after several minutes of this, I just gave up. I really thought that we both needed to be away from this family, I just had no idea that it would be separate and away from our family. It does look like they won; they have managed to tear apart our Cullen family. That leaves a lot to think about.

I went outside but decided to hang back and say my goodbyes quietly. I bid farewell to Aro, Jane and Demetri. I tried to talk to Alice to see if she would check in with me and let me know that she was ok. She yelled at me in her mind 'Get a life Edward. I've found my mate, I have a purpose now. I will be accepted by this new group and I will be admired and loved and I will be wealthy on my own, never mind that this man Demetri, he is filthy rich. I will have my choice of anything I desire and the effort I will have to put forth will be minimal. You should see how they treat gifted vampires like me. I'm going to be royalty. No more of the being treated like a daughter and a little girl, I'm going to be a queen. Goodbye brother.'

Her selfishness surprises even me. I'm not sure what her greediness is derived from, she never wanted for anything here, but I'm hoping that Demetri will make her happy. I took off and went for a hunt, I need to get ready for my trip, but I have a couple of loose ends to take care of first.

xxxxxxxOOOOOOxxxxxx

After returning from my hunt I walked into the house to talk to Irina. "Irina, I would like to leave as soon as possible but I know we need to talk to the CAD trio out there. I would like your assistance in this. If you ask the questions I can listen in to see if they give up any pertinent information."

"Thank you, Edward. That would be splendid."

"And I would like to talk about what hap-"

_Busted flat in Baton Rouge, waiting for a train_

_And I's feeling nearly as faded as my jeans._

_Bobby thumbed a diesel down just before it rained,_

_It rode us all the way to New Orleans._

"Stop right there, let's just leave it be. It was a demonstration for Aro from Jasper and I'm willing to just say it was what it was and to never mention it again." _Please_.

_I pulled my harpoon out of my dirty red bandanna,_

_I was playing soft while Bobby sang the blues._

_Windshield wipers slapping time, I was holding Bobby's hand in mine,_

_We sang every song that driver knew._

"Oooookay." She started singing a song in her head, one I recognized, but decided to let it go. She must be embarrassed about the whole thing, darn.

_Freedom's just another word for nothing left to lose,_

_Nothing don't mean nothing honey if it ain't free, now now._

_And feeling good was easy, Lord, when he sang the blues,_

_You know feeling good was good enough for me,_

_Good enough for me and my Bobby McGee._

We went over to the CAD trio and it was a nasty sight. I remembered them, but not in the crystal clear detail that I have now. As a decapitated head there are moments that are fuzzy and distorted because that is a sight I'm sure I would have remembered. I gave Irina the nod to go ahead and start asking questions.

"Do you know where my mate Laurent is?"

Victoria's thoughts started first '_Oh no, not the – we'll end your suffering if you give us the information we want routine. This is crazy.'_

"Open your eyes and look at this picture. This is my mate, his name is Laurant."

Victoria's eyes narrowed in on Laurent. _'That man's name is not Laurent, his name is Bob. He told me his name was Bob Marley. I knew he was lying to me.'_ She looked over at me. _'Hey mind reader! He was headed somewhere and we needed some money, he had a lot. We took it and tore him apart. Tossed him into the woods. I think it's here. She had a location in her mind and it looked familiar.'_

"Irina. Victoria knows him, but not by his name. The location in her mind looks like some kind of snow covered forest area, but the location is familiar to me."

I leaned forward. "Show me more." She showed me the whole scene played out like a bad B movie. He was surrounded while he was tracking down a bear. He surrendered his money and tried to run, but they caught him. She tossed his head and limbs in scattered directions and then they jumped into the hot springs. "Yes!" I turned to Irina. "He's near the hot springs. Grab her head and we will find him."

We ran toward the hot springs and ran into Jasper and Bella on their way in. She was smiling and he was throwing smugness to me as he was singing "Going to the Chapel" in his head. Bastard fucker.

"Why do all the women leave me?" I said to no one in particular.

_From the Kentucky coal mines to the California sun,_

_Hey, Bobby shared the secrets of my soul._

_Through all kinds of weather, through everything we done,_

_Hey Bobby baby? kept me from the cold._

_Cause your dick is little. Oh damn, just act like you didn't think that. _Back to our song….

_One day up near Salinas,I let him slip away,_

_He's looking for that home and I hope he finds it,_

_But I'd trade all of my tomorrows for just one yesterday_

_To be holding Bobby's body next to mine._

"I'm not going to comment other than to ask a question."

_Freedom is just another word for nothing left to lose,_

_Nothing, that's all that Bobby left me, yeah,_

_But feeling good was easy, Lord, when he sang the blues,_

_Hey, feeling good was good enough for me, hmm hmm,_

_Good enough for me and my Bobby McGee._

She stopped and turned to look at me with remorse in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Edward, really it's just that. Well…" She looked lost and was trying to keep her mind as blank as possible, but it still slipped out. _'But you're so small, it's a good thing you can read a woman's mind.'_

"I see. So I'm going to have to use that then?"

"Like a driver needs a car." _I'm sorry._

"Ok, thank you. Topic closed please?"

"Yes, let's find Laurent."

_La la la, la la la la, la la la, la la la la_

_La la la la la Bobby McGee._

_La la la la la, la la la la la_

_La la la la la, Bobby McGee, la._

_La La la, la la la la la la,_

_La La la la la la la la la, ain`t no bumb on my bobby McGee yeah._

_Na na na na na na na na, na na na na na na na na na na na_

_Hey now Bobby now, Bobby McGee, yeah._

_Lord, I'm calling my lover, calling my man,_

_I said I'm calling my lover just the best I can,_

_C'mon, hey now Bobby yeah, hey now Bobby McGee, yeah,_

_Lordy Lordy Lordy Lordy Lordy Lordy Lordy Lord_

_Hey, hey, hey, Bobby McGee, Lord!_

_Yeah! Whew!_

_Lordy Lordy Lordy Lordy Lordy Lordy Lordy Lord_

_Hey, hey, hey, Bobby McGee._

We found his pieces, covered in dirt, twitching. His mind was delirious but still sane. He recognized Irina's scent immediately and was very fearful as he could smell Victoria's scent as well. We found all of his pieces and returned to the house.

Esme and Carlisle were there immediately and he was beginning to lay out his pieces that I could see were much larger and less mangled than I was. Jealousy on all accounts.

"Jealousy, Edward?" Jasper snickered from the door. "Need some help?"

"Sure."

We all worked in silence trying to get him reattached. Several of the residents here went to look for animals so that he could fuse and nourish at the same time. He was in bad shape as far as thirst was gauged.

Carlisle spoke up. "Irina, I will need to charge you for these services. As I am no longer a wealthy man, I'll need some compensation for my services."

Irina was outraged and offended. If Carlisle had asked for funds she would have handed over anything she could have, but to propose it in this manner the whole household took notice.

She held in her rage and unsurly thoughts as she answered. "What is the cost of your services Carlisle?"

"Three thousand dollars." He had his thoughts completely blank, but Esme wasn't as quick. She knew that there was assets elsewhere and there was a way to treasure hunt them. Then she cleared her thoughts. I knew from earlier that they had several safe havens but I was more shocked to find that they had managed to deceive me about the Volturi assignments.

Carlisle was on his back screaming in pain, twisting and turning and I turned to look at Bella who had a look of absolute rage on her face. She released him from the grips of pain but approached him waving her finger in his face.

"You, you have the audacity to demand funds from this family. A family who would give you the shirts off their backs if you would ask and you are stupid enough to go for extortion? Really, Carlisle? Did you get hit by the stupid bus or something? What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Esme spoke softly and approached them. "Bella, he's under duress, he's just trying to get us on our feet. He really didn't mean it that way."

"Really, Esme? Do you know all the things this man has done? Do you know it all? The o sainted one. Never tasted human blood my ass. And Esme, your slip? That was no accident. How is it that Alice knew but Edward did not? And that you didn't tell them that Rose is a descendant of one of them?"

"What?" Rose called from the other side of the room.

"Yes Rose. He had found you and decided that you were such a snot and could not be changed. When you were raped it was reported as a murder and Carlisle reported it back as such. But you are a descendant of someone in the Volturi named Sulpicia which I believe is Aro's wife."

Rose stepped back in shock as did I. I could tell from what Jasper was feeling that Bella spoke the truth. Carlisle raised his chin in the air and started reciting an inspirational poem in his head, one that he frequently quoted. I had assumed he did that when he was trying to bring his courage to the front or work on a problem. This has just been his coping mechanism to avoid my gift.

Bella turned to me. "Yes Edward. Most people here know how to avoid your gift." She smiled a mischievous grin and then looked back to Carlisle. "But you hadn't figured out how to avoid Aro's. Isn't that right Carlisle?"

Carlisle stood tall, chin in the air chanting his poem over and over. "Tell me it all." Esme whispered.

Carlisle stood defiant, he wasn't going to budge, and Bella huffed and began. "It was the plan from the beginning for Carlisle. He came to North America to track down members' families who had fled to the new world. He tracked their genealogy and watched them, documenting them. Many of them just wanted updates as their family lines spread far and wide, but each and every one of you was brought about due to some kind of assignment." Bella turned and using Jane's gift again zapped Carlisle until he was writhing on the ground for about 10 seconds and then stopped. "And that is for all the shit you caused in my life. You knew I was in therapy, you knew they put me in a mental institution, you could have helped me but you thought it was great that I was out of the way. An unneeded distraction to Edward. Fucker, go to hell."

And with that, she turned and stomped out of the room.

We all stood and stared at Carlisle as he rose indignantly in the middle of the room. Esme walked over and slapped him across the face, venom tears on the verge of spilling over. She turned and walked out of the room, shoulders slumped, defeated by her mate's betrayal but determined to make things right. She really wanted to make nice with Bella.

The thoughts hit from the remaining members of the Cullen family with a resounding theme, _'Were they part of one of these botched missions? Were they linked to the Volturi?'_

"You should just spill it Carlisle. Now all of us need to know because we don't trust you." I spoke quickly.

He turned on me with more rage than I can recall ever seeing cross his face. "You spoiled brat! I have done everything I can for you and still you do not heed the advice I constantly throw at you. You are an ignorant child! Don't trust me? You don't trust me. That is preposterous! And of course all of you were changed during one of my botched missions. It was never my intention to turn any of the Volturi's family. I refuse to build anything to make them stronger. They need to be dismantled and destroyed." He continued to rant and rave and stomp and huff. It was so out of character for Carlisle to have a temper tantrum that all of us were frozen in shock for a few seconds.

"It sounds like I missed a party?" Laurent said weakly. He sat up and flexed his arms and rolled his neck around causing the vertebra in his neck to pop. Everyone turned to look at him and Irina leaned down and kissed him passionately, peppering his face with kisses and running her fingers over his face. She tried to say something but was too choked up.

As the family all went over to help Laurent onto his feet the tension in the room lessened as everyone's thoughts settled on him and his recovery. Everyone but Rose, who's thoughts raged and screamed at Carlisle for withholding information as important as family from her. I looked over to her with a shift of my eyes and she grinned evilly at me as she imagined herself pulling his head off, I smirked and she had the nerve to look shocked.

"What?" I looked at her and held my hands out.

'I just never thought you had it in you to be mad at Carlisle. If you're willing to overlook my rage toward him, it must be really bad.' I nodded my head in confirmation and she turned to Emmett. "We need to find a place to go. It's obvious that we will not be staying with Carlisle and Esme; we wouldn't want to burden them. Nor would I want to be a reminder of another failure on his part. Where would you like to go baby?"

Esme stepped out from the room where she and Bella had been having a very hushed conversation. "Rose! This is just a misunderstanding. We will find residence, everything will be fine."

"No Esme, it will not. We really need to branch out on our own for a little while."

While Rose, Emmett and Esme had a conversation about their plans Bella approached me. "You should leave here before it gets any worse."

"What?" I can't believe that after everything that has happened that she is telling me to leave. Carlisle still has to answer everyone's questions.

"He's not going to give you the answers you want. He won't tell you everything he knows. Aro did not read him, it was a simple nut shell game keeping him away, I bought him a little time. This," she waved her hand to the group, "is going to be a mess for a long time. And you are going on an adventure to Georgia, have fun." And then she winked at me, Winked!

I decided to take a walk outside and breathe in the fresh air. With all the work that everyone had put out trying to get Laurent functional again and then the added stress from Carlisle deception, I felt exhausted.

I sat down to think about all that had happened and it made me itchy to get away. Alice turned out to not be my sister or my friend as I had pictured, it was always about what she could get or have based on who she was with. Carlisle, the man whom I had always endeared as a father, turned out that he had deceived me all these years. I would have helped him, but he had lead a life that was a total lie. I really needed to be away from him. And Esme, she is totally lost and needs to find herself. She needs to be her own person, but is so bound to Carlisle that she can't step back and look at the situation reasonably. Rose and Emmett are going to go their own way, Bella and Jasper are going to go with Peter and Charlotte and the Denali coven will be here, but have no intentions of letting Carlisle and Esme stay with them. Yes, I think it's time to hit the road.

I went inside and the house was as busy. Some were packing, some were cleaning. I went upstairs and quickly straightened up my designated area and packed up my belongings and shoved them into a bag. I had planned on running to Georgia, it would be good to get out and run.

I walked up to Bella, Jasper, Peter and Charlotte as they were loading their truck and said my goodbyes. They may never be my family again, but they weren't my enemies any longer. The goodbye to Rose and Emmett was quick as was the ones to Eleazar and Carmen.

Irina and Laurent invited me to stay and to help them dispose of the CAD trio. I politely declined as they promised to dispose of them in a manner that Laurant saw as fit. Kate and Tanya approached me together with their thoughts on vacations and sand.

"Well Edward. You have a good time with Jane." Their thoughts went back to the demonstration acts, and I have to say, seeing them from someone else's perspective is… different. Tanya made a particular point to show me how many more perspectives she had before breaking out in a laugh. "My, my, my… how things have changed for you."

"What?" I looked at Tanya confused.

She smiled and I knew she was politely giving me the brush off. "Really, have a good time in Georgia, Edward. Goodbye." They both turned and walked back into the house.

Carlisle and Esme were the last ones I had to say goodbye to and the people that honesty, I wanted to avoid. But I held my head high, approached both of them, gave them each a hug and said a polite goodbye before walking away.

And walk away is exactly what I did, actually ran. Georgia here I come.

* * *

**AN: Today, I finally passed 1,000 reviews and I feel so privileged to know that there are so many of you who have honored me with your comments and reviews. I love you all and once again am humbled to write for you. Hit that button for me….Thanks - Vic**

**I am writing the next chapter now and hope to post sometime this month, hopefully... :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer – Stephanie owns all, I'm just playing with her junk. This story is rated M for a reason, if you are not 18, please go away and come back when you are…. Thanks. **

**Thank you to duskri123 and ForksPixie for your pre-reading and beta skills. Smooches to you both!**

**Sorry about the wait folks, hope this is worth it! I tried to reply to reviews but FFn wouldn't let me. I sent out a couple of PM's but it wasn't working right either... sorry. **

**AN at the bottom… much love to you!**

* * *

Chapter 29

BPOV

Sitting in the back of Peter's truck leaving Denali, feeling the wind in my face, humming along to whatever trashy country hick ass song that Peter had coming out of the radio, gave me the moment of peace I had been hoping for. I had plenty of time for contemplation, plenty of time for thought provoking deductions, but for now, right now, I just wanted to turn off everything and just be. It was a good feeling.

I took in a deep breath knowing that there were no true goodbyes in the vampire world. You only said a 'see ya later' 'cause everyone would be around eventually. It could be today, it could be tomorrow, it could be 10 years from now. To a vampire, they keep telling me, time means nothing. So I'm trying to see if I can just let the time roll by.

Tanya and I made plans to travel around Europe in a year, after the wedding and mine and Jasper's honeymoon, none of which were really even in the planning stages but I knew they would come. Charlotte was excited at the thought of planning something at their place in Montana, but I was hoping for something just a tad on the original side. Plus we still needed to talk to my Dad, and until I was in complete control of my bloodlust, there was no way we were going to see him until I was sure that he would not end up on the menu.

But for now, we were headed back to the ranch in Montana. Back to the quiet, back to my adjustment period, back to the place where Jasper and I were trying to figure everything out. I looked up into the front seat at my mate, a vision of masculinity. Wearing his badges of honor freely now. Sitting up there in an A-shirt he never looked better. As I watched him, I could feel the need to be close to him; feel stronger as I pondered our future together. What do vampires do for forever? Fuck and feed. The rest is a charade to see who can accumulate the most toys.

Toys. That takes my mind down the path of the Cullens. Obviously at this point in the game Carlisle and Esme are the losers. Actually, Esme is the biggest loser in this game. He manipulated, connived, lied and cheated to cover his deception of his entire family. He really did want to find a way to end the Volturi, which coincidentally was Aro's greatest fear. Absorbing so many memories from Aro and Carlisle gave me years of information to ponder. In particular Aro. He was much more calculating and intelligent than most would give him credit for. He stayed with the approach of 'honey attracts more flies than vinegar' and it worked well for him his entire life.

I did interrupt Aro's process of pulling all the information he was after. He didn't make it to Carlisle, Esme or Jasper, but he has plans to return soon. Alice will see to it that he has what he wants anyway. Discussing Alice just sets my blood to a low boil. Not that I ever want to whine and play the 'life is not fair' and 'how do the worst people find their happily ever after and the good ones don't get shit' thing going on. Tanya, Kate and Edward deserve to find their mates just as much if not so much more than Alice does, although it does seem that Edward will find new _distractions_ with Jane during his assignment.

Assignment. His assignment with Jane to watch Jessica Stanley. How I hated that girl when we were in high school. Her never-ending stream of jibber jabber was vomit inducing. Her fake personality was enough to make you want to punch her in the face and her ability to pick at your insecurities could cause you to crawl into a ball. I know that Edward wants Jane to try to follow the vegetarian diet when she arrives, but maybe, just maybe, Jane will drain her first.

"There's a lot of hate and anger coming from you babe. Are you ok baby?" Jasper turned to face me with concern etched across his features.

"Yes sweetheart. I'm just trying to process," I said as sweetly as possible, knowing that the thoughts were going to ricochet in my mind like a ping pong ball shot into a three by three box.

"Do you want to talk about it? It's a long drive," he asked hopeful. I could tell from Jasper's observations that Peter and Char were just as curious as he was.

"Well…" I took a deep cleansing breath. "Yes and no. There are a lot of things I've learned and I'm sorting through peoples histories because of Aro's gift. There is just so much information. I hadn't realized his gift would be so strong and intricate."

"So now you know all of Aro's secrets, does that make us a threat? Should we be getting ready for a war? Is he coming after us?" Peter asked anxiously.

"If you go by his past behavior, I would say no. For one, he's too curious about us. As long as we're not out causing problems, I believe that he will just be trying to keep tabs on us. Second, he's very busy trying to keep peace in Volterra. There has been a power struggle for a long time and when there is the smallest amount of discourse, the Romanian coven tries to overthrow the Volturi. He is always worried about who is trying to destroy and disband the Volturi. The Romanians have a much different view on how vampires should be regarded in this world and I'm positive that 90% of the vampires in the world don't want what they do."

Char blurted out, "Yeah, yeah. Politics are great, Aro is all-awesome. Whatever. Spill the beans; what is with all this stuff with Carlisle and Esme?"

"Well, for the most part Esme was in the dark about the whole thing. She knew that Carlisle was moving not based on his own desires, but that someone in Italy was giving him suggestions. She was under the impression that he was spying on people, not trying to find relatives. He had her build layers of resources for them to hide without him knowing much about it. That way if Aro were to discover and destroy him, she could escape. Of the nice things, that's the end of the story. I've come to the decision that Carlisle is a corrupt individual. Everyone in the family has a Volturi link in some way shape or form. Well everyone that he turned, not to mention the ones that are dead in a mission that failed. All of the genealogy that has been traced lies with Carlisle."

"You saved his life by keeping Aro from him," Char commented softly.

"Probably, but more importantly I'm giving him the time to make things right with his family. I felt horrible about letting the family ties with Rose out without talking to her. But everyone has some kind of link, even Esme. They deserve to find out from him, not from a random Volturi member showing up on their doorstep. I will tell them if he doesn't. But that is not my responsibility."

"So let me play devil's advocate for a minute…. I don't understand what the big deal is. So what? He tracked some family, some of them were turned, and some died. He took some money, big deal," Peter scoffed.

"To us maybe, we're not linked in this mess. But to each of the people that Carlisle brought into this world and to the Volturi, this is very personal. He was considered a very treasured link to North America. He was trusted. Trusted with secrets. They are aware of the betrayal, but they do not have the details, once they do, I'm not sure what they will do."

"But what about what he did to you?" Jasper whispered angrily.

"That's another item that makes this whole shit a bigger mess. He had Alice constantly looking out for me. When Edward left you guys to go about his merry way, Alice watched to make sure I didn't reveal the vampire secrets. They both knew that I was in a mental hospital, she saw all the treatments I went through and she told him. They only wanted to make sure that their secret was safe. They had hoped that when I disappeared from her visions that I had died, but then realized that I was on the reservation living with the Quileute tribe."

"You LIVED with them?" Jasper looked at me surprised.

"Well of course I lived with them. You didn't expect me to stay in Forks after being in a mental hospital did you?" Jasper looked at me and I could tell he was rolling things around in his mind, I really wanted to turn on the mind reading ability but I refrained, it seemed such a cowardly way of finding out why he was freaking out. "You remember our high school. Would you go back? Would you go to listen to all the things they would say behind my back? And when Edward left someone turned on the hormones because I think every guy there asked me out within a day of him leaving."

"Are you reading my thoughts?" Jasper snapped back at me.

"No I am not. I thought that would be rude," I snapped back.

He crossed his arms across his chest and huffed, "Fine. Yes, I know our high school wasn't the greatest, but I thought that you could have made it all the way through. I just can't believe you _lived_ with them." He added a little growl when he said the word lived, he was getting really jealous and huffy on me, I really wanted to turn on the mind reading, but I really knew I shouldn't.

I could feel the anger building in me. I knew he was judging me in his mind. I squinted my eyes in irritation when I knew he could see me in his peripheral vision. I leaned back and crossed my arms, mimicking his actions looking just as stupid. He threw some irritation at me, rolled his eyes and turned his head to look out the window so that he couldn't see me. I tried to send him some irritation mixed with a little anger. He laughed a little and then scoffed. Scoffed! I was getting pissed and I really wanted to turn on my gift.

"Where else would I go?" I started by taunting him.

"I don't know," he said tersely

"You don't need to be an asshole, you know. We could just talk about it."

He turned slowly to me and the smile faded from his lips and he went blank. "Don't start throwing around names if you don't want any thrown back at you." I could see from his face that he was calling me all kinds of obscenities, I was trying to resist, but I couldn't resist any longer and flipped the switch.

Peter: _La dee da, la dee da, nope not getting in the middle of this._

Char: _Not our fight baby, nope. Just stay out of it P…_

Jasper: _God Damnit, I knew you slept with Jake, but you LIVED with him. LIVED. Yeah, I'm supposed to think that was all huh? How many of the dogs did you live with, or more? Damnit, I do not want to think about this. I don't want to think about this… Bella, are you listening to me?_

I sat in silence and tried to act as if I wasn't listening. I tightened my arms that were crossed in front of my chest and turned to look out the window in the opposite direction.

Jasper: _Bella, nod your head if you are listening. Damnit woman! We need to talk about this shit, but I do not want to have this discussion with Peter and Charlotte here. This is a private conversation that they should not be privy to._

I sighed and looked out at the passing scenery actually noticing that we were moving at a fast clip. Peter was not enjoying this ride and neither was Charlotte, they both seemed more than uncomfortable and did not want to get in the middle of our static. I took a deep breath trying to let the air cleanse me, it didn't really work the way it did when I was human, but I tried to relax and tried to not get upset about Jasper's reaction to this.

Jaspers thoughts invaded my calm: _I really wish she had waited for someone better than that dog, someone good for her. _

I tried not to react, I kept my arms crossed, but I grew more agitated with each statement he mused. As each thought filtered in and out I wanted to turn and slap him.

_Someone who would have protected her and kept her out of harms way. _

I wanted to turn and explain. But if he couldn't talk to me about this, he would get no explanations.

_We should have never left._

I debated in my mind for less than a second. I needed either to slap him or call him another name. "Asshole."

He looked at me with a little smile. "What_?" I know you're listening. I knew you'd want to know. I knew you couldn't resist. _

"Whatever." I flipped it off. I don't want to hear it. All I needed to do was to remember why I went to stay with them. I was alone, I was afraid; Charlie didn't know what to do with me. He needed me out of his hair. Billy knew. He knew that I just needed time. Jake wanted me there; he wanted me to be with him. I was wanted by someone. It wasn't who I wanted, but someone wanted me. Yes, we used each other, but we needed someone. I wanted the forever that was promised to me, he wanted his forever that was in myths and legends from folklore tales passed down from generation to generation. I would not feel guilty for being with Jake. We were what we needed for each other at the time. But I was so alone, the black hole constantly wanting to swallow me whole. There are some things and feelings that as a human I thought were so intense that I would put myself into a state of detachment that I would even scare myself. There were moments that I would take, moments where I would go to sit by the ocean or out by the forest to just be, to not feel anything, to not do anything, to just be numb. When I was like that, I didn't need to respond to life, I could float along and be nothing. "Man, I miss weed." I whispered softly to the window I was staring out of.

"Did you really…"

I held my hand up and turned to look at Jasper at the same time. "Stop. If we are not going to have this discussion until we can be wherever you need to be, then just stop. I would hate to embarrass you. Please just wait until our circumstances are what you desire."

"I knew you were listening. I was trying to tell you…"

"Stop. I turned it off. It can wait." I could feel the pain forming in my chest as I said the words. I knew that he was so disappointed in me. He could not make me feel guilty for taking my comfort in whatever manner I needed, but it still hurt. It hurt that he didn't want to talk to me. That he suspected and taunted me when it was unjustified.

"But…"

"No. We'll be in Montana in less than a day. I won't listen, I won't do anything. I'll wait for it to be right for you." And with that I closed my eyes and remembered how to just be, to just exist, to paralyze my thought process and fade into nothing.

JPOV

She turned everything off. All emotions, all movement, she stopped breathing. If we weren't already dead, she would be dying again. And when I mean she turned it off, it was as if nothing was there. It was a void. If I couldn't see her with my own eyes and knew her scent, I would go by and think she was simply a stone statue. It was eerie, scary even.

The hollow feelings she was feeling along with the loneliness that she had was making me feel repentant. I knew she had it hard when we left and I'm not sure I want to know all of it. We left because of me, but we should have stayed. We left Victoria. We left her unable to deal with the loss of a family that she loved.

And my bitch of an ex-wife. She had played so much a part of her pain. I believe wholly in Karma. Everything in this life is about fair play. I still don't know why she didn't' want Aro to read me, hopefully that is something Bella got out of one of them. Then again, it could have been something completely selfish of Alice, she has definitely turned out to be a lot greedier than even I suspected. Only Alice would be mated to a thousand year old European metro man of a vampire. She'll have him dressed in the latest Paris fashions in no time. God knows I resisted her dressing me for years. I finally gave in after a few years, it was better than hearing her whine and cajole. He'll be wearing loafers for the rest of his existence.

After Bella cut all of us off and became a statue in the vehicle, I could feel Peter and Char relax. He kept giving me the stink eye and I knew that in his mind I did something wrong, but I'd like to see what he thought about it if Char had slept with someone else. He knew that we as a family screwed up to massive proportions, but none of us had any clue that so many were so deceitful.

"You know you're gonna have some explaining to do, Jas. She had every right to survive as she saw fit when you abandoned her." Peter told me sternly. Charlotte was staring at the back of my head and I could feel her irritation grow as Peter spoke.

"Yeah, I know." I had to sit back and ponder if this was important. Is it just my male ego stepping into the mix, or is it something more?

xxxXXXxxx

We arrived at the lodge in Montana hours later. Peter had laid on the gas so hard we made it in record time. As soon as the truck came to a stop, Bella came to life once again, just like she had been aware of everything but also acted like a human just waking up from a nap.

"Nice of you to join us. Welcome back," I snarked. I knew I shouldn't provoke her but the more I had to think about her checking out and just riding the time out the more irritated I became. She looked at me with an irritation that had I not been an empath, I still would have known she was less than appreciative of my comment. She turned her back to me and looked out at the field and her emotions took me on a roller coaster - Fear, anger, hatred, elation, worry, irritation, amusement and then complacency. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She could feel me watching her, so I walked over to the porch and leaned against the wall crossing my arms and just watched her.

Peter and Char walked up the stairs and into the lodge leaving us to ourselves. Unless we took off into the woods there would be no privacy only the illusion of it and this area here was much less volatile than the lodge anyway. I might as well say what I needed to say and get it off my chest.

"Bella I'm sorry. I just can't understand how you could go to the wolves and then shack up with them. I just can't comprehend why you would want to live with them."

She took a deep breath and sighed. "You don't get to apologize and insult me in the same breath. I did not shack up with them. I moved in with Billy." She turned to look at me with so much pain in her eyes that were she human; tears would be streaking her cheeks. "I was alone. I had been locked in a mental hospital, strapped to a bed, medicated and abandoned by all the people I believe that loved me. My life was a sham. Everything and everyone I believed in had disappeared or had written me off. So yes, I moved in with Billy. And yes, Jake lived there. And yes, I slept with Jake. And yes, I may have done other things that weren't on the straight and narrow, but I survived. I came back from the depths of hell I had created in my mind when I thought that my life was over. I had found myself again and I was just trying to figure out who I was and what I wanted when Victoria found me." The desolation and loneliness pouring out of her soul as she described why she lived there pulled me low. I was being such a dick. Her past is her past and I have her now. That's all that really matters.

"I'm sorry. It was all my fault. My control was just so bad that day, I don't know why…" I started to explain.

"Stop. This isn't about my birthday. It was staged. That much I got from Alice. She played us all as did Carlisle."

"Then what is this about?"

She raced up to my face and sneered. "It's your damned ego. Your need to feel that you are more than me. To control me. That's what it's all about. You want to be just like Edward was with me when I was human…"

"Oh no, don't you even go there!" I shouted. "You know that's not true." I was holding onto all of my self control, I just wanted to scream at her. "I just don't' want to think about you being in the arms of that dog! I can picture it in my head…"

"Picture it in your head? OH MY FUCKING GOD, do you hear the shit that is coming out of your mouth? I HAVE fucking seen it. In Alice's mind, in your mind, in Edward's mind. So, just let your IMAGINATION run wild. Have fun with that. I'm going for a run. Stay away from me."

I ran up to her to restrain her. I didn't want her to run away. We needed to talk this out but when I put my arms around her I forgot how strong she was and she threw me off of her.

"Do not touch me," She growled low.

Damn the newborn mind. Her emotions were all over the place. She was pissed and full of rage at the moment. But with the way her emotions were going all over the place she could change her mind and be naked under me in about thirty seconds. I could feel her anger increase and damn if she didn't look dangerous and beautiful. She crouched low and hissed at me. I turned my hands up in a show of submission hoping that would calm her down some.

"I am going to go for a run and you are going to let me be. I will not be controlled by any man, so just Fuck off!"

"Woah, wait a minute there! This has nothing to do with me controlling you. This has to do with your bloodlust. You are not ready to go off on your own. I can follow behind you. I don't want you to do anything you'll regret later."

"Oh don't worry. I have lots of regrets." Bella turned her back to me and took a deep breath.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I yelled back at her.

"That I obviously shouldn't be making my own decisions. I always seem to make the wrong one."

"What the hell are you talking about woman?" I threw my hands up in the air. I swear this is more than just newborn emotions, this must be some kind of vampire PMS.

"What the fuck did you just say? PMS?" She started stalking towards me crouching low and I could feel her anger rolling off in waves and crashing into me. I was resisting getting too angry. This is not how this discussion was supposed to go.

"Bella, just calm down. I didn't know you were listening to my thoughts. I'm just trying to figure out why you're acting so irrational and I forget that you're a newborn for the most part and I have to keep reminding myself of that." I threw some calm at her and she turned her back to me, taking a deep breath and then she started to sob. Uncontrollable blubbering came from her. She was trying to talk but in between her crying and hiccups there wasn't anything that was intelligible. She was trying to tell me something but it wasn't making any sense. Her emotions were all over the place and she was becoming hysterical, so I stepped up to her close and tried to send her some peace and love.

She turned and slapped me. Hard. I stumbled backwards and put my hand on my cheek where the sting was resonating under my skin. I could feel nothing but shock. I couldn't believe that she would slap me.

She looked at her hand and then back at me as satisfaction resonated from her. She was happy that she slapped me and caught me off guard. I could feel her determination start to build and I just knew she was going to slap me again so I threw as much lethargy at her as I could.

She fell to the ground in a heap, exhaustion showing on her face. I reached down to lift her up when Peter jumped from the deck and started screaming at Bella. "No Bella, no! Don't do that!" And as Peter reached his hand down to lift her up instead of me he was filled with pain, she had switched abilities and was now hurting Peter. She was going to do that to me!

I sent her fear instead of the lethargy and she kicks and sends Peter flying into the edge of the porch causing timbers to crack, causing damage to the railing and deck.

I heard a banshee wail from the porch as Char jumps down. Landing in between Bella and me.

"STOP! STOP DOING THIS TO YOURSELVES!" She takes a deep breath trying to calm herself. "Look what you're doing to one another." She looked to me. "You and your jealousy - over something that is long gone - is going to destroy your relationship with your mate." She looked at Bella. "And you and your temper tantrums make you look like a child. You think you're so independent and can do everything yourself, well then go ahead and act like you don't need anyone. Be all alone. Building walls up around yourself will only make you lonely. You have to want to be with your mate. If you don't want it to work, then you'll destroy both of you."

She walked over to Peter and kissed him on the temple before helping him up. "You two love each other or at least you did. You can't act this way and be together. Fix it." She started to cry and caught herself before she grabbed Peter's hand and they started to walk away. She stopped and turned back to both of us looking so sad it pulled at my heart. "Fix it." And then they took off.

I looked at Bella and she looked as bad as I felt. I knew that what we were doing was going to pull Peter and Char into our argument but I hadn't realized that we were this bad.

Bella took a deep breath and looked at me so longingly I just wanted to walk up and hold her. She smiled a small smile and asked softly. "Hold me Jasper."

I walked up to her and slid my arms around her torso pulling us close together. I leaned into Bella placing my forehead against hers so that we could take in each other's scents. Our words and actions had hurt one another. There has just been so much thrown at us in our very, very short courtship. We stood leaning into one another listening to each other breathe in and out feeling the calm vibes that each of us felt at this moment. There was a slow song playing on the truck radio down from the lodge. We started to sway slowly to the music.

Amusement flooded each of us as we realized who put the music on. It was Foreigner's "I want to know what love is." Looking at each other we said it at the same time. "Peter." Almost like it were a bad name and a funny joke at the same time.

Bella ran her hands up my chest and hooked them behind my neck and snuggled into my chest as we stood on the damaged porch and swayed slowly. She breathed in my scent as I pulled her closer and I kissed the top of her head.

"Baby, I love you with everything I am. There are no love songs, no sonnets, and no poems that could possibly do these feelings justice." I sent her every ounce of love I had in my heart for her. She pulled back and looked at me, her eyes widened and glistened over with venom as she sent me back a wave of love and adoration that had we not been holding onto one another we would have been knocked down.

"I love you Jasper. With everything that I am and every part of who I am. I need you to love all of me, not just the parts that you want. I need your acceptance. I am who I am and I need to be me, not just the Bella you want but the Bella I am."

"I do love you for who you are baby." I said softly. Cupping her face in my hands and sending her all the sincerity I could muster. "I am jealous and regretful and angry about so much. I think too much sometimes and I make it worse. I'm sorry."

"We have lots of issues that we need to talk about and things we need to work out before we can get married," she said with heartfelt honesty.

"I know darlin'. And we will. We will do whatever it takes. We can…" she put her fingers up to my lips to quiet my apologies.

"Shhhhh." She scanned my face and licked her lips. "Make love to me Jasper," she whispered.

I leaned down softly and kissed her lips. Her lips molded to mine as she sighed into our kiss. Her hands slid around to my back and pulled me closer. I leaned in to kiss her more as I opened my mouth and our tongues caressed and danced. I pulled her closer to feel her body close to mine and molded our bodies together as we kissed and swayed to another one of the mushy soft romantic songs that played out of the truck's speakers. Her body felt so warm and inviting, so soft and smelled so intoxicating. I breathed in her scent deep as I leaned in for another kiss and felt a wave of dizziness as our love and passion swirled around us like a dirt devil.

I leaned down and picked Bella up bridal style as I continued to kiss her and walked up the steps. Her hands were buried in my hair, pulling my face closer and wiggling her body closer to me if possible as I reached the door. She reached down and opened the door swinging it wide open as I carried her in. I turned to close the door with my foot and hit it just a little too hard as it slammed shut hard. We both peeked at the door and could see that it was wedged pretty hard into the frame, but not broken.

I carried her up the stair case and into our bedroom. Laying her gently onto the bed I started to remove her clothing. I slid my hands down her body, carefully going down her shoulders, down the sides of her breasts, to her hip bones and down the outside of her thighs to rest on her calves. Slowly I removed each of her shoes as I massaged her feet and removed her socks. I kept my hands to the outside as I reached up to the button of her jeans. I raised up as I popped open the button and slowly lowered the zipper, kissing the soft fleshy part of her belly, dipping my tongue into her belly button, eliciting a small gasp as her hands went into my hair again.

Slowly as I could stand, I lowered her jeans revealing the tiny pink pair of panties that I had hoped she would be wearing. I bowed down to her crevice and inhaled deeply as the scent or her arousal filled my nostrils and caused my need to notch up a level. I reached down and adjusted myself slightly as I could feel the denim of my own jeans strain against my hard on.

I pulled the jeans off of her beautiful legs as I kissed over her hip bone skipping over the fabric covered area and trailing kisses down her thigh to her knees as I tossed her jeans to the side.

I wanted to take this slow. I wanted to make this be what she needed. And she needed me to not screw this up. We needed this.

"So beautiful" I softly spoke as I kissed back up her thighs to her belly. I skimmed my hands up the side of her body and pulled her shirt up as she raised and slid it slowly over her breasts and I stopped to gaze at the matching bra, so soft and delicate. I leaned down and captured her bud between my lips through the fabric and gave a good pull and raised her shirt up so that it covered the top of her arms and the lower part of her face. I pulled and reached over to the other breast to cup it gently she pulled the shirt above her head and tossed it into the same spot as her discarded jeans.

I lifted the fabric of her bra and sucked on her exposed nipple finally getting the skin on skin contact that I desired as she let out a closed mouth moan, unhooking her bra and tossing it to the side. Her skin was sweet, intoxicating me like wine for a human. I began to trace my tongue around her breast making sure I gave each side and bottom enough attention. The taste of her skin making me feel high. Sucking and nipping as I went while the breast that was not getting attention from my mouth was in my hand. I continued my ministrations on these mounds of perfection, Bella placed her hands on my shoulders giving me a gentle nudge lower, hurrying me along and trying to get me to go where she wanted me. Only too happy to oblige, I started trailing kisses down her stomach, licking her belly button and moving lower leaving a trail of venom on her skin all the way to the crease of her thighs.

I spread open her legs, breathed in her scent and felt dizzy. She was so much more than intoxicating, she mad me blind with arousal. Her essence was seeping out of her, sliding down the crack of her ass and pooling on the sheets. My patience snapped and I dove into her pussy lapping up her juices hearing her yelp from the sudden onslaught of sensation as I move my tongue quickly over her clit while sucking her juices. I could not get enough, my tongue dove into her folds and I drank her honeyed liquid as I followed its path to her ass. I tongue fuck her pussy and then move back to her ass when she tilts her hips up. "Oh holy shit!" She gasps.

My fingers plunge into her pussy as her juices flowed into my hand and seemingly poured her essence into my mouth. I could feel the lust I had for her projecting from myself but I was unable to control it at this point. I could feel her need for release and her need replicated my need. I spread my hand and inserted a finger in her ass as she started to buck and moan. I was licking and sucking her clit and finger fucking her pussy and ass, she started to shake. I sped up.

She neared the edge of her orgasm and screamed, "Oh fuck Jasper, HARDER, OH GOD!" I bored down on her clit and sucked as hard as possible while fucking her with my hand as she screamed out her orgasm at the top of her lungs causing the windows to rattle as she ended with a growl.

Before I could react, she had us flipped and her mouth was devouring me in a kiss that was hotter than the earth's core. The kiss was all consuming. She was kissing me and I could see that she could taste her pussy on my tongue, causing her eyes to turn to a pool of onyx. While one of her hands went down my body ripping off clothing as it descended, her other hand had me anchored to this electric kiss as her fingers entwined and pulled on my hair. She pulled away and stared into my eyes as she resonated need, want, lust and ownership. "Mine." She spoke possessively as she reached down to stroke my cock and devoured me in another scorching kiss. She broke the contact of our kiss to go down to my chin and kissed and nipped the edge until she reached my earlobe and she sucked, releasing with a suction sound that was incredibly erotic. "Mine." She whispered into my ear.

She moved down to my neck, finally releasing my hair but still continually and slowly stroking my now aching cock. She licked my neck and sucked on the spot where my vein would have been, but was now just a mish mash of scars. "Mine," she said again. Moving down to my nipple she caught the small erect bud in her mouth and sucked while nipping with her teeth. "Mine."

"Yes baby, I'm all yours. Only for you," I say back when she raises enough that I can see her eyes. She smiles brightly and I can feel the lust radiate from her. She moves her body lower, never breaking eye contact as she darts out her tongue to lick the droplet of pre-cum that had beaded at my tip. The sensations running through my sensitive engorged head that I had now realized she had purposely been missing while stroking me sent a jolt up my spine and down to my toes. She lowered again and swirled her tongue around the head to land on the underside and then took my whole cock in her mouth in one motion. Her tongue and throat contracted and moved as she took me to the hilt and I wanted to cum right there, this is how heaven will feel. Paralyzed with pleasure and sensation. Keeping me in her mouth to the hilt she moved her hands to cup my balls and massage. Holding back my orgasm I closed my eyes, I gritted my teeth and threw my head backwards into the pillows, shaking the entire bed frame.

"Look at me Jasper," she said after she released my cock from her mouth and started to stroke me again with her hand that wasn't fondling my balls. I took a deep breath trying to steady my lust and to keep from cuming, I opened my eyes to see her looking at me like I was the best meal she'd ever had.

She released my cock and balls to grab my knees and she spread them and moved her body in-between. She looked up to me as she slowly flipped her hair over her shoulder and pulled her breasts and laid my cock in-between. I thrust up to rub them and her mouth darted down to suck on just the head of my cock. The sensations of her breasts on my cock were nothing compared to the erotic sight of my cock poking out of the gorgeous mounds of her breasts only to have her pink tongue dart out to capture my cock and then her sucking.

"That is fucking hot." I finally had to say.

"Mine." She said again. She smiled that smile again and pulled back to devour my cock like it was her last meal. Sensations of wanting to come jolted through my system and I was walking on a thin line of pleasure and control. As she bobbed her mouth up and down on my cock, her hands cupped my balls again and started to massage. The feelings and sensations were so good and intense I never wanted to lose control so that we could do this forever. She moved one of her hands to my taint and I could feel the pressure she placed there, causing my very tenuous grip on my control to slip slightly and I started to pant and strained obscenities slipped from me. Her suction increased and I started to watch as she sped up her bobbing causing slurping sounds to come out of her mouth as the venom from her mouth started to drip down my cock, sliding down my balls and to her hand that was now rubbing my taint. I could feel the moisture lubricate her hand and just as it dawned on me, she stuck her finger in my ass.

I lost it. "OH FUCK BELLA. OH GOD DAMN. !" I screamed, no longer able to form coherent thought as I came and came and came. My body convulsed as she sucked my cock and her finger pressed on something sensitive that had never been touched before, causing my orgasm to be never ending. By the time my body finally stopped cumming, I was spent. I felt satisfied, I felt…. "Wow."

"Yeah." She whispered as she released me and curled up next to me laying her head on my chest. We lay there for some time just being with each other. Feeling the sensations of how good we can make each other feel, knowing that just a few hours ago we were in the biggest argument of our relationship.

"Well, we at least have one thing we don't need to work too hard on before we get married," she giggled as she started to rise and look for some semblance of clothing to put back on.

I rose up and pulled her back in the bed. We lay in bed and made love over and over again until we needed to go and feed. We would get married, we were mates, and that was that. Somehow we would make this work.

* * *

**AN: Ok folks, this is the last **_**real**_** chapter. The next is the epilogue, which I hope to do a little different. There may or may not be a sequel after this, but I will try to do it a little different, like have a whole lot of the story complete before I post…LOL. I'll post the epilogue when I can, it's a lot harder to end a story than I thought. **

**Leave me some love or leave me some hate, just leave me something… thanks.**


End file.
